Wedding Vows of Hope
by Sevy14
Summary: All I ask from you to give me in return is a chance to gain a part of your heart that I can call with out a doubt, my own forever. I re-did some parts of it and have updated. Enjoy my dears.
1. The Wedding From Hermione's POV

Severus Tobias Snape,

I take thee to be my husband. Not only in life, but in death I honor thy name and thy wishes. Till death does us part I am yours body and soul. A child to you I come, a woman you make of me. No other man shall hold a torch to you so long as breath graces your lips. In tradition I obey you and in the new world we inhabit I merge all that I am with your being, your essence becoming mine. Submitting to your graceful intelligence, dark wit, and cutting tongue a formidable team we will make. Teach me to be strong, focused and grounded and in return I shall teach you to feel freedom, love, and hope once again. I vow to be only yours, to be your constant and insufferable companion, and bear you an heir that will capture the best of both us, cementing firmly your line and name for another generation to come.

My dear from this day on I give myself to you willingly and accept your past, present and future with open arms and with no reservations. I am yours until our lungs no longer grasp for breath, until no potion can heal our weakened and weathered bones. And when you think that I have deserted you in death, I will be there with every gusty blow of the wind and with every down trodden tear that the heavens cry. Severus, my dear I am yours. Committed from this day forth to not fail you where so many others have. Severus, here I am, my heart open and willing to give you all that I to offer you for the rest of my life. All I ask from you to give me in return is a chance to gain a part of your heart that I can call with out a doubt, my own forever.

Forever insufferably yours,

Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger,

Tonight, on this darkest of nights, during the darkest of times, I take thee to be my wife. I shall honor every ounce of your honesty, loyalty, and prideful views as I take them to be my own. I am not a man of many words but a commitment to you I make and until death I shall honor it. A Slytherin through and through I am slippery, cold, calculating, and cruel. You will bear the brunt of my harsh words but know that even as I lash out at you it is only because of the events of my past that have made me who I am today, not because of something that you have done. You are the light at the end of the tunnel, a physical representation of my salvation, a beacon of hope, love, and most of all forgiveness. If you can grant me forgiveness for the sins that I have done to you then I shall do my best to allow you into the black hole that is my heart. Never shall I ask you to change who you are or who you associate with, no matter how much I despise them. It is with that, that I only ask one thing of you and that is to accept who I am now for that will never change.

I wed thee, a young girl who is wise beyond her years, a woman of her own right, just now coming into her own, even after accomplishing impossible feats. I shall not hold you back, for I only wish you to have the best, to be the best at whatever it is you wish to be and vow to be there to support you in your coming days of stress, confusion and eventually nervous excitement. From this moment forth, you are mine to govern, mine to love, a heart unto my own. The mother to my children and a woman for me to honor without any reservations. With this ring I bind you to me for eternity, together you and I shall share one heart beating strongly forever.

A man of his word until the end,

Severus Tobias Snape

* * *

So it is with these vows that I know pronounce you man and wife forever honoring the eternal bond that is called matrimony. You may now kiss the bride...

Bending down, he kissed me lightly and whispered mine, before pulling himself rigidly upright, offering me his arm and turning to walk out the door. Up until that moment I let out a slow breath, not realizing that I had even been holding one. It wasn't that it was my first kiss, but that it was my wedding kiss, the kiss that I had dreamt about all my life, and had day dreamt about as a little girl. It hadn't lived up to the expectations that I had set so long ago, but then again, this entire situation didn't live up to that childhood fantasy. That's all it was, a fantasy, a silly little girl dream, one that will never happen because I have married, at 17 to my Potions professor, all because a few old men wanted to get themselves young brides. Suddenly disgusted with myself I felt that icky bile taste crawl up into my mouth and my stomach clench with distaste at the event that had just occurred. I gasp, and feel myself shudder at the quick intake of chilly air. For a moment I feel faint and grip desperately to the arm that I had been offered by my professor, no, by my husband. My husband. Stopping beside me he looked down as he and waited. Somewhere in the back of my head I realize that this is more patience than I had ever seen him exhibit before and a part of me wanted to stand there longer, waiting for the inevitable jab at my Gryffindor weakness, just to see if it was really him... But it never came. It felt like an eternity as I stood there attempting to gain my breath back to lose the fainting feeling that threatened to overcome me. And he waited, without a word, waiting, waiting for me to be ready to continue. As my breathing returns to normal I looked up at him and offer a weak smile and a curt nod, informing him I was ok again. Three more steps, two more steps, one more step, now we're outside Dumbledore's office, officially having to face the real world as a married couple. Ascending the great stone steps was a feat considering I wasn't all there, I was lost in thought, I'm sure he thought I was coming down with something. Again I was hit with that awful bile and my stomach clenched itself tight together as a seering pain shot through my right side. Gasping I grabbed my side, nearly stumbling only to be caught and held as upright as was possible without crying out in pain. Focusing on my breathing, in and out, in and out, I thought, until all I saw was black.


	2. The Wedding From Snape's POV

I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JKR.

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape,

I take thee to be my husband. Not only in life, but in death I honor thy name and thy wishes. Till death does us part I am yours body and soul. A child to you I come, a woman you make of me. No other man shall hold a torch to you so long as breath graces your lips. In tradition I obey you and in the new world we inhabit I merge all that I am with your being, your essence becoming mine. Submitting to your graceful intelligence, dark wit, and cutting tongue a formidable team we will make. Teach me to be strong, focused and grounded and in return I shall teach you to feel freedom, love, and hope once again. I vow to be only yours, to be your constant and insufferable companion, and bear you an heir that will capture the best of both us, cementing firmly your line and name for another generation to come.

My dear from this day on I give myself to you willingly and accept your past, present and future with open arms and with no reservations. I am yours until our lungs no longer grasp for breath, until no potion can heal our weakened and weathered bones. And when you think that I have deserted you in death, I will be there with every gusty blow of the wind and with every down trodden tear that the heavens cry. Severus, my dear I am yours. Committed from this day forth to not fail you where so many others have. Severus, here I am, my heart open and willing to give you all that I to offer you for the rest of my life. All I ask from you to give me in return is a chance to gain a part of your heart that I can call with out a doubt, my own forever.

Forever insufferably yours,

Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger,

Tonight, on this darkest of nights, during the darkest of times, I take thee to be my wife. I shall honor every ounce of your honesty, loyalty, and prideful views as I take them to be my own. I am not a man of many words but a commitment to you I make and until death I shall honor it. A Slytherin through and through I am slippery, cold, calculating, and cruel. You will bear the brunt of my harsh words but know that even as I lash out at you it is only because of the events of my past that have made me who I am today, not because of something that you have done. You are the light at the end of the tunnel, a physical representation of my salvation, a beacon of hope, love, and most of all forgiveness. If you can grant me forgiveness for the sins that I have done to you then I shall do my best to allow you into the black hole that is my heart. Never shall I ask you to change you are or who you associate with, no matter how much I despise them. It is with that, that I only ask one thing of you and that is to accept for who I am now for that will never change.

I wed thee, a young girl who is wise beyond her years, a woman of her own right, just now coming into her own, even after accomplishing impossible feats. I shall not hold you back, for I only wish you to have the best, to be the best at whatever it is you wish to be and vow to be there to support you in your coming days of stress, confusion and eventually nervous excitement. From this moment forth, you are mine to govern, mine to love, a heart unto my own. The mother to my children and a woman for me to honor without any reservations. With this ring I bind you to me for eternity, together you and I shall share one heart beating strongly forever.

A man of his word until the end,

Severus Tobias Snape

* * *

So it is with these vows that I know pronounce you man and wife forever honoring the eternal bond that is called matrimony. You may now kiss the bride...

It was at this point that I crossed a line I had vowed many years ago to never cross. I kissed a student. It wasn't one of those fairytale wedding kisses that all young girls dream of and giggle about with their friends. No, it probably shouldn't even be called a kiss, more of a peck on the lips. One that a scared little school boy would commit, not a man that is kissing his bride at the alter. Of course, being the man that I am I had whispered mine, although I'm sure I meant to only keep that thought in my head. I only pray that she does not read too much into that word, but it's Granger, or rather Snape now, so of course she'll over think and over analyze it, like she does everything that comes in contact with her being. Standing rigidly straight I offer my arm to her, and begin my walk out the room and into the real world. I hate this. I hate Albus. I hate the ministry. I hate the Dark Lord. I hate the world. I hate her. I hate myself. I hate myself more than anything and anyone. I just hate it. As much as I love wallowing in my self-pity, loathing and hate, I am curious to know what she is thinking. She's 17, married to her hated potions professor, ex-death eater. I'm sure if she wasn't ready to throw herself off the astronomy tower before this whole ordeal, she is more than ready to do so now. Hearing a soft gasp I stop and look down at her. Her hand is clutching my arm in a death grip and I wonder if I should say anything, but I think I won't, not now anyways. It's probably just the realization of what's just happening hitting her not to mention what has to happen later on tonight. That thought makes me want to vomit, grimace in disgust, and scream to the high heavens, but I hold it in. Surely I've done worse things than sleep with my student, no, my wife. Yes, I have done worse things than sleep with… my wife. I'm still waiting for her to stop doing whatever she is doing so we can just leave this damn tower. I want to return to my dungeons. Her breathing seems to be normal, well normal enough anyways, and she gives me a slight nod of her head and a terribly weak smile. I take it that she is ready to continue. We're almost outside of the crazy old coots office, my heart skips a beat at the realization that this is happening. How I wish for the Dark Lord to be alive, surely it would be better, easier, anything but this. Outside the door, we're ascending the steps. One step at a time, yes, that'll be how this whole marriage is. Just one step at a time. What is wrong with her? I'm starting to wonder if she is even in the present or if she is lost somewhere in that head of hers, maybe she's ill from exhaustion or emotional trauma. What's wrong now, my arm is surely going to have a bruise from her grip, who knew someone so tiny, so weak looking could have such a grip. Suddenly she gasps and falls forward, thanking my time as a spy I catch her easily and swiftly, noticing that she's clutching her side and trying to breath normally. Then she's out. Bloody hell!

* * *

Taking the stairs back to Albus' office I walk in. Not even noticing that there is a meeting going on with Albus and the two ministry officials that had been the witnesses to my "wedding." I grab some flu powder and yell infirmary before disappearing out of sight. Only to appear in what looks like an abandoned infirmary. Where is Poppy, doesn't she still work here? Laying Hermione down on one of the beds I feel her head, she's burning up, and her pulse is raging.

"POPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Severus I hardly thin- WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!

"I don't know. We were walking down the steps when she gasped, clutched her side and fell over. Then she passed out."

"Ok, well I'll have to run some tests, get me some water and rag from that cubbord, then put it on her forhead, we need to keep her cool manually until I know what's wrong. Then contact the headmaster and Minerva. Severus don't bitch and moan about it, just do it!"


	3. The Infirmary

I own nothing, it all belongs to JKR. Thank you for the reviews, they have been great. Sorry it took so long to update. If you have any questions or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thank you.

* * *

Fetching the headmaster wasn't half as bad as having to get Minerva, sometimes I just want to kill her. Now being one of those times. She's nearly going into hysterics. Her prized Gryffindor not only married to me, Head of Slytherin, but, she's already in the infirmary, not like that's anything new. She, Potter, and Weasley all live up in this blasted place. I don't even know what the hell is going on. Poppy is hovering above her muttering things to herself like Trelawny when she's in a "trance" or "getting the next prophecy," crazy coot.

"Oh Hermione my dear what is going on with you? Poppy is she ok, what's wrong with her?"

"Hold on Minerva, I'm still trying to figure out what is going on."

"Poppy, what _is_ wrong with her?!"

"Severus, there is no reason to snap at Poppy. Let her finish up and she will tell us the diagnosis."

"Thank you Albus."

"Your welcome my dear, we'll be just over here when you're done."

"Albus, this is all your fault, I hope you know that."

"There is no fault here, I am sure of it. Just calm yourself, my boy. It'll all work out for the best you'll see. This has been a stressful day for both of you, perhaps you'd like a lemon drop, I happen to have some here."

"_No_. No, I don't want a lemon drop. I just want to know what the hell is going on." Why the hell would I want a damn lemon drop? Stupid, senile, old Gryffindor.

"POPPY! NOW!"

"Alright, if you are done yelling at me maybe I can tell you what is going on here. Is that ok with you Severus or would you like me to wait until you have finished your little rant, yes, yes I can do that and while I'm waiting for you to stop I'll go and fetch you a calming drought I think you need one. Wait here please."

"Poppy, I'm done, what is wrong with her?"

"Her appendix burst and what is more than likely, emotional overload. I've taken care of her appendix, but the emotional issues will have to be delt with separately, and Severus, you will have to help her the most with it. No doubt her friends will help her, and of course the Headmaster and Minerva will be available for her as well, but you will have to be the main factor to help her through this."

"What do you mean help her? I don't do that."

"Well you'll have to start. She's your wife now. So _learn_."

"Now, I can give you some pointers on helping her, she will need someone who is _understanding, patient, a no stress environment, and no altercations_. That will help, also, you'll have to talk to her. _Not talk down to her, talk to her_. Learn about who she is as a person and as a student, because you may not know everything, even if you think already know, you might not. But for tonight, she'll need peace and quiet."

"Have I not been punished enough for my actions as a youth and as a Death Eater that someone is still not satisfied?! Minerva, you had better talk to Potter and Weasley, I will _not _be dealing with their antics concerning my marriage. No doubt they have issues with it. Make it clear to them that I will not take anything they do lightly. _Clear_?"

"Yes of course, that is understood Severus. Promise me that you will take good care of her, I need not explain how important Hermione is to me, to this school, and most of all to this world."

"Yes, yes, Minerva I got it. I'll be nice. As long as your little cubs can contain themselves as well. Tomorrow, I will call for Ms. Weasley, Potter and Mr. Weasley are _NOT_ invited. So don't let on why you want to talk to her."

"Of course."

"Come, come Minerva, everything will be fine, I'm sure. Good night Poppy, Severus."

* * *

Sitting next to her I can't help but look at her. She looks so small, frail, sickly. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face I realize this is the first time I've looked at her. Her round face is complimented perfectly by her unruly hair, yet her hair seems so fitting for herself. It's fanned out beneath her like a halo, though one would be foolish to think it is a halo of innocence. She has had to do unspeakable things to help the light win the war, yet physically she must be innocent. She is a contradiction. This is going to be hell.

* * *

Opening my eyes I am momentarily blinded by the soft glow that fills the room, yet I know I am in the infirmary because of the smell. After the fogginess leaves my eyes, I see Prof- Severus, it's Severus, sitting there by my side. His chin resting on his chest. He looks so calm, no stress, anger, or worry is expressed on his face. He's really quite handsom, it's mezmorizing. I wonder what he'd look like if he smiled, doubt I'll ever find out. Wonder how long I've been here, I hope he isn't upset with me. Having to spend his wedding night in the infirmary. Must be the icing on the cake for him. I cough, hoping to wake him. Nothing, a little louder maybe. COUGH.

"Miss Gra-er-Hermi-umm are you ok? Are you in pain? What do you need? Poppy? Water?"

"Water..."

"Here, let me help you sit up."

"Thank you."

"Mmmm."

What kind of answer is that? God he is going to be infuriorating. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For this. You having to spend tonight up here. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not, you didn't have to sit up here with me, I've slept up here by myself before, really, you didn't have to. I-"

"I said it's fine."

"Oh, ok, well I-"

"Besides what kind of husband would I be if I didn't stay up here with you? Minerva would have my head, your friends would think I was mistreating you or somthing stupid like that."

"My friends? Oh gods, what are they going to say, do?-"

"Hermione."

"They are going to hate me. I'm a Snape now. I'm, not, I'm not... Oh gods Ron he's going to be so mad, what-"

"Hermione."

"am I going to do. Oh gods, what is going to happen they are going to hate me. They won't even hear me out oh my go-"

"Hermione STOP! I'm sure it will be fine."

"You don't know Ron and Harry."

"I assure you, you will be fine. Now get some rest. We'll figure everything out tomorrow, lay down, get some rest."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"No, I don't want to sleep here."

"Well you need to, Poppy says-"

"I don't care what Madam Pomfrey says. _I am not sleeping up here!_"

"Miss. Granger ple-"

"That isn't my name."

"Fine. Hermione. Mrs. Snape. WHATEVER you want to be called, Poppy said that-"

"What did I say? Oh Hermione, good you're awake how are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts, my head hurts, and I want to go to sleep and he is being insufferable."

"Well, your stomach should hurt but that's nothing a pain potion won't fix, drink up. That'll take care of your headache too. As for sleeping, why don't you lay down and I will-"

"No. I don't want to sleep up here. I just want to sleep in a nice big comfy bed. In a place where I won't be ambushed in the morning."

"Oh well I see nothing wrong with that, as long as Severus agrees to take care of you. Severus?"

"Fine. Can you walk?"

"No she can't walk tonight, tomorrow she can, any walking movement will mess with the healing process."

"How am I supposed to leave if I can't walk?"

"Severus can carry you."

"What?! I am not carrying her!"

"I don't want him to carry me!"

"Well you can't be levitated and you can't walk, there are no other options. Take it or leave it. You are not leaving that bed unless he agrees to carry you to-to your bed. Wherever that is."

"But-but..." Merlin I hate this. "Profess- Severus... Um, can you please carry me to wherever I would have slept had I not passed out? Please..."

"Fine. But don't get accustomed to this kind of treatment, understood?"

"Yes sir." I cannot believe he actually agreed. I am going to need to document this.

"Poppy anything I need to know before we leave?"

"Yes, remember what I told you earlier."

"Yes. Yes. I remember."

"Good night Madam Pomfrey."

"Good night Hermione, Severus. Oh and congratulations."


	4. After Hours Discussions

Hi there. Well, I had to delete the story to make some changes to the first chapter, which was frusterating, but here I am. Back and ready to go once again, so I hope you like what I have for you and please, please review, it makes me so much more motivated and happy. Have a wonderful day. -Sevy14

Previously:

"But-but..." Merlin I hate this. "Profess- Severus... Um, can you please carry me to wherever I would have slept had I not passed out? Please..."

* * *

We'd probably only been walking for 2 minutes, at the most. I was lost in my thoughts about how awful this night is going and how bad it is going to suck to have to deal with all the crap that is going to come of this once everyone finds out... I might have just signed my own death warrent. What was I thinking actually agreeing to this farse of a marriage, and to a little girl at that. It appears, that even after everything that I have done to redeem myself I will forever be punished. Maybe I would have been better off dying in the final battle. What's she going on about now?

"Sir... Sir I can walk if I'm too heavy for you, really I won't mind, in fact I would prefer it, and-"

"NO."

"What?" I really just want to walk, it's only a little embarrassing to be carried like this, especially by him.

"I said no. Is there a problem with that?" I could drop her. Yes drop her over one of the railings and the scream bloody-fucking-murder and wake the entire castle. Yes, yes I could do that, but the ramifications would be, Minerva's never ending banter upped to the highest level, Albus' "talks," no, no I don't suppose I could do that. Maybe just drop her on her bum and be done with it. That would be funny. Ha. This has got to be the worst night in the history of a marriage night. Stupid know-it-all.

"No there's no problem, I just thought that I could walk, I mean, well, I'd like to that is..." I cannot stand this. Just let me down dammit! Ugh.

"You're not walking. End of discussion." No I won't drop her, I'll throw her.

"But-"

"I said _NO!_"

"Hmmf..." Ass.

"Don't huff at me. Poppy said you can't walk and I don't want a damn earful from her or Minerva just because _you_ want to walk. I'm carrying you, becase _you asked me too,_ if I may remind you, so _deal_ with it." I don't think I'll even make it to the dungeons, I'm going to kill myself before I get there.

"..." Stupid bat. Why can't he just let me walk? Just because he doesn't want an "earful" doesn't mean he won't get one, even if I'm not one of his collegues. "Well I only asked because it's obvious you don't want to carry me, I just thought I'd offer, you don't have to be an ass about it." Stupid, stupid bat.

Didn't I just tell her the discussion was closed, I must be losing my touch. "I don't mind. Now drop it." Why won't she just shut up already, she'll talk my ear off even when she's sick. Merlin kill me now.

"Oh, well, ok, I just-"

"Hello Uncle what brings you out of your rooms in the middle of the night and with the mudblood no less?"

I think I am going to kill him stupid bloody ferret.

"Mr. Malfoy, why it is polite of you to enquire as to why _I_ am out of my rooms I think the correct question is why are _you _wandering the halls at this hour? And that'll be 40 points from Slytherin and detention with me tomorrow night for insulting my wife. It would be in your best interest to be as polite to her as possible. While some may view your "betrayal" of your father and the Dark Lord as honorable and true, those of us who know you, like me, know that it is false and purely a move to get in good light so you may have opportunities presented to you once you graduate. Now go to bed."

"But Uncle I-" Wife? What the hell is going on?

"Now Mr. Malfoy. Go to bed _NOW_. We'll talk tomorrow. Oh and Draco?"

"Yes Uncle?" Granger looks sick. Stupid mudblood.

"I've told you not to call me uncle in public, stop doing it. And if I hear a word of tonights conversation at all, you will be very sorry am I understood?"

"Yes sir, you won't sir. Good night sir. _Granger_."

Did he just take points away from his own house? I cannot believe that. I've never even heard him say anything disciplinary towards them in 7 years. I have got to tell Ron and Harry. Oh gods. Ron. Harry. They'll hate me, they... Everyone will hate me. They'll think I've betrayed our house, them, everything. I think I'm going to be sick. "Oh gods..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good we're almost there right?"

"Yes."

"Ok good."

"Professor Snape. Professor Snape."

Bloody hell! "What Filch?"

"I found a student out of bed. What shall I do wi- What are you doing with her?"

"_Nothing_. Mr. Malfoy already has detention with me tomorrow night for being out past hours. Just escort him back to his room. Good night."

* * *

I know it's short. Sorry. But there will be more. I just needed to get this out. If you know anyone or are an artist yourself I would love it if someone could create a picture for me of them. Just let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you liked chapter 4. Don't worry. There will be more. Please review, with any critique's or suggestions, anythings welcome. Thanks again. -Sevy14


	5. Bedtime

Hi there. I'm baaaack! Hehe. Well I missed everyone, how are you all doing? Sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. Well I suppose I should get on with it. So here you go.

Previously:

"Hello Uncle what brings you out of your rooms in the middle of the night and with the mudblood no less?" "Hmmf..." Ass.

* * *

_These_ are his quarters?! Oh my god! They're beautiful. "You live here?"

Hmmf. "Yes I live here. What were you expecting?"

"Ummm I don't know..." What _was_ I expecting, rotting flesh, bones, whips and chains, ha.

"Yes well as much as I would love to continue this conversation, Poppy would kill me if I didn't get you to bed. This is my room, you will sleep here tonight, we'll discuss... Drink this, it'll help. Well we'll talk tomorrow."

He is so concerned with what would happen if Poppy found out he did something wrong. It's a little weird."Um ok, thanks. Professor-" I must admit I am tired though.

"Tomorrow Miss... Hermione, tomorrow."

"Thank you for your bed. And sorry about tonight."

"It's no problem." Will she just go to sleep, I give her my strongest sleeping draught and still she speaks. Blast child and damn the ministry for this whole situation. A mere slip of a girl sleeping in _my_ bed, who is supposed to be my wife in_ every_ meaning of the term and now I'm sleeping on my couch. Merlin curse me.

* * *

Alright let me know. It's a little short, I know. Sorry. Wait, who am I kidding, a little, it doesn't even qualify as an update. Lo siento my readers. I hope you like it anyways. -Sevy14


	6. The Morning After

**Haha just kidding my dears, I wouldn't be THAT cruel. Even if I do enjoy a good cliffy. Hehe. I hope you can forgive me for that. Anyways, here we go, the MORNING AFTER. hehe. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's 6:00 in the morning, and I feel like death. Really, and frankly I'm a little scared to move, what if I do somthing and a) it wakes up my dear old Professor aka my _oh so lovely_ husband, b) I, in all of my muggleborn greatness, move and I set off some relic of Salazar Slytherin, that would be a great death really, how can I just lay here and do nothing though, it just isn't me. Think Hermione, think. Well, I'll take my chances and see if my dear hubby is awake. Merlin I hope not. See now this isn't so bad, just walk across the room, yes good oh what's this door go to I wonder. Oooh the bathroom, this is beautiful so much better than the one in the heads quarters. Ok, time for some Gryffindor courage, whatever is on the other side of the door can't be that bad. Whew! He's sleeping, he looks so calm, peaceful would be a good word, maybe not ideal, but maybe serene even. Really he isn't so bad when he's not scowling, smirking, well, when he's not making my life hell. And his nose, his nose really does fit his face he's actually. Very Roman looking. I guess in his own way, he is quite handsome.

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me."

"What? No I'm not. Ok, well not really, I mean, um, yes ok I was." Why is he looking at me like that, I hate it when he does that. I know what your thinking Miss Granger. "I suppose it isn't easy to stare at a veteran spy without him noticing huh."

"As usual, a correct assumption Miss Granger."

"You know that's not my name right?"

"Is there a reason why we are starting a game of 20 questions at 6:00 in the morning?"

"This isn't a game of 20 questions, wait you know about that game?" Oh yeah right, halfblood, of course he would know it. "Last night you said that we had to talk this morning. Well, it's morning and we're both up. So..."

"Yes it's morning, astute observations. As for how I know about 20 questions, I would hope that you already know the answer to that, since you are the resident know it all."

"Why do you do that?" Can't he just have a normal conversation, I mean would it kill him. We're bound together for life. Life. Seriously, some communication skills would be greatly appreciated. Ow. Oh ow that doesn't feel good. "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Seriously this girl is a walking injury.

"Nothing."

"Don't do that Miss... _Do not_ brush my question off like that. What is wrong?"

"My side hurts, when I move like that."

"Well then don't twist your body."

"Do you have a pain potion handy by any chance? I would appreciate it greatly."

Bloody hell. She's injury prone and needy. Just what I need. "Here. What did you mean when you said, _"Why do you do that?,"_ I wasn't under the impression that I had done anything."

"Hmm. Oh well you just, you're just always are cutting me down. I guess I thought that you would at least cut it back a little since we are married. I mean, I didn't expect a change over night, I guess, I thought, well, I don't know..."

"What?" Merlin, why can't she just spit it out already, how hard is it to finish a damn sentence. She never had any trouble starting and finishing sentences when she's in my class, what's so different now? "What else is there, I'd appreciate it if you'd either tell me or stop biting your lip like that."

"Oh um..." Come on Gryffindor courage this would be a good time to rear your damn ugly head. "I just wish that you would hold a normal conversation instead of striking out at me and always trying to put me down. _I get it ok._ You're smarter, bigger, stronger, have more life experience. You're probably the _original_ know it all. And now we're married. You know? And not by choice so we already have issues coming into this forced marriage and well we don't exactly get along. But that doesn't mean I haven't tried to be nice to you and everything. Really I have. It's just so hard because you're always being mean and cold. I mean, do you expect everyone to treat you like scum or throw you away? Because I would never do that._ Never_. I'm loyal. I was loyal even before we were married. If the headmaster and Professor McGonnagall trusts you then I do to. But I turst you also for other reasons too. I just wish you weren't so cold and well I'm really scared ok. Like really scared. I know the Vold-erm-uh, sorry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead and everything but that doesn't mean the war is over and well you see you were a vital part in The Order's success and there are still Deatheaters out there that would love to just get you and give you everything that they think you deserve and now... Now thanks to the ministry, and whoever else was in charge of this _idiotic law_ we are stuck together. Now don't get me wrong, I love a good challenge, you know that, but I didn't ask for this one. I mean really, no offense to you it's just that, that, well there is so much going on with you. I mean everyone who is observant could see that you got the shit-end of the stick for pretty much your entire life, there is no denying that. Even now, after all you've done people still blame you for your past sins but I mean still. I just wish that you could you know, show them the Professor Snape that the headmaster and Professor McGonnagall love. It would help so much. Did I mention I was scared? _Yes. Me. Hermione, the insufferable know it all, the brains of the golden trio, the brave one is scared_. Goahead and remember that, you'll most likely use it against me in class but I don't care. I'm scared. I'm married to you. For life. I'm not even out of school yet, married and expting to be with child in less than three years. Which is bollocks if you ask me. Bollocks. But since we are now essentially one, whatever affects you affects me. So if you're attacked by deatheaters and get hurt or killed or whatever they can come up with that just leaves me hanging. Swinging in the wind. Now Professor I worried before about you, I did. Really, you can ask anyone and I always stood up for you when everyone else were being prats about you, but you don't help your case. I know you don't like people prying, _but we're married_. I'm going to need to know some things about you, it is necessary for a marriage to work. I will not ask about the less than savory aspects of your life but I will need to know some things, anything about you because if I don't then I will go searching and you know how I get. That would be bad. I just, I am scared because I don't know where I am in life, what I want to do when I'm done with Hogwarts, I never expected to live through the war. Not once. I'm sure you didn't either, but you did, and I'm happy about that but you have life experience, you know stuff. Know stuff because you got to be on your own learn on your own, I'll never get that, ever. And I don't want my friends to desert me because I am married to you. Because you _hate_ my friends, mind you some of why you hate them isn't their fault but it just makes my life easier and I'm rambling. Sorry sir." Way to go Hermione. You just talked for like five minutes are trying to get killed? Seriously what were you thinking. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Later, bang head against wall.

Well that was interesting. I'm going to have to put that in my pensive and watch it again later, maybe even show Albus and Minerva so I make sure that I don't take things the wrong way. "Yes, well, you do have a habit of rambling." _Brilliant Snivellus. Just brilliant._ "But really you don't need to worry about most of that. I'm sure everything will be fine." She was write about what she said about you being mean to her and your trust issues. Not to mention getting the shit-end of the stick. Quite observant she is. Maybe there's hope for her yet.

"You know you say that it will be fine but it won't. You'll see. And you and your sweet talking ways, I know your game. You're good, but I know." Really, nothing will be fine. Ron and Harry, well everyone will hate me. Especially Ron, Harry, and Neville. They'll desert me just because of this law and who I married. But it was the best choice. I mean it was either him or Crabbe Sr., yuck, and Merlin knows I would commit suicide before I'd even think about going in that direction.

"I'm sure your friends won't desert you. Especially Mr. Longbottom. For all of his brewing faults he's a true Gryffindor." I cannot believe I just said that. Lack of sleep is really bad for me. "And if you repeat that to anyone you'll wish you'd married Crabbe Sr., understood?"

"Crystal clear." I can't believe he just complimented Neville. Neville. Well he never said I couldn't write it in a letter.

"What are you thinking?" She is really strange. One minute she's freaking out about everything under the sun(just like Minerva) and the next grinning like that damned Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh nothing. So what do you want to talk about?" Need to learn occulmacy. Fast. Soon. Maybe he'll teach me. "Hey um, will you help me with some extra lessons I've really been needing. I've worked with it on my own for the past few years but I'm not any good and I could really use your expert knowledge on it. Please?" I could use my famous puppy eyes but I have a feeling he'd poke them and hang them on the front gates as a warning to all.

"You don't need any other lessons. It's your NEWT year. I'm sure you're frantic enough as it is." What is she going on about I swear I cannot keep up with this girl. Not that I would _ever _admit it to her, or to anyone.

"Oh no you see, they aren't potion lessons anyways and you could give me these lessons in your quarters, well, in here. Really, quite an easy thing." Please. Please agree.

"What kind of lessons?"

"Um, intense ones..." Oh _that_ was smart. "Ones where I learn a lot in a short amount of time. You know. Just like in class."

"What kind of lessons?"

"Well..."

"And had we been in class, you would have lost points and gotten detention for answering my question in such a cheeky manner." You'd think she'd know that by now. Gryffindors.

"No I would have lost points for looking at you, breathing in your dungeons, raising my hand, completing my assignment and turning it in, taking notes from the book, doing my potion, cheating, and on and on... You know, like I have been losing points steadily for the past seven years."

"Was that your argument for me to teach you somthing?"

"No."

"That's good, it was pathetic, especially for you."

What the hell does he mean, _"...Especially for you?,"_ I'm confused. "Thank you I think...? Well my argument would be that I am a good student, you can't even deny that, I work hard, and well it will be useful for me should I get in any serious trouble." Ok, so that wasn't much better Hermione, why don't you just offer him a damn lollipop and hope that it works. Idiot.

"Better. What kind of lessons?"

"Useful ones." Smile yes. Smile good. "Ok, ok. Don't look at me like that. Well you know..."

"No. I don't know."

"Ok fine. Will please give me some legillmacy and occulmacy lessons. Please. And who else better to teach me I mean think about it. Just in your spare time, if you have any or maybe, please..." You're definately pouring on the sweetness and the puppy eyes. Go go gadget.

"Interesting."

Interesitng? What the fuck?! This man is so inferiating and I am married to him for life. I might as well kill myself now. "I hate when you do that. Just so you know."

"Really? Now that's interesting." She really wants me to teach her. Is she crazy enough to think I'll accept, especially after what happened with Potter? Foolishness.

"Sir. Stop it. You're better than that. And I promise you. I won't be like Harry was. I don't know why you quit, he never told, but I'm not Harry or James or Lily. I'm Hermione and I _want to learn_ and I know this is somthing you can't learn easily from books. And I, just so happen to be married to one of the greates occulmacers in the Wizarding world. I wouldn't be Hermione if I didn't at least ask and plead to learn somthing new from someone that could teach me. It can't hurt anything. If anything, you just end up knowing way more stuff about me than you already do. Besides, I also have a theory as to why it was hard for you to teach Harry and it might help you teach me if you agree to. Please. I won't let it get in the way of my studies. Please, please, please teach me sir." Laying it on thick there aren't you girl?

"..." This is just interesting. No other way to put it.

"Or at least entertain the idea that you would consider teaching me."

"Miss Gran-ehh, Her-umm... It's seven o'clock and I usally head down to the great hall to eat in fifteen minutes."

"You didn't answer me."

"I know. Would you like to join me in eating in the great hall or would you like to eat here?"

"You can eat in your quarters?"

"Yes. So can you."

"No I can't. Students aren't allowed to you. School rules."

"I think you'll find that you can do a little more than what you thought you could do now that you are married to a professor. Now, would you like to eat here, or in the great hall?"

"Umm, it doesn't really matter, we still need to talk about... About last night and well, you know..." That was awkward and to think I was doing so good before that.

"We can discuss it later if you'd like to talk to your friends this morning. Let them know you're ok and that I haven't drank any of your blood or made any passes at you or done anything to you that would have them barging in on me and trying to emasculate me."

"Your doing it again and I don't think my friends think you're a vampire anymore. Ok, well most probably don't, Dean might but then again, it's Dean so..." So him mentioning emasculation was a little unnerving. I am so not ready for this whole married thing.

"Yes Mr. Thomas certaintly is an unusal young man. I'll give you that."

"Yes, he is cut from a different cloth. But maybe it would be good for me to talk to my friends. Who knows what the rumor mill has started in the last 12 hours."

"Well then I shall escort you to the great hall, after we dress of course."

"Of course five minutes sir."

* * *

As we walked up to the great hall I felt as though I would throw up at any second. That feeling was almost followed through the minute we passed through the great doors and the entire hall fell silent as they just stared at us. Then it broke into hush whispers as we were watched by every eyeball in the room as we made our way to our seperate seats.

"Thank you for escorting me sir."

"Your welcome Madam Snape. Have a good breakfast."

"You too sir."

* * *

Breakfast at the Head Table:

"Minerva, you see, I told you he'd have her back in once piece, you really mustn't worry and learn to trust my judgement."

"Poppy it isn't yourjudgement that I don't trust. Sometimes Severus can be a little harsh. You know how he is and last night was very traumatic for Hermione."

"Yes I know, but she's been through a lot and is strong girl. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be in your house."

"Ahhh, good morning Severus. How are you feeling today?"

"Great Albus, just great."

"Good. I trust your night went ok?"

"You know how my night was. I got married _to a student_. Her appendix burst. We were accosted by Argus and Mr. Malfoy. I say that my night was damn near perfect wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes my boy I'd say it was a good night for you indeed."

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you old man."

"Ahh, well you can't teach an old dog new tricks, now can you. It's a muggle saying you know."

"Albus, my father was a muggle. I know the phrase."

"So Severus..."

"Sinistra, don't pry it doesn't become you."

"No need to snap I was just going to ask how the old lady is doing this morning?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea. The only old lady I know resides somewhere at this table. Maybe even more than one. If you'd care to elaborate then maybe I could answer your question. If not, don't waste my time." I just want to eat, why can't they leave me alone. Maybe I should have ate in my rooms this morning.

"You know what I'm asking you snake."

"Do I?" Maybe this won't be so bad. My morning could be filled with at least a little humor, she is just as much fun to rile up as Minerva. Maybe even more so because I won't get hexed.

"_Madam Snape._ You know the student you married. The one that you walked in with. How. Is. She?"

"I wouldn't know, why don't you ask her?" Does she think I'd actually tell her anything, seriously. Like there aren't enough rumors going on around this damn castle. "What Albus, you're giving me _that _look."

"After breakfast, you and Minerva need to come to my office, we have to talk."

"Severus you really are an old dog aren't you? Would it be so hard to be civil instead of playing games with everyone and everything around you? You know what, you're not even worth my time."

Hmm, her jealousy must really be at full blast right now. I thought she was over our little arrangement. I know I am. "Well then since I am not worth your time, feel free to take your time somewhere else because I can't be bothered. And Madam Snape was probably in a little pain this morning because of her appendix, but you'd have to talk to her, I'm not her keeper you know. Oh and Sinistra, I'm a snake. Not a mangy dog."

"Not yet you aren't..."

"What was that Hooch?"

"Congrats on the nuptuals."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what you said."

"I'm sure it is too."

"Minerva did you get a chance to talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Good. While I do not like the idea of being married to a student, even less, your most prized cub, if they hurt her in _any_ way they will answer to me. Be sure they understand that."

"Why Severus, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I just don't want you bitching at me for not being a proper husband and defending my wife to her dimwitted friends, housemates, and anyone else. It woudl really get old."

"Severus. I'm appalled that you would suggest that I would do that."

"Minerva, I know that she is one of your precious cubs. You'd do anything to make sure they're treated right. Especially because it's her."

"Yes, well just be sure you act accordingly young man. Understood."

"Hmmf." Why the hell did she even say that. What is she my mother? Merlins balls. I think I'm old enough to know to act accordingly.

"Severus Snape."

"_I got it_. Now let me eat in peace."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gryffendor table:

I cannot believe that people think up the stupidest things. Dean really did think he was a vampire, I'm going to have to tell Professor Snape that, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it. Or Lavender, the idiot, _"did he make you do all sorts of horrid things that we can't discuss here at the table near the young ones?"_ I mean come on. Like Dumbledore would allow me to marry someone like that and second, more importantly, like I would actually confide in her with anything. Last time I did, she went behind my back and got with Ron while I was still dating him. Slut.

"So Harry how are you?"

"I'm fine 'Mione, are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok. My side hurts from my appendix and the removal process wasn't too fun either. I would be good if people didn't keep asking me stupid questions and glaring at me like I did something wrong. Tell me Ronald, is there something you'd like to say or would like to continue trying to put holes into my body my glaring at me maliciously?"

"Why him? I mean you could've-"

"Could've what Ron? Picked Crabbe sr.? He was my only other choice. I noticed how all of my _pureblooded_ friends jumped at the chance to marry me. They just hopped in line one by one. Really I had _so_ many options."

"Hermione he didn't mean to-"

"No Harry. He did. You always take his side over mine. I'm sick of it. I'm a good friend. I've _always_ been a good friend to you. But any time that there is an issue between me and Ron you take his side. You know what? If you can't accept this, my new life, the one that I didn't choose for myself, one that I could really use my friends supporting me in, then we don't need to be friends.-"

"Hermione I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"_No! Harry. No!_ I can get through the rest of this year on my own. Just like I did before the troll incident. Before you guys realised I wasn't _'mental'_ and actually that had a heart and feelings. I don't care. It won't matter that I would be depressed because my friends couldn't be _honorable_ or_ loyal_ but I'll be fine in the long run. You can find yourself another know-it-all to be the brains of the _'Golden Trio.' I'm done!_ I thought that at least _you Harry_, of all people would support me, be my friend and help me through this but I guess I thought wrong. You, just like Ron, just like everyone can't see past stupid childish grudges to see that I need my friends, my housemates to back me up. So much for _loyal Gryffindors_. I'm sure Godric is just rolling in his grave right now knowing that you guys put his name to shame because you're too immature to even entertain the idea of growing up. Even after all we've been through together._ Arrgh!_ I can't believe you guys, you just make me so sad I just... I just. Don't talk to me Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, we're not friends anymore. When you think you've grown up enough you can come find me and we'll see if any part of our friendship is salvagable. _Until then, don't look at me, don't talk about me, and don't talk to me. You disgust me."_

"Hermione wait!"

"_No Ginny._ He's your_ brother_ and your _fiance_. I don't expect you to be on my side or to ruin your relationships because of me and my life choices. No matter how sound they are. Just be sure you keep up on your school work because I won't be there to remind you. Good bye."

"Hermione!"

"Look what _YOU_ did Ron! I'm writing mum and telling her. You are an asshole. And _YOU!_ You are supposed to be_ BOTH_ of their friends. Not _JUST _Rons. If you take sides this is what happens. Are you happy now Harry? She won't even talk to me! _She's my best friend and because of you two she won't talk to me._ You Ronald Bilius Weasley are a right git and I hope you get what's coming to you. Harry, I thought I knew what type of person you were. That you would stand up for your friends or make the right decision and now you've ruined it because, because, _BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! _Why don't you two just _GROW UP!_ Ronald, Harry, you better find a way to fix this or so help me merlin you will regret ever meeting me!"

"Well I for one think that the greasy git and Hermione belong together. I mean they're both sticklers for rules and for being right all the time. Really a good match if you ask me."

_"NOBODY ASKED YOUR DAMN OPINION LAVANDER! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK?! SHE IS A GRYFFINDOR YOU SHOULD SUPPORT HER AND HAVE HER BACK INSTEAD OF BEING A SLUT AND RUINING HER LIFE AT EVERY TURN YOU STUPID BITCH!_

_"Ginny don't yell at my girlfriend like that."_

_"RON! DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT HERMIONE OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE?_ Hermione who's _always _been there supporting you, helping you, saving your life. You are _not _my brother. You are so inconsiderate all you care about is getting laid. Well guess what._ 'Lav-Lav'_ would give it up even if you pissed her off for standing up for Hermione she's that big of a _slut_. But maybe you two are meant for each other. A fucking slut who thinks she's the queen and a git that thinks he's a ladies man when really he has no morals and no balls to stand up for friends that would have died for him. Pathetic. You lot are just _PATHETIC._ _I'm leaving."_

"Yes Ms. Weasley, I believe it would be a good idea if you left. Follow me please."

"Yes sir." Oh god. Oh god. This cannot be good. Professor Snape is going to eat me alive. Damn boys and their stupid immaturity.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? Incredibly long? Yes, well I thought that since I had an incredibly short chapter that I should follow it up with an incredibly long chapter. :) I hope you like. Let me know my dears. A shout out: notwritten- thank you so much for your constant reviews, they really make me smile. Thank you. It won't be long until the next chapter is up, look for it in the next few days. Ciao.**


	7. Teaching A Professor

* * *

_Hello dear readers. I apologize for the extremely long delay in update. I have had absolutely NO new ideas for this story. So I'm going to try and jump-start my interest again. Please if you have any ideas, thoughts, concerns, anything feel free to let me know. I will try to do my best to start updating again on a regular basis. Life is busy and it has not let me had a chance work on this project hence the waning interest in the story. For those of you still interested in it thank you for reading and please, please update it makes me much more motivated. Thank you._

**Previously:**

"Look what _YOU_ did Ron! I'm writing mum and telling her. You are an asshole. And _YOU!_ You are supposed to be_ BOTH_ of their friends. Not _JUST _Rons. If you take sides this is what happens. Are you happy now Harry? She won't even talk to me! _She's my best friend and because of you two she won't talk to me._ You Ronald Bilius Weasley are a right git and I hope you get what's coming to you. Harry, I thought I knew what type of person you were. That you would stand up for your friends or make the right decision and now you've ruined it because, because, _BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! _Why don't you two just _GROW UP!_ Ronald, Harry, you better find a way to fix this or so help me merlin you will regret ever meeting me!"

"Well I for one think that the greasy git and Hermione belong together. I mean they're both sticklers for rules and for being right all the time. Really a good match if you ask me."

_"NOBODY ASKED YOUR DAMN OPINION LAVANDER! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK?! SHE IS A GRYFFINDOR YOU SHOULD SUPPORT HER AND HAVE HER BACK INSTEAD OF BEING A SLUT AND RUINING HER LIFE AT EVERY TURN YOU STUPID BITCH!_

_"Ginny don't yell at my girlfriend like that."_

_"RON! DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT HERMIONE OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE?_ Hermione who's _always _been there supporting you, helping you, saving your life. You are _not _my brother. You are so inconsiderate all you care about is getting laid. Well guess what._ 'Lav-Lav'_ would give it up even if you pissed her off for standing up for Hermione she's that big of a _slut_. But maybe you two are meant for each other. A fucking slut who thinks she's the queen and a git that thinks he's a ladies man when really he has no morals and no balls to stand up for friends that would have died for him. Pathetic. You lot are just _PATHETIC._ _I'm leaving."_

"Yes Ms. Weasley, I believe it would be a good idea if you left. Follow me please."

"Yes sir." Oh god. Oh god. This cannot be good. Professor Snape is going to eat me alive. Damn boys and their stupid immaturity.

_Well all, happy reading everyone and remember, please let me know what you think. –Sevy14._

* * *

I had to admit to myself that it was an interesting scene that had just exploded in the Great Hall and as much as I would have liked to dismiss it, I was very intrigued and found that I just had to know what just happened. So that is how Ms. Weasley and myself entered an empty classroom, my new interrogation room.

"Ms. Weasely, would you like to explain to me what just happened? And why my wife stormed out of the Great Hall after she broke off her friendship with Messers Weasley and Potter as well as yourself?"

"Ummm..."

"I'm waiting Ms. Weasley."

"Well you see sir... Umm, well, Ron put his foot in it again and Harry didn't help the situation as usual."

That was not the explination that I was looking for. "Surely you don't think that what you just said is going to appease my curiosity into what happened?"

"Uh, no probably not."

"So enlighten me."

"What do you want to know? I can give you a longer summary than I just did, you can use legillmacy on me or we can go to Hermione and discuss it with her point of view... Sir."

"I thought that I was the one doing the question asking and you were the one that was to answer the questions Ms. Weasley. As this is a personal matter on my part you will not lose house points or recieve detention but you are pushing your luck and my patience. My wife on the other hand made it quite clear in the great hall that she wanted nothing to do with you, your brother or fiance. So to have this discussion with my wife, I can do that later in my quarters, thank you though for the suggestion. Now talk."

"Right. Well... First of all he's my ex-fiance Professor, I just broke up with him for the way he acted."

"Congratulations."

I think I am going to hex him. Stupid professor. He would never see my bat-bogey hex coming... Of course then mum would find out, I'd be expelled, or dead, and he's Hermione's husband can't do that. "Dammit."

"What was that Ms. Weasley?"

"Oh umm..." Shit. "Well I said dammit. It's a word used by muggles, picked it up from Hermione." Shit. Shit. Shit. He is so going to eat me alive.

"And why did you say dammit?" I think that she is going to get so much detention she'll be serving it with her children. If I get so unlucky to ever have to teach her offspring.

"Well because I thought of hexing you with my bat-bogey hex. But then I thought I'd get expelled, mum would find out, if you hadn't killed me, she would definately do so once we left school grounds and you're married to Hermione. So I can't. Well I wouldn't because she would be very upset because that would affect her and she's been hurt enough today. Besides, I may think about it, but I don't have the guts to do it."

"You couldn't come up with somthing better to cover up why you said dammit?"

"Actually sir I was telling the truth."

"..."

"Normally sir, I would come up with a lie but you're married to my best friend, my sister, I won't ever lie or attempt to decieve you in any way because of that fact."

"You do realize that admitting to somthing like that could be bad for you if anything were to happen to me."

"Yes I do sir, but I also realize that if anybody attempted to do anything to you, more than likely you wouldn't go down without a fight and they would most likely have some form of injury because of your altercation. At least that's what I'm thinking. Not to mention, if you recall from the war, my favorite form of hurting people is through potions. I'd have to be stupid to even think I could get a potion past you much less into your system to harm you."

I never knew that she thought this much it's a wonder she isn't like Miss. Granger, bollocks, like my wife in class. "Yes well that is very observant of you."

"Thank you sir. As to what happened at breakfast. How much did you hear? That way I can back track and not waste any of your time, since I have obviously wasted enough of it as it is."

"Quite true Ms. Weasley. All that I overheard was "You lot are just pathetic. I'm leaving." And then I asked you to follow me.

"Oh well ok. Basically when Hermione sat down everyone was staring at her, as you can imagine I'm sure since they were staring at you. Next Harry asked her how she was. She responded, she said ok by the way, and also mentioned people glaring daggers at her, or somthing to that affect, and then asked Ron what his deal was. Ron said why, umm, why you. She replied, very sarcastically because she "oh so many options," and that because all of her pureblooded friends put in petitions for her. Then Harry, being the stupid git that he is, attempted to say that Ron didn't mean it that way, even though we all know that he did. Which just set her off. Harry always takes Ron's side when they fight. I can't figure out why when Hermione's been a better friend to him than Ron. Sorry, rambling sir. Right anyways, so she uh... Umm..."

"I'm waiting Ms. Weasley. You forget that you and I both have classes and I would hate for potions to be unpleasent for my first class today. Which coincidently, you're in. I advise you to hurry your story up." This is quite interesting. Always knew the Weasley boy was the most idiotic of the lot. In actuality he is the only idiot in the family it appears.

"Right sorry sir. Ok well after that set her off she basically asked why he always takes Ron's side, important question, I think she felt attacked and that they were ganging up on her. Hermione told them to grow up, get over stupid childish grudges against you, that she needed her house mates to be there for her but they were throwing her under the bus. That Godric was probably rolling in his grave because of their lack of respect for the house code. She pretty much ended the friendship there saying that once they grew up they can feel free to come find her and see if anything was salvagable, though I'm not sure it is sir. I think they've dug their own graves one too many times in this department and this might be the final row that they will ever have. That's when I asked her to wait. You see I wasn't going to stick up with them. I agree with Hermione. You were, are the best choice and I think that what happened was really cruel of them. She said that because he's my brother and my fiace that I shouldn't ruin my relationships with them over this because she will be fine without them or anybody just like she did before the troll incident in her first year. Then I blew up at them. She's not just my best friend sir, she's my sister. She has saved my life too many times to count, helped get through hard recollections of the Chamber of Secrets incident my first year among other things. I told Ronald that he was an idiot, he wasn't my brother and I don't want anything to do with him. Then I told Harry that he would regret ever meeting me if he didn't make things right. I'm serious sir. I have the will and the tools to make their lives hell. Then Lavender, stupid bint, sorry sir, she is. Said that you two belong together and I yelled that nobody cared what she thought, Hermione's a Gryffendor she should support her instead of ruining her life at every turn. The Ron screamed don't yell at my girlfriend like that and I yelled back, questioning if he heard what "Lav Lav" said about 'Mione. And that even if he stood up for Hermione, Lavender would sleep with him because she's that big of a slut. Then I said that they are pathetic and then you walked up. You know the rest. And well, umm yeah."

"Interesting Ms. Weasley."

"So how much detention do I have? I know I cussed, sorry sir, and I know I called Lavender a slut but she is. I mean she's been through all of Gryffendor and Slytherin and she's working on Ravenclaw right now even though she's with Ron. There really is no other way to describe her. And-"

"Your rambling Ms. Weasley." She and Hermione really are quite alike, I wonder why nobody has noticed it before. This morning has brought much to my attention and much for me to think about. I suppose today can be a day for note copying and paper writing.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"With what you have told me I have learned nothing new."

What is he talking about? "Sir?"

"Messers Weasley and Potter are mentally retarded."

Don't giggle. Ginny stop. You can stop. Resist the urg. Shit!

"Are you laughing Ms. Weasley?"

"Giggle... Yes. Giggle... Sir... Giggle..."

"Well stop this isn't a laughing situation."

"Giggle. Yes. Giggle. Sir."

"NOW!"

"Hiccup!"

For crying out loud. What is wrong with her. "Ms. Weasley what is so funn?"

"Sir, you called them retarded..." Shouldn't that be enough?

"Mentally retarded Ms. Weasley."

"Never thought... Well actually I have no idea. Sir, it was just funny. I apologize, I wasn't laughing at you, just waht you said... Honest."

"Alright Ms. Weasley that will do... For now."

"Yes sir. I'll just be going to well, oh, um potions I suppose. See you there Professor."

"Actually Ms. Weasley follow me. We have a matter to discuss with your head of house. Clinx!"

POP!

"Master Snape calls fors me sirs?"

"Yes Clinx. Put a note on my door saying that all Potions classes for the day are to be sent to the library to do essays on todays lesson. Be sure to write that it is on their syllabus what lesson exactly we're covering for each class. It must be 90 inches in length. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now Ms. Weasley please follow me to- Clinx, what are you still doing here?"

"Masters Mistress is in quarters sirs. Shes not comings out or talkings. Just cryings sirs. What shall Clinx do to help Masters Mistress? I's can gets Dobby. Dobby good friends with Mistress sirs."

"No."

"Ms. Weasley?"

"No not Dobby. Clinx is it? She likes chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Do you know what that is? It's a muggle food..."

"Yes Clinx knows. Clinx good house elf. Clinx get ice cream for Mistress?"

"It would calm her a little. And her copy of Hogwarts A History. Take out the bookmark. Leave it in my room. If that is ok with Professor Snape."

"You say that this will calm her until I have a chance to deal with the situation?"

"Yes sir."

"Do it. Oh and Clinx, my manor, go and get my mothers journal. Tell your Mistress that she can read it."

"Yes sirs."

POP!

"Ms. Weasley meet me at the Headmasters office, he's waiting for you."

"Yes sir."

"Oh Ms. Weasley, none of what we discussed today leaves the confines of your lips am I understood?"

"Yes professor."

* * *

Well that's all folks, at least for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Again I ask, if you know or are good at art I would love to have a picture for this story. Anyways thank you for reading this newest update and for commenting those of you who do. Hope you all are well. Thank you. -Sevy14


	8. Vampires & Werewolves Oh My

**Hello all. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did and I know it was a little odd having a chapter that involved only Professor Snape, Ginny Weasley and a house elf but I felt that it was necessary. So here is, another chapter thrown to the wolves. Please let me know if you like this chapter. Thank you for reading. As usual, I appreciated all my readers. Have a wonderful Sunday. **

**-Sevy14**

**Previously:**

**"Oh well ok. Basically when Hermione sat down everyone was staring at her, as you can imagine I'm sure since they were staring at you. Next Harry asked her how she was. She responded, she said ok by the way, and also mentioned people glaring daggers at her, or somthing to that affect, and then asked Ron what his deal was. Ron said why, umm, why you. She replied, very sarcastically because she "oh so many options," and that because all of her pureblooded friends put in petitions for her. Then Harry, being the stupid git that he is, attempted to say that Ron didn't mean it that way, even though we all know that he did. Which just set her off. Harry always takes Ron's side when they fight. I can't figure out why when Hermione's been a better friend to him than Ron. Sorry, rambling sir. Right anyways, so she uh... Umm..."**

**"I'm waiting Ms. Weasley. You forget that you and I both have classes and I would hate for potions to be unpleasent for my first class today. Which coincidently, you're in. I advise you to hurry your story up." This is quite interesting. Always knew the Weasley boy was the most idiotic of the lot. In actuality he is the only idiot in the family it appears.**

**"With what you have told me I have learned nothing new."**

**What is he talking about? "Sir?"**

**"Messers Weasley and Potter are mentally retarded."**

**"Ms. Weasley meet me at the Headmasters office, he's waiting for you."**

* * *

Floating through the hall minding his own business the Bloody Baron heard the sobs echoing throughout the halls and he wondered what had made someone cry so. The Baron, not known very well by the students, nor does he care about them, he does however keep a close eye on the happenings of Hogwarts, and he suspected that the sobs were coming from Professor Snape's young wife. At the moment he was contemplating why she was crying in such a way when Peeves, came zooming up to him scared and blubbering jibberish because of a new ghoul that has made its home in the dungeon, and then turned and went up towards the activity of the students. No doubt to throw water balloons or set other pranks of sorts. A new ghoul, no. No ghoul would make Hogwarts dungeons their home, that was his territory, the Baron new better. It was young Madam Snape and she was alone and very sad. He made a note to speak to Professor Snape about this.

**Professor Snape's Quarters:**

_Stupid boys. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why do I even care? They don't! Why should I care what happens to them? Why do I still care?! Ugh! I hate my life. He hates me. Why can't I hate him? Why can't I hate them? I hate my life. Ever since I came to this world I have had nothing but hardships and heartache. Mostly because of Ron and Harry, why can't I hate them?! This has got to be the worst day of my life… And that's hard. I wish my mom were here. She's dead. And why? Because of Harry and his stupid choice to repel a stupid curse when he was a baby. That's not fair but still. Why did I choose to be friends with him? I'm stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Mistress? Mistress? I is named Clink, I's Master Snape's house elf. I's is needings you tos comes outs of Masters bathrooms."

"..." _I don't want to come out. Stupid elf. I want to be alone. Stupid boys._

"Mistress? Please answers Clinx Mistress. Mistress needs to comes out nows."

"No." _I'm not leaving this bathroom. Not now. Not ever. Stupid Gryffendors. Should've picked Ravenclaw when I had the chance. Then I would have never had to be friends with stupid Harry or Ron._

"Mistress I's is goings to gets Master. He's not be happy's that Mistress is sads in his rooms."

**POP!**

_Well shit! Now he's going to come in here and yell at me for being a pansy or... Or somthing. I hate my life. I hate being a witch. I hate everything! I want my mom, she'd know what to do... But she's not here anymore, she's dead. Dead because because I'm friends with stupid Ron and Harry!_

* * *

Sobs continued to find their way out into the hallways of the dungeons. And the sixth year students were put off by the sounds that echoed off the stone walls and into their ears, barely able to contain themselves before heading up to the library to do their Potions essay and whispering about the sounds of despair eminating from the dungeons. Needless to say, between the excitment of hearing about the wedding of Professor Snape and Hermione Granger, to this mornings eventful breakfast the school was buzzing with rumors. Rumors that reached the ears of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and the professors of Hogwarts. As the hallways fell silent and professors began to teach and uneasy silence fell over Hogwarts.

I would be lying if I wasn't unnerved by hearing that Hermione and married Severus, but after Albus and Minerva explained to me that her other choice was Crabbe Sr. I was much relieved because she most likely would have been dead by this morning. When Albus at first contacted me about coming back to Hogwarts for the third time in my life I was apprehensive. Everybody knew of my secret, surely the board would not allow a werewolf to walk the grounds of Hogwarts while school was in session and surely none of the students parents would either. But here I am walking the halls of Hogwarts, filling in for Hagrid while he's on leave to France with his new Madam. Wondering through these halls have always put me at ease, it's home and it feels good to be home. Even with the buzzing of portraits reaching my ears I feel warmed by that sound. Turning the corner I all but run into Ms. Weasley and Severus, just the man occupying my thoughts at this moment.

"I aplogize Ms. Weasley I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine thank you."

"You would expect that you wouldn't need to see her, only sense her Lupin."

"Severus, good morning."

"Nothing good about it."

"I see that you're in your usual good mood."

"As I told Albus during breakfast, sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"So you say."

"Is there a reason why you are out of class Ms. Weasley? Or were you with Professor Snape here?"

"I was with him sir."

"Lupin, why are you here? Is there a werewolf convention in the forest?"

"Severus, you weren't aware? The werewolfe convention is the same one as the vampire convention going on in the forest. I assumed that you knew since you, yourself are a vampire."

What the hell is going on? This is so weird. "Um Professor, I can find my way to the library sir." I have to tell Hermione about it. Hands down, the weirdest exchange between Professor Snape and Remus. Ever.

"Why Lupin, rumours are not nice to spread, surley you know that."

"To true, to true."

"Uh, sir?" I would really like to leave this situation. Now.

"Ms. Weasley, is there a reason why you're fidgeting?"

"No sir."

"Earlier you said that you wouldn't lie to me. Were you lying then are just now?"

Shit. Me and my big mouth. Must be a Weasley trait. "Well sir, you see..."

"Yes."

"Severus I'm sure she's just anxious to get to her first class of the day."

"Potions is her first class of the day Lupin."

"Oh, then I guess she's probably not excited. Who would be excited to go to class with a vampire. Not me, that's for sure."

"Lupin, that joke has grown stale. Get a new one. Ms. Weasley if you'd answer the question that would most appreciated of you."

Appreciated? I doubt he appreciates anything. "I was just. Well, it's weird."

"What is weird Ms. Weasley?"

"You and Professor Lupin sir."

"I'm not a Professor, you can still call me Remus, Ginny."

"Yes sir."

"Why are we weird?"

"I'm not a Professor anymore you can call me Remus, Ginny."

"Ms. Weasley, please enlighten Lupin and myself as to why we are weird?"

"Um, well, you guys are joking... Or well bantering or, umm, something. I don't know." Good job Ginny. That's definately a detention.

"Yes well, I'm a vampire you see and he is a werewolfe, why wouldn't we joke… As you say?"

Did Professor Snape just make a joke? Or reference to one? Oh. My. Gods. He made a joke in front of a student?! I have to tell Hermione about this. This… She… Nobody will believe me.

"I must admit Severus, surprise move on your part. Maybe you should take Ms. Weasley to see Poppy."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, she looks as though she's gone into shock and isn't about to come out of it soon."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful, one less Gryffendor for me to look after. Well this has been... exciting, but Ms. Weasley and I have a class in the library to attend. Good day wolf."

"Severus, Ginny."

"See you around sir."

Well, I know that this is a bit scattered, I apologize, I assure you though, there will be an update soon. I seem to be on a roll of sorts. Anyways, I apologize for it being so short and random. Any reviews are appreciated greatly. Please don't let me down my awesome readers. Hope you all are well. -Sevy14


	9. Tea, Ice Cream, and Hiccups

Hello all. I'm back. I hope that you all are doing well on this fine evening. I'm feeling in a writing mood tonight so I hope that you all enjoy. I apologize again for the randomness of Chapter 8 and if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Well, I hope that you like this story and the last few chapters. Have a wonderful night.

-Sevy14

* * *

**Professor Snape's Quarters:**

_Why would I want ice cream? How did he even know that I like ice cream, specifally that kind? That's just weird and creepy. Maybe not creepy, he was a spy afterall. I don't want to read either. No book or journal. I don't care if it was his mothers. I don't want anything, just the way my life used to be. Is that so bad? So hard for people to understan? I just want my life the way it used to be. When everyone wasn't looking at me like I was crazy. I'm not. I'm not crazy. I just made the best choice that I could in a shitty situation. Stupid boys. Stupid school. Stupid. Everything is just stupid._

* * *

"Ms. Weasley now that Lupin is done annoying me with his presence we can get to class. I'm sure that any discussions of this sort or that of which we had earlier is not to be mentioned to anyone. If I find out that you have said a word of what has transpired between both you and I, and Lupin you will be very sorry. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

**POP!**

"Master?"

"What is it Clinx?"

"It's Masters Mistress sirs. She's not comings out sirs. Not at alls."

"Clinx, did you so as I asked?"

"Yes sirs. Clinx good house elf sirs."

"Indeed."

"What does Master wants Clinx to dos? Mistress is sads and alones. Master wants Clinx to be with Mistress?"

"She did not take the ice cream, book, or my mothers journal?"

"Mistress not leavings Masters bathrooms sir. I's tell hers to comes outs but Mistress says no."

"Clinx, make me tea, I will be in my quarters momentarily to see to Madam Snape."

"Yes sirs."

**POP!**

"Ms. Weasley, please see yourself to the library."

"Yes sir."

"Ms. Weasley, we will be having another talk later today, be prepared. Normally Ms. Weasley, I wouldn't do this but since you were supportive of my wife and somewhat forth coming with information during conversing with me, you are excused from today's assignment and will achieve full marks for the day."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"But, you do need to read today's assignment otherwise I will not be so kind as to excuse from the upcoming quiz because you were helpful."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

* * *

**POP!**

"Mistress?" Yous still ins Masters bathrooms. Yous needings tos come outs nows. Master will be heres soon. Hes be having teas. You needs to comes out please."

_Did this damn elf not understand before that I don't want to come out. That I want to be left alone. Stupid elf._ "No. I'm not coming out."

"Mistress please yous needs to comes outs now. Masters not bes happy thats yous in theres sads. Please comes outs Mistress. I's not wants yous in troubles with Master."

"I'm not coming out. I want to be left alone." _Go away. Stupid elf. _

"Mistress I's goings to makes tea nows. Please think abouts comings outs to sees Master soons."

"..."

**POP!**

* * *

_I don't know what she's thinking. Is this type of dramatic performance necessary, she should have seen this reaction coming from her friends. I wonder if this will happen often, I don't have the time nor do I care to deal with this on a regular basis. Well, at least from Mr. Weasley, he is an idiot. More so than I had ever thought. Mr. Potter, well, I still have nothing good to say about the boy. Defeater of the Dark Lord or not. He's still a snotty __imbecile. I do have to admit that Ms. Weasley surprised me. Aside from being very simliar to Miss... to my wife, she proved that she was still her friend. And not terrified of me. Which was suprising, besides that though, I won't forget what happened between her brother and Mr. Potter, nor our conversation._

Before he knew it Severus Snape, feared Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Magic was soon outside his door and not wanting to step through the portrait. Apprehension was not somthing that he was accustomed to, especially when it came to his personal life and this new intrusion of a young wife and now her sudden betrayal of Mr. Weasley, he knew that he was in for a long haul, whether he agreed with it or not.

_I must remember to give Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown detention of some sort. Anything as long as it is uncomfortable. Because of their words I'm missing a day of class._

"Severus..."

"Baron. While I appreciate you stopping by I have something to take care of so if you will excuse me, I must be going."

"Actually Severus, this pertains to your wife."

"What pertains to my wife Baron?"

"I trust that she is well?"

"Baron, you know that she is obviously not well, as you can tell by the sounds coming from my quarters. Now I must see to my wife. If you will-"

"Severus. A minute more. I knwo that you are not one that likes your privacy invaded-"

"How very perceptive of you Baron." Where is he going with this. I don't need any more talks today, at least not of this nature.

"Yes well, as I was saying. I understand that you don't like your privacy invaded but she is your wife now. You will be sure to more kind, open, and sensitive to your young bride will you not?"

"Baron..."

"Severus... I've known you a long time. I watched you grow from a young boy, to a young man, to the man you are now. I know you. She will be good for you. Give her a chance Severus. The beginning will be rough, but you'll reap the benifits of yet another sacrifce, another good deed down the road."

"Hmmf." What does he know. Just a ghost. I don't care if I've known him since I was eleven. He doesn't know anything.

"I know that face. I do know. Even if I roam these halls invisible to those around me. I watch. I see. Do not do wrong by her Severus, she has the ability to bring you much happiness and a new sense of life. Just give her a chance. And more than anything else remember that she is young, no matter how mature she may seem at times, she is still very young and that she will need all of the support that she can get from you. Remember that she has not lived the life you have nor has she lived as long as you. Her experience is limited to mostly to the happenings within these walls. Remember this Severus. You are a perceptive man. Use the skills that you have honed over the course of your life, they will help you in your marriage more than you can know. That is all I have to say on the matter. Good day and give my good wishes to your wife."

He doesn't know. "Good day Baron." And with that Severus Snape entered his quarters for the first time as a married man with a distraught wife inside. A first that he was hoping would be the last, even if he knew that would not be the case. Gryffendors by nature are far more emotional than he can handle on a regular basis.

"Ohs Master yous heres now. Tea is readys sir. Yous is needings anythings mores sir?"

"No Clinx. My wife, she make any progress since..."

"Nos sirs. Mistress is refusings to leave the bathroom. Mistress says shes is wantings to bes alones right nows."

"Interesting... Thank you Clinx for the tea. You may go."

"Yes sirs."

* * *

_Her sobbing is going to drive me up a wall. How do I get her to stop? I don't do sympathy acts. Merlins balls._ "Miss... Hermione? Are you... Are you alright?"

_Did he just ask if I'm alright?_ "Hiccup."

"Hermione. Hermione open the door." _What is wrong with her? she doesn't have an issue answering my questions in class. How come she can't do so out of class? This is going to kill me if I have to play games with her to make her speak. I am not a patient man, she knows this. I really hate this._

"Hiccup. No."

"You have to come out sometime. You realize this right? Just come out now, Clinx made some tea, there is some ice cream out here as well. I'm sure that either one of those will make you feel better." _She had better come out I am tired of having this conversation._

"No."

"Madam Snape you_ will_ come out of that bathroom or I will come in and get you. Which would you prefer?"

"Hiccup."

_I cannot believe her. Stupid chit. She is acting like a child._ "Alright, I warned you, I am coming in."

"Hiccup." _I don't care. I am never coming out. Stupid boys._

"What are you doing in my bath tub?!" _What is the point of sitting in the bathtub, I don't understand._

"Hiccup."

"Did you hear me? I asked you what are you doing in my bath tub?"

"Hiccup..."

"That's it I am tired and stressed out because of this whole situation. You are not the only one affected by the idiots that passed this law nor the imbeciles that reside in this school. I too am affected and even if I do not show my personal feelings on the matter I have grown weary of it and your attitude. Do you understand me?" _The Dark Lord in one of his fits was easier to deal with than this._

"Hiccup."

"..." _She is going to drive me insane._

"Hiccup... Ice cream?"

_She speaks and all she has to say is what kind of ice cream? I am never going to survive being married. Merlin kill me now_. "Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"I can have ice cream?"

"Yes, you can have anything that you need."

"I want some ice cream please." _He's being so nice right now, I wonder when that will change. I know he has a temper and I've been very uncooperative and have interupted his day by making him cancel his classes because of my issues. I've missed my classes. Oh no! My classes!_

"Come out of the bathtub, you can't eat ice cream in my bathtub." _That sounded very childish. Married less than 24 hours and I already sound like a babbling first year. _

"Ok. Oh no my classes. What am I going to do about my classes? And your classes, I made you cancel them. Oh I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I can go to my classes. I-"

"No. Everything will be taken care of. Don't worry about my classes I assure that even though my classes are not in session those attending them are having fun writing their essays in the library. So no need to worry. You are my wife now, nothing is as important as you and your happiness."

_Did he just say that? Nothing is as important as my happiness... I wonder if he has been drinking._ "Ok. Well... Ok."

"Yes well, I will be having tea in the living room you are welcome to join me in eating your... Ice cream." _This is awkward. I cannot believe that I am sensing this awkward feeling like I used to_.

"Ok." _This is so awkward._ "I am going to clean up a little. I'm sure I look horrid."

"Yes. Well I will see you in the living room then."

"Ok."

"Oh and... Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I've seen much more horrid a face than yours. I assure you." _That's for sure. _

"Thank you." _Well that was... Nice. That was the nicest and closest thing he has probably ever said to me concerning my looks. _

* * *

Well another end to another chapter. How did you all like it? I hope you found it somewhat enjoyable. I know that this chapter had much more of their thoughts in it than the previous ones. Well please, please review. It makes me so happy when you do. Have a wonderful night. :) -Sevy14


	10. Nervous Confessions

**Hello readers. I hope you all are doing well. Finally an update, I know, it's been a long time, I apologize, I hope that you enjoy the update though. Well let us get to the story because that's why you're here. As usual, I own nothing, no matter how hard I wish I do. Happy reading. -Sevy14**

* * *

"Albus, where is he?"

"Do not fret my dear, I'm sure he is just dealing with a student."

"Don't you mean, students?"

"Minerva…"

"What, I'm just being realistic."

"Yes well…"

"Yes well what, Albus?"

"Why are you in a mood my dear?"

"I'm not in a mood."

"Minerva, how long have I known you?"

"Too long." _Seems like forever._

"You're in a mood, what is wrong?"

"This whole marriage law, it just… I think it is wrong Albus. Completely wrong. Why did you vote in favor of it, I just don't understand."

"You know why I voted for it, of course when I voted it was a different law then, the law did not include the young women that grace these halls, or those that are apprenticing, or currently in university. Not the law that was passed, I am put out about that, I will admit."

"Why would they change it to the law now? That doesn't make sense."

"Yes I know my dear, I know. But what is really bothering you Minerva?"

"Oh Albus, I'm sure it's nothing really, just me worrying, you know how I am."

"Worrying, I don't follow you my dear, can you explain?"

"I'm worried about Severus and Hermione."

"Why? Severus will take good care of her, and who else to nurture her intellectually? As far as I'm concerned she made the correct decision, he's a good man, surely you must know and believe this; after all he's done. As for Hermione, I believe she possesses characteristics that Severus is lacking and hopefully she can bring those certain aspects of his personality out from hibernation. They're good for each other."_ I think they're good for each other. I believe they are._

"But they're so different and the age gap Albus, not to mention the fact that he is her professor _AND _her husband."

"Different? I don't think that they're as different as you think my dear."

"Really? Sure they have some things in common but I don't feel as thought they are as similar as you believe them to be."

"Yes, well, it's good to not feel the same about everything, that's what makes us work my dear, whether we're working or not."

"Hmmph." _Who does he think he is, Aristotle?_ "Yes well I have a first year class to get to. Until later."

"Yes, later my dear."

* * *

_Ok, so he complimented me. Said my face wasn't so horrid. Surely a lie though, I know I'm not pretty, not even good looking. Ron made that perfectly clear. Viktor too. But I couldn't compete with Viktor's "Krummies." No use wasting thoughts on the past. I bet he just said that to make me feel better, he doesn't do crying females. No. Just sends us to Madame Pomfrey, suppose he can't send me to her everytime I get weepy or teary-eyed. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't even want to be around anyone, can I tell him that? Can I, will he, will... I don't even know, it'd probably hurt his feelings if I said I just want to be alone. Alone to do what? Wallow in self-pity and my friendlessness? Yes and that is just pathetic. _

"I wasn't aware that cleaning up took an eternity Madame Snape."_ Bloody hell! I never took her to be high-maintenance, but I've been wrong before. Only a couple of times. But still wrong. _

"Oh uhh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll be right out." _Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't want to face him, so much for Gryffindor courage... Well this is awkward, where should I sit or stand, umm._

"Anywhere is fine. This _IS_ your home too you know."_ Surely she doesn't think I'm going to bite her head off for sitting down. _

"Oh ok..." _This is just too awkward. This doesn't feel like my home. It feels like the dungeons, Slytherin territory. I am definately not I should pretend to get sick and go back in the bathroom. Yes, that sounds good, stay there all day, all night, the bathtub was surprisingly comfortable._

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"The bathroom is not a bedroom."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not to go into the bathroom unless you're to use it for what it's meant to be used for. A bedroom, sitting room, and hide-away, are not its proper uses."

_I hate how he knows everything. I didn't even say anything. Stupid. _"Hmmph." _Stupid. _

"What did I tell you about huffing at me?" _I don't have the patience for this. _"I must go check on my first period class, I will return momentarily, and when I do then we shall have to talk about some things. So don't get any ideas about running off or hiding, this is unavoidable and I will not be pleased if I am forced to chase my own wife around to talk with her." _Way to use your Professor Snape persona and not your "husbandly" one. I hope, no I pray that there is a wayward student, I need to assign detention, somthing, anything. _

"..." _Why does he always have to be so bossy. He's obviously in teacher-student mode and we're obviously not outside of his quarters. He's going to have to learn how to make that change because I'm not going to put up with being bossed around like this in my own home. _

"Madame Snape am I understood?" _We are going to have to get over this 20 questions game everytime we speak, it's repetative and tiring._

_What's his deal? I think I'm going to hex him. _"Yes Master Snape you are understood."

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you."

"..." _Stupid._

"While I'm gone, feel free to help yourself to your... Ice cream. Should you need anything else, call Clinx, everything is at your disposal and he shall attend to your needs. Until I return Madame." _Bloody hell! I am never going to survive being married._

"Professor."

"It's Severus, we're in our quarters, there is no need to call me professor here." _No need at all. I don't need more of a reason to feel like a pervert._

"Only if you cease in calling me Madame Snape, it makes me feel old and withered... No offense."

"Indeed."

_Oh good job Hermione. I'm sure you just won so many bonus points why not just hang yourself, not that you could do a better job than you've just done. Ugh I really hate life right now. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. At least I have ice cream. Sweet delicious ice cream. _

* * *

"What Colin?!" _I swear if he asks me one more question I'm going to take his bloody camera and bash his face in._

"How much detention did you get? Is what happened at breakfast the reason why we're in the library? I heard that Hermione is evil and that she was never actually on our side, that's why she jumped at the chance to marry Professor Snape, is that true? Is it?"

_"WHAT?!"_

"I said-"

"I heard what you said Creevey! Where did you get that idea?"

"What idea?"

"About Hermione not being on our side and wanting to get married? Where did you hear that?!"

"Oh umm, well we've all heard it, it's all over the castle."

"How? Who said that?"

"Oh um, well, we aren't really supposed to say."

"Well then obviously it has no basis in truth and you are an idiot for repeating somthing so stupid and uncaring towards a fellow Gryffindor. I thought you were honorable and loyal like a true Gryffindor should be, apparently I was wrong. Now who told you?!"

"Um..."

_"WHO?!"_

"Lavender and... and..."

_"AND...?"_

"Lavender and Ron."

"Really?" _I'm killing him. No. No, I'll let Professor Snape do that. I'll put him in St. Mungos. That little worm is going to pay I don't care what mum says or what happens. How could he? After all they've been through, after everything she's done for him, that little shit. I hate him. I cannot believe that we are brother and sister._ "Ugh. That's just disgusting. Do you believe them Creevey? Huh, do you? Do _ALL_ of you believe what Ron and Lavender said?"

"..."

_"DO YOU?!"_

"Ginny we didn't mean to upset you by asking you those questions, I just thought you would know the answer and well Hermione is your friend and-"

"No she's not."

"She's not, I thought you guys were friends, you always-"

"We're not friends anymore because of Ron, Harry, and Lavender. She said she didn't want me to ruin my familial and romantic relationships with them because of her. So thanks to them, she and I are not friends."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"No that is quite obvious." _Stupid bloody Creevey. Wait until I get my hands on those two. But first I must speak with Professor Snape. Weird, funny how before that thought wouldn't even have cross my mind._ "WHAT CREEVEY!?"

"I'm sorry about what I said, I know that Hermione's a good person, we all do, and she was on our side. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt my feelings Creevey-"

"Oh ok good, I was really worried that I had and that you wou-"

"You pissed me off. Now stop talking to me, I'm trying to read." _Good now maybe he'll shut the hell up. I wonder what Harry says about this whole "evil and traitorous Hermione rumour, bet he went along with it because it's Ron. Bloody stupid. Just stupid._

"Oh... Ginny I-"

"What don't you understand about stop talking to me? Stop, I'm trying to read and you have an essay to write, I doubt Professor Snape would think that gossiping about his personal life is a good excuse for not getting his assignment done."

"Very insightful of you Ms. Weasley, Mr. Creevey, I trust that you aren't too busy gossiping about somthing that shouldn't be discussed at all, that you can't complete my assignment, if that is the case I have no problem extending the length of the assignment."

"N-n-no sir. I'm sorry sir."

"Yes well, be sure that my name and my wife's name stay out of your mouth. If not, I'm sure you'll find your name coming out of my mouth with the word detetion attatched to it. Understood?"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Good. Now get to work!" _Thanks to this damn law this school has become more of a circus than it was before. Ministry is a bunch of idiots. Bloody stupid idiots the lot._ "What are you looking at Ms. Karmichael, am I putting on a show? No? That's what I thought, get back to work." _Bloody hell. What a way to start off my day._ "Madam Prince, I must be off, if they are being too loud or disruptive, take their names down and I will deal with the accordingly."

"As you wish Professor."

* * *

_This ice cream is good, I almost forgot how good it could be. Oh great. He's back._

"No need to get overly sentimental upon my return wife." _Hmmph._

"Hermione." _My name is Hermione, use it damn it._

"..."

"My name is Hermione, feel free to use it."

"I see the ingestion of your ice cream as found your tongue."

"..." _I wonder would I get in trouble for hurting him because he's my husband, my professor or both?_

"Both."

_Stupid. I hate how he does that._

"If you hate it so much maybe you shouldn't think thoughts like that." _I'm going to kill myself._

_Then maybe you should stay out of my head unless you are invited. Stupid._

"I think we both know I'm not stupid."

_That's what you think. _"Mmhmm."

"Madame... Hermione, we have a discussion to attend to."

"I know."

"So, you mush have questions, you always have questions, let's get those out of the way."

"..." _What?_

"What are your questions?"

"What do you mean questions? Why would I have questions?" _Great I just asked two. _

"About me, your new living place, anything?" _Bloody hell._

"Oh umm... Well, I suppose." _What are my questions? I don't even know. Think Hermione think._

"..." _What is going on with her, this morning she was her usual annoying, no... You're wife, you can't call her annoying. Just suffering from serious emotional issues at the moment. Stick with that thought._

"Ok, so you won't get mad at my questions?" _Of course he will. He always gets mad when you ask questions._

"No." _Yes, you probably will. _"I will do my best to not get upset by your questions." _That's a good answer, not like your efforts will be successful though. Shut up._

_He's gonna get mad. Oh well, he did say that you could ask him questions, so he can't get mad at your questions since he said you could ask them. So what's stopping you. He's scary a little, this one-on-one is a little intimidating. _"Do you like teaching?" _What? Where did that come from?_

_Do I like teaching? She can't be serious? _"Do I like teaching? Is that the question you wanted to ask me?"

"...."_ No._

"Do I like teaching? Yes." _I just don't like most of the dunderheads that happen to come into my classroom._

_Didn't expect that. _"So, you're not still teaching because you had the job already."

"I beg your pardon?" _What is she on about?_

"The war is over."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Yet you still teach... Because you enjoy it?"

"I am not following your train of thought." _I believe that my wish to never play 20 questions again will never be accomplished, she plays that game everytime she opens her mouth, it's unavoidable. _

"Didn't you ever want to do anything else with your life? Instead of teaching students that don't put enough effort into your class to remember what they learned fifty years from now? I mean, you don't appear to like teaching, that's all." _Why did I take this question farther then it needs to be? Oh yeah, because I don't have to focus on my reality, duh._

"Of course I wanted to do other things with my life. Life got in the way. Correct assessment of the majority of the students that I have are dunderheads, surely you know that. There are some students that I have that I find exciting to teach." _Interesting line of questioning, she really doesn't want to have this discussion. _"Of course, just because I don't show any of my opinions doesn't mean that I don't like or do like somthing or someone. I just choose to keep it to myself, that's what I've needed to do to survive for the majority of my life." _That was a little personal, thought we weren't going there. Personal is good, it'll help with her questions, keep them to a minimum, yes a minimum amount. But you asked her to ask you questions. True. This conversation could go on forever though if she has full reign. Again, true._

"Oh. Ok." _Interesting. _"Well, um, I am sorry about making you miss classes. I know you don't like missing your classes." _Sorry that I'm missing my classes too, but I probably wouldn't have been productive anyways. _

"It is fine. Like I said before, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy." _Do you believe that? Does she? Probably not._

_Um he can't believe that. Do I? No? Yes? _"That is nice of you to say." _There is no way that can be true. _"Really though, I do know how you loathe having to make your classes write essays in the library and I'm sorry. I suppose I should have been more mature about this whole thing." _If only you could be. _

"You are young, I did not expect you to be perfect. Especially after this morning. Because of the emotions from getting married, N.E.W.T.S, your appendix bursting, and this mornings altercation between Messers Weasley and Potter, Ms. Brown, and Ms. Weasley, I'm surprised that we're having this conversation out here and not in my-our bathroom." _Very observant._

_That was really... _"Yes, well... That's nothing. No need to worry about it. It will... What?" _Oh god what?_

"I spoke with Ms. Weasley."

"Oh..." _Great! Smile..._

"Yes and I found out some interesting information."

"That's good." _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Breathe. _"I have to use the bathroom."

"Madame Snape! What did I-"

"No I- I'll be right back." _Whew. I don't feel so good. My side hurts so bad, I should ask for a pain potion, or see if I have some ib profun. Shoot. Now I have to ask him. Ugh. He's going to hate me forever. _"Sir, do you happen to have a pain potion on you, I uhh, umm, well, I'm in pain." _Duh._

"Yes. Here." At least she isn't hold up in my bathroom anymore... "Is there a reason why you are in desperate need of a pain potion, is your appendix bothering you still?"

"Yes..." _Why else would I need it?_

"Then you shall see Madame Pomfrey."

"No. It's ok. Really..." _Shouldn't have said anything. _"Thank you for the potion."

"You are welcome and I am going to insist that you go get checked out by her. I must." _This is going to turn into an argument, I can just see it coming._

_I don't want to get checked out. Pain potions work just fine. But who makes them? He does. I could make my own, nobody would know. He would. True. Damn. _"Yes, well. We need to talk?"

"I was under the impression that we had been talking... For the last forty-five minutes or so."

"Yes, well... I mean... I meant about somthing else... You know?" _Ok, well that was awkward. _

"Somthing else? Yes, we do have somthing else to discuss. Are you capable of talking about it?" _I don't know if she's going to be able to handle this. I have been so understanding, calm, patient, can I hold out any longer?_

"Um, just talk. I'll listen. I think that-that I can deal with it, yes." _Right, just relax. Breathe. Good. You'll be fine. Nothing's happening now._

"As you know the only reason this law was passed was because the wizarding world's population is going into a decline... The ministry thinks. So obviously, we're meant to procreate within a year of our marriage. So we must abide by the law, I don't want my wand broken and I'm sure that you don't either. No? No. So we have to get over this obstacle of intercourse. I have some questions for you on the topic and I am open if you have any for me, it would only be fair. Now- yes?" _Well almost made it without interuptions._

"Earlier you said that you liked teaching, except for the dunderheads that you are required to teach. Is Neville a dunderhead because he can't brew? I mean he does really well on the tests, papers, and projects, he just can't brew, does that make him a dunderhead? I know it's off topic, but it just popped into my head... I'm sorry." _You couldn't have waited to ask that question? _

_Where did that come from? _"That is not relevant to the discussion at hand. Now, back to what I was saying. I have some questions, I'm going to ask you and I would appreciate a honest answer from you. Don't be embarrassed, I am your husband and it is normal for these questions to be addressed. Understood?"

"..." _He's in Professor Snape mode again. Great. I was dealing with a strangely nice person and he's back to mean old Professor Snape. Stupid._

"Fine. These are my questions. Are you a virgin?"

"..." _I don't want to talk about this. This is embarrassing. _

"Do you need me to repeat the question?" _I'm not going to deal with her silence on this, I need to know so I know how to deal with this situation._

_This is so awkward. I'm sure my face is red as a tomato. _"Yes."

"Alright. To save time, I'm not. Next, do you know about the male and female body parts? Don't look at me like that, you'd be surprised how many people don't actually know about the seperate body parts and how they work before starting a sexual relationship with someone, in your case, me, your husband. Do you?"

"I know how they work. I'm not stupid." _Does he think I'm stupid. _

"I did not mean to imply you were stupid and unaware of how they worked, I was just curious if you were informed. No need to get snappish."

"Everyone has to take Madame Pomfrey's class. I was top of our class, if you feel like I don't know somthing then take up my knowledge on the subject with her." _Stupid git. Didn't ahve to be insulting. I don't care if he didn't mean to. He probably did._

"Watch your tone Madame Snape.-"

"Don't call me that and watch your tone. You're using your _'Professor Snape'_ tone and it is unappreciated." _Oh my, this is not shaping up to be good. Just let him ask questions._

"_Fine! _Hermione, do you feel like you are ready to have a sexual relationship?"

"Umm..." _What?_

"What I mean is, do you think that you are emotionally capable, or is it going to be too much?" _I really don't want to have a distraught wife everytime I sleep with her because of this damn law._

"Um... I don't know. I never thought about... It." _Not at all. I never had to. Nobody every tried to touch me._

"It?"

"You know..."

_She can't or won't say it. Either way, that's not good, she needs to be able to say before we can even consumate this-this bloody marriage. _"No. I don't know, what?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. You know what I mean." _I don't want to say it. I shouldn't need to._

"No, I don't."

"_FINE! _Sex. I've never thought or talked about sex. _NEVER!_" _Stupid bloody git! Who does he think he is? Walk in here and just be a mean arse about life. Stupid git._

"Hermione. Stop."

"What?!"

"It was not my intention to upset you. It is just that in order to over come this obstacle that we have you need to be able to talk about it. Or in your case at least be able to say the word."

"..." _Stupid bloody git. I'm going to hex him in his sleep. Oh? Where am I going to sleep? Are we... Do we... Do? Are we going to share a bed? I don't want to share a bed. I want my own space. I've never shared a bed. Has he? I should be asking him this. _"Where am I sleeping?"

"I thought it was obvious that you would be sleeping in the same bed that you slept in last night." _Where did she think she would sleep? On the couch? Where is she going with this, is she worried about sleeping next to me?_

"Well, umm... Where are you sleeping?"

"In the same bed that you are sleeping in." _Oh... Now I see. _

"You didn't sleep there last night though."

"No I didn't. But then again we hadn't talked about our sexual predicament and it was not appropriate for me to share your bed. It would have been very ungentlemanly of me if I had taken the liberty to share a bed with you." _What kind of man does she think I am. I know I was a servant for the Dark Lord but that dishonorable and crude? _

_Oooook. Well he obviously feels strongly on the subject. Thank goodness for that. It would have been awkward if he had slept in the same bed. It is going to be tonight. Are we going to do it tonight? Ew. I don't want to have sex, let alone be a mom in a year. Stupid. This whole thing is stupid. _"Yes well, thank you..."

"Your welcome."

"So tonight...?"

"Tonight we share a bed." _Haven't we already covered this? What doesn't she understand?_

"Share a bed..."

"Yes." _Am I stuttering, speaking Latin? What's wrong with- Oh. _"You mean are we going to consumate the marriage tonight?"

"..." _Yes._

_Right. Well... Are we? _"It is friday, and neither one of us is required to be in the Great Hall for the weekend. Would you feel up to it tonight?" _Am I up to it?_

_No. No. I will never be ready. _"Honestly, probably not. Could-could we maybe try just sleeping in the same room?"

"Yes..." _Does she really think I would force her to-to consumate our marriage if she didn't want to? What would be the point in asking her if she's up to it if I was going to force her? _"Do you think that I would force you to do somthing against your will?"

"No... I just, I, uhh, I don't know. I know you wouldn't. It's just that it's a big deal."

"What is a big deal?"

"Your going to be my first one."

"Yes..." _Your only one._

"I mean my only one. Sorry I didn't mean to imply there would be others..." _Oh shit. He's going to be mad now._

"Yes it is I suppose, I can understand your apprehension."

"Can you?"

"Well, not in the same way obviously. What I meant was I understand that it is a big deal and I understand that it could be scary, or intimidating, especially if it's with someone that you're not in love with."

"Yes well..." _This is now an awkward conversation and I want it to end. I wonder if I can even have... If I can even do it with my appendix being just fixed. Should I talk to Madame Pomfrey about that? No. That would be weird._

"I'm not going to any classes today. I know it's kind of a lame reason but I, I just wouldn't be able to focus or be productive at all. I'm sorry." _I'm sorry really. I hate missing school. Why can't I just be courageous and strong, and carry through the day without worrying about everyone else? Because you feel alone, like you have nobody and it's because you don't._

"Ms. Weasley broke up with Mr. Potter."

"WHAT?!" _Why did she do that? I told her not to ruin her relationships with Ron or Harry because of me. I hope I'm not the reason. You know you are. Why did she have to do that? Oh Gin..._

"Ms. Weasley, she broke up-"

"I heard what you said."

"Do not interupt me."

"Why?"

"Because it's rude, that's why." _Bloody child. Why else would I ask you not to interupt me, only that I've been asking you since you were eleven to stop interupting me and it has yet to work. _

"No, why did she break up with him? Why would she ruin that relationship after I told her not to, why?" _Ginny how could you?_

"Most likely because she is a Gryffindor..."

"..."

"Actually, when I spoke with her she said it was because of what happened in the Great Hall. You left so weren't a witness, and I myself only caught the tail end of it, but from what she told me, she's done with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Brown. She informed me that she thought you did the right thing by marrying me, and that she didn't care about her relationships with them because if they weren't going to be supportive of you now then she wouldn't need to be supportive of or with them. You, Madame Snape, have a true friend in her, I suggest that you speak with her. She expressed a desire to speak with you, although I told her no since you had said you wanted nothing to do with that lot." _Snivelous, did you just ramble? Don't worry, I won't tell._

_Wow. I didn't think Ginny would do that. I can't believe she did that or talked to _him _about it. _"Do you happend to have some parchement, quill, and ink, so that I could write a letter to her? _Oh Ginny what have you done? _

_

* * *

_**That's all folks. Well at least for now. I hope that this chapter is enough to satisfy you. Please review and let me know if anything was confusing. Happy reading and I can't wait to hear back from you. Thanks for reading. -Sevy14**


	11. Making A Break Through

**Hello my friends and happy holidays. :) I am in such a good mood despite the lateness of this night and the sleep that has been deprived of my body for the past fort night. Hehe. This will seem like it cuts off at a weird spot, think of it as a part 1/part 2 situation. Anyways, I hope you like my update. -Sevy14**

_

* * *

_

Why would she do something like that? Something so-so- so IRESPONSIBLE?! I told her NOT to go and do something like that. Oh Ginny what have you done? You probably just became another Percy. And for what? For me? I'm not worth that much devotion, loyalty. Why Ginny, why? I am mad that she did that, but at the same time it was a very considerate gesture of her on behalf of our friendship. Still though, I told her not to. Why would she do that, go against what I told her to do? It was for her own good.

"What about what she perceives as being for her own good?" _I don't know how her lip has survived this long, the way she gnaws on the damn thing. _"Sooner or later you'll run out of lip if you keep worrying it like that."

"What?" _What is he saying to me? I wasn't paying attention._

_Hmmf! _"I find it interesting that you can't seem to pay attention now, yet you have no problem paying attention in my class. What makes paying attention to me now any different?"

_Because I'm distracted. Yes, that's it. _"I'm distracted." _Distracted more like, like, I don't even know what. Why would she do that? How could she? Ginny when I get my hands on you I swear I'll-_

"What are you going to do? And perhaps you are distracted, because the conversation in your head is certaintly interesting enough." _I am never going to survive being married to this child. Never. Why did this have to happen to me? Merlin do you get some sick sort of pleasure from watching me suffer or is it you, Voldemort, reaching out from the dead and taking my freedom from me again. _

"Why are you always in my head? Fishing for something? If you want to know something you could try _asking_!" _Seriously how hard is it to say out of my head, it isn't like I asked you to be in here. Get out. I know you're still in here, Snape get OUT!_

"Two things _wife. _One, my name is Severus, I suppose it would be too much for you to remember that one little fact and use that piece of information while we're in-in here. Second, your friend, yes your friend. The one that cut all ties with her friends, brother, and fiance, is probably just as anxious to receive that letter your holding in your hand. So feel free to send it."

"…"

_What is wrong with her now? Did I do something wrong? Well perhaps you were a little harsh. I was not harsh, I was stating reality. Stating it harshly. Why won't you go away? Because the last time I listened to you, you went and joined up with a meglo-maniac. Shut up. _"Miss-Herm-erm…" _Smooth. Shut it! _"Would you like me to deliver the letter since you obviously aren't going to send it?"

_A kind gesture. Especially after how I've been treating him. I've been treating him horridly actually. I should be nicer, it's not like he wanted this situation and he seems to e trying hard enough as well._ "Oh no it's alright. I'll work up the courage to send it sometime. You know Gryffindor. Heh heh." _He didn't find that very funny. _"And besides, I wouldn't want you to have to go out of your way to deliver it. It's quite alright. Thank you though."

"Yes well…. I am off to have a meeting with Albus and Minerva. You can- well…"

_What can I do? I don't follow. _"…?"

"Just make yourself at home." _Wasn't so hard to say that now was it? _

_That was nice. Awkward but nice. _"Umm sir?"

"What is it?" _Don't be irritated with her. Be Severus, not Professor Snape. You need to make a clear and concise split from the two now that she's your wife._

"Never mind sir. Have a good meeting." _Bathroom. Go to bathroom now._

"Mrs Snape! Dammit!! HERMIONE _WAIT!_" _Way to go Snivellous. Make her run to the bathroom with your bite. How is she ever supposed to be in the same room with you if you keep doing that? She'll have to acclimate sometime though. Yes but not the day after she got married to you. _"Mrs Snape"

"…"

"Mrs Snape."

"…"

"Mrs Snape!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" _You think he'd be able to remember that. But no. He can't. It's not that hard!_

"You're right. I-I… It won't happen again. Hermione. Come out of the bathroom, it isn't a hiding spot." _Well not a very good one anyways. _

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine. I asked you to remove yourself from the bathroom… Again."

"I know. And I said I'm fine." _Didn't he hear me? I'm sure I said it loud enough for him to hear. _"Besides why are you still here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh… Why are you still here? Don't you have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal?" _That was rude of you Hermione and he definitely didn't like it. _

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll understand I was having marital issues."

"You're not."

"Yes. Yes I am. You have hold up in my-our bathroom. Again. After I snapped at you. So, yes, I am having marital issues."

"No, you're not. I'm not in here because of you. I apologize if you thought that was why. It's not. You can go to your meeting. I'll be fine." _Just go away. I'll be fine. I'll be fine._

"Yes well… That's good. I'll be off then."

"Bye."

"…"

"Sir? Sir are you still there?"

"I think you know that I am."

"Why?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"What?"

"I find myself wondering why you are in the bathroom if it wasn't me that made you run in there. Perhaps you could clear that up for me." _Even if I already have a sneaking suspicion it's your appendix or something._

_Oh… _"Um, well I'm fine. Just had to use the bathroom that's all. No need to be a worry wart sir. I'm fine. Thanks. Have a good meeting." _Please leave. I'll be fine. Just need some more of that pain potion. It's really strong, stronger than what Madam Pomfrey gives us. I wonder why…_

"It's probably stronger because the potion that I gave you was my personal pain potion. That's why. Now come out so I can get you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine! And I told you to stay out of my head."

"Why would I when it's the only way I can get answers from you."

"Well…"

"Out. Now."

"What are you going to do? I don't want to go to the infirmary, I just want to stay here."

"In the bathroom? You want to stay in the bathroom?"

"NO! No. In here."

"You're in the bathroom."

"NO! YOU'RE QUARTERS! I WANT TO STAY HERE AWAY FROM EVERYBODY AND THEIR PRYING EYES, STUPID QUESTIONS, AND BLOODY RUMORS. I WANT TO BE IN A PLACE WHERE NOBODY WILL BOTHER ME, OK!" _Breathe. That definitely wasn't smart._

_Well that was unexpected. _"Fine. Stay here."

"I will. Bye."

"I'm not leaving."

"What?! WHY?! I'll be fine."

"You keep saying that yet, you're within our quarters yet you're hold up in the bathroom. Are you trying to keep me and everyone out or just me? Because it's a little suspicious when the only person you're hiding from here is me."

"I… I-" _Think. _"I. No. I just like it in here. It's pretty. Calm. And has nice tile. The mirror is nice too and the tub is very comfortable. I've always liked bathrooms. Moaning Myrtles is one that I frequent a lot when I want to be alone. Or at home I…" _Don't go there. Too many emotions._

"Did you just call my bathroom pretty? And you're rambling. What are you hiding?"

"Yes and it is. Nothing. I'm not hiding anything."

"You ramble when you're guilty of something."

"No. I don't."

"..."

"Sir? Sir? Where are you? Sir?"

"…"

"Sir I'm coming out right now. Don't come in." _What the hell?!_

"Ahh Madam Snape, nice of you to join us."

_Must remember to turn his hair Gryffindor colors… Permanently. _"Headmaster? Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonnagal, why are you here?"

"No questions my dear lets get you checked out."

"Madam Pomfrey I'm fine. Honest. You don't have to-"

"Lift shirt up please."

"Madam Pomfrey I-"

"Shirt up. Thank you."

"Hmm… Yes. I see. Ok."

"Poppy stop it. Either tell us what's wrong with her-"

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Or stop making those infernal noises."

"Severus calm yourself and let Poppy do your job. If you keep this up, one might think that you have gained feelings for your young wife. After all this would be the second time that you've snapped at Poppy to tell you her diagnosis, when normally you wait it out."

"I AM FINE! Wait what?! Second time? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. He isn't talking about anything." _Albus one of these days old man… One of these days. _

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. Honest. Just stressed out. You know emotional overload that's all. Just drained. I'll be ship shape by Monday. Honest." _You hope you'll be ok by Monday._

"As much as I am inclined to believe you my dear, you didn't tell me that you were still having issues."

"I'm not having issues, why do you think I do?" _Snape! _"Why did you tell her I have issues. I don't have issues! I. Am. Fine."

"You're fine? Wife how can you be fine? You have thrown up how many times since your visit to the infirmary? Your body used up my strongest pain potion, one that is supposed to last the body 48 hours, yours lasted less then 14. Tell me, how can you be fine, when you have spent more time in the bathroom than our actual quarters?!" _Breathe. Patience. Minerva will kill you if you make her cry._

"I. Am.-"

"Don't finish that sentence am I understood.

"Hmmf!" _Stupid Professor._

"What did I tell you about huffing at me and I believe we discussed the issue of my stupidity. The fact that it's non-existant. Albus?"

"Yes my boy?"

_Do something? Make her understand that she is obviously not ok. _"Maybe you can lend some thought into this situation. Or Minerva, possibly you can?"

"Well, if your wife says she's ok, then she must be ok. In my experience it's best if you let them decide if they're ok or not. Right Minerva?"

_I'm glad he knows that now. _"Hermione, dear, I remember a time when the headmaster was much like your Severus. Poppy, Hermione can I speak to you alone for moment?"

_Why? _"Yes. I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't say you were wife!"

"Severus I warned you."

"I- Yes. It won't happen again Minerva."

"Why are you apologizing to me. You didn't snap at me."

"I… I'm sorry. Hermione."

_Snape apologized to me. Oh my god. He's complimented Neville, he told me I wasn't horrid, and he apologized. Wow. I cannot believe this. I have to tell someone. _"Yes well… Just use my name ok."

"Poppy. Hermione. Come. Alright, now-"

"They aren't trying to listen in are they Professor?"

"Severus and Albus? Ha! Oh no my dear. They know better than to do that."

"They do?"

"Yes, now Poppy please inform us as to what you have discovered about Hermione."

"It's nothing, she is just having severe after shocks of the treatment I gave her. It sometimes happens to muggleborns because they aren't used to it because they grew up with different types of medicine. Nothing big, she should be fine in a few days."

_I told him I was fine. _"Oh ok. That's good. I can keep using pain potions can't I?"

"Of course, I'm sure Severus will allow you some from his stock, since you're his wife. Not to mention, it's much much stronger and affective."

"Oh. Ok. Professor anything else?"

"Yes, one, why the bathroom?"

"I used to go in there when I was a kid. The bathroom always felt like the safest place in the house. One time, someone was breaking in and mum and I hid out in there until he had left. I guess I just associate being ok, safe, with the bathroom. Not to mention, have you seen his bathroom? It's so nice and the tub is amazingly comfortable."

"Oh. Interesting. You're not the first muggleborn to have told me they feel safest in bathrooms. That would explain why you were in the bathroom during your first year, the troll incident. Second, a word of advice. It is best, not only in Albus' case but I'm sure in Severus' as well, that you allow him to think he is helping you."

"Um, I don't understand."

"Severus isn't good at this sort of thing."

"What do you mean? Showing or having feelings?"

"Oh my dear, he has feelings, he is just so controlled that nobody ever sees them, except for a select few-"

"You, Professor Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, don't interrupt. Now, he has feelings, he just isn't used to sharing his space with someone, so be aware, he might have some issues with that, he also as I'm sure you know isn't used to someone caring about him openly, hence his cold demeanor. And thirdly, he has control issues, Poppy and I believe it's a male thing. No worries though, I am confident that you will be able to not only give Severus a run for his money but maybe, just maybe get him to let loose a little. Maybe express his feelings, well his positive ones, we know he has negative feelings, we all witness and experience them on a daily level. Now it's best we get back, we can't have them coming up with a reason why we took so long."

"Minerva dear, what took so long?"

"Nothing Albus. We were only gone a minute."

"What's wrong with her Poppy?"

"Nothing is wrong with _Hermione_, Severus, she's just experiencing normal aftershocks that some muggleborns get because they aren't used to the medicine."

"Yes well that's good."

"Yes. Yes it is. Now Severus I do believe that we were to have our meeting but I don't think we need to anymore. Minerva, Poppy, I believe our time here has come to a close."

"Wait what? What do you mean we aren't going to have our meeting, I-we…"

"Severus, it's fine. If anything comes up I'll contact you. Severus, Madame Snape, have a good day. And I don't believe I've said it but congratulations."

_Well that was an odd visit. _"You called them down here?! Was that necessary? I told you I was ok! Is it that hard to just listen to me when I say that I'm fine! I. Am. Fine."

"You're fine?"

"YES! I'm fine!"

"Here."

"What is it?!"

"Your pain potion."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Thank you sir. I apologize for yelling at you. It's just that I told you I was fine. Thank you for being concerned enough to call them, it was very sweet of you. Even if it was because you didn't want Madam Pomfrey or Professer McGonnagal to be mad at you. It was still a very considerate move on your part."

_Did she just call me sweet? I don't think I've ever been sweet. _"Yes, well it doesn't hurt to be sure." _You didn't just do it so they wouldn't be mad did you? _

"Are you still going to check on your last class?" _What's wrong with him? I bet he carries conversations with himself too, at least I'm not the only one. Ha._

"No. I'm going to go to my office and-"

_I didn't even say anything. This time. _

"Actually. No." _Severus what are you thinking? _"No, I think I'll stay here actually."

_Um, weird. Ok... _"Uh, ok. Well I think I am going to go-"

"Do you want me to make the fire warmer?"

"What? Oh uh ok."

"Clinx."

**POP!**

"Clinx is here sirs."

"Please take this letter to Ms. Ginerva Weasley and this one to Mr. Potter."

"Uh what are you doing?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**POP!**

"Mr Harry Potters sir. I's haves a letters for yous sir."

"Thank you."

**POP!**

_Mr. Potter-_

_You will report to the potions classroom this evening at 7 o'clock sharp. Do not be late. And I hope for your sake that you come alone._

_Professor Snape_

"What's the note about Harry?"

"I have detention with Snape tonight at 7:00."

"What?! Why?! You didn't even do anything today, not to him. We didn't even see him today."

"Uh Ron, we did to see him. In the Great Hall after the row with Hermione and Ginny, remember?"

"He walked by Harry and you still didn't do anything to him."

"Yes I did."

"No Harry, you didn't."

"Ron, remember you said that families always look out for each other."

"Yes. Of course, it's how the wizarding world works."

"You mean how we looked after Hermione or Ginny today?"

"Harry..."

"No mate listen. We totally dumped on 'Mione. I mean really bad too. Not just calling her mental. You said some really bad things and then let Lavender spread all those rumors. You know that was bound to get back to Snape right? How could it not?"

"So what's your point? Hermione's a traitor. She married to the wrong side."

"She didn't and it's not like she had a choice of who to marry Ron. Not liked any of her pureblooded friends stepped up to the plate."

"Well would you want to be married to that?! Blech! I don't see your point still."

"Ron, Snape's Hermione's family now. So if what you say is true, then won't he look out for her...? Regardless of how he feels about her or-or whatever. It's how the wizarding world works, that's what you said."

"Yeah, so?"

"So that'd mean going after the ones that hurt her? I mean she missed class. Hermione never misses class. Never."

"She's missed class Harry. Plenty of times."

"Ron, she was petrified, of course she skipped class. She couldn't move. She was petrified."

"..."

"So obviously somthing's up and Snape not having class. Basically I'm dead. More dead than I've ever been."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Harry."

"Yeah. Yeah. I hope so. Ron do you mean those things about Hermione? I mean, you aren't serious abou them right? And do you think Ginny will ever talk to me again? I don't know what to do without her."

"Find a different girl. You could do better."

"Ron! That's your sister and my fiance!"

"Ex-fiance and she isn't my sister anymore, remember. She told me, she told us as much at breakfast."

"I was hoping she wasn't serious."

"Harry, you know she was dead serious. I don't know how you're going to get out of this one."

"Oh... You never answered my question about 'Mione. Do you really mean those things?"

"I-Well Lav said-"

"I'm not asking what Lavender said Ron, I want to know what _YOU_ think. There's a difference."

"Personally, no."

"Then why do you go along with what Lavender says?"

"I want to get laid."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ron that's low. Even for you."

"A man has needs."

_I cannot believe he's my best friend. _"Um, I'm going to the library, I have a feeling I am going to actually need a book to finish the assignment that Snape gave us today. You coming?"

"Nah, Lavender's doing mine for me."

"Oh right. See you after my meeting, if I'm alive."

"Right. See ya mate."

* * *

_Dear Ginny-_

_Professor Snape just told me what you did. **HOW COULD YOU?! **After I went and told you not to. I didn't want you to ruin your future. So even though I am touched, that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, thank you. But I wish that you didn't. Now you are alone. And it's because of me. I'm sorry. I know you're strong and stand by your convictions but this might not be one to stand by, lest you get blown up or somthing. I am going to go now but Professor Snape told me about your conversation this morning. Interesting. I might reconsider my stance on our friendship. We'll see though, so don't get your hopes up. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Snape_

_PS: Remember you have a Transfiguration essay due monday morning, 3 sheets. Oh, and remind Neville to read the next chapter in potions, I bet we'll have a test on it on monday or somthing. Right now I"m not allowed to leave because of my appendix. It sucks, but yeah, if you could make sure that he understands the basics. Ok. Thank you for standing up for me, even when you didn't need to._

_H.S._

_

* * *

_

"Clinx, will you stay for a minute while I write somthing back to Hermione?"

"Yes, Clinx will stays."

"Thank you, it'll only be a minute."

_Dear Hermione-_

_I knew that you'd be upset and I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't find out about that, even if I knew that Professor Snape would say somthing sooner or later. Oh well. Sorry if you're mad, but I couldn't let them do that to you. There have been some interesting happenings all day today while you've been hiding out in the dungeons. We'll have to talk about that some other day when you want to talk to me. I understand that you want to keep your distance for the sake of my "relationships" but really I'd rather just have you as a friend and nothing else, because you are honorable and loyal, just like a true Gryffindor and I think of myself with the same traits. Not to mention, you are my only sister and best friend. In the corny telly movies that you always told me about that were on late at night- "Come back to me." Hehe. I have finished my Transfiguration essay and gone over it twice now, I think ti'll be fine. As for Neville, you'd be so proud of him, I bet even Professor Snape might be a little proud, deep down, he's not only done the next chapter, but written essays on each of the key words and done definitions for all the ingredients. If you do have a test, I'm sure he'll be more than ready. But that's not why you'd be proud. Currently, he is not only defending you BUT Professor Snape. I know. Shocked me to, only because he's terrified of the Professor. I asked him about it, you know what he said, "Ginny, even Professor Snape deserves some happiness and someone that will care about him. And if that person that is 'Mione then so be it. They are really well matched. I mean come on, who else could match Hermione's brains and probably surpass them." Neville said that, and that's not all, "Also, Professor Snape isn't as scary now that 'Mione's married to him. How could he be?" I asked him why he wasn't as scary, he said, "Because him being married to 'Mione makes him more human. He isn't as mysterious as before." Basically, he's got your back, both you and the Professor, so we're both your friends. On a darker note, Harry, the prat, has tried to talk to me. I am so mad at him. I know he doesn't agree with Lav Lav and Ron, but he just goes along with it, I don't know why. But I'm not taking him back until he earns my trust back and until I'm no longer disappointed. Anyways, I have to go, going to study for the inevitable quiz or pop exam that your husband is likely to throw us. I hope that you're feeling ok, I know that your body doesn't like wizarding medicine's, so feel better and I hope I can see you this weekend. Neville and I would really like to have tea with you and discuss things. Let us know. Have a good friday evening. _

_Love always,_

_Ginbug_

_PS: Why did the Professor send a note to Harry about meeting him in the potions class room? I was under the impression that Harry hadn't done or really seen Professor Snape today? Let me know if you can. If not, fine, I'll find out. Love you._

_G.W._

"Oh Clinx, would you mind giving a letter to Professor Snape to me as well?"

"Yes Clinx can delivers note to master for young miss."

"Thank you, here you go."

"Thank yous."

**POP!**

_

* * *

_

**This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I know that it was terribly long and jam packed with stuff. Please let me know what you think. I'm working on the next part, it should come along quite fast and I hope to have it up soon, no promises though. We are expecting to get hit with a big snow/ice storm and there is a possiblity that we will lose power for a week or so. Which sucks. If that's the case, you can count on at least one or two more chapters updated since I seem to be on a roll with this story. Have a wonderful weekend and I hope the weather is nice for you. Have a great day.-Sevy14**


	12. Drabble With the Snapes

**Hello my dearest readers. Here is the next installment of Wedding Vows of Hope. Enjoy!-Sevy14**

* * *

**POP!**

"Master and Miss Snapes. I have letters for yous twos."

"Thank you Clinx. That will be all."

**POP!**

"How long has Clinx been your elf?"

"Why?"_ Does it matter?_

"Just wondering, no need to get defensive." _What's his deal?_

"I was not getting defensive, just didn't see why it was important."

"It's not, I was just curious. Don't answer, I'll just ask him some other time. Who's your letter from?"

"Why?"

"_Nevermind!_" _Merlin he can be such a prat!_

"It's from-"

"_I don't want to know now. Don't tell me. Sorry for being nosey!"_

"I was just going to say that it was-"

"I JUST TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" _I'm going to kill myself. Stupid git! _"I'm going to use the restroom. DON'T follow me!"

_Well, good job Snivellous. You really have a way of getting under her skin. It wasn't anything to hide, I don't know why you are always so defensive, not like she's going to go sneaking about to see what was in your letter. Try being more open, it helps, I'm sure. What is that blast girl doing in there? _"Hermione? What are you doing?"

"I told you not to follow me." _He obviously can't listen to direction very well._

"It's been five minutes, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't hiding out in there." _Because that is starting to wear on my nerves. _

"I'm not."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then why are you in there?"

"Why?"

"Hermione… I-"

"I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'll be out in a minute."

"You're not hiding out in there. You're not sick. Then why are you in there?"

"Why?"

"Ok Hermione that-"_You did that to her. Oh she thinks she's being funny! _"Right… Well I deserve that. Am I the reason why you're in there."

"No... I don't know."

"No? You don't know? I'm not sure I follow."

"There isn't anything to follow."

"So…"

"So I'll be out in a minute."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to be alone but you aren't helping because you're talking to me. Go away. I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't have to be in the bathroom to be alone. You could go in another room." _Why the bathroom is absurd to me. _

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, the only other room is the bedroom…" _Why would I want to spend time in there? When I'll-we'll… Ew. Just gross. I'm definitely too young._

"What's wrong with the bedroom?"

"..." _Do I even have to explain why I want to stay as far away from there as I can, until I have to go in there?_

_"_Oh. Well there are other rooms in these quarters you know." _Am I really that bad that she doesn't even want to go near our bedroom?_

"Yes I know. I explored. The kitchen is disgusting, you probably haven't even been in there since you started residing down here, the office is yours, off limits most likely, the spare room, well it looks like something went crazy and then died in there, and then that room down the hallway on the left is just gross, your personal lab is definitely off limits, same as the office in there, and the spare bathroom doesn't have a comfy tub. So no. There isn't anywhere I can go."

"Right. Well I'll leave you alone." _She went into my lab. She went into my lab. There a problem with that? No. Yes. Well… I don't know she could have gotten hurt. She didn't. No. She explored. Of course she did, she always snoops around. Snoops? She's curious, nothing wrong with that. _

"Thank you." _Finally._

_

* * *

_

_Now I can finally read my letter from Ginny. _

_Dear Hermione-_

_I knew that you'd be upset and I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't find out about that, even if I knew that Professor Snape would say somthing sooner or later. Oh well. Sorry if you're mad, but I couldn't let them do that to you. There have been some interesting happenings all day today while you've been hiding out in the dungeons. We'll have to talk about that some other day when you want to talk to me. I understand that you want to keep your distance for the sake of my "relationships" but really I'd rather just have you as a friend and nothing else, because you are honorable and loyal, just like a true Gryffindor and I think of myself with the same traits. Not to mention, you are my only sister and best friend. In the corny telly movies that you always told me about that were on late at night- "Come back to me." Hehe. I have finished my Transfiguration essay and gone over it twice now, I think ti'll be fine. As for Neville, you'd be so proud of him, I bet even Professor Snape might be a little proud, deep down, he's not only done the next chapter, but written essays on each of the key words and done definitions for all the ingredients. If you do have a test, I'm sure he'll be more than ready. But that's not why you'd be proud. Currently, he is not only defending you BUT Professor Snape. I know. Shocked me to, only because he's terrified of the Professor. I asked him about it, you know what he said, "Ginny, even Professor Snape deserves some happiness and someone that will care about him. And if that person that is 'Mione then so be it. They are really well matched. I mean come on, who else could match Hermione's brains and probably surpass them." Neville said that, and that's not all, "Also, Professor Snape isn't as scary now that 'Mione's married to him. How could he be?" I asked him why he wasn't as scary, he said, "Because him being married to 'Mione makes him more human. He isn't as mysterious as before." Basically, he's got your back, both you and the Professor, so we're both your friends. On a darker note, Harry, the prat, has tried to talk to me. I am so mad at him. I know he doesn't agree with Lav Lav and Ron, but he just goes along with it, I don't know why. But I'm not taking him back until he earns my trust back and until I'm no longer disappointed. Anyways, I have to go, going to study for the inevitable quiz or pop exam that your husband is likely to throw us. I hope that you're feeling ok, I know that your body doesn't like wizarding medicine's, so feel better and I hope I can see you this weekend. Neville and I would really like to have tea with you and discuss things. Let us know. Have a good friday evening. _

_Love always,_

_Ginbug_

_PS: Why did the Professor send a note to Harry about meeting him in the potions class room? I was under the impression that Harry hadn't done or really seen Professor Snape today? Let me know if you can. If not, fine, I'll find out. Love you._

_G.W._

_Hmm, well that was interesting. I wonder who sent him his letter. _

_

* * *

_

_Ms. Weasley has sent me a letter, how interesting. She certaintly took advantage of the fact that Clinx would obviously be returning to my quarters, very intuitive of her. Now, lets just see what she has to say._

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I must be honest with you when I say, is that the correct way to address a Professor when writing them a letter? If not, I apologize, I've never had to write one to a Professor until now. But I'm rambling, so I'll carry one with my letter. Since our conversation today I have been doing a lot of thinking and have heard some very interesting information. You might like to be aware of, I am not sure if Hermione can deal with it at the moment since I do not know her personal state. You are more qualified to discern this though, so I leave it in your hands. I'm not sure how much you heard today in the library before you entered into the argument that Creevey and I were having, but here is the gist of it. Apparently, Ron and his dearest Lav Lav have been spreading some pretty nasty rumors about Hermione, Harry, I haven't heard much of him, or if he is involved, I'm still looking into that. But the rumors are vicious. Creevey asked me if Hermione was really evil, if she was ever actually on our side and thats why she jumped at the chance to marry you. When I asked him where he got that idea, he didn't want to tell me... Actually, he wasn't supposed to say, so they obviously didn't want me or anyone to find out who startd their stupid rumor. I chewed him out though telling him how he wasn't much of a Gryffindor and what not, he told. After he told me I kind of blew up at our class, sorry if you hear about that from Madam Prince. He apologized, Creevey's a good kid, but he kind of says and does what other people tell him, someday that will get him killed, lucky it wasn't today. By the way, he didn't know you were there, we all didn't, but you scared the piss out of him. He had to throw up after you left, his face a horrid color of green, totally made me smile. Does that make me a disturbing person? Anyways, there are other rumors, saying that she's related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named(I only wrote it that way because I know you don't like people saying his name, I assumed that applied to writing as well.) And a whole lot more of these rumors. They're bad. Professor McGonnagal hasn't said or done anything about them, they're coming from her house, I thought she would do somthing, can she not because Hermione is married to you? I'm venting, I'm sorry. I thought I was crazy to be writing you and informing you but, well it's done, you have the letter now, please go easy on us in class on monday, well, on me and Neville. Ask Hermione about him. I hope you have a good friday and weekend sir. _

_Use this information well._

_Ginerva Weasley_

_Well, that was certaintly interesting. Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown have certaintly been busy. Well detention should be fun with Mr. Potter, and to get Miss Weasley in on it should make it all the more easier._

"Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Master calls fors me?"

"Clinx tell Miss Weasley that she needs to pretend like she hasn't heard from Madam Snape because she has fled the castle and we are unable to locate her, until she hears otherwise. Can you do that?"

"Clinx is to tell Miss Weasley thats Masters wifes missings. Yous can'ts contacts hers. She's to pretends."

"Yes good. Now go and deliver the message. And make sure she's alone."

"Yes sirs."

**POP!**

**

* * *

**

**POP!**

"Miss Weasley?"

"Oh yes Clinx, can I help you with somthing?"

"I's to tell yous that yous are to pretends that Masters mistress Hermione's fleds the castle ands nobodys can finds hers. Pretends and bes upsets until Master says otherwise. Can yous do thats?"

"Your Master asked you to tell me this?"

"Yes Master dids."

"Tell your Master it is done."

"Oks."

**POP!**

**

* * *

**

**POP!**

"Miss Weasley is doings it sirs. She says, "It's dones"

"Thank you Clinx. You may go."

**POP!**

"Severus? Severus is someone here?"

_Better not let her see this. _"Hmm? Oh, no. Just me."

"Oh, I couldn've sworn I heard someone. Um, are-are we eating in? Or, er- Am I eating in and you in the Great Hall? I can't cook in the kitchen how am I to-"

"We can eat in if you'd like or attend dinner in the Great Hall. The elves will bring us somthing."

"Oh. I'd like to eat in if you don't mind sir."

"Then we eat in."

_Well that was a little awkward, but not too bad. Maybe he's more conversationable then you thought. _"So was your letter good or bad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your letter. Was it good news or bad?"

"A bit of both I suppose. Yours?"

"About the same."

"Do you have any detentions tonight?"

"Yes, one."

"Oh. What time?"

"At seven, I'm not sure how long it'll last."

"If it's Gryffindor shouldn't last too long if it's your usual detention."

"No?"

"Well, after awhile, kind of figure out a way to scrub, pick, or pluck more efficently. Tricks of the trade that one learns after serving a million detentions with you."

"Really? Now that's interesting."

_Probably shouldn't have said anything. Oh well. _"Yeah... I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"No, probably not. But it's not like you're going to serve detention anytime soon."

"True."

"Would you like to eat now, and perhaps continue the talk that you ran away from earlier?"

"I would like to eat yes, I'm famished and I didn't run away. I realized that I probably smelled horrid and needed a quick shower."

"You took a 45 minute long bath."

"Yes well your bath invited me to."

"Mmhmm. What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever? I'm not sure the house elves make 'whatever.'"

"They do."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Seriously, what do you want? It's six which means I have an hour until my detention."

"Somthing simple and light. My stomach is all sorts of achy and moody."

"Right. Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Master calls?"

"Clinx, can you please make some... Chicken soup with french bread?"

"Yes, Clinx can gets that mades for his master and his mistress. Anythings else for sirs and miss?"

"Perhaps some tea and juice. That is all."

"Master haves his suppers soons."

**POP!**

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Your letter. We can talk now, or after my detention. Which is it?"

"What if I happen to fall asleep during your detention?"

"Now it is. So-"

"Wait I didn't say I would fall asleep, I just asked."

"Yes which means the seed was planted. So, let's talk about it. Who was it from and what was it about?"

"It's my letter I don't need to tell you. What was your letter about?"

"I feel the same way."

"Well then, this is a pickle. How about we agree to say we've talked about it but never do...?"

"..."

"No? Fine. Mine's from Ginny, so is yours, I recognize the writing."

"Yes, our letters are from the same person, so I see no problem in us sharing them with each other."

"Sure. What's yours about?"

"You. What's yours about?"

"Me."

"I see that you are becoming more comfortable around me."

"What?"

"You are more comfortable around me. Before, you were speaking cautiously, now that isn't the case. You're speaking your mind, more or less."

"Yes well, during my bath I realized that sooner or later I'd have to stop being scared of you."

"You were scared of me?"

"Maybe?"

"..."

"I'm sorry." _Oh god, he's not happy about me being scared of him. I suppose that was a little insensitive of me. But it was the truth._

"Why?" _She was scared of me?_

"Well, you're awfully intimidating."

"..."

"And... Um.. Well, you're not very forthcoming."

"...?"

_I hate how he does that eyebrow thing. _"You know way more about me than I know about you. It's really uneven, that's all I meant by that statement."

"Oh..." _Interesting._

"Yes, so... I wasn't scared of you because of your-your past, just the mystery surrounding you is all."

"Interesting. Is that how many students see me? As mysterious?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"It's funny. Your friend Mr. Longbottome saw me as mysterious as well."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

**POP!**

"Dinners for master and his mistress."

"Thank you Clinx."

"Anything else for master and miss?"

"No thank you Clinx, this looks fine.

**POP!**

"OUCH!"

"..."

"It's hot."

"Yes, I would assume it is. Tell me how you feel about Mr. Potter?"

"Why?"

"He's the one that is serving detention with me this evening."

"Oh..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"So what do you think about him?"

"What do you mean? About this whole situation with him, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender?"

"Yes."

"Oh." _How do I feel about him?_

"Hermione..."

"Well I suppose I feel betrayed in some way even though he hasn't technically betrayed me, he actually dumped me. But not like Ron. It was more like he was in shock and didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. That was after he tried to defend Ron, which I don't know why he even tries to. I mean, Ron is a prat. He's always been a prat, I don't know how the friendship survived this long. I guess it was just survival and Harry. If it weren't for him we definately wouldn't have been friends."

"Interesting. Is that all?"

"No."

"..."

"Well, Harry always seems to take Ron's side. I don't know if he does it to be apart of the Weasley's or what, but he's always done it. So I don't know why this hurts me so much. I guess because I really need my friends right now and I don't have any. I know that with Ginny it was by choice but I just don't want her to become another Percy, that's a decent thing for me to think right? Well, yeah, so I guess that's it. I really need my friends because this is a very stressful situation or well, not stressful just confusing and well getting married is a huge thing. Life altering. No matter what age you are and to have it be random and out of the blue, unplanned like this law and our marriage it's-it's just, well I needed my closest friends and instead I got dumped. Go figure. Ron probably just said all those thins to make _Lav Lav_ happy. She's never liked me and well, Ron will do anything to get laid. _It's just disgusting._ Harry just wants to fit in. That's all. He has never fit in. Before Hogwarts or during, he just wants to be normal and do normal boy things, but he hasn't ever been able to be normal because he's Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. He hates that title you know. He just wants to be Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker, Hogwarts student; not some big super hero. It's a bit sad really."

"So you feel like Mr. Potter is just saying those things-"

"We don't know if he is. I doubt it."

"If Mr. Potter is going along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown because he doesn't want to be a misfit?"

"Yes. Yes that's it."

"So by dumping you as a friend, getting dumped himself by Ginny makes him not a misfit?"

"Yes. I think." _That's dizzying._

"Ok."

"That doesn't help does it?"

"No."

"Oh... Ok."

"It's five till. I must be off to oversee this detention. You may read my letter if want afterwards. Until then Hermione."

"Sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Severus."

"..."

"Sorry, it's weird calling you that."

"Well I'd prefer that you do so I don't feel like a pedifile."

"Sir I'm of legal age, you couldn't be one if you wanted to."

"..."

"Well in my case anyways." _Oops._

"Yes well. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"And try to stay awake until I return."

"I'll try. Wake me if I'm not."

"..."

* * *

**6:59**

"Mr. Potter you're early."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know why you've been assigned detention?"

"No sir."

"Would you like to guess why?"

"Umm because I'm a prat and awful friend and because of what happened today in the Great Hall?" _This is going in a bad direction. Prepare to get eaten alive._

"Correct. 1 point to Gryffindor."

_Professor Snape just gave me a point. I just got a point. _"Oh..." _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Mr. Potter do you make it a habit to make one of your friends feel like a _worthless pile of shit_?"

"Er-No sir I-"

"Do you make them wish they were _never_ born?"

"Sir I-"

"Do you make them wish they were _dead_ like their parents Mr. Potter?"

"_NO PROFESSOR_!"

"Really?"

"No sir, I-"

"You what?"

"I-"

"You did a pretty good job today with making my wife feel that way today."

"Sir I-"

"Did I mention that she has _yet _to utter a word since your incident this morning?"

"..."

"No? Did you think that Hermione would be able to make this journey _alone_? Make it_ without_ her parents? _Without_ you, Mr. Weasley, or Ms. Weasley? Her supposed _BEST_ friends? People who aren't supposed to _ABANDON_ her in her _TIME OF NEED_?!"

"..."

"I guess you do have more of your mother in you than any thought. She was just as good at _throwing away_ friendships as you are apparently. Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"Sir, I- I'd like to speak with Hermione."

"Not likely."

"But I-"

"Not happening because she fled the school a few hours ago. We are currently looking for her."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me Potter! Because of the actions of you and your pathetic little friends we_ cannot_ locate her. And you are aware of how many people would just love to get their hands on her."

"Sir-I..."

"I would like to congratulate you on being not only a _pathetic_ excuse for a friend, but what is shaping up to be most likely the reason why she will end up _dead or worse_ in the hands of some unreformed _deatheater, _her other two marriage prospects. You should pray that she finds her demise soon if we do not find her before she falls into the wrong hands. Now be out of my site you disgust me. And think of what you've done and what sort of friends you have. Obviously they are good ones if they don't care what the weight of their words mean and the consequences of those words."

"I-"

"**NOW POTTER**!"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Oh and Mr. Potter!"

"Y-y-yes sir?"

"Did I mention how she found out about those rumors? The ones that _YOU _and Mr. Weasley started?! That's what made her leave. **NOW GET OUT**!" _Hehe. It will be nice to see how this works out._

"Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Master calls?"

"Tell Albus that I have told Mr. Potter that Hermione has run away due to his and Mr. Weasley's actions. Be sure to let him know that Madam Snape does not know and that Miss Weasley is aware of the situation and is going along with it. Can you do this?"

"It is dones sirs."

"Good. Now go."

**POP!**

**

* * *

**

"You're back?"

"Yes."

"He didn't show?"

"He did."

"Oh..."

_Wait for it. Wait for it. _

"So why are you back so early? Is he in there doing somthing and you're just here to see if I need more pain potion?"

"No."

"You're here to see that I haven't fallen asleep?"

"No."

"Oh." _I am so confused. _"Then why are you back?"

"Because detention is over."

"It's over?"

"Yes."

"But that was like... Like not even 5 minutes."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just couldn't stand the sight of him for any longer."

"You're a terrible liar."

"No. I'm not."

"Well you're lying now."

"Yes I am."

"Oh. You aren't going to tell me what happened?"

"You want to know? I thought you weren't going to pay attention to whatever happened to them since he and Mr. Weasley obviously don't care about you."

"I didn't say that. Ever. And they do. They-they are just... They're just being difficult."

"Difficult?"

"Ok, well Harry is. Ron's a prat. Happy now?"

"No. You're overexcited, I wasn't trying to start somthing. Do you feel tired?"

"No. Yes. Well I don't know. I'm not overexcited. Can we talk about your letter?"

"Tomorrow. Let's get you into bed. You're tired."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Bed now."

"I'm not being put to bed while you stay up!"

"We're both going."

"Oh... I'm not tired."

"You are and we both know it."

"..."

"We'll discuss my letter and the detention in bed."

"_Fine_!"

**20 minutes later**

"What side to you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Do you want the one closest to the door, or closest to the bathroom door?"

"I don't care just choose a side."

"You should have the one closes to the door because you're more paranoid."

"..."

"What? You have got to be paranoid after living as a spy for an eternity."

"I am not that old. It was 20 some odd years."

"An eternity. And I should have the one closest to the bathroom because pregnancy will make me sick a lot. Or I'll just have to pee a lot. Either way, I should be closest to the bathroom."

"I don't care. Choose a side. Get in." _I am going to kill myself. It doesn't matter what side you're on, it's a bed. A bloody bed!_

"Right well ok."

"..."

"..."

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm sorry, this is weird. I mean you're my professor."

"I told you-"

"I know I know don't call you that in here, but technically you are. So it's just weird."

"You could drop potions."

"You could wear Gryffindor colors."

"..."

"That's what I thought. NOT happening."

"It was just a suggestion."

"So was mine."

"..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Tomorrow..."

"We'll deal with it when it comes."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

"........................................................................................................ So do I need to read books about sex for tomorrow?"

"What?!"

"Do I need to do research or-or somthing for tomorrow when we- when... You know."

"NO! No. It'll be fine. You don't need to do anything."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Ok."

_Why would you need to read books? Only she would ask a question like that. Absurd. _

"What did you talk about with Harry?"

"I did reverse psychology."

"You did what?"

"Reverse psychology... Or somthing like that."

"Somthing like that...?"

"I probably made him cry."

"Oh.... How?"

"I told him how you heard about the rumors, how you hadn't spoken a word-"

"But I have."

"I know. How you ran away and we can't find you..."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I think you heard me quite clearly."

"Why?"

"Because it'll make him feel worse. I also added in how many people want to get their hands on you. His face turned a sickly shade of green at the thought of that. This detetion might be not only my favorite but also my proudest moment as an instructor of youths."

"I think that makes you a person with sick tendencies..."

"Perhaps."

"Well you're not sick really... Just, odd I suppose. Eccentric. Why did you do that? Did you call the detention just to do that?"

"I'm not sick, you're right. I view the world differently. I did it becuase it needed to be done and yes I did just call the detetention for that."

"Oh..."

"Good night."

"Does Ginny know? Was it her idea?"

"No it wasn't her idea."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yes she does, as does the headmaster. I'm sure the entire school will know by breakfast."

"Right. Ok. Well, umm..."

"Do you need a pain potion?"

"Actually... Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Go to sleep."

"..."

"We will talk more in the morning. During our breakfast of whatever."

_Oh my god he just made a joke and it was kind of funny. Who would have thought, Professor Snape jokes. Hehe. _"Sir?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"Madame Snape?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you the same thing remember Madame Snape?"

"Oh right... I'm sorry. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a snuggler."

"What?"

"I snuggle. I just thought that you should know."

"Oh-erm, that's alright I suppose." _What am I supposed to do with a snuggler?!_

"So if I start to snuggle into you, uh, just... Just uh- go along with it. I get cold easily."

"Right. Ok. Good night then."

"Good night."

* * *

**Well friends that's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it, reviews are a wonderful Christmas presant. Hehe. I know I'm asking for coal in my stacking. Hehe. Have a wonderful night and day. Happy holidays. -Sevy14**


	13. Sleepy Thoughts

**Hellp friends, I hope you are doing well. This the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I do apologize though if it is slightly confusing. Hermione goes back and forth in her, kind of playing devils advocate with herself. It's a trend that happens all throughout the story so far and it will continue to. I apologize if it's confused you before. Many of the characters, especially Severus and Ginny do this. I hope that you like it and I would love to hear from you. Feedback is great food for the mind. : ) Have a great Sunday and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

**Severus' Thoughts:**

_She is fidgeting so bad. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore, it is going to drive me insane. I should tell her to stop. She probably couldn't if she tried though. Oh! No-Wait. She stopped. Thank Merlin. Now I don't have to try and control my want to choke her. She really hasn't been that bad. I suppose a little irritating, but that happens right? I need to speak to Lucius about this. Marriage sucks. I've decided. Even if it hasn't been too bad yet, she's driving me up a wall, and we're less than 48 hours into ours. And this is supposed to last eternity. Kill me now! As much as I dislike her friends, or how much they blow up my cauldrons and make me run about the castle trying to stop their apparent need to commit suicide in the name of justice, I didn't think they'd stoop this low. Especially Potter. I'm not quite sure why he is going along with Mr. Weasley, that itself is rather irritating. I can't seem to figure out his logic on this one. Normally I can figure it out by thinking like the twisted little prat that Potter can be but this time, I have no idea. Not one. That pisses me off. Bloody well it does. And Ms. Weasely. Didn't see her coming, not at all, she could've been a Slytherin, she certainly seems to have the traits of one, in some small or another. So does Hermione though. Yes, she does as well. Our children will probably be Slytherin. Or Ravenclaw. I'll be damned if I have a Gryffindor. I'll Avada myself. One enough is fine with me. Bloody hell she's started to fidget again._

**Hermione's Thoughts:**

_His breathing is so steady, well, duh, everyone that breathes has a steady breath. Unless you're having health issues… His is more than that, it's steady. Like, he's trying to breathe normally, instead of allowing himself to breathe the way his body wants to. I wonder if he naturally breathes like that or if he's awake. He could be awake, you are. Why couldn't he? It is so silent. The quiet is slightly unnerving. Too many nights up in the tower I suppose. I can't believe this situation. It's surreal. I can't believe Ginny, I wonder what Molly has said. If she even knows. Should I write her? I probably shouldn't, Ron has most likely written her and told her horrible things about me so she'd probably rip up my letter the second she got it. I should take Ginny back. Neville too. I never gave him up though. I couldn't, Neville's too kind. I wonder how he and Luna are doing, if she got rid of the squigglypimps or whatever it was that she had. I'll write them a letter in the morning. Ginny as well. Do I write Harry? I really want to know exactly what was said in that detention, it only lasted five minutes, I wonder if he's ever held one that short, or if they're have been shorter ones. Maybe there is a log in the library that I can find out. But I'd have to sort through almost two decades worth of detentions if there were, I should just ask Severus. Severus. Sev-er-uss. His name is catching and a little nice. Rare. Maybe he's the first one with that name. That would be kind of cool. The first one in existence with a name. Are there awards for that? Or a documentation or something. I should look that up to. He doesn't seem to be that bad so far. I know he's not a vampire. That's good. Hehe. Shhh. Don't make any noise Hermione, you don't want to wake him up on the chance that he is asleep. Is it bad that I think he's handsome? In his own way of course. He's dark. Very, very dark, yet it's alluring. I suppose that's part of his mystery. He said he enjoyed teaching, I never would have guessed that, but then you can't judge a book by it's cover. I bet if he were a book he'd be a good read. Ohhh that sounded dirty. Very dirty. Why can't I go to sleep? I need to sleep. Tomorrow should be stressful. Probably because he made you go to sleep around 7:00pm. Who does that? Severus Snape does! He isn't that old, maybe he just values sleep. Maybe he gets up really early and that's why. He did say that you were tired, even if you won't admit it. I think he could be a good husband if he tried. He's cross often though. Can you deal with that? But then again you knew what he was like when you accepted his request. I didn't have a choice. How could I not accept him?! Crabbe Sr. or Professor Snape. Does that say something about me? Am I that bad? That ugly? Do people really not like me enough to marry? At least I know one thing… At least our children will be brilliant. They don't have a choice. What if I have a Hufflepuff? Would he be mad? What if I had a squib?! Would he disown the child? Me? I shouldn't think about that. No. I need to focus on doing the deed first. Ew. I can't believe I'm going to have sex. It's not even exciting or anything, I need to stop thinking about how gross it is and how much it'll hurt. Not helping. Not helping. I need to sleep. Oh Orpheus where are you and your sweet dreams. Come to me. Plague me with your dreamless magic. Orpheus? Not coming. Dammit. Maybe I can find a sleeping potion. No, I'd better not move. I can ask him. Can you? Can I? Do I have the guts to? No. Where's that Gryffindor courage, you've seemed to have lost it. Not lost, misplaced. Yes, just misplaced. _

"Can you not lay still or is it that you fidget in your sleep as well?"

_The bat's awake. Shit. _"Um… I'm not tired."

"Not tired?"

"No, my mind is racing."

"Indeed."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

"…"

"Probably because a lot has happened in a very short amount of time and I haven't processed it correctly or at all in some cases."

"Interesting."

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"So… Why are you awake?"

"You fidget."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"…"

"…"

"Did you know that it's silent down here? Like _no_ noise at all?"

"Yes. I did know that."

"Oh."

"Is that bad?"

"No, just different. Not used to it is all."

"Indeed."

"So do you want to talk?"

"Talk?"

"Sure."

"About…?"

"I don't know. Anything, just talk. Might make us more comfortable with each other."

"Talk…"

_I'm pretty sure we've decided on what talking is… _"Yes. Talk. We don't have to if you don't want to." _It isn't that hard but ok, whatever._

"Maybe we should wait until the morning to talk." _What would we talk about?_

"Um, ok, we can do that." _Like it matters, we are going to have to talk sometime. Even if it's all we've been doing._

"You want to talk tonight though."

"I can't sleep and it seems like you can't sleep either."

"You fidget."

"So you said."

"And it's too silent down here."

"So I said." _Well, he's one for stating the obvious._

"…"

"…"

"We can talk if you like. We can discuss your relationship with Miss Weasley, about Mr. Longbottom and why Miss Weasely told me to ask you about him, or about Mr. Potter, we can talk about why Miss Brown apparently despises you or whatever her problem with you is and where it came from, and we can even discuss Mr. Weasley. We can talk about our consummation if that's what's keeping you up, or any other questions that you have. Any that pertain to my Slytherins, your housemates, what happens after school." _That was good. Very friendly she'll appreciate that, you weren't even in your Professor Snape mode, must be tired. _"What do you want to talk about?"

"…"

"Hermione? Herm-Mrs. Snape?" _Is she? She had better not be- _"_Madam Snape!_"

"…Snort…"

_She is. She's asleep! Why that little… Well now you have a list of things to talk about with her. She won't be able to get out of talking about them in the morning. If you had decided to have a long detention she would have fallen asleep. You were right. Best not to bring that up with her in the morning and she didn't ask for a pain potion, hopefully that's good. Pray that she doesn't wake you up in the middle of the night wanting some. Time for bed, no use obsessing now. _

_

* * *

_

**Well that's all folks. I know it's really short but this popped into my head and I just had to add it. I'm already working on what was supposed to be this chapter, so hopefully I'll be done with that soon. The next few days or even tonight possibly. Well I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	14. Confessions On Saturday

**Wow hello guys, how are you? I've had a whirlwind of updates with this story. My muse is overflowing with ideas for Hermione and Severus, it's almost too hard to keep up, but I'm trying. I'm trying. Now if I could only get this much attention with my other stories, eh, one can wish for Christmas presents I suppose. ;) I hope you are well and the updates aren't coming to fast. Have a wonderful night and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

_He said that I was tired, but it seems as though he's the tired one. I'm certainly hungry, I wonder if I can eat breakfast without him. That'd be a little rude though. I have to eat though, today is the big day, or well, so we've said, wonder if he'll actually go through with it. Wonder if I will go through with it. I might chicken out. Bet he'd be mad or something. I would be. It is all just too weird. Being married to him. A professor, I hope people don''t think I did this to get a good mark in his class, I don't need to sleep with him to do that. I have so much homework, I can't believe I skipped on Friday. What a pansy. Not very courageous of me. Oh well, Monday should be interesting with all the rumors and what not. Wonder where I should sit in the Great Hall? Wonder if I'll even eat in there. That might be too much. Classes are going to suck that's for sure. I probably won't even have a desk mate. How are the Slytherins taking this, he hasn't mentioned. Maybe he doesn't know. That's probably it. He's been here with me most of the time I doubt he has a clue how they've taken this whole thing. Wonder how Draco's taking it? he is his godfather after all. Didn't even know that he'd gotten married, must have been hard. Now he'll have to share Severus with me, he's used to everything being about him. Wonder how his dad and mum are taking it, I think they're close, or something. Well that'll be a bridge to cross when it comes up. I should ask him about them though, maybe get some stuff cleared up, I really dislike Lucius, but if he's his friend then I won't say anything. Well, unless I'm goaded, then I probably will, he won't be happy when I do. Oh well. I need to write Ginny and Neville today. Maybe I'll just write Ginny and see if they can come down here and talk with me, if they want to. Gin says she does but that could be talk. I have to ask _him _first if that's ok. Wait. I don't have to ask, this is my home too. Should ask anyways, wouldn't want him to take house points away or something. Maybe I should write Molly and Arthur. I'll ask Ginny what she thinks about that and I need to find out about Ron and his Lav Lav. That bitch! Ok now what is Professor Vector talking about here? This line of transgression doesn't make any- Oh. Oh. Ok, no I get it now. _

_She's so focused, hasn't even figured out that I'm standing in front of her. She's devouring her lip again, she's probably hungry it's after nine. I don't usually sleep this late. Probably this whole bloody marriage thing, she is hard to deal with twenty-four-seven. This will be horrible, even if she's been ok so far. She's just being cautious around me, just like I am around her. I really don't want to see what happens when we both decide to get over this stage of cautiousness. What do I have to do today? Meet with Minerva and Albus, no doubt Minerva will want a play by play account of the happenings of her prized cub. I wonder what she's going to do today, it looks as though she's finished most of her homework, I wonder how long she's been up for. _"Are you hungry?"

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh. My. Word!" _I think I just pissed myself._

"Did I scare you?" _Jumpy._

"Oh no. Not at all. I just wanted to scream and throw all of my arithmacy up in the air, it's what I do in the mornings. No, you didn't scare me at all." _I need to get a bell and attach it to him so I know where he is at all times. Walks too quietly he does._

"Your sarcasm isn't needed."

"You need to wear a bell or walk louder."

"I've been standing right here for a couple of minutes."

"Oh…"

"Oh indeed."

"Yes, indeed." _Stupid man!_

_She called me stupid again. I hate being called stupid. _"You haven't answered my question."

"…" _What question?_

"Are you hungry?" _Bloody hell. If we play 20 questions again I'll avada myself. _

"Famished."

"Would you like to eat in the Great Hall?"

"No."

"Alright."

"…" _What the hell was I working on when he scared the daylights out of me? Oh yes right. _"Oh what was that?"

"What do you want to eat?" _And so it begins._

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"You said breakfast of whatever last night, so I assumed you had something planned or well, I don't know. Whatever you want is fine with me." _He really hates the whatever, must remember this._

"Fine. Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Master calls for Clinx?"

"Yes, can you bring us toast, bacon, one plate of cheesy eggs, one plain, fruit, some juice, and some oatmeal please."

"Clinx can. Is that alls Master ands Miss is wantings to eats?"

"Yes that'll be all."

"I's bring you's your foods soons."

**POP!**

"He's cute."

_What? _"Right. I'm going to shower, do you need to?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Right."

**20 minutes later and breakfast on the table:**

"So…" _What do you say? Can't just eat in silence, it's rude. _

"…" _What is he going to ask? At least he's making an effort though._

"What are you planning to do today? Homework?" _Merlin that sounded lame. _

"Oh, um, well I'm finished with that mostly, you never told me the assignment in your class so, uh, haven't even started that. So…"

"You don't have to do it." _Does she think that I would make her do the assignment that was only assigned because I was taking care of her? Or well, trying to anyways. _"You've received fully credit for it."

"I have? I didn't do though." _How did I receive credit, I don't understand._

"Well, I haven't done my grading yet, but you will. And you'll receive credit because I am not going to ask you to do the assignment because it was only assigned because I was here with you. Take the points. I don't give them often."

"…"

"Really. With the exception of one other person, on Friday, I haven't given out points for an assignment since my first year as a professor."

"Oh well thank you…" _I think._

"Yes."

"I was um…" _Go on tell him. He shouldn't get mad. It's not like it's Ron or Harry or even Fred and George. Go on._

"…?"

"I uh, I was wondering if it would be alright if Ginny and Neville came over and we talked…."

"…" _Interesting. Do you want Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom in your quarters? These are hers too. True. _

"Or something."

"…"

"Is that ok? If not then I can, I can meet them somewhere else I suppose." _I don't want to meet them somewhere else though. I don't want to leave here._

_If she did meet with them you could have your meeting with Minerva and Albus. You'd be able to discuss what she said the morning after you'd wed. _"It is alright."

_Oh thank Merlin. _"Thank you."

"…"

"What are you doing today? My meeting with them doesn't mess up your schedule, I don't want to do that, if it does I can-"

"No. No. You're fine. I am planning on meeting with Albus and Minerva."

"Oh ok."

"Do your friends, I mean Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley know about this meeting?"

"No, I need to write them and see if they'll come."

_Interesting. _"Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Master calls?"

"Can you go see if Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley will meet me in my class room for detention at 10:15 please."

"Yes sirs."

**POP!**

"Detention?"

"They don't have detention. This makes it easier for them to come and see you."

"But that means. That I- I have less than a half hour to get ready. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't know what to say?"

"I do but I…"

"Relax. You'll be fine I'm sure."

* * *

**POP!**

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Master Snape says that's you are to reports to detention in Potions classrooms at 10:15s."

"I-Detention?"

"Yes. Master Snape says sos. Be theres."

"I-I will." _What in the bloody hell did I do to deserve detention?_

**POP!**

"Who was that Ginerva?"

_For the love of Merlin! _"Lavender I told you not to call me that." _I swear I'm going to kill her. _

"If we're going to be sisters then I think you'd better get used to it."

_I am going to kill her. _"Whatever Lavender I'm leaving."

"Toodles Ginerva dear."

"Tramp."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Bye!" _Bloody prostitute might marry my brother. I'll kill him. I'll bloody well kill him._

* * *

**POP!**

"Mr. Longbottom?"

"Right here?"

"Master Snape says that you are to reports to Potions classrooms at 10:15s for detention."

"I am?"

"Yes. Yous are to reports at 10:15 tos the Potions classrooms fors detention."

"Oh I-Why?"

"I's just a house elfs Mr. Longbottoms."

"Right ok. I-I'll be there." _Why do I have detention, I didn't do anything._

**POP!**

"Neville what was that?"

"Professor Snape's house elf. I think."

"What?"

"Professor Snape's house elf I think."

"Why?"

"I have detention at 10:15."

"Why?"

"I… I don't' know."

"Must be like Harry, he's bloody well upset still."

"Well shouldn't we all be? I mean Hermione going off like that. And only because of what Ron and Lavender have been spreading. I mean honestly Dean, you don't believe the shit that they're saying do you?"

"Me, nah. Load of goblin shit if you ask me, but then again, I know Hermione. She's not like that at all. Not at all."

"I'm glad you feel that way. She has pretty much no friends now because of those two."

"So I take it you don't like either one then?"

"Don't like either one of who?"

"Oh hey Harry. Nobody."

"It's ok you don't have to tell me."

"No, I- uh… Well Dean and I were talking about Hermione that's all."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I just asked if Neville liked Ron or Lavender. Then you walked up."

"Oh… Do you like them Neville?"

"No. I think they are shite for friends and that scum like that shouldn't be allowed to wear Gryffindor colors."

"Oh…"

"Wow Nev, didn't know you could say things like that."

"I don't often Dean, only when people deserve it. And they do, after what they're doing to Hermione. She's the nicest, sweetest person ever. She's almost given her life to protect Ron and look how he repays it. Bloody prat if you ask me. Can't believe he's a Weasley. Don't get me started on his _Lav Lav_ I bloody hate that wench."

"…"

"I'm sorry Harry, I know your friends with him. But Hermione's always been a better friend to me. I understand if you don't' want to talk to me anymore."

"No. No. It's alright. I actually… Actually I agree with you."

"You do? Nev you hear that? Harry agrees with something that Ron doesn't. Imagine that, maybe he does have a brain up there after all."

"Dean stop it, of course he does. Just doesn't use it very often."

"Gee thanks guys. Really though. I didn't mean to make her think that I wasn't supporting her. I was just trying to make what Ron said less hurtful than it was."

"Why?"

"Yeah, he's practically a grown man he can defend himself."

"I know. It's just that, I've always done that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't realize how much it hurt her when I took Ron's side. It's like the incident with the Firebolt. I didn't care really, it was touching that she cared that much to do that. Ron got in there and I guess I- I wanted to be normal, fit in."

"Oh…"

"Wow mate."

"That doesn't make me a bad person does it?"

"No it makes you an idiot. Well that's what me mum would say anyways."

"Oh. Neville you aren't, you don't think I'm a bad person do you?"

"No Harry, you're not a bad person. You're just a bad friend…"

"I-… Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Not that you don't care about Hermione, I can, we can all tell that you do, you just don't show her that you care. She probably doesn't know that you are worried about her being out there all by herself. You know how smart and powerful you've got to be able to hide yourself from the headmaster, even Professor Snape? They're very powerful wizards, top five. She must be somewhere nobody would think to look for her."

"Yeah…"

"Thing is, nobody really knows Hermione. I mean none of us ever really took the time. Right Nev?"

"Right Dean. I never actually asked her a lot of questions, I don't even know her favorite color."

"Green… I think."

"You think? Harry, that's bad. You were the closest to her, besides Ginny, and I bet Ginny doesn't even know. Everyone always just thought she lived to fight Voldemort and read. Some friends we are."

"Yeah… I feel awful. I haven't felt this bad since I took private lessons from Snape and… Well I feel terrible."

"Yeah, I would too mate. I would too."

"Thanks Dean."

"Hey, you'll get no pity party from me. You got yourself in this mess. Get yourself out. Somehow."

"Yeah, but hey, I gotta run. Detention is calling."

"Bye Neville."

"Dean, Harry."

* * *

**Well how did you like it? Good? I hope so. The conversation between Harry, Neville, and Dean is a little random but it popped into my head, I hope it works. See you next chapter. –Sevy14**


	15. Detention With A Snape

**Hi guys. I'm back. You must be getting tired of reading that, I'll have to find a new way to greet you. Hope you're well. Enjoy my second update of the day. Happy reading my friends. –Sevy14**

* * *

**Outside the Potions Classroom at 10:13**

"Neville what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Ginny."

"I-I have detention at 10:15 with Professor Snape."

"Me to."

"Oh…"

"Do you-Do you happen to have any idea what we did to get detention?"

"I haven't the faintest clue. I suppose we should go in though."

"Yeah, here goes nothing."

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley."

"Professor."

"I'm sure you're wondering why you have detention."

"…" _Yes I'm wondering why I have detention, after all the information and insight about Hermione I gave you. Why the hell do I have detention._

_I swear I'm not with Ron. That's why I'm here, he thinks I'm like Ron. He is going to eat me alive._ "…"_ Kind of a dumb statement, obviously we're wondering why we have detention. _

"You don't."

"What?" _What in the bloody hell is going on. First he is making jokes with Lupin and now this, Snape is losing his mind._

"Sir, I don't understand." _I have detention but I don't… I don't get it. Am I stupid? Does Ginny get it? She looks about as confused as I do._

"You will soon. Follow me please."

"…" _This is so weird._

"…" _He's going to do something bad or-What the, this is his office, it's nice. Where are we going this looks like, like a doorway, like his-_ "HERMIONE!!"

"Hi Neville."

"…"

"Nev. Nev. I can't breathe."

"Oh right, sorry. I'm sorry. You're ok. I mean you-your ok. You… Wait." _What the hell is going on?_

"Hi Gin."

"Hey, you doing ok?"

"Sure. For the most part. I guess…"

"You never ran away did you?"

"No. Sev-er Professor thank you for assigning them detention."

"It is no problem. Don't expect it all the time though."

"Of course not sir."

"So, we don't have detention?"

"No Mr. Longbottom, but if asked, you had to clean out an old classroom. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Professor Snape?"

"Uh, what exactly are we doing here, I mean, it's great to see Hermione but…"

"You are talking to her, catching up. I don't know Miss Weasley, I won't be here. Mrs. Snape, when you're done with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley have Clinx let me know."

"Alright. Have a good meeting."

"I-You to."

"So Hermione are you really ok?"

"No Neville, I'm not. I feel so… So I don't even know."

"Ginny do you, can I don't know how to say this but, I-well I'm sorry. I should've gotten one of the guys to petitioned for you Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Oh Neville it's fine. I think that Professor Snape and I are a relatively good match." _I think. But then we've only been married for two and a half days._

"You do?"

"Yeah Gin, we're probably really alike. I mean look at all these books and how he has the place decorated. It's kind of how I'd want my place, only with a little more color."

"True."

"So Professor Snape, he's-he is nice?"

"Well, he's trying. You know how is Neville. He hasn't had a very good life because of the war, and I kind of get the feeling that his home life as a child wasn't good either. We all know how it was for him at school."

"Yeah. So have you? I mean…"

"What Ginny, just say it. I'm pretty much willing to talk about anything because I haven't talked to anyone but him, Professor McGonnagal, Madam Pomfrey, and the Headmaster, oh and Clinx, the house elf since we got married."

"Haveyoudoneityet?"

"What?"

"Ew Ginny I don't want to hear about it."

"It's ok Neville. No Ginny we haven't. He's actually kind of a gentleman. He didn't even sleep in the same bed with me our first night because we hadn't talked about it. Like he felt very strong about it."

"Where'd he sleep?"

"On the couch. This one actually. I don't think it was very comfortable."

"Oh. That was considerate. I didn't think Professor Snape could be considerate."

"I know, it's weird huh Nev. Associating considerate and Professor Snape in the same sentence."

"Haha yeah."

"Did he get mad that you asked to have us come down here?"

"No. He's been talking to Ginny."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So Ginny when I asked you in the great hall if you had heard from Hermione or heard anything about her after she had ran away supposedly you didn't say anything. Did you know that was false? I mean, did you-"

"Yes. I knew it was a lie."

"Why didn't you say anything? Did you know how scared I was? How sad?"

"Yeah I knew, but Professor Snape gave strict orders not to say anything about it. The headmaster knew it was false to. Don't get mad at me. Hermione your husband is really clever."

"I know he is. He's brilliant to. I was looking at some of his books and-"

"Just cause they're here doesn't mean they're his Hermione."

"No Neville, the ones over there, yeah by the bust of Merlin, those are all of his books, or articles."

"Wow. He's written a lot."

"Yeah, he's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

"You guys are gonna have children that are literally too smart for their own good."

"Geez thanks Nev."

"No problem Hermione, it's nice to see you smile. To see you at all."

"I've really missed you guys."

"I've missed you too. Do you know how hard it is to sleep up in the tower without you there? Those girls drive me up a wall."

"How is the tower?"

"Uh…"

"Neville? Neville come on tell me."

"Well erm- You kind of lost a lot of friends because of the rumors that were started. Dean doesn't believe them though."

"Oh…"

"But we're here. I mean, you've got, me, Ginny, and Dean. That's good. And Luna, Luna loves you. She's been talking about you. How the scagglythims or something are looking out for you. She cares."

"Well that's good. Say hi to her for me. In secret, because I've run away."

"Oh, right. Ha."

"How are the boys?"

"Well, uh, I actually talked to Harry before I came down here."

"You did? Gloating over how my life and reputation is ruined because of them?"

"Uh, no."

"Ginny you ok? You've been really quiet."

"I'm fine Neville, just want to hear what you have to say about Harry is all. Continue."

"Right, ok. Well actually he isn't very supportive of Ron and Lavender. I think he's had his eyes opened a little. Probably something Ron said. You know how Ron is. Sorry Ginny, I know he's your brother."

"A bloody prat is what he is."

"Yes well… Do you think he feels bad at all Nev?"

"Hermione he feels awful. I think he just realized what a poor friend he'd been to you all these years. I quote, "I didn't realize how much it hurt her when I took Ron's side." I mean, coming from Harry, that's deep. You know?"

"He said that?"

"Yeah. He did. Dean and I kind of also said he was a bad friend. Well actually I did, Dean called him an idiot. But that's Dean-speak for you-messed-up-bad."

"Oh, so he's not friends with Ron anymore?"

"Hermione, he'll always be friends with Ron. You know that."

"I know. I think it's just at a point where, he can't be friends with both of us. These rumors went too far and I can't, well I just can't be around Ron. I just can't. I'm sorry Ginny."

"Hey, don't be sorry to me. I only hung out with him because you were always with him. I think Ron's a bloody prat. I'm actually embarrassed to be related to the guy."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I thought that you and Ron were close."

"We were. Then he got a big head."

"Oh."

"Yeah, not a big deal. I will hang out with you. No more of this, "I don't want to ruin your relationship crap." Doesn't mean squat to me, understood?"

"Yeah. And Neville, I'd love to be your friend still if that didn't make your life too hard."

"Like I care. You've been a better friend to me than anyone here. Except Luna, but she's different."

"Yeah, Nev, I know. You married her. Haha."

"Well, speaking of Luna, I'd best be getting back, I told her I'd go on a walk with her. Think this is enough time to have cleaned a classroom?"

"No, but you can say that I'm finishing up because you pissed him off or something."

"I'll say that I knocked over a whole bunch of stuff and he kicked me out of detention and took points away."

"Deal. We'll tell the professor."

"Bye Neville, thank you for coming to see me and talk to me. You really are a good friend."

"Hermione, I'll always be here for you. Just don't, don't ever run away ok?"

"I promise. Go have fun with Luna, and tell her thank you for thinking of me."

"I will. Bye Ginny."

"See you later Neville."

"Well now that he's gone we can get to the nitty gritty stuff."

"What do you mean? I-"

"What does he look like without his shirt? Does he have a nice body? Muscles? Yes or no? Scars, he probably has scars?"

"Ginny, he's your professor!"

"Yours too."

"I'm married to him."

"I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Come on!"

"No."

"…"

"Ginny stop it."

"…"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"…"

"STOP IT!"

"…"

"No."

"Ok fine. I think he's handsome."

"Aw, that's cute. Do you have a crush?"

"What? I-No!"

"Why not? You should he's perfect for you."

"What no…"

"Yes, you said that you're a good match."

"I said maybe."

"Same difference."

"There is no such thing."

"Lupin is a same difference situation."

"Ginny that doesn't even make sense."

"You haven't answered my question. You do have a crush on him."

"No I don't."

"You have to. I mean he's the smartest person you'll probably ever meet. And come on. He fits the profile of what you like in a man. Remember we made a list."

"Ginny that was in my second year. I was petrified most of the time."

"No you weren't, only for a couple of weeks. Remember, tall, dark, rough on the outside, so you had to work to get to the gooey center, naughty Hermione-"

"I'm not naughty. You're making it sound dirty. Stop it. I'm not like that at all."

"Right anyways, did I mention how he has the whole Viktor think going on? Oh he does, don't even try to deny it. The only reason Viktor has Krummies is because he's rich and famous, not because he's good looking."

"…"

"You know I'm right. Professor Snape is like that."

"He's not rich or famous."

"You know he is Hermione."

"We don't know if he's rich. He works at Hogwarts, has his entire life."

"So, he could still be rich. I mean come on, wolfsbane, and how many other potions he's invented or things he's cured. Not to mention all of those books. He has to be well off. He is what like sixty?"

"Ginny he's in his forty's. Not old at all."

"Nobody said sixty is old."

"You're delusional Ginny. Is it a family trait?"

"Don't put me in the same pile as Ron."

"I was talking about Fred and George actually."

"Oh, well, they're ok. Just different."

"Different is an understatement."

"So you have a crush."

"I don't have a crush. I merely find his presence, somewhat, enjoyable."

"I knew it!"

"Ginny it hasn't even been 72 hours. Give it a rest."

"Let me know when you decide to admit that you have a crush."

"Whatever. I have something to ask you."

"Yes."

"How is your mum? I mean is she mad at me? Does she believe all of those rumors that Ron and Lavender spread?"

"Mum? Oh Merlin no. She thought they were absurd. She wants you to write. She thinks that you are going to waste away because of how they're treating you."

"Oh ok. Good."

"Why?"

"I thought she would agree with them or something. That she wouldn't ever talk to me. Or something."

"Why would she think that or not ever talk to you?"

"I don't know. Because of Ron and stuff."

"Hermione, she loves you. Don't worry about that. She was mad that she wasn't able to witness your wedding though. How was that?"

"Short. To the point. Horrible. I wish I could have had a real one. We just said our vows, he pecked me on the lips, yes Ginny, not even a magical wedding kiss, and then we left. Then my appendix burst. He spent his wedding night in the infirmary and then in his quarters on the couch."

"Wow. Worst wedding night in history."

"I know right. So what else is new with you? I feel like we haven't talked in days."

* * *

**10:25**

**Headmasters Office:**

"Ah good morning Severus. Lemondrop?"

"Albus. Minerva. No."

"How are you doing on this fine Saturday morning?"

"Tired. Stressed. I am more drained today than I have been in a long time. I don't think I'll be able to handle marriage."

"Severus she isn't that bad. Hermione is a lovely girl."

"That's the problem Minerva. She's a girl. She's old enough to be _my _daughter. Instead she's supposed to _have_ my kids. It's disturbing."

"Yes well, I agree with you, but you had better take care of her Severus. Or mark my words…"

"Yes, yes I know."

"You wanted to talk my boy?"

"Yes, I have a memory to show you two, I wanted your insight on it."

"Something bad?"

"I don't know Minerva, you'll have to be the judge of that. I don't think so, but then again, I have no idea how to judge this. Your pensive Albus."

"Here."

"Thank you. This is from the morning after we were wed, what do you think?"

**Flashback to the morning after Severus and Hermione are wed:**

"Why do you do that?"

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that Miss... _Do not_ brush my question off like that. What is wrong?"

"My side hurts, when I move like that."

"Well then don't twist your body."

"Do you have a pain potion handy by any chance? I would appreciate it greatly."

"Here. What did you mean when you said, _"Why do you do that?"_ I wasn't under the impression that I had done anything."

"Hmm. Oh well you just, you're just always are cutting me down. I guess I thought that you would at least cut it back a little since we are married. I mean, I didn't expect a change over night, I guess, I thought, well, I don't know..."

"What? What else is there, I'd appreciate it if you'd either tell me or stop biting your lip like that."

"I just wish that you would hold a normal conversation instead of striking out at me and always trying to put me down. _I get it ok._ You're smarter, bigger, stronger, have more life experience. You're probably the _original_ know it all. And now we're married. You know? And not by choice so we already have issues coming into this forced marriage and well we don't exactly get along. But that doesn't mean I haven't tried to be nice to you and everything. Really I have. It's just so hard because you're always being mean and cold. I mean, do you expect everyone to treat you like scum or throw you away? Because I would never do that._ Never_. I'm loyal. I was loyal even before we were married. If the headmaster and Professor McGonnagall trusts you then I do to. But I turst you also for other reasons too. I just wish you weren't so cold and well I'm really scared ok. Like really scared. I know the Vold-erm-uh, sorry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead and everything but that doesn't mean the war is over and well you see you were a vital part in The Order's success and there are still Deatheaters out there that would love to just get you and give you everything that they think you deserve and now... Now thanks to the ministry, and whoever else was in charge of this _idiotic law_ we are stuck together. Now don't get me wrong, I love a good challenge, you know that, but I didn't ask for this one. I mean really, no offense to you it's just that, that, well there is so much going on with you. I mean everyone who is observant could see that you got the shit-end of the stick for pretty much your entire life, there is no denying that. Even now, after all you've done people still blame you for your past sins but I mean still. I just wish that you could you know, show them the Professor Snape that the headmaster and Professor McGonnagall love. It would help so much. Did I mention I was scared? _Yes. Me. Hermione, the insufferable know it all, the brains of the golden trio, the brave one is scared_. Go ahead and remember that, you'll most likely use it against me in class but I don't care. I'm scared. I'm married to you. For life. I'm not even out of school yet, married and expecting to be with child in less than three years, which is bollocks if you ask me. Bollocks. But since we are now essentially one, whatever affects you affects me. So if you're attacked by deatheaters and get hurt or killed or whatever they can come up with that just leaves me hanging, swinging in the wind. Now Professor I worried before about you, I did. Really, you can ask anyone and I always stood up for you when everyone else were being prats about you, but you don't help your case. I know you don't like people prying, _but we're married_. I'm going to need to know some things about you, it is necessary for a marriage to work. I will not ask about the less than savory aspects of your life but I will need to know some things, anything about you because if I don't then I will go searching and you know how I get. That would be bad. I just, I am scared because I don't know where I am in life, what I want to do when I'm done with Hogwarts, I never expected to live through the war. Not once. I'm sure you didn't either, but you did, and I'm happy about that but you have life experience, you know stuff. Know stuff because you got to be on your own learn on your own, I'll never get that, ever. And I don't want my friends to desert me because I am married to you. Because you _hate_ my friends, mind you some of why you hate them isn't their fault but it just makes my life easier and I'm rambling. Sorry sir."

"Yes, well, you do have a habit of rambling. But really you don't need to worry about most of that. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You know you say that it will be fine but it won't. You'll see. And you and your sweet talking ways, I know your game. You're good, but I know."

**End Flashback**

"Yes, well that was certainly an eye opener for you wasn't it my boy."

"Albus…"

"Well, what do you want me, us, to say?"

"I want to understand if that outburst is a bad one. I want to know what she wants, how do I tell what she wants without invading her privacy-"

"You mean occlumacy?"

"Yes."

"Have you used this skill on her?"

"Yes, almost all the time, it seems like the only way to figure out what she's saying."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Minerva. She doesn't speak what she thinks."

"Maybe not with you because she's scared of your reaction."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that young man. You came here asking for our advice, I'm giving it to you. Or rather my point of view. Nobody gets an easy road in marriage. That's not how it works and for that reason is why you and Hermione will have a rough road unless you can figure something out. You can't read it like a book. Marriage is a book you write."

"…"

"You don't like that."

"No. I want to be able to figure her out and know so that I don't have to worry about it all the time."

"Worry about it? What do you mean my boy?"

"Worry about… I don't know-I. Worry about…"

"Worry about her?"

"I-Yes… I don't want to have to worry about her."

"…?"

"That's bad right?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? What does that mean?"

"How are you going to worry about her? It all matters in the context my boy. I worry about Minerva all the time. But I also know that I can trust her, as well as her judgment, that if she needs help she'll come to me. I know that she trusts me, that we respect each other mutually. I don't let my ego, or pride get in the way."

"…"

"Well most of the time."

"Thank you, that's more correct."

"Your welcome my dear. Now, how are you worrying about her?"

"I-I want her to be safe, all the time. To protect her, it's part of the vow I took."

"You can't always be there. She can't be shut in. She'd go mad."

"I want to trust her but-but she's so young and she talks."

"But she knows the value of silence."

"…"

"My boy, she's known about your troubles as a youth with the James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew, has she mentioned that? Or about your affection for Lily? She knows in depth about those situations, yet I doubt Mr. Potter, Mr. and Miss Weasley are aware. She knows the value of silence as well as speech. You can trust her, that's not the problem is it?"

"No…"

"Can you trust yourself to trust her? Can you allow yourself to let her in?"

"I-I don't know. I can't. It's been so long. Lily was…"

"She was the last one you let in and that went bad, very bad. But your young wife isn't Lily. She's a different person. She's different. You're different, older, wiser, you know how to handle situations differently. Appropriately. Could you trust her, in time?"

"I, maybe…"

"That's good."

"I… Minerva, I'm not good with females."

"That's not true Severus."

"…"

"It's not. You've never really had a serious relationship with one… Have you?"

"No."

"So how can you know if your good with females or not? And it doesn't matter, you're married now, you don't have a choice. But I know a way you can figure out if you're good to females."

"How?"

"Your father-"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"We aren't. Was he good to your mother? Did he treat her right? Love her? Care for her? Did he make her feel like a wonderful and cared for wife? Did he dote upon her, tell her his feelings? Open up?"

"No. You know this."

"I do. But do you want to be like your father?"

"NO!"

"Then don't."

"I-What do you mean?"

"Don't be cold. Don't hold her at arms length. Let her in. Accept her for who she is. Even the insufferableness, the childish antics she may pull at times, allow her to grow, nurture her into a young women that is envied by her peers, not only for her self confidence, but her poise, grace, for the fact that her husband treats her right, he doesn't hold her back so he can pursue his own desires, allow her to follow her feet. And go with her. Not guarding her, not following or stalking, but just because you want to be there with her. Because you want to go on the journey with her, you want to experience life, the world with her. Don't be afraid to show your emotions-"

"I show emotion."

"Severus you show your displeasure with people, you show a negative emotion. Anger mostly. Has she ever seen you smile? Or look thoughtful? Perhaps sad? Something other than angry?"

"I-Well-Maybe…"

"If you don't know, then the answer is most likely a no. Let her in. She wants to see who you are. She said so. She wants to see the Severus that we see. She wants to know him. She wants to be married to him. Not a man that hides behind a mask of harsh, cruel, hurtful words. You don't want her married to a man like that do you? It'd kill her. Crush her spirit."

"No. But I- I can't be the way you are describing all the time. I just can't. I…"

"Then don't. Only allow her that side of you. It'll make her realize that you are letting her see this side of you. A side that few have seen. She'll cherish that. It'll be a gift to her."

"She won't see the significance of it. She'll want me to always be like that."

"You don't give her enough credit. Trust her."

"I don't know… I haven't trusted in a long time. Not willingly."

"Have you gotten her a wedding gift?"

"No… I didn't know what to get her."

"You should get her one."

"A book?"

"She has plenty to read between the library here and yours. Isn't that right Albus?"

"Quite my dear, quite right. Perhaps something a little more… Lively."

"Lively?"

"Yes, lively my boy."

"A bird. Owl maybe?"

"There are plenty of owls here. Not to mention you have an owl and a falcon of your own. Does she need one?"

"No. She wouldn't want a house elf."

"Good, at least you know that. She'd be pleased you know as much."

"Yes well…"

"Think my boy. Something lively. Perhaps something that will make her smile every time she sees it."

"Something that will make her smile every time she sees it…? I don't know. I don't know Albus. Minerva?"

"Think Severus, I'm sure you'll come up with something. But I have something to discuss with Albus, if you'll excuse us?"

"What? Oh yes of course. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"No problem Severus, if you need any help or have questions, we are more than welcome to listen and provide our advice. Have a good day."

"Albus."

"Oh my boy?"

"Yes?"

"Shall we be seeing you in the hall for dinner tonight?"

"Probably not. She doesn't want to be around anyone. I don't think she feels like she can deal with the population of the school at the moment."

"Ahh, shame, the table isn't the same without you."

"I'm sure. Good day."

"Good day my boy.

"I think we helped him don't you my dear?"

"Yes Albus, I'm sure we planted many a seed, now only to see if he puts those seeds to good use."

"Yes now what did we have to talk about?"

"We didn't get them a gift."

"No we didn't."

"What do we want to get them?"

"I wasn't aware that we were my dear. Perhaps-"

"Albus nobody wants socks except for you."

"Oh, well then I don't know. You decide."

"We'll go to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get them something."

"If you say so my dear."

"I do. And you'll go. Now, I must go finish some grading."

"See you soon."

"Yes, until later Albus."

* * *

_What should I get her? Something lively? What is lively? I don't understand. What sort of clue is that? I, this is so frustrating. Bloody ministry and their damn laws._

"Good morning Professor."

"Sir Nick."

"You look like you're in deep thought."

"I am."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No."

"Oh alright then. I'll be off."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I've recently married and-"

"Yes, yes I know. One of my own. I was quite surprised. Short ceremony though."

"You were there?"

"Of course, all the ghosts attended. We didn't think you'd ever marry."

"I was forced to."

"Oh we know. We just wanted to be able to say we'd seen it."

"Oh right."

"Now, you need help with something? I'm not sure how much help I'll be but I'll try."

"Oh right, um… I need to get her a gift. Something lively was the clue I was given."

"Ahh…"

"Yes. I can't seem to grasp the meaning of the clue. Something that is lively, that will make her smile every time she sees it."

"Yes, well that would be hard for you I suppose. You don't know her very well then I take it."

"Only the girl I saw in class and during the war."

"Oh right. Well then. Something lively for your young mistress…"

"Don't say that, you make me sound like a lepor."

"Oh but you're not my boy."

"I know. Do you know what it means."

"Yes."

"And? Can you tell me?"

"No. Something lively though, what would make her smile every time she saw it. Something that's live-ly?"

"I, I don't know."

"Think on it. Good day Professor."

"Sir Nick." _Not a bloody lot of help he was. Stupid ghost. _

"Severus!"

"What Filch?!"

"Have you seen Mrs Norris?"

"I-No." _A cat! A bloody cat!_

"Oh. Tell Mrs. Norris to find me if you see her. You'll do that?"

"Yes. Yes." _Her familiar, the big orange fur ball, died I think. Or killed. Either way she doesn't have one. Get her one anyways. _"Diagon Alley it is then."

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Surely she'd want jewels or somthing else. No. No she wouldn't. A familiar is just what she'd want. Perhaps she'd like to get it herself. No, won't mean as much, besides you're already here. _

"Ah Severus, how are you?"

"Fine thank you Kirkland. Yourself?"

"Just fine thank you. We've got a nice new load of taods in this morning. Need any for your potions classes?"

"No actually I'm here on a personal matter."

"A personal matter?"

"Yes, my-I... I've just wed and I-"

"Congratulations my boy. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Surely you read the papers."

"Yes, yes I do. That's right. A Miss Hermione Granger was it? A student? Legal though, I suppose? Lucky for you?"

"..."

"I don't mean like that. I mean in the sense that she's supposedly the smartest witch of the century. A good find for one as brainy as you."

"Thank you Kirkland, your compliments haven't improved since school."

"Thank you. How may I help you?"

"I need to get her a familiar."

"Oh. Well... What does she want?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know I'm here. It's a wedding gift."

"Oh how generous of you Severus. Generous indeed."

"You won't con me Kirkland, we've known each other since we were eleven."

"No. No. No. Let me see here... Ah yes a kneazle she had before. Half, but kneazle none-the less. You looking to get her another feline?"

"Yes."

"Right this way."

"Take your time."

"Hmmf."

"Buck up Severus, I won't over charge, just this once. Because I like you."

"Right."

"This one. I think I'd like to get this one?"

"Interesting. Well, if you're willing to take two, I'll give you them both for the price of one."

"No."

"Shame."

"Why?"

"They're brothers. Last of the brood, was hoping to sell them together. Twins you see."

"Twins."

"Yes fraternal."

"Wouldn't that make them just brother and sister?"

"Normally, yes. It's differen't with kneazles."

"They're full?"

"No. Mixed. Kneazle/Czechlins."

"Czechlins?"

"Yes. A good mix. Very good mix. I think her last one was of the same mix, not positive though."

"Right." _I must be going insane. _"I'll take them both. Plus everything they'll need."

"Excellant!"

"43 galleons and 2 knuts."

"Of course."

"That's a good price Severus."

"I'm sure."

"It was lovely doing business with you."

_Bloody theif. 43 galleons and 2 knuts. A steal that was. Robbed me right he did. _"Hogwarts Gates!"

* * *

"Well this has been fun, but I need to go. They'll think that Professor Snape has eaten me alive or something."

"Yeah. This was good. Thank you for talking with me. I've missed you. Even if it's been two days."

"Longest two days of my life."

"Tell your mum and well, your family that I hope they're well and that I hope they aren't mad at me. Professor Snape really was the better choice."

"I'm sure they understand. I told them your other choice was Crabbe Sr., yuck."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe, I'm just going to stay in here until Monday. Not very brave of me, but it's quiet and I won't have to deal with the rumor mill."

"True. Well if you want to emerge, come find me, Luna or Neville, we're here for you."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"You to. Oh and remember, just breathe. It makes it so much better, trust me."

"GINNY!"

"What? Just trying to help a girl out."

"You are horrible. Good bye."

"Bye Hermy."

"I hate you."

"Write me tomorrow morning and tell me all about it. Bye."

"I won't tell you about it but I will write. Bye."

* * *

"Mrs-Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione."

"What? I-Oh hello."

"Good afternoon. Tired?"

"I must have dozed off, Ginny left a few-Oh! Forty-five minutes ago. I suppose I was."

"Indeed."

"How was your meeting? It go well?"

"Yes, and I'm assuming yours did too?"

"Oh yes. Neville and Ginny are wonderful. We're friends still."

"I'm relieved." _You have no idea how relieved I am. Even if I told you so._

"So what did you do all day? Your meeting couldn't have taken that long."

"It didn't."

"Oh. So…"

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Your wedding present."

"Oh. My present? I didn't- I…"

"It's alright, get one for me when you have a chance."

"I-ok. I feel awfully silly though."

"Don't. Here."

"Right. Thank you. Can I?

"Yes."

"Is it? Did you…? Oh. My. God! CATS! You got me CATS!" That was so nice of him. I've wanted a replacement for Crooks. He got me two. "This is… Wow. I mean. Thank you. I-I… Aw they are so cute."

"They're brothers. Half kneazle and half Czechlin."

"I-oh wow, they're wonderful. Thank you. Smack!" _I-Oh my god! I just kissed him. I. Just. Kissed. Him. Oh god._ "I'm… I… Oh… I'm sorry. I-It's just that they-"

"It's alright. I'm pleased that you like them."

"I-Alright. I can't believe you did this. This is so nice of you. I, just what I've been wanting. How did you know?"

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to know things like this."

"Right. But how did you? You know what, doesn't matter. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Would you like an early dinner or would you like to name and play with them?"

"I'd like to play with them if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." _She really loves them. I wish… No don't go there._

"This is really thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"I told you it was no problem."

"Yes well… I'm not sorry I kissed you. It was the appropriate response to your gift. Just so you know."

"Yes…. I do now."

"Hi there… Hi. Oh they're so cute."

"What do you plan on naming them?"

"Um… This one here. I'll name him Cortes. Because he appears to like investigating things."

"Yes. So the black one with the white spot is Cortes? Like the explorer?"

"Precisely. And this one, the white one with the black spot will be Orpheus, because he seems like he's more relaxed and chill."

"Very good. Cortes and Orpheus."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"We should eat and talk shouldn't we?"

"Yes that would be wise. What do you want? Another helping of whatever?"

"Hehe. That's twice I've counted that you've joked openly. It's refreshing."

"Yes, well…" _Open up. Don't be afraid to let her in. You don't want to be your father. I wouldn't hit her. Ever. I meant verbally you dolt. Go away. Promise not to join up with a meglo-maniac. Shut up._

"Severus, what's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one."

"What?!"

"I don't have one."

"No I heard you. How come you don't have one?"

"I don't know."

"What do you prefer?"

"I… Beef stew."

"Beef stew?"

"Clinx."

**POP!**

"Can we please have some beef stew with cornbread, jam, and salad?"

"Yes Mistress. That is alls?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I's returnings soons with yours food."

"Thank you."

**POP!**

"So you want to talk?"

"Let's get ready for supper and this evening first?"

"Alright, I haven't showered yet today, I think I'll go and shower, I feel gross."

"You stayed in and spoke with your friends."

"Yes, I know, I just feel gross, at least you showered. Would you like to shower after me?"

"I would."

"I'll be quick then."

**30 minutes later**

"So tonight…"

"Yes tonight. Are you nervous? It's alright to be scared for your first time."

"To be honest I'm terrified. I don't want it to hurt a lot."

"It won't."

"…"

"Well, I'll try to make it so it won't."

"Ok. Thanks." _That's nice of him._ "Snort."

"What?"

"I guess it's good that you're a potions master."

"Why?"

"If it hurts I don't have to go anywhere for a pain potion. I know you have them on stock. Saves the embarrassing run to the infirmary."

"Yes, well… You're right. There are many benefits for being married to a potions master."

"There are?"

"Yes."

"Like…?"

"Later. We can discuss them later."

"Fine. Do you like your dinner?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I… I think I'll grade some papers."

"Ok."

"…"

"…" _This is awkward, should I suggest we do it now? No. No. Too soon._

_What is she thinking? She's eating her lip again._ "What do you plan on doing?"

"Uh… I think I'll take a bath."

"A bath? You just showered."

"It'll help me calm down, relax."

"Oh… Alright."

"Just uh, just knock when you're ready I guess."

"I-Uh… Alright."

* * *

**I know, I know. So close and then cut off at the very end. Oh well. Next chapter is the BIG one! Can they handle it? I hope so. Hehe. Well, happy reading. -Sevy14**


	16. Werewolves, First Time's, & Cats: Oh My!

**Yes, it's another update. Enjoy!-Sevy14**

**It's Saturday Night**

**Previously:**

**-Severus is grading papers**

**-Hermione is taking a bath to relax and to prepare herself for tonight… Mentally.**

* * *

**Knock! Knock! **

_Who the hell is visiting at this hour? Who in their right mind would visit, or think to? How do they even know where outer door to my quarters are? _

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"_I'm coming!" I can't believe this, all I want is peace and quiet and I get stuck with a wife and a visitor on a Saturday evening, I swear by the mercies if this isn't Filch I'll- _"LUPIN?!"

"Severus. May I come in for a minute?"

_What in the bloody hell…? _"Why?"

"No need to get defensive, I would just like to come in."

"No _invisible_ friends with you this time _wolf_?"

"No. Harry is not with me Severus, nor is Mr. Weasley."

"Well he wouldn't be now would he?"

"Severus…?"

"Yes. Yes, _fine,_ come in if you must."

"Thank you."

"If you're here, I'm sure you'll be wanting tea? Or a drink of some kind?" _Bloody wolf. Probably here to spy for the Boy-Who-Lives-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Arse! _

"Oh, why thank you Severus, firewhiskey if you have some."

"Right. Ice?"

"Yes please."

"…" _Bloody wolf. Why is he here anyways? _

"Severus! Who is it?" _Why would someone come at this hour? On a Saturday no less? _

"Oh is that-"

"Yes it is wolf! It's _Lupin_!"

"Oh." _Why is Remus here? If Harry put him up to this I'll kill him. I'll bloody will. _"I'll be out in a moment."

_This is going to be a horrid night I can just see it shaping up. Maybe I can make up a detention, or get Sinistra to switch nights with me, surely a patrol would be good. Anything would be good to escape the inevitable-Bloody hell, what is talking about now? _"What was that wolf?" _Drink your whiskey and be gone!_

"I was asking how married life was treating you? Surely not as bad as Minerva made it out to be."

_Bloddy Gryffindor. _"It's been 72 hours Lupin."

"Yes. I know."

"She's old enough to be my daughter. I think that speaks for itself." _Stupid wolf man._

"Well-Ah Hermione."

"Remus how good of you to visit. I didn't know you were in the castle."

"Yes, been here for a few days now, surprised you didn't know, I saw Severus, what was it, yesterday, the day before… Severus do you remember which?"

"Yesterday." _Bloody hell wolf, it's only been 24 hours._

"Oh. Interesting. And you didn't say anything?" _Why wouldn't he say anything? _

"I-No." _Great, my first scold I'm sure it'll be coming. I'll kill him. No wolfsbane for him this month. _

"Oh." _Well that wasn't very nice. I would've loved to know he was here. Remus is so nice and considerate._

"Hermione it doesn't matter whether or not he told you. Severus has been very busy as of late. I'm sure it just slipped his mind. Right?"

"…" _Wolf making excuses for me. Never thought I'd live to see the day. _"So what brings you to the dungeons Lupin?"

"Your wife."

"My wife?"

"Me? Why?"

"I've heard the rumors-"

"Remus I-

"I don't believe them, no worries my dear, calm yourself. I just wanted to see how you were faring and to give you two this."

"Oh is this…? I-"

"I hope you like it. I haven't had many friends to give wedding presents to. Well actually just one, but that was a long time ago. I hope you like it, if not, then-uh I can take it back."

"No. No, I'm sure we'll love it Remus, may I?"

"Yes."

"Hiss…"

"Oh Cortes. Orpheus. NO! I'm sorry Remus, I just got them today, Severus gave them to me as a wedding gift."

"Oh no, it's alright. It's close to the full moon, I'm starting to give off wolf scents. No worries."

"But still…"

"No really, Hermione, it's quite alright."

"If you say so. I'll put them in Severus' room." _I can't believe I forgot about the cats, of course they'd react like that to Remus, stupid. I bet I embarrassed him. _"Now, on with your gift. Severus, do you think you could get me some tea please?"

_What am I her maid? Be nice. She's your wife, is it too hard to do it? No. She could do it herself is all. She could, but she asked you-her husband. _"Yes. What do you like with it?"

"Um nothing really unless you have sugar, either a spoon or one cube, please. Oh Remus! You-you, how did you get this? I didn't know, I…" _I know it wasn't very sweet or a happy occasion but it's beautiful. Just beautiful._

"Your tea." _Your highness. I refuse to become a maid. I refuse._

"What is it?"

"Remus this is just… Thank you! Thank you so much." _I can't believe he did this, it's so beautiful. I don't remember this. Was I that out of it?_

"You are welcome. I thought that everyone, or bride should have one. At least one."

"_What is it?!_" _Bloody hell woman! _"Hermione!"

"Severus, calm. It's a picture can you tell?"

"I can tell it's a picture wolf, no need to get smart, I'm asking what the picture is of!" _Bloody wolf! _"Hermione... The picture?"

"It's of us." _It's us. Me and him. I look so young. _

"What?" _How did he manage to get a picture of us? _"Us?"

"Yes. Our wedding."

"Our… What? Let me see." _Oh my…_ "Bloody hell Lupin! Where'd you get this?"

"I have my ways Severus. You're not the only one with contacts you know."

"Right."

"Thank you Remus, we love it."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do."

"…" _Bloody wolf. She'll be all teary-eyed over it now. I'll never hear the end of it probably. She'll want more. We don't have any. Except for this. Even if it's a thoughtful gift. Bloody wolf! Lives to make my life hell he does. _

"I must be off though."

"Oh Remus please stay awhile longer, please, it's so nice to see an old friend."

"I can't, I'm sorry my dear, but I must get back to my business. Thank you for the whiskey Severus. Hermione as always, you're presence has lifted my spirits."

"Oh Remus. Thank you for coming. You will write of course?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Don't be a stranger either, you're always welcome."

"Thank you Hermione, though next time, I'll floo ahead and let you know I"ll be in the castle. Until then, Hermione. Severus."

"Have a lovely evening Remus."

"Wolf. Two days come to get your potion."

"I will thank you Hermione. Of course Severus, and thank you."

"Hmmf." _Bloody wolf. Can't help himself I suppose._

"Isn't it lovely? It hadn't even crossed my mind that we didn't have a picture. Every couple should have a photo. Just to look back on." _He looks very handsome here. Oh no, I sound so sappy. 'He's so handsome, blah blah. I don't want to prove Ginny right… Do I? _"Do I really look that young?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure it's just the two ministry officials and the headmaster. They all are quite… Seasoned."

"Old. Ancient. Almost deceased. No, it isn't just them, all though they make it worse. You do look that young…."

"Well I-"

"And it is because you are young."

"Well I… Ok. I'm sorry."

"You can't be sorry for something which you can't help."

_True. Lupin's visit through him into a bad mood or something. Maybe he's just as nervous for tonight as I am. That must be it. Can't be grouchy for no reason. He's just putting his nervousness into grouchiness. _

_What is she thinking? It's about me I'm sure. What else could it be about. Well that was big-headed of you. _

"You look very nice in the picture though."

"I-er… Thank you. You do as well."

"Thank you. I-"

"And you don't have to say that, really."

"No, no Severus, I mean it." _Entering dangerous territory. What did Ginny say? Oh, yes, stroke the ego. Ego should be stroked every once in awhile. _"You do. You look very handsome. Regal I suppose is the word."

"Regal…?"

"Yes. I think…I think, like, Roman or Greek."

"Roman or Greek…?" _What is she thinking, saying. I don't follow._

_Where are you going with this Hermione? Spit out what you're trying to say. Courage lioness, courage. _"Yes. Roman. Regal. Like Ceasar, or Alexander the Great, or, or… You know?"

"No. No I don't know."

"I think, like, that you look like them… Like an emperor or something. You're face isn't what the modern day society views as handsome," _Oh very smart Hermione, insult him to his face, about his face, stupid lioness. Stupid. _"But you're handsome in that way. You know? Roman emperors… They were-They were knowledgeable, soldiers, worldly… I think you remind me of _that _kind of Roman. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" _Why did you go off on that tangent? What were you thinking? Do you even understand what you're trying to say?_

_Did she just compliment me? In an odd, round about way, yes I think she did. _"Thank you… I think."

"Your welcome."

_Roman? What the hell, where did that come from? _"So you like Lupins gift?"

"Oh yes, very much so. It's beautiful. Wonderful. I'm glad we have a picture. Just so I can remember it. Even if…"

"Even if what?"

"Well… Even if we were forced to marry under the law, it is good to remember."

"…" _Bloody ministry._

"So… Um do you? Do we, uh… You know." _I'm so nervous. _"Severus should we you know, go to bed now? Or are you-Are you still busy?"

"I still have papers to grade so if we could wait I'd- You're shaking."

"I-Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm really nervous."

"Waiting wouldn't help your nerves."

"…" _No. Not at all. Breathe._

"We could retire if you wish it."

"I kind of want to at least get, comfortable with you."

"Uh…" _Comfortable with me, what does that mean?_

"I mean in-in bed. Comfortable with you in bed. You know?"

"You say, "You know." But I really have no idea. I apologize."

"Well, I mean, like. In bed." _Ugh, how do I describe it. _"Perhaps we could read in-In there."

"Well I-Alright. Let me get my book."

"No!"

"What? You said we were-"

"I meant like, read a book together."

"Together." _How do you read a book together, I've never done that. _"Oh…"

"I mean, if you-if-if you want to that is."

"I, we could do that I suppose. Is there a book you'd like to read in particular?"

"Well, I'm afraid it's kind of lame." _Hogwarts A History, there's now way he'll agree to it. Now way._

"Kind of lame? I fail to see how a book could be lame."

"I-Well you see it's Hogwarts A History, so yes, I suppose it isn't something that you'd want to read it's just that…"

"What?"

"Well that's what I read when my nerves are frayed."

"Oh…"_ Could you read that and still managed to get aroused afterwards? Can you manage to get aroused anyways? _

"I mean we can read something else if you'd like. I…" _This is going to be a long night. Maybe we should just do it. Get it over with. Then the awkward silences, glances, and random conversations can begin. After a fitful night of sleep I'm sure._

"We can read that if it'll make you feel better." _She is so worked up. I didn't realize that this one act would make her unnerve completely. _"Let me go and get something from my office and I'll be in."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Sir, I mean Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What should I… I mean what should I- Should I wear my dressing gown?"

"I-I… Wear what you like, if it'll make you more comfortable… Or maybe something a little less… Covered. Perhaps?" _I feel like a dirty old man. Hitting and planning on sleeping with a student. What have I done to the fates to deserve this. Pain potion, where is it? I know I put in her. Ah yes. Right. Wife. IN bedroom. Breathe. Wife. Not student. Hermione. Not Miss Granger. Mrs. Snape now. I need alcohol. A shot. Surely she wouldn't mind. Liquid courage, has always got me through in the past. Just a sip. NOW on to wife. Read with her. What does that entail?_

"Is this satisfactory?"

"Bloody hell…" _What is she wearing? _"I uh, yes. Yes that is fine." _Down to your boxers man, this is your wife now. Don't be shy, you aren't a first year Hufflepuff are you?_

"I-I started a fire, I hope you don't mind. I just, I just didn't want to be cold."

_You won't be cold when I get done with you. NO! Stop! Wait. Wait. Slow and patiently. Slow. Go slow. _"Do you have your book?"

"Yes. Here."

"I-Thank you." _What do I do now? I can't believe she's wearing a-A tank top and her underwear. Just that. Just… That. Who knew she had a body like that, always hiding behind her books, bushy hair(which is tamed now, didn't you notice?) Oh I did, and baggy robes. Always hiding. _"I uh… I've never uh…"

"Just read to me." _He's nervous. Just like me. It's ok to be nervous if he is. It's ok. _"Can I uh, can I lean on you? Just a little?"

"Yes, here." _Her hair smells nice, jasmine and lily's and soft too. So soft. _

"Thank you. Anywhere you want to start is fine, I have it memorized." _He's stroking my hair, and I think he just smelled it too. Creepy. No! Not creepy. He's my husband. He has a nice body, just right for me. I fit. I fit. Oh. My. His hand, it's on my back, almost touching my. Oh my… _"Hehe." _Nervous giggle. Should of told him about that before he comments, too late._

"Something amusing?" _What is going on in her head? Something good I hope. Not laughing at me. That would not be good at all._

"Oh uh, no, nothings funny. Just nervous." _Breathe Hermione breathe. His chest is nice. Toned, hmm... I like this. I like him reading to me. His hand feels good. _

_She's so tense, her back muscles are in knots, so tight, she shouldn't be this worked up over it. But she's an over achiever, good at everything she does. She probably thinks she'll be horrid, that I'll give her a bad mark or somthing. How could I? She's my wife, she'll be fine, it'll all be fine. We'll enjoy it. I-we... I will enjoy it. We both will. Tonight is about her. Tonight is about her. Not me. Her. Her pleasure. Her comfort. Her desire... Or lack there of. Tonight is about her. Her back is so tense, perhaps start with a massage it'll soothe her, calm the nerves. She'll relax... Hopfully. I need to relax, I've done this before. Many times. Breathe. _"Your back is knotted up."

"Oh I... I've been stressed, and haven't been excercising."

"Yes, I could give you a-a back massage if it would make you feel better, less tense. Might help your nerves as well." _Hopfully if she relaxes, I'll relax. The stress in her body makes me feels stressed. _"If you like that is."

"I, that would be nice. Thank you. Should I lay on my stomach or...?" _What do I do? Will he go straight from there or not?_

_Breathe Severus. _"Yes, that'll work. Just like that. I'm not crushing you am I?" _Be gentle. Calm. Use a soothing voice. She needs to relax her body. _

"No... That feels great. Thank you." _His hands feel so good. My back just relaxes at his touch it seems. _"Ah. Yeah, that's the worst spot. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"You're fine. I'm still not crushing you?" _She's relaxing. Keep this up. Be calm, appear relaxed, it'll help her and you._

"No. Please continue this feels great." _I can feel him. His, I oh, my. I wonder what he's like as a kisser. Could be good I'm sure he is. Doesn't seem like he's bad at anything. He's certainly good at massages._

"You're awake aren't you? Last thing I'd want to do is to put you to sleep." _She likes this. She likes that I'm touching her, like this. _

"No, I'm awake..." _So good. _

"I could move onto your legs, if you'd like? Maybe feet?"

"I..." _That seems so intimate though. He's your husband, he's allowed to be intimate. _"I, yes... Only if it's as good as my back massage though."

"..."_ Oh it will be. It will._

"Ahhh..." _Feels so good. Oh. _"Ha... That tickles." _His hands aren't calloused. I guess I always thought they would be, funny, he isn't appearing to be like how I thought he would be. Not at all. _"I've been thinking."

"Interesting, you've never done that before." _This can either be good or bad. _"What have you been thinking about?"

_Someone has jokes. _"Very funny. I, well if you were a book-"

"A book?" _Why would she be thinking about that? Not bad. Not good. Strange. _

"Yes. A book. If you were a book, I think you'd be a good read."

"Thank you... I think."

"Yes. A good read. Like this massage. Good. Hmm..."

"How would I be a good read?" _Inner thighs, I hope this doesn't maker her skiddish, just massage, relax her muscles. Breathe steady._

_Oh my god. He's so close to my... Oh, it feels nice though. He's being more gentle, softer. _"Well-Ahh, you've-you've led an interesting life so-Ahh," _So good. He feels so good. _"And well, I think-I think that'd it would be-Ahh, oh... Interesting. Exciting." _I kind of want to kiss him. I want to... I want to. I can do this. I can do this. He's my husband, no need to be scared or-Anything. He won't mind. He'll just be surprised. _"Uh, Severus?"

"What? I did I go to far, I apologize." _Shit. Shit. Bloody hell. Me and my hands, got carried away._

"Oh, no it's just that... Well I-You see... I want, I want to... Oh bloody hell!" _I'm kissing him. Oh. My. God. Thank you Merlin for the courage you've given me. _

_A kiss. She kissed me. She, I can't believe she did that. Nervous my arse, she seems brave enough. Go slow still. Kiss her back. Kiss her back. _

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to-I..." _His lips are so soft and delicate, so gentle. I, oh... Ron never kissed me like that. _"Oh..." _Neither did Viktor. They didn't, oh my god he's amazing. _

"I'm sorry, you kissed me and I-I got carried away. I apologize."_ You were supposed to go slow. Of course she's eager, brash. Don't rush her. Don't rush her._

"Severus?"

"Hmm..."

"I-I... Your eyes aren't black."

"What?" _Where did that come from?_

"When you kissed me, I saw, I mean... Your eyes, they aren't black. Everyone thinks they're black, they're just really dark brown." _So deep. I can see his soul. It's like looking into a pool... _"I-, well they're really beautiful."

"I-Thank you." _Beautiful. My eyes? I don't believe it._

"I want to kiss you again. I..."

"You may."

"I, can you do that again? That thing on my neck and by my ear, I like that. It makes me feel good..." _Really good._

_She likes that. _"I'll see what I can do." _I'll show her what I can do._

"Oh..." _His hands, they're oh... My they're... _"Touch me."

"What?"

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"Here. There. Everywhere. When you do that thing, on my neck it... Please..."_ I am so hot. All over. _"I'm hot. All over. Please..."

_Take a chance Severus. Her breasts. Attend to them. Attend to your wife. _"As you wish wife."

_I don't think I can take it. His hands are on my boobs. Rubbing, teasing them, oh! He's twisting my nipples, I, oh my... I think I like this. How could I have been so stupid to have missed out on this, it is marvelous. _"More. I want more." _I'm so hot. So tense. I think I'm, oh I think I'm wet. I am. I-_ "Please..."

"Mmmm" _So good. Her scent is overpowering. She's amazing. Her reaction, I can smell her arousal. Take a risk. She's wet. So wet... _"Hermione..."

"More... I... Want... Oh! More..." _More. He's rubbing my, oh... I need more. His fingers feel, oh... _"More. I-Oh please I want more. I want." _So tight. I, oh... _

_She's so tight. I don't want to hurt her. Is she ready? Is she? I need to be in her. I need to, I... _"Ugh. Hermione. Are you? Can I? I..."

"Yes please. I want it. You. I want... Please." _Oh god I feel so good. So light and oh so tingly. He's oh wow. It's huge. How can it fit? Will it? What if it gets stuck? I-Oh, can I go through with this? I need to. I..._

"Hermione breathe. Just breathe. Look at me."

"I..." _He's over me. I can feel him, waiting at my entrance, oh... I oh..._

"Look at my eyes." _She looks terrified. Breathe. Relax. _"Relax Hermione, don't tense, it'll be fine, like before."

_I like before. Before felt amazing. I want that. _"I..."

"Look at me. My eyes Hermione."

"..."

"Good, now kiss me."

_And I do. I kiss him and he enters me. I scream out, it hurts. Oh how does it hurt but he stills. I feel him wipe a tear away from my eye. It hurts. It hurts so bad. _"I..."

_I hurt her. I shouldn't have. It was unavoidable. She's mine. Mine alone. I'll make it better, make the hurt go away. Just relax, breathe, tonight is about her. Only her. She's going to cry, please don't... I couldn't carry on if she did._"Shh, I know. Relax." _She needs to relax. _"Breathe. Just breathe with me. In and out. In... And out... Good Hermione. Just like that."

_Oh goodness it hurts. It's so tight. I can feel his pulse. I can feel him trying to breathe steadily. I need to breathe. In and out. In... Out... In... _"I... I think I'm ready." _I think. Breathe. Breathe. He moves. Oh. It hurts. Out and back in. It's tight, uncomfortable. Breathe. Out and in again. Still uncomfortable. Breathe. _"It doesn't hurt anymore. Just... Funny."

"Good. I'll make it better, I promise." _I promise. Slow and steady. In and out. Slow pace. Build it up again. _"You said you liked this?"

"Oh yes..." _His lips upon my neck, so nice. So soft. He's teasing me... Softer and harder, matching each thrust. It feels good. I'm tingling now. I just- _"Oh..."

"Yes, breathe, see, feels better now."

"Yes."

_Just like this. Keep her going. _"Your legs, wrap them around me. Good. Hold on." _I'm close. Too close. She's first. Let her be first. _

_Oh my. He's going so deep. So... Oh... I am on fire, my body is going to explode, I... _"Severus. Sev... I-"

"Shh, just breathe. Feel me as I feel you. Move Hermione. Mover your body. Good. Just like that. Just-Ahh."

"He liked that." _I do it again. I make him moan. I'm doing somthing and oh... It feels so good. He feels, so... Oh. I-I can't breathe my body is tensing... I... _"Severus I need to... I'm..."

"I know. I know. Feel me. Hermione." _Harder. Faster. Maker her cum. Feel her. Deeper and deeper. Harder. _

"I-Oh-Ahhhhhhhhhh...." _I ohhhh yes..._

_I'm so close. So close. _"Hermione..." _I-Breathe. Harder. Faster. _"I..."

"Severus, I... Oh..." _I'm seeing stars... So good. Everything feels so good._

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." _So good. So good. _"So good...."

_I think that was the best feeling in the world. I can't believe I held out for that. Never in my wildest years, and Snape. SNAPE of all people. My first. Only. Husband. He was so nice. Gentle, well until the end that is, but-_"Oh..."

"Somthing the matter?" _She was so tight. So warm. How I held out I don't know. Very responsive, she'll be good in bed too, just needs experience. I haven't felt that good of a release in a long time._

"Do you-I-hurt..." _Oh Merlin do I hurt. But it was good. _

"Oh uh, yes. Let me, here."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Did you? I mean... Was it?"

"You're the best I've ever had."

"I'm your first time."

"I know. It's a compliment."

"I-Thank you."

"You're huge by the way. I'm going to be sore and hurting in the morning."

"Good thing I'm a potions master then."

"2 points from Slytherin for cheekiness."

"Yes well... You snuggle."

"So.."

"The way you accosted my person last night in your sleep would have lost your house 50 points had I not been so generous and let you... Accost me."

"Let me? I warned you."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"2 points from Gryffindor for smugness."

"Best feeling 2 points I've ever lost."

"..."

"So..."

"Pain potion work?"

"No, you must speak to the brewer, it was horrid and is causing me pain."

"..."

"I was only kidding with you. It has and thank you. Tell the brewer that he did a great job in brewing it and has worked wonders on me."

"You'll lose more points."

"Fictional points."

"..."

"..." _I wonder what he's thinking. Our bantering is... Well it was nice. _"I didn't offend you?"

_Why would she have offended me? _"No. Did I offend you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Severus..."

_She won't let me sleep... _"Yes." _A talker after sex. How am I to survive. She's a talker in general..._

"You'll get Cortes and Orpheus won't you?"

_Get them? _"I don't follow. Get them how? I already got them for you."

"I know. They don't have beds yet."

"So."

"So they have to sleep in here."

"..."

"With us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No animal or animals are sleeping in my room."

"Your room? Our room and they don't have beds yet, so they sleep in here."

"No."

"They're only kittens. The fire is extinguished in there, they'll freeze."

"..."

"They. Sleep. In. Here."

"I-"

"Please..."

"They'll go all over."

"I'll clean it up."

"They'll make noise."

"The fire's crackling makes noise."

"..."

"Severus..."

"_Fine!" Bloody cats. I just had to get her cats. Not some fine piece of jewlery she could have and hand down to our kids. No. Don't think kids. Don't. Think. Kids. _"Where are they?"

"Out there."

_I wasn't talking to you bloody woman. _"Right. See. They're in here. It's time to sleep."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"What? What's wrong with where I put them?"

"They can't sleep down there."

"What?! Why not? Where would they sleep?"

"..."

"_NO!_ No. No. I draw the line there. They are _NOT_ sleeping on my bed."

"Our bed."

"We'll roll over on them. You'll feel bad, if you kill them because you roll over on them."

"We won't."

"We?"

"You're sleeping here unless you'd like to move right?"

"Yes. I'm sleeping in MY bed. And they are _NOT!"_

"_Fine." _

"Where are you goin?"

"To the couch."

"Why?"

"To sleep with them. To keep them warm."

"What? No. You can't- You..." _Bloody hell! _"Fine. They can sleep on the bed."

"Really? Thank you! Oh thank you." _Works everytime..._

"..."

"Meow..."

_Bloody cats! I'll kill them._

"Severus?"

_Arg! _"What?"

"Can we-Will you..."

"What?"

"You'll be mad. You already are. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm tired... I'm just tired."

_And mad. _"Will you, can you hold me?"

"Hold you?"

"Yes."

"You won't accost me in your sleep again?"

"No."

"..."

"You'll already be holding me, no need to."

"And the cats?"

"They'll sleep on the other side of me." _Away from you so you don't squish them._

"I see... Yes that is do-able."

"Thank you."

"..."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Meow."

_Bloody hell!_

* * *

**Hey there, well that's that. Another chapter done. I'm sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, I was apprehensive about writing the scene but hopfully it'll only get better from here out. I'm not sure what's up next. I know a confrontation with Harry is soon to come, in the next couple of chapters, probably in the next one. I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday. Merry Christmas and to all, a good night. -Sevy14**

**PS: I know, I took that from a Christmas Story but, it's a cute saying and fitting for tonight. Good night. :)**


	17. Unexpected Developments

**Hello everyone. It looks like you're in for a little treat. I can't sleep so I'm writing, I'm sure I'm not the only one that does this. Here is a little update for you. Have a great week.**

~oOo~

_I awoke to the most unusual sensation. My body was quite warm, definitely warmer than usual and vibrating. I was vibrating. Laying there with my eyes closed she was laying on top of my chest. Her hair spread blanketing my person in think curls of russet. Once again, she had accosted me. The vibrating though, that was unusual, raising my head I realized that Orpheus and found a home upon Hermione's head. Resting my head back down, turning it to the side , only to come face to face with Cortes. He just looked at me then moved to rest himself in between the headboard and my head. It was only four o'clock. Bloody hell. As much as I loathed to admit it, seeing the way she reacted to our wedding picture, which she had placed on her bedside table, the thought crossed my mind that she might appreciate a picture of this, even if someone else saw it, it would be sure-fire blackmail. _"Clinx."

**POP!**

"What cans-"

"Sh! She's sleeping…"

"What cans Clinx do fors Master?"

"Go get the Headmaster, tell him I need him to come take a picture. And to be quiet."

"Yes, I's go nows. Quiets I be."

**POP!**

* * *

**POP!**

"Headmaster?"

"Oh hello Clinx, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Masters is needings you to comes and take pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yes sirs. Master says you's to be quiets."

"I shall be there momentarily."

**POP!**

* * *

"Ah, my boy how can I be of service to you."

"Perhaps we could continue this in a more quiet way?"

"_Legillimans it is my boy."_

"_I think that my wife would like a picture of this, since it is quite comical."_

"_Yes, I quite agree. Here, let me. Smile."_

"_Thank you Albus."_

"_No problem my boy. A nice thought you had. She should appreciate it greatly I'm sure."_

"_Yes well she lit up over wolf boy's gift, so perhaps she'd appreciate this as well."_

"_Mm is this it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What do you think of the picture Severus?"_

"_I think that it is a picture and she looks too young and you too old."_

"_Ha! Too true, I do look old, ancient even. I think she looks radiant though, just as a young woman should."_

"_She's almost in tears Albus."_

"_True… But she does look beautiful."_

"_She does."_

"_What will you do with the picture?"_

"_I-I thought maybe a photo album for Christmas or something. I don't really know."_

"_Ahh, thinking ahead for the next gift giving occasion. You're aware that more than one is required for Christmas."_

"_Yes. I'm sure that I will figure something out by then."_

"_Yes, I'm sure you will to my boy."_

"_Albus, do you think she wanted a big wedding?"_

"_I do not know, why do you ask?"_

"_The way she looked at that photo and what she said."_

"_And what was that?"_

"_That- Well, "_Isn't it lovely? It hadn't even crossed my mind that we didn't have a picture. Every couple should have a photo. Just to look back on." _Was she trying to tell me something?"_

"_No… No probably not consciously. Perhaps she wanted a wedding where her friends and family-Well maybe not family but friends could attend. Every young girl dreams of their wedding day. I assure you, my daughter talked non-stop about her wedding as a young girl."_

"_And Minerva?"_

"_She's always wanted to marry, but we've never been able to because of war."_

"_Oh… Should I-Should I suggest a wedding, one for her friends, any that she has left, to attend?"_

"_You could."_

"_You aren't being much help Albus."_

"_I don't know what to tell you my boy. I really don't, perhaps it'd be something to speak with her about when she wakes up. But now, I think that you must rest, you've had a trying weekend."_

"_Yes, thank you for coming down here, I know that it is early."_

"_No worries, I was up, paper work must get done and you know how I don't do work at night."_

"_Don't I."_

"_Severus, I assume that we shall not be seeing you in the Great Hall today?"_

"_No, most likely you won't. But we might speak later."_

"_Yes. Well I'm available if you need anything. You or your wife."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

"Were you two just sitting there staring at each other?"

"You're awake?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"A little bit."

"…"

"Probably three or four minutes, not too long. I heard rustling and your breathing stopped being so even."

"Oh…"

"So…"

"Legillimans."

"Oh… Are you going to teach me?"

"I-Maybe."

"Ok."

"It's early, you should try and go back to sleep, last night was very stressful on you mentally, physically, and emotionally. More rest would do you good."

"Why are you always trying to get me to rest?"

"I-You've been through a lot and this coming week won't be easier. Being rested will help you deal with everything."

"Oh… I kind of lied about why I'm awake-I, uh… Can I have a pain potion please?"

"Yes, I'll have to go get some."

"That would be lovely of you, thank you."

"Mmm… Your pain potion."

"Ugh, thank you."

"Your welcome. Your pains wasn't too bad was it?"

"Uhh... No not extremley I've felt worse but, enough that a potion is needed. I won't hurt more?"

"I really wouldn't know... Perhaps be sore and a bit uncomfortable when you sit."

"Oh..."

"You're welcome to pain potion, should you need it."

"Thank you."

"Now, why don't you lay back down and rest. I'm going to go grade for awhile."

"Perhaps we should both lay down and rest."

"I really need to get my grading done so-"

"Then I will help you."

"It is 4:30 in the morning."

"Yes. Too early to be doing work. One should be resting, NOT working."

"Yes well sometimes one must-"

"Either you come back to bed or we both go out and grade."

"You have nothing to grade."

"What do you choose?"

"I- Alright, I'll come back to bed."

"Thank you."

"..."

"Severus?"

"..."

"Do you like cats?"

"I-I've never had a pet."

"Never?"

"No."

"Well you do now. I'm sure once you get used to us being in your space it won't be that... Well different and intrusive."

"You aren't intruding."

"You aren't used to sharing your space. It's only natural to feel that way, I'm aware that you might feel that way, it's alright."

"You said thank you when I agreed to get back into bed. Why?"

"I was cold."

"Oh."

"And because you give off a lot of body heat, which makes it good for, how did you put it, oh yes, 'accosting,' you."

"Hmmf."

"..."

"You are no longer in pain, nor discomfort?"

"No. Thank you for giving me a potion."

"It is no problem, I assure you. If you ever need a potion, just ask. No more illicit brewing that you are known for."

"I never do illicit brewing. That is against school rules. How could you say that I would do that?"

"Mhmm. You turned yourself into a cat Hermione."

"Yes well, that was an unfortunant result of a nasty little prank one of your Slytherins pulled."

"I'm sure. You are warm now?"

"Yes."

"Well your feet are cold."

"They always are."

"Socks are a good solution."

"Perhaps. But you are much warmer than any sock I could wear."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Hmmf. Fine." _When he wants to be he is really quite nice, or at least pleasurable to be around. We have yet to have an academic conversation, I'm sure if we did, and had opposing ideas that our tempers or rather our enthusiam for our particular point of view coudl make us quite nasty with one another. I hope that I don't ever do somthing too extreme to upset him. I would feel awful. He doesn't prefer my cold feet, I must remember that and use it at will. Hehe._

"..."_This is quite relaxing. Laying here with her. She isn't anything like the insufferable know-it-all that I presumed she would be. Nothing like that at all. _"I have somthing to ask you, and I would prefer not to have to use legillimans to get an answer."

"Alright. And I don't see why that would be necessary."

"Did you-I mean do you-Well were you unhappy with our wedding?"

"What?"

"Not the circumstances that made us get married. But the wedding we had? Were you unhappy?"

"I-I" _How could I answer? I didn't want to offend him. _"I, well... It wasn't what I thought my wedding would be like when I was a little girl."

"Oh..."

"..."

"What, uh, what did you think it would be like when you were younger?"

"Well it was big. My family and friends, the same for my intended, and umm, bright, colorful, not extremely extravagant... I don't know, why?"

"I, well, it's the way you reacted to the picture that Remus gave you-us..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Well, Ginny mentioned that Molly was not happy that she couldn't go."

"Right."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I-I was thinking that perhaps, if you agreed, we could have a wedding, one that your friends or any family you have could attend."

"Oh..."

"I-Uh, I don't mean to thrust this upon you, it uh, I just saw how you were looking at it and what you said, it made me think, that is all."

"You... You would really consent to that? Going through it again in front of people?"

"I... If you wanted to, I could manage yes."

"I would like that. Yes. But I don't have any family... After I found out that I was a witch, my mothers brother and family wanted nothing to do with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah... Do you have family?"

"..."

"You uh, don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, uh, it's fine. I don't have any family. But my mother's portrait would most likely appreciate being present at my wedding, she'll be greatly displeased to find that I've wedded without her knowledge or approval."

"Oh..."

"Yes so, perhaps we should."

"Yes."

"..."

"Your mother is she... Well, I don't want to sound mean or-Or well..."

"What? I assure you, my affection for my mother is quite low, I only speak of her because she is my mother and I know she cared for me... In her own way."

"Ok, well... Is she like you?"

"What?"

"I mean, like you, in-in class?"

"What? Haha. Oh no. No..."

"Um ok. That's good. I don't think I'd care to meet her very much if she were. Especially since she didn't know we were married already."

"Meet her?!"

"Yes, it only makes sense that I do. She is after all my mother in law."

"I-Oh... I hadn't thought of that."

"It's alright. If you don't want me to, I won't..."

"No, no... It's, well I haven't, I haven't gone 'home' in a very long time."

"Home, as in Spinners End?"

"Well yes there too, but no. Prince Manor. One of my family's home."

"Oh. Your uh, your other family, they won't be pleased you married a muggleborn."

"I don't know. Depends on which one you speak with I suppose. My grandfather has a rather impressions of muggles because of my-erm, my father. He was not a good husband or father."

"Oh..."

"But that doesn't mean he won't be cold or harsh with you. Especially if he learns how intelligent you are, that is a bonus with my family and usually trumps any blood issues that could occur."

"Oh... Well I guess my know-it-all tendencies will come in handy."

"Hmmf, yes I suppose that could be true."

"So uh, when would you want to have this wedding?"

"Well, you're still in school."

"I was in school when we got married a few days ago."

"True."

"Perhaps during Christmas?"

"..."

"Or-Or is that too soon for you? We could wait I-"

"Christmas is fine, if that is when you want. This is more for you than for me."

"Oh... Thank you."

"Would you like it to be held here?"

"I uh... Yes. That would be most convenient I suppose. I-Well perhaps we could have a party before hand..."

"A party? For what?"

"Where we could uh, recieve gifts, or well wishes, whatever, umm, basically so that Molly can make food. I'd prefer if the house elves did the food for a reception but I know that Molly would want to make somthing as well, so perhaps a party or get together of sorts."

"Yes... I suppose that could work. You'd have to get invitations out soon. That way we don't start getting gifts."

"Well... If we did get them we don't have to open them."

"True. So uh, Christmas then?"

"Yes, December the fourteenth."

"The fourteenth?"

"My lucky number."

"Oh... If that's when you want it, then that's when we shall have it."

"This will be good I think."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm going to make invatations. And you can do your marking."

"Yes, now I can."

"Although it's more like butchering and not marking."

"Hmmm... I wouldn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't, you've been on the recieving end your quill, I on the other hand have. Butchering it is. Constructive though. So no worries."

"Yes, because I was so worried."

"I know."

* * *

**POP!**

"Missy Ginny. Missy Ginny. Yous need to wakeys up nows."

"What? Huh? Who's there?!"

"Dobby is."

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Missy Ginny, Master Harry Potter, defeater of thes dark lords, wants to talks to yous. Please comes to the commons room. Please you must follows Dobby."

"No Dobby."

"The great Harry Potter wishes to speaks with you. Please follows Dobby nows."

"Dobby I'm not following you. Harry deserves to have his ears ironed, fingers slammed in a door a hundred times, and his feet nailed to the floor."

"No, nos. The great Harry Potter is sorrys he upsets Missy Ginny. He is. He is. You must follow Dobby now. I's not to returns to hims without you."

"Dobby go back to Harry. Tell him I'm not coming and that I want nothing to do with him."

"No. Harry Potter says you twos must speak. I will not lets Harry Potter down. Comings you will."

***Snap.***

"What the- Dobby! Put. Me. Down!"

"I ams sorry Missy Ginny. You will thanks me in the ends."

"Let. Me. Down. Harry you spinless twit. Tell your elf to put me down."

"Dobby, release her."

"I brings Missy Ginny to the great Harry Potter. I is a good house elf I is."

"Thank you Dobby."

**POP!**

"Gin I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to talk to you. You won't come near me so I thought-"

"You thought that having Dobby drag me down the stairs after waking me up would be a great way to speak to me? That I would just be oh so happy to talk to you after that? What is wrong with you? Do you even have a brain up there?!"

"I-I..."

"Harry you're delusional and I'm going to bed."

"Ginny wait! Please, please don't leave. I miss you."

"Uh uh. I'm going back to bed Harry. You should to. And forget speaking with me. Like I told you before I want nothing to do with you."

"Gin you have to believe me. I do. I miss you. I miss my girl."

"It's your own fault. Good night."

"I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry that I completely screwed up. I can't make it right if you won't tell me how I can reach her."

"Harry, I don't have the energy or the want to listen to you whine. If you want a sympathetic ear, go talk to Ron or Lav Lav. They care. I don't."

"I-I can't talk to Ron, he's mad at me."

"Well guess that's pretty much everyone you care about, or should I say _pretend _to care about."

"Ginny please. I do care about you. I do. You are everything to me, everything."

"If I was everything to you, then you would realize that whatever affects Hermione affects me."

"I... I know. I talked to Neville."

"Oh you did. And what did Neville have to say?"

"He-he said that I was a bad friend."

"Well, I'd say that Neville's right."

"I know I'm a bad friend. Ok, I get it. I'm horrid and I don't deserve Hermione's friendship or your affections. But I want them. I want to have you both back in my life."

"Harry, Hermione's gone. She's left, the headmaster and Professor Snape can't find her anywhere. You want to have her back after you abandoned her and spread rumors about her, well she's gone. Probably dead or worse. As for me, I find your actions are disgusting and vile. I want nothing to do with you."

"Ginny please... Please."

"No. Good night."

* * *

_I cannot believe that just happened. How could Harry think I would want to speak to him. How could he?! Absolutely absurd. I have to write Hermione. I have to. The look on his face when I said that she was dead or worse off, wow, sickly green doesn't cover it. I almost feel bad for the poor sod. _

**Dear Hermione,**

**You'll never believe what just happened. **

**Harry did!**

**I know. The crazy guy actually got Dobby to, literally, drag me down the stairs to the common room. Why? Because he wanted to talk and I'm not giving him a chance. I'm being horrid to him 'Mione. Truly horrid and it's a little bit fun. I kind of feel bad for him, he said that Ron is mad at him, which means that Lav Lav won't talk to him, like that's a loss. Hmmf. Within this letter I'm including a copy of my memory of our altercation, do with it what you want. He seems truly lost without you, geniune, so it's safe to say that he's completely missing you, and me. I think that he is learning his lesson, in a terrible and harsh way, but worth it if you ask me. I am not going to fogive him yet, so don't ask me to. He has to make up with you before I take him back. **

**Anyways, I'm tired since it's only five and a sunday. I don't think he's been sleeping by the way, he has huge bags under his eyes. Oh, I've taken the Mauraders Map and hidden it so that he can't see where you are, I know sneaky huh. Well yeah, so as far as he knows, you're lost getting abused or killed. And he feels terrible, you know how bad his guilt complex is. Neville, Dean and I aren't helping me at all. Which is alright by me. Well I hope you're well after last night, did it go well? Are you hurting? What was he like? Good? Well I guess he'd be good to you, you've never had any other than him. Are you going to tell me what he looks like without a shirt? Does he have gross legs, nasty feet, unsightly hair? Give me somthing and none of this "he's your professor" bullcrap. Gonna go. **

**Love you,**

**Gin**

_That should do it. Keep her busy today. I wonder if she'll take him back soon or let him fret awhile longer. If she sees him tomorrow I'm sure that she will, Hermione always have had a soft heart. Oh, I should write another letter to Professor Snape. _

**Professor Snape, or should I call you brother?**

**I kid sir. Really. I won't call you that, it'd be weird. I suppose it's the early hour that has me rambling and writing so. I thought you should know, I was kidnapped, by Dobby at Harry's request, so don't punish the elf, he will do anything that sod will say. Ask Hermione about my conversation with Harry, she'll be able to speak with you more about it. Not that I want to lie or not tell you, but it'll give you more to talk about with her, you should really get her to open up about this whole thing. He hasn't been sleeping, you can tell he's in bad shape sir, he looks like he did at the end of the war, well without all the open wounds, but bad sir. She needs to vent about it or somthing so it's out of her system by the time she sees him tomorrow, otherwise it could be bad. Anyways, personally sir, you should scare him again, another detention. Neville said that he was crying and sick after the last one. Another one should do it before he completely turns from Ron. Ron's already mad at him, I don't know why, didn't want to hear about it, but that's good for Hermione I think... **

**Anyways, I'm sorry to have rambled so much sir, thank goodness this isn't one of my papers, I'd certainly fail if it were. Have a good sunday and I'll speak with you soon I'm sure.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ginerva Weasley**

"Clinx."

**POP!**

"What can Clinx do for Missy Weasley?"

"Can you please deliever these letters to Hermione and Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

**POP!**

_There. All done. Now I can go to bed._

_

* * *

_

**POP!**

"Master, Clinx haves letters for you ands your Mistress."

"At this hour? From who?"

"Missy Weasley."

"Ah. Thank you Clinx." _Interesting. I wonder why she is up at this hour and why my house elf responds to her. I hope I don't have another Dobby, one is enough._

"Who was that?"

"Clinx, you have a letter."

"Letter from who?"

"Miss Weasley."

"Oh." _Did somthing happen? I hope nobody did anything stupid. Neville said that Harry was upset, he better not have gone off to try and find me. If he does, I'll, well Severus will go and find him since it was his idea. _"Hey... You have one to."

"So it seems."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why is it that you have gotten a letter from Ginny each time that I have?"

"Perhaps she feels that it'll help her grade."

"..."

"Or that it might be impolite to send one to you but not me."

"..."

"Or-"

"Or there is somthing else going on here and I want to know."

"No. Nothing like that."

"No? Then you won't mind me reading your letter."

"No! I mean, no. She just gives me a summary version of what she writes you, maybe with some left out."

"Then it should be no problem if I read it."

"She also tells me somethings that she isn't sure if you can handle at the moment."

"What couldn't I handle?"

"Perhaps you should take that up with her when you see her next, or write her back."

"..."

"I-"

"I'm going to bed."

"What?"

"..."

"Come on Cortes, Orpheus, come lay with mummy."

"Hermione wait." _Bloody hell. _"You don't need to go to bed."

"Why? You're always saying that I need to rest. Now leave, I can't with you in here."

"I... Hermione, why are you mad?"

"You're keeping secrets."

"I-"

"Don't deny it. You and Ginny ARE up to somthing. I want to know what. I have every right to know since it's most likely about me. Come see me when you want to tell me, if not then don't bother speaking to me until you do."

"Hermione I-"

"NO! I am not your former Dark Lord nor the headmaster. You have no reason to withold the truth from me. Leave me be."

"No. And that crossed the line."

"Really? So does lying. You can't lie in a relationship and expect it to be a fruitful one. Go away. I don't deal with liars."

"Stop it! You won't let me explain."

"Probably because you'll try and lie your way out of it."

"You want to know what's in the letter?"

"Yes, I have a right to know."

"Well I don't know."

"See I told you that-"

"I haven't read it yet! How could I know?!"

"I-"

"No. You are not allowed to fly off the handle like that. It was unacceptable for someone of your age, perhaps permit-able for a first year but not someone of your age and supposed maturity. I will be in my study if you need to speak with me. I suggest though, that you attemp other means before coming to me, you crossed the line with your remark."

"Severus I-" _I hadn't meant to cross the line. Although I had, and I knew it. Why had I done that, get so upset for no reason._

**SLAM! **

_And there goes the door. _"SEVERUS!" _Shit. Shit. I have to make this right. I didn't mean to do that. Why does my tongue always get me into trouble? Shit._

**Knock. Knock.**

"Severus?"

"..."

**Knock. Knock.**

_If she thinks I'm opening the door for her she's sorely mistaken. How dare she bring up Albus and the Dark Lord like that. Completely uncalled for._

**Knock. Knock.**

_Bloody hell! Go away child._

"Severus please open the door, I'm sorry."

**Knock. Knock.**

"..."

"Severus, please. I'm sorry. I know what I said was wrong and uncalled for, please open up so I can apologize correctly."

"..."

"Severus...?"

_Not happening little girl. _

_He is so gosh darn stubburn. I don't care if I did say somthing wrong. Sheesh at least allow me apologize. _"Fine, you don't want an apology you won't get one!" _Well that was mature._

_She gave up. Why did she-Why do I care? I'm mad at her. Right, mad... She tried to apologize, nobody but Poppy, Minerva, or Albus have apologized to me, ever. And usually it's because they know that they have to and it takes them awhile, she actually sought me out to do it._

"Meow."

"Shit! How did you get in here? Bloody cat."

"Meow."

"What do you want Orpheus?"

"Meow."

"Stop looking at me like that." _Stupid cat. Doesn't know anything. She did have a point, I may not have lied but I wasn't planning on telling her what is in my letter. My letter?! Where-Shit! I left it on my desk out there. She's probably reading it right now. _

"Meow."

"What?!" _I swear I'm going to kill this bloody cat, gift or not. _

**POP!**

_Bloody hell! _"What do you want?"

"Mistress is in bathrooms crying agains. What does Master want Clinx to do?"

"I..." _Oh hell. I've gone and put my foot in it haven't I. She got angry said somthing she wouldn't have normally said, didn't mean it and I overeacted. Now she's crying and well Minvera she'll have my hide. Make boots out of my snake hide._

"Master?"

"Nothing Clinx. I'll deal with it."

"Yes sirs."

"Clinx, perhaps you could make some light breakfast, oatmeal, fruit, some juice perhaps? Have it ready in a half hour or so."

"Master wants breakfast ins half hour or so's. It is dones."

**POP!**

_And now to deal with my wife. I am _not _going to survive marriage it harder than being a spy. What do I say to her? I'm sorry for overeacting because you mentioned the Dark Lord? I'm a prat? No... Shit. _"What are you staring at you bloody cat!"

"Meow"

"Ah! Get out. Out of my study! I don't even know how you got in here in the first place." _Now to retrieve her out of the bathroom. I can't have her running in there everytime somthing goes wrong. I hate talking through doors. It isn't productive. _"Hermione?"

"Sniffle." _Stupid git. I tried to apologize. What does he want?_

"Hermione..."

"Sniffle."

"Her-"

"Hiccup!" _I'm such a cry baby. I cry about everything, this isn't even a big deal._

"Please open the door."

"Sniffle. No..."

"Open the door we can't sort this out like this."

"Sniffle. Go away." _You can't just decide to solve things on your terms all the time, it doesn't work like that. I tried stupid._

"Hermione open up or I'm coming in." _Bloody hell this is going to be the death of me. I should take the door of the bathrooms. Hmmf, that'd be a shock for her._

"Go ahead and I try."

"Excuse me?"

"Sniffle."

"Open the door."

"Why? So you can stalk off and hide in your study again?"

"NO! Open UP!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I'm not. I'm not."

"You just did. You did."

"I'm sorry. Just-Please open the door."

"Sniffle. Fine! But you can't come in."

"Well how are we-"

"You can see in the bathroom but you can't enter. What do you want?"

"I-Hermione please move so I can see you."

"No. I tried to do the right thing and apologize. Go away."

"I know you did. And I'm-I'm sorry." _Merline I've never apologized so much. _"I was being stubburn. Please move so I can see you or come out."

"You can't just want to work things out when you're cooled down. The world doesn't work like that."

"I know... I'm sorry. Come out to the dining area, Clinx has made breakfast."

"I'm fine. And I'll just have him bring me food in here."

"No. This is a bathroom, not a restraunt."

"I'm not hungry then."

"You have to eat."

"I'm fine."

"Please just vacate the bathroom. We can't talk about this if you're in here, it isn't the adult way to solve a problem."

"Hmmf. I don't care."

"Hermione..."

"..."

"Please come out and eat."

"No. Sniffle. I'm fine."

"Alright. I'm going to eat, you are welcome to join me if you'd like."

_Not likely stupid git. I already tried to be the "big person" and you were a git. A big, bat-like, git! I tried. Oh, is that oatmeal? That smells so good... Fine. I'll go out there, but still be hurt. He can't just do that. Stand your ground Hermione. Stand your ground. _

"Ah, you decided to join me. Good. Here is some fruit."

"..." _Nope. Not responding to that._

"No fruit, alright. Have what you like, but the mango is delicious." _Gods this is so frustrating, I am going to suck as a parent._

"Hermione?"

"..."

_Fine, two can play this game. _"Have you finished many invitations? Because I don't think that the fourteenth will work for me after all."

"What?!"

"The-"

"I heard you! I've finished them!"

"You-You finished them?"

"Yes!"

"Oh well that's good."

"Why is that good?! You just said that the fourteenth doesn't work for you!"

"Because I only said it to make you talk..."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that, it worked."

"Meow." "Meow."

"What do they-"

"Are you guys hungry? Aw of course you are... Where di you put their food?"

"In the kitchen."

"What? That's so unsanitary, they could get sick from eating it."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hmmf. You had better hope they will."

"..." _Right. _"So you've finished all the invitations, who'd you invite?"

"Oh uh, the Weasley's, including Ron and Percy, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Creevey's, we'll need a photographer, Viktor, Dean, all of the professors, headmaster Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Tonks, Remus, Alberforth, Madam Milkin, Roz, Firenze, and any other centaur that wanted to attend, Mr. Diggery, your mother, Nicolas Flamel, Mr. Ollivander, Mad Eye, Kingsley, and Filch."

"Quite a list."

"Yes, I'm sure I've forgotten quite a few people..."

"You said Viktor, is that Mr. Krum? And Roz? As in...?"

"Yes the barmaid, and yes that is Viktor Krum. Good to keep up with contacts, just in case."

"Ah..."

"Yup."

"Centaurs? Mr. Diggery? Nicolas Flamel?"

"Well, the centaurs are a staple here at Hogwarts, and I know Firenze quite well."

"..."

"Well as good as you can know a centaur I suppose. I've kept in touch Mr. Diggery after Cedric's passing, he and I were friends, I write Mr. Diggery to see how he is and what not, just a casual friendship. And well... Mr. Flamel, after the incident with the Sorceror's Stone I wrote him asking if he had any advice for me. He wrote back, we've been corresponding ever since. I hope he and his wife can make it to the wedding. Before you ask, Mr. Ollivander was the first person we met when I first came to this world, we correspond as well. He's quite smart."

"Ah."

"Yup that's abou tit. Oh and the ghosts. I invited them, even Peeves."

"Peeves? The Weasley Twins are you trying to ruin the wedding?"

"They won't do anything, I assure you..."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh..." _Don't ask. _"So what happens if Mr. Weasley wants to bring Miss Brown?"

"She isn't invited. Unless they marry."

"She isn't muggleborn, they can't marry."

"I know."

"Oh so you... Clever girl."

"Yes. Oh I almost forgot, I need to write Zabini's and Malfoy's."

"What? Why?"

"Zabini is your first cousin or somthing, I remember him saying somthing about it a few years ago. And you're Malfoy's godfather. He needs to be there. It'll also make him have to play suck up to me in front of everyone."

"And you'd love that I'm sure."

"Immensly. So do you approve of the guest list?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes."

"Then no, there are a few-"

"Too bad, everyone I mentioned are invited."

"Right. What about the portraits?"

"I'll figure that out. Perhaps mount large frames all over so that they can witness it, perhaps behind us and whoever is marrying us, again."

"Right. Well, I need to meet with Albus about somthing so if you'll excuse me."

"You just saw him though."

"True. We had a meeting scheduled though."

"Oh, aright... Can you mail these off? Please?"

"I-Yes."

"Thank you. Have a good meeting."

"You have a good morning."

"Oh I will. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I might ask MOlly to come over, is that alright?"

"It is fine, as long as she and I'll permit Arthur, are the only ones."

"Yes, nobody else. Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**I know there was a lot of dialogue, but not a lot is happening early in the morning. Haha. I hope you like it. I'm sure more will be added in the next few days. I'm getting excited just typing this because the possiblities for the next chapter are endless. What should Severus and Albus discuss? Why is Orpheus so keen to Severus? What happens if Molly and Arthur come over? Will Severus have Harry in detention again? What happened between Ron and Harry, is the Golden trio over and done with for good? Why does Lavender hate Hermione so much? How do their wedding invitations go over? Good, bad, ugly? Why is Remus in the castle? Will mondy be horrible for Hermione? Is Trelawny going to show up unexpectedly and make another one of her grim predictions? Why is Ginny feeding Severus doggie biscuts of information? How does Hermione and Severus' relationship advance or do they have another argument? So many options, my brain is bursting, honestly I think I just felt a bubble of excitment, questions, and ideas pop. Hehe.**

**I hope that you are well and if you have any questions, comments, constructive critisim to give, please do. I love it all. Have a wonderful monday and an enjoyable week. Goodnight.-Sevy14**


	18. A Visit From Family

**I am currently sitting in the airport, in between flights, and quite bored. So I thought to myself, why not write more? Ha. Last night I was so enthusiastic and caught up with what was going on that I even gave myself some good questions, haha. So, I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this one. Have a wonderful day.**

* * *

_This morning was rather pleasant. I never got the impression that Severus was a morning person but perhaps he is. I kind of hope so, since I'm not one to waste the day away by laying around in bed. His bath is so nice and even though I've been sleeping, it hasn't been very restful, but the bath makes me feel so well rested, there must be a charm on it or something. I'll have to ask him about that. It would make sense after all he was a spy and getting the maximum amount of rest and restoration to ones body would be good, no matter how you get it I suppose. It's 7:45am, I suppose that Molly would be up as would Arthur, I don't know if I could convince just Molly and Arthur, I'm sure Fred and George would want to tag along to make sure that I am in fact, still alive, if they didn't believe what Ron and Lavender said about me. I should probably write them first, just in case, it would be more respectul if I did that._

**Dear Molly and Arthur,**

**Hello, how have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't written you, when I spoke to Ginny she said that you were worried about me, I apologize for causing you to worry. If you two, Molly and Arthur, would like to floo to my new home, just say Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would love to see you and to appease any concern or worry that you might still be harboring. Also I have some important news that I'd like to share with you, it isn't life altering, or anything, but I want to share it with you two first. Please don't write back, just floo over. If you are unable to make it then send a letter back with Clinx, he's Severus' house elf. I hope that you two can come, I'm sorry that no other members of your family can come, Severus would only you two to come through. Please give my apologies to anyone if they're home. If they have any questions, also please let me know and I can answer them. **

**I hope that you are well and pray that you are able to come visit me. **

**Love,**

**Hermione**

_Well that covers that. _"Clinx."

**POP!**

"Masters miss calls for Clinx?"

"Yes, can you please do me a favor if you aren't too busy."

"Clinx not busy. Clinx only take care of you. That's Clinx job."

"Oh, well then could you deliver this letter to Mr. and Misses Arthur Weasley? Wait for them to read it so that they may send a reply back with you."

"Clinx will delivers letter."

"Thank you Clinx, you've been very good to me. I'll remember that."

"Yous are Clinx mistress. Clinx be good to mistress. I is goings now and stays with friends of Mistress so they cans write backs."

**POP!**

* * *

**POP!**

"Arthur have you-Oh my! Hello."

"I have letter for Mr. and Misses Weasley from Mistress Hermione."

"Oh. Oh yes. Here, I'm Molly Weasley and this is Arthur."

"Letters for you thens."

**Dear Molly and Arthur,**

**Hello, how have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't written you, when I spoke to Ginny she said that you were worried about me, I apologize for causing you to worry. If you two, Molly and Arthur, would like to floo to my new home, just say Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would love to see you and to appease any concern or worry that you might still be harboring. Also I have some important news that I'd like to share with you, it isn't life altering, or anything, but I want to share it with you two first. Please don't write back, just floo over. If you are unable to make it then send a letter back with Clinx, he's Severus' house elf. I hope that you two can come, I'm sorry that no other members of your family can come, Severus would only you two to come through. Please give my apologies to anyone if they're home. If they have any questions, also please let me know and I can answer them. **

**I hope that you are well and pray that you are able to come visit me. **

**Love,**

**Hermione**

"Oh Arthur, can you believe that. She must be so lonely, you read Ginny's letter didn't you?"

"Yes dear I did."

"Clinx, your Mistress, is she ok?"

"I ams to wait in case that yous haves a letters for Mistress to gives me."

"No. No. Thank you for delivering the letter, tell your Mistress that we will floo over in fifteen minutes."

"I will tells Mistress."

**POP!**

"Oh Arthur, ready yourself, we have to go see Hermione. Should I bring food? Maybe some-"

"Molly. Molly. I'm sure your presence will be enough. I'm ready now, shall we go?"

"I feel bad that I'm not bringing anything."

"Molly I'm sure it'll be fine."

"But we have yet to give them a wedding gift."

"True, but then she's been in isolation since her argument with Ronald, Harry, and Lavender. It isn't your fault dear."

"I know, but still…"

"It's alright, let us go shall we. I'm sure us showing up will be enough."

* * *

**POP! **

"Did they send a letter back Clinx?"

"Mistress theys will be comings through, can I's help Mistress?"

"Could you get some tea and some snack food please."

"Yes. Clinx will brings out when Mistress friends arrive."

"Thank you." _Oh my goodness I need to get ready. Should I change my clothes? No… No, it'll be fine. It will be nice to see them, hopefully they aren't too mad at me._

**Whoosh! **

"Oh my…"

"Cough. Cough. You'd think after traveling by floo my entire life I wouldn't cough every time, but I do."

"Oh Arthur shush yourself."

"Molly? Arthur?"

"Hermione. Oh my poor dear. Come here."

"Hermione. Molly get off her, let her breathe."

"Are you alright? You're awfully thin since the last time I saw you."

"I'm fine Molly thank you for asking. How are you two?"

"We're good, thank you for asking us to come over."

"Hermione, we've been so worried about you, after Ginny told us what happened I thought to write but then reconsidered, I hope you didn't think that we wanted nothing to do with you. I thought that you probably wanted to be alone and adjust to your new living situation."

"Oh uh-"

"Actually, the truth is that I had to take the letter away from her before she mailed it. Because of the reason she just explained. She's been upset over this whole thing since we heard about it."

"Arthur!"

"What? You have. No use in denying it. Now, tell us my dear what is it that you'd like to speak with us about?"

"I uh, well you see, Severus and I are going to have a wedding."

"Wedding, but aren't you already married?"

"Yes but, that was just a bonding… I want a wedding, so that my friends can come. That's why I asked you to come today. You see uh, I don't know anything about weddings, I mean, normally the mother helps but uh, well you know… And Severus, I'm sure has never wedded and probably doesn't know about them. So I was wondering if you could help me."

"Oh Hermione I-We'd, oh..."

"What she's trying to say is that we'd love to help you."

"Oh thank you. I am so happy that you said that you would, I was worried that you wouldn't want to, thank you. I uh, I had another favor to ask and it's a rather big one I'm afraid."

"Anything dear. Arthur and I will help any way we can. Won't we love."

"Of course, Hermione you're part of the family."

"Ok, I uh… I, well Arthur can you-Will-Will you walk me down the aisle? I-You're the closest thing I have to a father and I would-"

"Hermione, consider it done. Providing that Molly doesn't kill me before the day."

"Arthur honestly, that's not funny."

"Thank you, that is such a relief. We decided on December fourteenth. Actually I did. Severus said that this was for me and not him. So, yeah. We haven't discussed the details other than we're having it here, reception so the house elves can cook for whoever shows up. I've already made the invitations so that doesn't need to get done, but I need a dress though."

"The house-house elves?"

"Oh uh, yeah. I know how much you love to cook for people so we came up with an idea. We thought that we'd like to have a party or get together the night before so that we can receive and open any gifts that might happen to come our way. We'd be honored if you catered that event Molly."

"Oh-really?"

"Yes."

"I-I accept."

"Oh good. Now I do have some news that might not go over well, since Ron and I are currently at ends and I don't for see us reconciling anytime soon. I-He is invited to the wedding, but Lavender is not. I understand that might be a reason why he won't decide to attend but she isn't allowed. There are no exceptions to this and I'm sorry if that causes some strife in your family, that is the last thing I want, but it's my wedding and-"

"No, no. It's quite alright. I am grateful that you would allow my son to attend even after all that's happened. Does Severus agree?"

"I-I don't think so, but I told him that, everyone I had listed is invited and the list isn't negotiable. He hasn't added anyone, but he is welcome to, I still need to speak with him about who he might invite. Draco will be there because he's his godson, as well as Blaise Zabini, he's Severus' cousin. So, yeah, they will be attending, I'm sure."

"Alright dear, that sounds good. Do you have any idea on the monetary situation for the wedding?"

"No Molly, I don't. I'm sorry. Severus basically said that I was allowed to go through with this and then left to take care of some business with the Headmaster."

"Oh. Are you-Are you friends with Ginny again?"

"Yes, we've made up. Severus convinced me mostly, he's been talking to her and she's been writing him. She wrote him this morning, both us, but his letter is over there, I haven't read it, I want to, but their business is theirs so I will have to wait and see what it says after he reads it."

"That's very mature of you dear."

"Thank you. I uh, well, I'm a little nervous, you see I am going to meet his mother, well her portrait anyways, and I'm terrified actually."

"Oh Eileen? Don't worry dear, Eileen was a very nice woman. My older sister was in her year at Hogwarts."

"Molly, dear, that was at Hogwarts, it's been awhile since then and a lot has happened."

"True."

"So, should I dress up when I meet her?"

"Yes. But appropriate. I'm sure you will do fine, just speak with Severus over this."

"Alright. Oh, here are the invitations, minus Ginny's, Neville, and Luna's. I want to hand deliver those myself."

"Hermione, what of Harry?"

"I-Well I don't know. He'll be invited, he as at the moment but, I don't know. I just don't see me being friends with him while he's friends with Ron. What Ron has done has crossed the line to a point that it cannot be undone and Harry has stood alongside him, although it's more out of loyalty than because he agrees. Harry has what I call 'deatheater' syndrome. Ron may not be Voldemort but the words and rumors he and Lavender have been spreading hurt just as bad as the slander that I got from Voldemort's deatheaters. And Harry's just gone along with him because they're best friends, not because he agrees. The fact that I know he doesn't agree, is the only thing that might save our friendship. But I haven't written an invitation for him yet. I think that I'd like to talk him about this whole thing before I invite him."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry to speak ill of your son, he's just been horrid."

"It's alright dear, we aren't that proud of him at the moment."

"Yes well, I'm still sorry."

"I'll send him a howler. Nice and long. The two of them. Lavender as well."

"Oh no Molly you don't have to, I, just wish none of this had ever happened."

"None of what?"

"This whole business with Ron and Lavender."

"And Severus?"

"I… I don't know. As musc as I thought that it was wrong before, I'm glad that he petitioned for me. He saved my life most likely and he hasn't been that bad… Yet."

"Well that's good. Do you think you could fall in love with him?"

"I think it's a bit early to be throwing the 'L' word around. I mean, I don't really know him. He knows me way better than I know him, so at the moment it's a little one sided but I mean, he's Severus Snape. He's complicated, but that's because of the path his life has been down. I'm sure that-that it'll all work out in the end, it has to right?"

"Dear, he's a good man, maybe hard on the outside, but he's a good man. And you might even be good for him, open him up a bit."

"I-I don't know. This whole thing is so weird. He's my professor, we're married, but he's my professor."

"You don't CALL him Professor when you're in here do you?"

"Oh no, no, no. That is his number one rule. Don't call him that and he won't call me Madam Snape or anything."

"What's wrong with that? You are Madam Snape."

"Yeah, but it makes me sound old, like… I'm not. I don't mean that a bad way, it's just that it seems like a different person, not me. I'm Hermione."

"True, but you're also his wife. In some circles that is the way to address the wife of someone like him."

"I know. It's all so weird."

"And how are you and Harry?"

"We haven't spoken. I don't really want to talk to him. I feel like he doesn't care about me, that he didn't ever. I know that he did, but he, he was just a bad friend. And that's, I-I don't know. I love Harry. I love him, he's my brother, but he just completely threw me under the bus, that's a muggle saying. But like I said, I want him at the wedding, but I'll have to speak to him before that happens. I just don't know when I'll be ready."

"You know that Harry cares about you Hermione."

"I know, but why can't he act like he cares? I just don't understand why he doesn't. Why he stood up for Ron, I don't get it. Ron can take care of himself, he's grown now, and he knows how to defend himself, why does Harry have to do it? Just doesn't make sense and it hurts me. He's always done that, I don't understand, it hurts me and I just want him to be there for me like he is for Ron. "

"I'm sorry-"

"Hermione are you still-Oh. Arthur, Molly. I didn't realize you were still here, I apologize for interrupting."

"No. No, it's quite alright. How are you doing?"

"Fine Arthur, thank you, and yourself?"

"Good. Good."

"Why don't you sit down and talk with us."

"I don't know Molly, Hermione wanted to-"

"Oh no, she already told us about the wedding. She asked Arthur to walk her down the aisle, I'm going to help her put it together. We need to discuss the monetary situation among other things."

"Oh, well I-"

"Severus will you please? If we talked about it now, then you and I wouldn't have to talk about it tonight, and then I wouldn't have to owl Molly and tell her everything again. It'd be out of the way in one swoop."

"Fine."

"So Severus, is there a limit for this wedding? How much can Hermione and I spend on this wedding."

"The house elves could do the decorations that would save a lot of money."

"Ok, so we don't need to worry about decorations for the wedding, what about the party?"

"I'm sure that Dobby-"

"No Severus, not Dobby, I'm sorry. Clinx."

"Hermione, Clinx? He's not as people friendly as Dobby."

"Severus, I want Clinx to do this. He's your house elf. He's been very good to me every since I've been your wife. I want him to do it."

"Alright you two. How about Clinx does the decorations for the wedding and Dobby for the party. You both win."

"Ok, ok… Um, I need a dress. The one my mother was to give me was, uh destroyed."

"I will pay for that and any personal items you may need for yourself."

"Oh, uh... I can pay for it, I just don't know anything about wizard weddings and what to wear, I'd rather uh.... Well I kind of want to wear a muggle one, if that is alright with you. I know it's not traditional, but um I would be more comfortable-I think."

"If that's what you want, you can have it. As I said it before Hermione, this wedding is for you, not me."

"See, this is going wonderful. Oh I'm so excited. This will be great. What do you want to eat at the party, since it'll be first. I can make whatever you want, just tell me."

"Molly, make whatever you want. You are a wonderful cook. We can alert you to anyone with allergies."

"That's great. Molly you can make whatever you want, I'm sure you'll cover enough different food groups, it'll be fine."

"Wonderful. I insist though, on making you a cake for the party. What do you like?"

"I have no preference. Whatever Hermione wants, she can have."

"Very generous of you Severus. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're already married."

"Arthur…."

"No. No. Really, but that will be a conversation for another day."

"…" _What does Arthur mean by that? I should write him a letter asking, that way to avoid an uncomfortable meeting later on. _

"So what should our color themes be?"

"Color themes? I don't care. Whatever you want."

"No, we have to decide on it together. Right Molly?"

"Well actually my dear, Arthur didn't really decide on anything for the wedding."

"Oh… Ok, well then, uh… Well I know exactly what my dress will look like so we don't have to worry about that. But, I think that we should have Slytherin green as our base."

"WHAT?!"

"It's my favorite color, I know a little weird. But I want gold to be the second color."

"So green with gold trim. It is."

"You-you don't mind?"

"If that's what you want."

"Dear, what flowers?"

"I-uh… Blue bell flowers as the center, surrounded by white lilacs, white tulips, and white orchids."

"You want all of those for your bouquet?"

"Oh, no. I want white orchids surrounding a red and yellow rose."

"Alright, so the blue bells, white lilacs, tulips, and orchids will go on the tables then?"

"Yes."

"Anything else that we might need to plan for?"

"Yes, but perhaps we should continue on another day, I have something to speak with Hermione about. I apologize for excusing you like this, but it's rather important."

"Oh no, no don't worry dear. We're only a floo away, and you're always welcome at the Burrow. I'm always available. After all you're family now that you've married our Hermione."

"Well I-Thank you."

"Thank you for coming to meet with me, it really means a lot."

"You are welcome. Don't ever be afraid to write either me or Molly, we're always here to help."

"Thank you. Oh, um, please don't mention this meeting to anyone."

"Oh of course, dear, no worries, we'll allow you to announce this piece of news, no worries. We'll be in touch love."

"Thank you Molly. Have a good day, I'll write you if anything new happens."

"Yes thank you for writing us. Severus."

"Arthur, Molly."

**Whoosh!**

"It appears your meeting with them went well."

"Oh yes... Quite. Did yours with the headmaster go well?"

"I didn't get to meet with him actually."

"Oh... You wanted to talk?"

"Yes it's, well it's about Draco."

"Oh..." _Why would we be talking about him? _"Alright."

"I know that you two have a rocky past."

"Hmmf." _That's an understatement._

"Well, he approached me when I was on my way to see Albus. He would like to meet with us."

"Why?" _I don't want to meet with the ferret. _"I don't have anything to say to him. I'd rather not actually."

"Yes, I figured you'd say somthing like that. I volunteered the idea that his mother attend the meeting."

"Still, if I could just skip the meeting all together that would be better. I have nothing to say to either one."

"Hermione..." _I knew she'd resist meeting with Draco but Narcissa too? She doesn't know her. _"Look, please meet with them. I don't know what you have against Narcissa and I understand your feelings towards Draco, but I would appreciate it if you would."

"..."

"For me?"

"What?"

"Will you attend this meeting please, they're my only family and I'm his Godfather, this is important. Please..."

"I-Fine. But if he says one word. ONE word out of line. I swear-"

"He won't. I assure you."

"You obviously don't know Draco."

"I assure you that I do. And he won't."

"Whatever."

"..."

"Is that all, or are you going to tell me what you two talked about?"

"No. That was between me and him."

"..." _Stupid bloody ferret. _

"..."

"Are you going to read your letter?"

"What?"

"Your letter. The one from Ginny, are you going to read it? I'm curious about what's inside of it."

"You haven't read it?"

"NO! Why would I read _your _letter?"

"I-I just assumed that you had read it."

"Why? Because I'm a Gryffindor and all we do is read or go through other people's things?!"

"No-No. I... You wanted to know what was in it really bad so I just assumed."

"Well _don't._ I have to go write a letter."

"Hermione-"

"I thought that you had papers to grade. I'll be in your room."

**SLAM!**

_Bloody hell what did I do? _"Hmmf." _Women! I should read that letter. Then maybe she'd be happy and I can figure out what got her riled up. What has Miss Weasley got for me today I wonder._

**Professor Snape, or should I call you brother?**

**I kid sir. Really. I won't call you that, it'd be weird. I suppose it's the early hour that has me rambling and writing so. I thought you should know, I was kidnapped, by Dobby at Harry's request, so don't punish the elf, he will do anything that sod will say. Ask Hermione about my conversation with Harry, she'll be able to speak with you more about it. Not that I want to lie or not tell you, but it'll give you more to talk about with her, you should really get her to open up about this whole thing. He hasn't been sleeping, you can tell he's in bad shape sir, he looks like he did at the end of the war, well without all the open wounds, but bad sir. She needs to vent about it or somthing so it's out of her system by the time she sees him tomorrow, otherwise it could be bad. Anyways, personally sir, you should scare him again, another detention. Neville said that he was crying and sick after the last one. Another one should do it before he completely turns from Ron. Ron's already mad at him, I don't know why, didn't want to hear about it, but that's good for Hermione I think... **

**Anyways, I'm sorry to have rambled so much sir, thank goodness this isn't one of my papers, I'd certainly fail if it were. Have a good sunday and I'll speak with you soon I'm sure.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ginerva Weasley**

_Brother? I swear... Dobby, why that... I'll have to talk to Albus about that elf, he needs a good talking too. Yes, it's about time that I speak to Hermione about Mr. Potter. She has been vague and secretive over her feelings about this subject but it's about time that it get covered. A meeting with Miss Weasley is in order as well. It's good to hear that Mr. Potter is in distress mode over this. A detention would be good. Yes, I think that a detention would be a good idea. _"Clinx."

**POP!**

"Master calls?"

"Yes, I'd like you to inform Mr. Potter that he has detention in one hour."

"Yes sirs."

**POP!**

**

* * *

**

**POP!**

"Mr. Potter yous are to have's a detention with Professor Snape's in ones hour."

"I-Detention? Why?"

"Profesor Snapes says that yous are to have's a detention in ones hour."

"I-Yes. I'll be there."

**POP!**

"Oi what was that Harry?"

"I have detention with Snape again Dean."

"Ouch."

"I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Well, this is obviously how you're paying. Detention wish Snape whenever he feels it's necessary."

"Can he do that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh he Nev, Harry here has detention with Snape again."

"Ouch. I'm sorry mate."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you should try telling him how you feel?"

"Are you crazy? Snape would never listen to me. Never."

"Maybe not, but you could try."

"Yeah. Neville's right Harry, if you really feel the way you been saying, you should tell him. Then maybe he wouldn't harrass you via detention anymore."

"One can only hope, but I doubt it. Snape wouldn't listen. To him I'm just a dunderhead that only knows how to screw up. And he's right."

"Harry you can't think like that. You have to be positive."

"Easy for you to say Neville. For once he's not focused on you."

"True, thank you for that, but still, you have to think positive. Maybe you could write him a letter and leave it there for him."

"Yeah that might work. Although if I were Harry I'd put a charm over it so that he can't destroy it."

"Haha. That's a good idea Neville, I think I will do that. I doubt it'll work but it might. As for that charm, I don't know it, I bet Hermione would though..."

"Yeah..."

"Well you'd better go get ready for your detention, write that letter."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye mate."

* * *

**And that's that. I hope you like it. I will you write more later, I'm busy in all. Going back to school, getting into my new dorm, classes, I'm swamped. Anyways, have a good day and I hope that you all are doing well. Happy reading.-Sevy14**


	19. Owning Up & Saying Sorry

**Well I'm back with yet another update. I don't know what it is about this story, but sometimes I just get going and I go and go. Well I hope you like this. Have a great night and a wonderful friday. -Sevy14**

~oOo~

"Hello."

"Do you have an appointment with the headmaster?"

"No."

"It's alright, I was just on my way out, why don't I walk you to your latest detention Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir."

"Mmm… Lemon drop?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

"No problem. Now tell me, what was it that you'd like to talk about?"

"I-Well I wanted to talk about this whole situation sir."

"Ah…"

"Yes. You see I didn't mean to make Hermione feel like that. Honest I didn't. I didn't know that standing up for Ron made her resent me or-or feel like I don't care about her. I do. I care about her more than almost anything. She's been there for me more times than not and I didn't repay that friendship when she needed it most. Sir I-"

"Mr. Potter. We, the professors, are all aware of how you feel about Madam Snape. The real question here is, why is it that you did what you did, and how can you fix it?"

"I did it because… I-Because I always stick for Ron, I want to fit in."

"How do your actions make you fit in when you back Mr. Weasley?"

"I-I, I don't know. I just want to be normal. That's all I've ever wanted. I thought that if I stuck up for a friend that it would help."

"But what of Madam Snape, is sticking up for her bad?"

"No. Well-People don't get Hermione sir. She's different. Smart. I mean really smart and she comes across as, well as a little like Sna-Professor Snape. She doesn't mean to but she does."

"Yes, that usually happens with people like them. But now, after the argument that you three had, are you fitting in?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Well, because Ron and Lavender are spreading rumors about her, liars. Those things, they aren't even true. Hermione isn't like that. She's not and they're making her look terrible. I feel horrid about it because I can't do anything about it. There's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No. I told Ron to stop. That it was wrong and he shouldn't do that to Hermione. Let's just say that I found out how Ron really is. He told me that the only reason he was going along with all of this was because he wouldn't be able to sleep with her. That's all. I-I how can I help a situation when that's the only reason why there's a problem, Lavender hates Hermione and Ron wants to get laid. That's it."

"Ah, young love. So blinding and controlling, so there's nothing you can do?"

"Sir, I want to speak with Hermione, but-but because of me she's gone. I can't help her. My map is gone, I think Ginny took it. Who's mad at me because of my stupid mouth, Neville and Dean are right, why did I stick for Ron, he can defend himself."

"It is true that they are right, he can defend himself, he's proven that in the past. So what are you going to do?"

"I-Well I wrote a letter to Professor Snape. I mean, I basically am the reason why his wife has run off and is probably hurt or dead or-I don't know. It's my fault because I thought that being on Ron's "side" was the right thing to do to fit in. Now I just feel like an outcast and a traitor. I love Hermione. She's only ever done anything to help me. And I'm a horrible friend to her."

"Mr. Potter you haven't been a horrible friend to her. You just don't show her that you care, there is a considerable difference. She knows that you do care about her, but you haven't shown it to her. So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to give this letter to Professor Snape. I'm going to apologize."

"Well, I suppose that's a good start. Now you're here and I believe you have one minute. I'd get going, you know how he feels about lateness."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Good day my boy and good luck."

"Thank you." _I'm going to need it. _

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Enter!"

"Sir."

"Mr. Potter."

"I…"

"Mr. Potter we have a-"

"Can I, uh, sorry for interrupting but uh, I just wanted to say something to you sir. Please. Before you rip my head off again."

"Do not interrupt me again. But say what you will and get it over with."

"Yes sir. Well I just wanted to apologize for everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. I know that I've been a prat. A real big one. I know that how I treated Hermione was insensitive and I should have supported her. I know that. I do. I can't honestly say other than that I wanted to fit in, was the reason why I defended Ron. I know he's old enough to defend himself, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I-I know that I just proved to you, with my actions how much of a dunderhead I really am and that I'm only good at mucking things up. And I'm sorry. Really sir. I'm really, really sorry. I-"

"Stop."

"I-What?"

"Stop speaking."

"…"

"While your admission of obvious guilt and idiocy is a welcome song to my ears I have some things to say to you before you continue. Do not interrupt me. If you do, the remaining time here at Hogwarts will be worse than all of your previous years combined, understood?"

"Yes sir I understand."

"Good. Now Hermione, is your friend. Or was. She was always there for you. When you dragged her into messes all about the castle, the ministry, the countryside, and when she needs you most, you turn your back on her. Regardless of whether or not that was your intention, that's what you did. And you know it. I am ashamed that someone that has no family would do that to a friend that had always been there, had loved you, cared for you, made sure that you advanced year to year. You let her down, and by doing that you let your professors down. Mr. Potter, I am disgusted by your actions, I thought that perhaps after the war ended you would grow up. Show that you are more than just a lucky little boy, but you're not. You're still that same brat that entered Hogwarts as a first year. I want to know what you are going to do now that Hermione is no longer with us. How are you going to make up for what you've done."

"…"

"Mr. Potter, what are you going to do to fix this situation?"

"Sir, I can't fix it. I tried."

"You tried?"

"Yes. I went to Ron, asked him to stop. He said that if he stopped that Lavender wouldn't sleep with him. That's all he cares about sir. I didn't know that he was like that. I didn't know that he felt nothing towards Hermione. Honest. If I had known then Ron and I would never have been as good as friends. I want Hermione in my life. I love her, she knows me better than anybody. I know that I don't deserve her friendship, I know this, sir, honest. I just-I just want her to be a part of my life. I don't know how to make this situation stop. I can't stop those two from sleeping with each other, and that's the only reason why Ron is doing these things. It's not fair…. This whole things isn't."

"What isn't Mr. Potter?"

"Well…"

"What?!"

"I, I don't think it's fair for you to put all the blame on me. I know that I messed up. Bad. But Ron and Lavender are continuing this situation, not me. I've asked him to stop it. Lavender won't listen, she's not too fond of me either."

"So you don't understand why I'm putting more pressure on you."

"Yes."

"Because you're closer to Hermione, you always have been. Mr. Potter, believe it or not, I know how you feel about my wife. It is in fact, the same way I felt about your mother. I find it interesting that you have followed in the same path I have. You messed up bad and I messed up bad. You want to know the funny thing about this is that we both lost our closest friends over something that was stupid and a misunderstanding is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't stop them from saying those things."

"No you can't. But what has worked in the past?"

"…?"

"In the past you have used actions over words."

"Yeah…"

"You've tried words."

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"So…?"

"Now you try action Mr. Potter. Now you act."

"How?"

"Does the school know how you feel about Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown?"

"I-Dean and Neville do. Ginny too."

"And?"

"The Headmaster."

"That's not even one percent of the school Mr. Potter."

"I know."

"So…"

"So I-Tell the school how I really feel."

"1 point to Gryffindor Mr. Potter."

"…"

"How would you inform the school?"

"I don't know."

"1 point from Gryffindor."

"I could, say something during meal times?"

"1 point from Gryffindor."

"Or I could tell everyone that I see or talk to how I really feel?"

"1 point from Gryffindor."

"I-I don't know."

"You're thinking small Mr. Potter."

"I…"

"Who else knows about your feelings towards Hermione?"

"Dean, Neville, Ginny…"

"And?"

"Luna. Neville would have told Luna."

"So how are you going to use that to your advantage?"

"I-I don't know."

"1 point from Gryffindor."

"…"

"Think. Mr. Potter. Think."

"I-I could write a letter, oh I have one for you here. I could write a letter and ask her if her dad will run it in the paper?"

"1 point to Gryffindor."

"Isn't that a little public though? I mean everyone that subscribes to the Quibbler can read it."

"Yes. And doesn't my wife subscribe to the Quibbler?"

"Yes."

"So she'll see it then won't she?"

"Yes. But so will everyone else."

"True, and the best way to let someone know something is to allow mouths to talk Mr. Potter."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Sir may I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"…"

"What?"

"I-Why are you doing this, I don't understand."

"Why?"

"Yes. Sir, after our last detention, well, I mean. I basically made your wife run away. I mean… You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I find you irritating and a continuing memory of your father. A man with whom I'd love to forget, hate you, no, your actions and sense of entitlement are irritating, like your person. That is all."

"But why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"Because my wife is depressed over this entire situation, and frankly, I want the irritating know-it-all back. Not this new person that has invaded her body because of your current estrangement."

"Oh…"

"…"

"So… Wait?! She isn't gone?"

"…"

"You mean-I-You… She isn't gone?! Or dead?! Or-or… She's been fine this entire time?"

"Fine?"

"I-well physically?"

"You mean safe at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Why would you think that she would be gone?"

"Because you told me that she was. Because I-Ginny… You!"

"Yes me. I did tell you, but just to make you feel just as horrible as her, if not worse. I daresay it was one of my better plans. And it worked, as they all do. While physically safe, she has not be ok. You are one of the most important people in her life and you threw her away. She has not been fine. I assure you of that. Now your detention is to write the letter that will be sent to Luna's father."

"I-How could you do that? Do you have any idea how worried over her I've been?"

"Yes, I have some idea."

"…"

"Don't pout. Write. You want to get the letter in before the deadline so it'll make tomorrow's paper."

"Why?"

"Do you really think she'll miss another day of classes? That I'd allow it?"

"I-No."

"Good. Write!"

"Yes sir."

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know that I have been a prat. I know that what I have done to you has hurt you far more than any physical act has. I hurt you on an emotional level and I apologize. I was not aware that my actions caused you that much pain. Had I known how you felt about me taking his side all of the time I would have stopped doing that. I would have let him fight his own battles, just like I have had to do my entire life. I guess it's a little funny that someone that knows so much about fighting battles alone, can't recognize when that exact type of situation is called for. I am a wreck without your friendship. Honestly, please do not think that this is a hoax or some ploy to lure you and then tear you up again. I would never intentionally hurt you, you have to believe that. I know that when you needed me most, I abandoned you and that was wrong. You have never left my side when I needed it most and I am ashamed to say that I did that to you. I am sorry. I want you back in my life, more than ever. You have to understand that I am willing to sacrifice everything to have you in my life. You are my sister and best friend, you are always the one behind me pushing me to do my best and making sure that I grow up into a strong, courageous, and caring person, but I did the exact opposite of what you have been trying to teach me, and for that, I'm sorry. I know that I don't show you how much I care about you, but I do. I care about you so much and I apologize for not ever showing you how much. I think that you should know, I approached him, and asked him to stop saying those things. He said he wouldn't for a reason I cannot explain here, but I will to you, someday I promise. It was at this point in time that I learned what type of person he really is. I'm sorry that I stood up for you when you were going through this hard time, and I'm sorry that I put him above you when you are by far the better person. While he is one of the people closest to me, I know that you cannot be in my life while I am in his. At this moment, I am not in his. He won't speak to me because of an argument we had over you. I, in your corner, so I ask you please, to take me back as a friend and I'll work a million times harder to show you how much you mean to me. I will. **

**So please will you give me one more chance to show you how much you mean to me. How much your advice, guidance, and love mean to me and in return I'll show you much of a better person I can be. How much I can improve as your friend, and how I won't let you down again. I am sorry for what I have done to you and I am sorry for making you feel this way. I love you and pray that you have some piece of your heart left to give an old friend that always seems to mess it up. Please allow me to show you how much I can change, I won't fail or abandon you again.**

**Love always,**

**Harry**

"Sir?"

"What?"

"I'm done."

"Leave it there and you can go."

"I-Yes sir."

_Alone at last. This has been very interesting. I was too nice to him. I showed him I could be nice. But perhaps it will have not been for nothing. This whole charade as been a tiring ordeal. _

"Severus?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"In here."

"Why?"

"I was giving a detention."

"Oh… Who was serving it?"

"Mr. Potter."

"Why?"

"Because."

"For the same reason as last time?"

"More or less so yes, but that brings up something. Are you feeling better?

"Yes thank you. I apologize from blowing up on you. Apparently I'm really tired, I fell asleep instead of doing anything else."

"Ah. Well I'd like to speak with you about something if you don't mind?"

"No. No, I don't mind."

"Good. Let's return to our quarters, no need for anyone else to hear this conversation."

"Ok. Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Is it about your mum?"

"What? No."

"Oh… About the wedding?"

"No."

"Abou-"

"Hermione, I will tell you. Calm yourself, it isn't life threatening, now would you like some tea or something to eat?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Very well. It's about Mr. Potter, you've yet to be open with me about him and how you feel about the situation with him. I'd like you to be now."

"Oh…"

"I know that you don't really want to talk about this but you need to before tomorrow, we should do it now I think. While his detention is fresh in my head."

"Right."

"So…"

"Ok, well… I uh, I feel betrayed. Hurt. He always does something like this when Ron and I fight so-so I mean it's really irritating and hurtful I just want him to care and fight for me the way that he fights for Ron. I just want him to be my friend and want to be my friend not because I'm smart, but because he likes me. I want him back in my life but I won't be able to share him with Ron, not after all that has happened."

"And is he invited to the wedding?"

"I-I want him to come, but I want everything resolved before I give him an invitation."

"Oh. Well, I think that you should speak with him."

"Why? He's the one that messed up."

"True. But if he came up and tried speaking with you tomorrow, would you really talk to him?"

"No. Probably not."

"No. So perhaps you should make the first move."

"I don't know."

"Maybe this will help."

"What is it?"

"Read it, you'll see. I'll be in one of the spare rooms."

"Why? There's nothing in there but mess."

"Perhaps."

"Whatever. You'll explain to me about this letter afterwards?"

"Perhaps."

"Ugh!" _Stupid bloody man._

"I believe we've figured out that I am not stupid."

"Stop doing that!"

"Read, you'll be happy that you did. I'm sure."

"Right."

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know that I have been a prat. I know that what I have done to you has hurt you far more than any physical act has. I hurt you on an emotional level and I apologize. I was not aware that my actions caused you that much pain. Had I known how you felt about me taking his side all of the time I would have stopped doing that. I would have let him fight his own battles, just like I have had to do my entire life. I guess it's a little funny that someone that knows so much about fighting battles alone, can't recognize when that exact type of situation is called for. I am a wreck without your friendship. Honestly, please do not think that this is a hoax or some ploy to lure you and then tear you up again. I would never intentionally hurt you, you have to believe that. I know that when you needed me most, I abandoned you and that was wrong. You have never left my side when I needed it most and I am ashamed to say that I did that to you. I am sorry. I want you back in my life, more than ever. You have to understand that I am willing to sacrifice everything to have you in my life. You are my sister and best friend, you are always the one behind me pushing me to do my best and making sure that I grow up into a strong, courageous, and caring person, but I did the exact opposite of what you have been trying to teach me, and for that, I'm sorry. I know that I don't show you how much I care about you, but I do. I care about you so much and I apologize for not ever showing you how much. I think that you should know, I approached him, and asked him to stop saying those things. He said he wouldn't for a reason I cannot explain here, but I will to you, someday I promise. It was at this point in time that I learned what type of person he really is. I'm sorry that I stood up for you when you were going through this hard time, and I'm sorry that I put him above you when you are by far the better person. While he is one of the people closest to me, I know that you cannot be in my life while I am in his. At this moment, I am not in his. He won't speak to me because of an argument we had over you. I, in your corner, so I ask you please, to take me back as a friend and I'll work a million times harder to show you how much you mean to me. I will. **

**So please will you give me one more chance to show you how much you mean to me. How much your advice, guidance, and love mean to me and in return I'll show you much of a better person I can be. How much I can improve as your friend, and how I won't let you down again. I am sorry for what I have done to you and I am sorry for making you feel this way. I love you and pray that you have some piece of your heart left to give an old friend that always seems to mess it up. Please allow me to show you how much I can change, I won't fail or abandon you again.**

**Love always,**

**Harry**

_Well that was, unexpected. Why did Severus have this? Did Harry write it in detention? He must have. At least I know how he feels. At least I know that he wants to be in my life, and that he isn't in Ron's… For now. _"Severus!"

"…"

"Severus!"

"…"

"SEVERUS SNAPE OPEN UP THIS DOOR!"

"Yes Madam?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"I-Nothing. I'm sorry, what was it that you need?"

"Explain this."

"It's a letter."

"And?"

"From Mr. Potter."

"And?"

"He wrote it in detention."

"And?"

"And I don't know, I didn't read it."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Mrs-Hermione. You wanted to know how he felt. Now you do."

"How did you know I wanted to know how he felt?"

"I heard you say something to that affect to the Arthur and Molly."

"Oh…"

"Yes. Oh…"

"So you did this because of what I said?"

"More or less?"

"More or less? What does that even mean?"

"What are you going to do now that you know about how he feels?"

"I-I don't know?"

"Perhaps, you could write him?"

"Maybe."

"…"

"I should write him."

"Yes, that would be good."

"Hmmf."

"I'll be in here if you want to talk to me afterwards."

"About what? I don't know, you'd be the one wanting to talk to me."

"…"

"Write him. You'll feel better telling him everything. I assure you."

"Right. Ok." _A letter. What to write? What to write…_

**Harry-**

**I got your letter, the one you wrote in detention. I was very surprised to say the least. Severus didn't inform me of the detention nor of what he was planning. Ginny mentioned that you were unwell over this whole situation, are feeling better? It's funny, even after what happened, I can't seem but not care. It makes me wonder how I even stayed mad at you this long. Don't get me wrong, my feelings are still hurt, and it won't be like it was right away with us, you'll have to work for our friendship, but I am relieved that you want to continue our friendship. You got in a fight with Ron I'm assuming, is that why you two aren't talking? You must have put your foot in it again, although, this time, I approve. You have to understand that because of all the stuff that has happened since the Great Hall incident, there is no way that I can be friends with you while you're with him. I'm sorry, I know that even though you aren't friends with him at the moment, but if you go back to him you lose me. And that will hurt both of us, but I will survive if it ever comes to that. One day I'd like to make it so that all three of use can be civil with one another but right now, that won't be the case. I apologize. Thank you for apologizing and saying all the stuff that you said, I'll love to see you follow through with what you have said will happen. I hope that you can do it, I know that you can, but it's whether you will that has me in doubt. I'm sorry that we had such a huge falling out, especially in front of everyone, that was quite embarrassing, but I look forward to building a new friendship with you. **

**There is a development that you should know. On December the fourteenth, Severus and I will be getting married in a wedding for people to attend. I have sent out invitations, I'd like you to be there, I haven't written your invitation yet because I'd like to speak with you one on one before I do that, but know that I do not want to exclude you from my "big day." Even if I've already had one. I have invited Ron, because he is a member of the Weasley's and I don't want to exclude him just because of this incident, I can tell you, Severus is not pleased that he's invited. Whether he'll show is one thing though, Lavender is not allowed to attend the wedding. So we'll see. **

**Now on to more pressing matters. Make up with Ginny. You have to. She's miserable without you and I know that you as well. Speaking of Ginny, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! How could do that to her in the morning you probably made it worse. Yes she didn't want to talk to you so what do, you get Dobby to DRAG HER DOWN THE STAIRS?! You have not been using your head lately. Make it up to her. Write her a letter as well. Maybe you can speak with her later, just write her a letter every day, do something Harry. **

**I have to go, Severus is up to something but I would like to speak with you. We have potions tomorrow, stay after class. Ask Neville and Dean to stay with you as well. Again I'd like to say that I am very relieved to hear how you feel about me and this situation and you have proven yourself as a friend by admitting your mistakes and faults whole heartedly and honestly. That is all I could have asked for aside from never having this altercation. Don't think that I am disappointed in you, I was just hurt, I knew why you did what you did, just remember that I have always been your friend, no matter what and that I love you. I do. Now, I know you haven't done your homework so do it, because if you don't have it done or started at all tomorrow when I see you and ask you about it you'll wish you had detention with my husband. I'll see you tomorrow and thank you for writing this letter.**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

"A little long, will he be able to read it all?"

"Severus! How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute or so."

"And yes Harry can read, even this long letter, you really shouldn't be so hard on him. Reminds him of Vernon."

"…"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Hermione…"

"What you are."

"It's a surprise, so don't' go in there."

"Why is it a surprise?"

"Because you can't know until it's finished, that's why it's a surprise. Now, don't question it."

"Would you like to go to the library?"

"Uh, no. Thank you though. I'll just go some other time."

"You cannot hide in here until you die you know."

"…"

"Clinx."

**POP!**

"Master calls for Clinx?"

"Yes take this letter to Mr. Harry Potter."

"Letters to Mr. Harrys Potter."

"Yes."

**POP!**

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you were done."

"I-Well what if I wasn't?"

"You were and stop being difficult. You moved one of my books."

"What? I-Oh yeah, earlier when I couldn't find you after I woke up, I was unaware of how many things you had written and published."

"Yes."

"It's a lot. Is that all?"

"No. I have quite a few more in the works actually."

"Really? About what?"

"If I told you then it'd ruin the books."

"…"

"One is about my life. The other Wolfsbane and a few other potions I came up with."

"Oh… Do I have to pay for them?"

"What? Why would you?"

"I don't know, do I?

"No. No you don't."

"Oh, ok good. Have you seen the cats?"

"No."

"…"

"Well yes. It's a surprise."

"What is a surprise?"

"Just wait you'll see. Dinner?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. We should go see what the surprise is."

"Or not."

**DING! DONG!**

"I'll get it. Coming…"

"Hello? REMUS!"

"Hi Hermione, how are you?"

"Good, good. Come in."

"Thank you. Severus."

"Wolf."

"Is that necessary, he has a name you know."

"I know. I've known him longer than you have been alive."

"You should still use his name."

"…"

"Right well, you seem to be in a better mood today Hermione."

"Oh yes, much better. Harry sent me a letter, apologized."

"Well that's good. Did you write him back?"

"Yes. It will be a rough road but I think we can make it out of the woods, unless he goes back to Ron, then we won't."

"Ah. Not at a point where you can be friends with him, while he associates with Ron?"

"No, not right now, too much has happened since then."

"Yes, too much."

"Wolf, what brings you down here to the dungeons?"

"I, uh, well I got your invitation, are you really going through with this?"

"Yes, you will come?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world, I uh, wanted to know if you would like another present?"

"Oh… Uh, no, the one you gave us was our first one, so no. Not to mention, it really means a lot. It's the only evidence that we actually married. So no, you're fine. Thank you for it. It's lovely by the way."

"You are quite welcome. Well, I should be on my way, wouldn't want your husband to get allergies because of my presence."

"If he did, he could always make a potion for himself."

"True, but then-"

"You don't need to speak of me as if I'm not present."

"I'm sure you're right Severus. Hermione, thank you for inviting me and don't forget to write, I do love receiving your letters. Have a good night you two."

"Yes, thank you Remus, you too."

"Well that was nice of him."

"…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Perhaps we could eat something, I'm not especially but that doesn't mean I can't eat."

"Oh good, I'm absolutely starving."

"Clinx!"

**POP!**

"We would like some dinner please. Whatever the Great Hall is having we will as well."

"Yes sirs."

**POP!**

"So…"

"You want to know the surprise?"

"No…"

"Right, this way."

"You're showing me? Oh you don't have to if it's not done."

"No, no it is."

"Great!"

"Yes. Here it is."

"Oh my… Severus what is this?"

"You like it?"

"Of course, how did you, when did you? I… Oh my I-Thank you. Smack!"

"I can tell you appreciate it by your reaction."

"Thank you so much. I will-Oh, what is this? I mean, it's beautiful and oh, Cortes and Orpheus, hi babies, mummies here. Hi… What did you make this room into?"

* * *

**POP!**

"Harry Potters, you haves a letters."

"I-I do?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"Masters Mistress."

**POP!**

"Oh… Hermione. _Hermione! _Sorry Nev, Dean, I'm gonna go read this somewhere private."

"No problem mate."

"See ya Harry."

"Bye.

* * *

**Well that's all folks. I hoped that you liked this update. Have a great night and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *


	20. Fruits of a Husband's Labor

**Hello friends, I apologize for the long wait. Once again I'm back at school and life is hectic. How are you all doing? I pray that the answer to that is wonderfully well. I'm working on trying to describe their surroundings, as you can tell from my writing, I do a lot of dialogue so writing about where they're what how it looks, touching base with the senses is a little hard, but I'm working on it. I'll get it. If you have any advice on how to describe settings or writing them, let me know, it'd be a great help and I can improve my writing. Well no use in any dilly dallying, here is another chapter. Enjoy my dears. –Sevy14**

**Previously:**

**Of course, how did you, when did you? I… Oh my I-Thank you. Smack!"**

"**Harry Potters, you haves a letters."**

"**I-I do?"**

"**Yes."**

"**From who?"**

"**Masters Mistress."**

**Now, for the main event, venture on my fine friends. :)**

* * *

"What do you mean what did I make this room into, I thought that it would be obvious."

"I-Well I mean. It is…"

"Well what do you think? Is it-"

"Is this a mahogany desk? With matching book shelves and oh my… Do the chairs match the wood on…"

"If I'd known this is what it took to make it speechless I would have made sure that my classroom looked like this all the time."

"Haha very funny. It's beautiful and the room-Green with gold trim it's just beautiful and carpet. I love carpet. How did you know that I love carpet."

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to know what you prefer."

"Right. And a little place for Cortes and Orpheus, so cute. When did you have time to do all of this?"

"I have my ways."

"Mmhmm. Excuse me."

"Hermione I-wait!"

"Come out of the bathroom."

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go."

"You have to go?"

"Yes."

"But you aren't using the bathroom."

"Probably because you're talking to me."

"I'm sure that isn't the reason."

"And I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"…"

"What?"

"Come out of the bathroom."

"No."

"Why are you upset?"

"…"

"Can I at least come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm using the restroom."

"Hermione…"

"Ok fine. I'm not. But the answer is still no."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because you're done all this nice stuff and you never do nice stuff and-and I have yet to get you anything… Besides taking my virginity and that's not getting you anything, that comes with the package or whatever it's called. I'm a horrid wife. You should return me."

"First, I can't return you. Second, you're not a horrid wife, just young and hiding out in your bathroom. Besides, it doesn't matter to me. Honest, get something when you-"

"It does matter. You have gotten me lots of stuff. And I haven't gotten you anything. I've made you spend your wedding night in the infirmary, carried me throughout the school, sleep on the couch, have to put up with me crying in here all the time-I sound like a huge baby."

"You don't sound like a baby."

"Yes. Did you just hear me listing off of-HEY!"

"…"

"What did you… WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE BATHTUB?!"

"I did not."

"I don't even have to look at you to know that you're lying. Come in here NOW and change it back."

"No. I mean-"

"You DID! You slimy bastard!"

"Excuse me? I am NOT a bastard."

"Well-No. Not technically-It's a phrase you don't have to take it so literally. Ugh. Just change it back."

"You'll spend more time in here if I do, so I'm sorry I cannot."

"Well if you won't fix it then I will."

"How will you…?"

"CLINX!"

**POP!**

"Masters Miss calls?"

"Ugh stop saying that. Call me Hermione."

"Masters Miss wants Clinx to calls her Hermsy?"

"No. Hermione."

"Herm-Masters Miss Clinx will iron his ears, he cannot calls yous that."

"Ugh alright, how about Miss Hermy?"

"Masters Miss wants Clinx to call her Miss Hermy?"

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Clinx, can you please change this lovely bathtub back to the way it was?"

"Miss Hermy master said I's not alloweds to's."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes Miss Hermy."

"Do you have a mate Clinx?"

"Yes Miss Hermy, Clinx beens matings with Clicky fors a longs times."

"Ah very good. Clicky!"

**POP!**

"Masters Miss calls for Clicky?"

"Clickys not to's calls Masters Miss that anys more. Miss Hermy's is what shes wantings us to calls her."

"Ohs I dids not knows. Clicky will slam fingers in doors Miss Hermy."

"No. No. No. You don't have to do that. I was wondering if you can help me."

"Clicky will help Miss Hermy."

"Good. Can you please help me turn this bath tub back to the way it was or get Clinx to change it back for me. He won't."

"Clinx won't do's as Miss Hermy wants? Clinx you's have tos. Miss Hermys Masters wife."

"Clicky Master says that's I's not alloweds to."

"Clinx, Miss Hermy wishes fors baths to bes the ways it was."

"Hermione what is going on-Clicky, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Hermy calls for Clicky."

"Miss Hermy? Hermione…"

"Severus?"

"Why did you call upon Clicky, I'm sure that Clicky has other work to be doing."

"Nos nos master. Clicky taking care of fledglings she is. Clicky take cares of Miss Hermy."

"Interesting. You asked Clicky here why?"

"To reverse what you did to my tub."

"Your tub?"

"Yes you don't take bath's."

"Not that you know."

"Exactly. Now change it back."

"Hermione I told you-"

"I know what you told me. I'm not stupid. Now change it back so Clicky can get back to her children and Clinx can go back to… Whatever he was doing."

"Master and Miss Hermy?"

"What Clinx?" _Why would she call upon house elves, not even necessary. But she's persistent. Have to give her that._

"Masters I's not wantings Miss Hermy to upsets. It's very bads for Clinx."

"Bad for you? How so Clinx?"

"Clicky not bes happys that I's not pleasing Miss Hermy. Clinx wantings Clicky to be happys, then Clinx cans be happys."

"Ah… I see." _So that's why she called Clicky. The influence of the wife… Very sneaky, something that McGonnagal would do. Yes… Very sneaky wife. Very sneaky. _"Alright. Change it back. Clicky, do not be upset with Clinx, he was only doing as I asked."

"Yes master. Miss Hermy needings anything from Clicky?"

"No. Thank you so much for coming to help me."

"Clicky heres for Miss Hermy just calls."

"I will thank you. You may return to your children."

**POP!**

"Clinx, you may go as well. Thank you for fixing the bathtub."

"Yes Miss Hermy."

**POP!**

"Very sneaky of you Hermione."

"What do you mean sneaky? I didn't do anything sneaky."

"No?"

"No."

"Calling Clinx wife up here, not a sneaky move?"

"No…"

"The minute Clicky came up there Clinx wanted to change the tub back. The only thing stopping him was that he was following my orders, of course, he would have deviated from my order and changed it back in order for Clicky to be happy with him."

"Well then that's very astute of him."

"Why? Ignoring the order of your master?"

"No. And you aren't his master, you're his employer. He's listening to his wife. He wants his wife happy, which shows that he's willing to go against your request in order to please her, which also makes his life easier."

"…"

"Which is a good lesson for you."

"…"

"And for me."

"Nice to add that in there."

"Yes. Of course. But you know I'm right."

"…"

"I'm a know it all. You said so as much, for years, of course I'm right."

"…"

"…"

"Wipe that grin off your face. You're turning into an overconfident first year…"

"…"

"And a Gryffindor."

"Funny thing about that, I was a first year and coincidently, a Gryffindor as well. I've earned the right to be slightly overconfident… I've been beating out all of your Slytherins for seven years now. I think I've earned a little bit smugness once in awhile."

"Indeed."

"So you'll pay attention to the little lesson I just showed you, or rather, Clinx and Clicky did?"

"…"

"How about this: I work on running into the bathroom, and you work on-Well I'll let you know."

"You'll let me know?"

"No... You can work on making Lavender's life hell."

"I cannot do that legally. And you know that."

"Of course you can. You've done it to me, Neville, and prat face Ron for years. Don't worry Lavender isn't that hard to rile up."

"You want me to make Lavender's life hell and not Ron's? That doesn't make any sense. Why not Ron's?"

"Because I'm going to ruin his life."

"Well at least you're aiming high."

"Ha. Ha. I swear you get funnier as the seconds tick by."

"…"

"…"

"So you're ok now then? This whole situation, you're ok?"

"No. One point from Slytherin, I'm just distracted. Thank you though, the room is beautiful. Now I have my own little study."

"Yes. I figured it'd be good, that way we won't be together working on school stuff. We'll have our space, which is good for hot heads like us."

"I'm not a hot head, I just know my argument is always right."

"Always?"

"What? It's best to go in that way so you can be confident. You're not always right in your arguments but you always seem to be right."

"…"

"Ok, well that's the student in me talking. We really haven't had any right or wrong fights yet as long as we have-well-I…You know."

"Right. I'm going to read."

"Actually I have a question for you, but we can talk about it in the living room."

"Alright" _What would she have to talk to you about?_

"Severus, what chair is your favorite?"

"Doesn't matter, they're all comfortable."

"No. It does matter, everyone has a favorite chair."

"I don't."

"No. You do. Which one do you prefer?"

"…"

"Is it this one?"

"I don't have a favorite chair Hermione."

"So you won't mind if I do… This?"

"Ack! What did you do to my chair?"

"You don't like red and gold? I think it looks good, reminds me of the common room. Can I-"

"Change it back."

"Why? It's pretty."

"It is hideous. Change my chair back."

"Ah, so you do prefer a chair."

"…"

"No need to pout, I'm quite good at figuring stuff like this out."

"That was not funny."

"No it was. Well if you were me it'd be funny, you should've seen your face."

"I can only imagine how funny it is to you. I shall remember this."

"Go ahead. So you like that chair. Does that mean I can have this chair?"

"Have?"

"Yes."

"No, it must remain in here, it goes with the couch and other sitting chairs."

"But I don't have a good sitting chair in my new study."

"Probably because I didn't get one for you."

"Why not? You got everything else."

"Because I assumed you'd want to choose your own chair."

"You're right. I do. And I choose this one."

"No. But I can take you the furniture storage room and you can go through all of the chairs until you find the one that I like."

"Furniture storage? I don't want a nasty old chair."

"That chair your sitting on is over three hundred years old."

"Really? So Dumbledore is as old as this chair?"

"…"

"I thought that was amusing. Fine. I suppose we can do that. As long as you promise not to leave me in there alone."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I just said I won't."

"But that's not a promise."

"I-Fine. I promise not to leave you in there."

"Alone."

"…Alone. Happy now?"

"Yes thank you."

"…"

"So, my question, you ready?"

"I'm not going to like this question am I?"

"No, probably not."

"Ah… Well go on."

"So Remus do you-uh…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you hate him?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Then I'm not answering."

"You should answer, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you answer."

"I don't want to talk about him that's why."

"But I'm not asking about James, or Sirus, or-or Lily, or even Pettigrew. Just Remus."

"Yes just Remus."

"…"

"I don't want to have this conversation Hermione."

"Why? Would you rather I ask you something else?"

"Yes. Since obviously you're searching for something."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that. What is your question?"

"Between the four marauders who did you like the most. I'm assuming not James or Sirus, so that leaves Remus and Pettigrew. I get that there is obvious conflict with Remus-with the whole shrieking shack incident, but Pettigrew-I mean, you would, I would assume that you would have some feeling toward him. Anger, pity, I don't know, something."

"…"

"What? I asked another question, it wasn't whether or not you hate Remus."

"So you did. You asked the opposite, do I like Remus."

"Yes."

"…"

"Do you?"

"Hermione-it's complicated."

"Why? You grew up with him. He and his friends were horrid to you at school-"

"It was more James and Sirius. Remus had no balls, still doesn't."

"Right anyways. Gave you lots of trouble at school. Then the whole thing at Godric's Hollow happened-Pettigrew and Sirius happened. You must have put two and two together when you went to your, extra curricular meetings, and saw Pettigrew there. So…"

"So… What?"

"Just answer the question-I have loads more I could just ask you."

"No. We don't have time for that."

"I agree, which is why you should just answer this question."

"…"

"Please?"

"How about this-I answer that question at a later date?"

"No, because you won't."

"I will."

"No."

"Hermione I will. Just not tonight."

"Why not tonight? What's wrong with answering now. You're not doing anything."

"…"

"Fine. Don't."

* * *

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Neville, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here thinking. What's up with you?"

"Not much. Just got back from a walk, doing a bit of thinking myself."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"Life."

"Ah, popular subject."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"So everything ok with you Nev?"

"Sort of, I hate how I don't have the same support system as I did last year."

"Why?"

"Ginny, you know why. This whole marriage law has created problems that could have been easily avoided."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Yeah… Have you talked to Harry."

"No…"

"You should."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Because you to are perfect for each other and because he needs you."

"He made a choice when-well you know what happened, you know you're there."

"I do. I also know that he's tried to rectify his mistakes, you don't know since you've been ignoring him. Perhaps you could try talking to him again."

"Neville I understand what you're saying but-"

"No. If Hermione can find it to give him another chance, you should to."

"What do you mean Hermione's giving him another chance? She hasn't talked to him."

"No. But she sent him a letter."

"I-she what?!"

"She sent him a letter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should talk to him."

"I don't know. I might."

"Did you know he tried talking to Ron about the rumors?"

"No. What happened?"

"Your brother said that ugh, don't go hit or hex him when I tell you this-he said that he's only going along with this because he wants to get laid."

"He did what?!"

"Yeah."

"I didn't-So what's Harry doing now, he hasn't really been hanging around Ron or Lavender."

"He's just been in the library, flying, mostly I think."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for the information Nev. I'm going to go upstairs. I'll talk to you later."

"Yup, good night."

"Night."

* * *

"That was a good game Harry, how about we put up our brooms and head back up to the castle. It's getting late."

"Alright Professor."

"Harry, it's Remus, I'm not a professor, just filling in for Hagrid."

"Ok. Thanks for coming out here with me."

"It was nothing. You want to talk about Hermione now?"

"Sure. She sent me a letter?'

"Really?"

"Well Snape had me write a letter to her, to put in the Quibbler. I don't think that happened though, I'm pretty sure that he gave it to 'Mione to read and she wrote me back."

"Well that is nice of him-isn't it?"

"I-I suppose."

"What did she say in the letter?"

"Um well, apparently Snape didn't tell her he was having me do that and Ginny's been talking to her. She asked if I was feeling better-she still cares about me, even after all this happened, which is a relief, I thought that she would hate me for eternity. I hurt her feelings really bad, I know that, and I understand that it'll take awhile for this to finally be right."

"Well that's very mature of you Harry."

"Yeah, she is relived that I want to work on our friendship-I don't know why she thought I wouldn't… But I'm so happy she's giving me a chance."

"…"

"Oh. She approves of me "putting my foot in it again" with Ron. She's never approved me putting my foot in it-kind of nice that she isn't upset with me about that."

"Haha. No I don't think that she would approve normally."

"Yeah. She did though say that we can't be friends if I'm friends with Ron. Which is hard, but I understand-maybe one day we'll be able to be civil around each other."

"Perhaps, but that will take awhile."

"Yeah…"

"Oh did you know that they're having another wedding? She wants me there."

"Yes, I did know that and I'm happy that you are intending to go-you are aren't you?"

"Oh yes. Definitely. But I haven't been officially invited, only informed. She wants to talk to me in person before I am officially. Lavender isn't allowed to attend though, so it'll be interesting to see how that goes over."

"Yes I quite agree, shall you inform me when that does go down?"

"You know it. Oh and she yelled at me about the whole Ginny thing."

"Yes, well perhaps now that you and Hermione are on speaking terms you and Ginny will be able to talk to one another as well."

"Yes hopefully, and perhaps I won't have to dodge her hexes anymore."

"So that's who hexed you in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, I didn't say anything though."

"That's nice of you. Although I hope that she refrains from doing that, I'm sure the professors are aware that it is her, and it'll eventually get her in trouble."

"Yes. But I have to go Remus, I'm sorry. She kind of mentioned something about doing my homework and knowing that it wasn't done. So I'd better get it done or I'll have no excuse tomorrow when I see her and she asks if I've finished it."

"Hahaha, sounds just like her. How do you know that she'll be in class tomorrow?"

"Snape said something about not allowing her to miss another day-he wasn't going to."

"No, no, Severus always did hate missing class. Not in him."

"He really liked school that much?"

"Of course, he got to learn stuff. Even now he learns. What do you think happens to every botched potion that you students brew?"

"I don't know."

"He keeps them, logs about why they're messed up, the affects the have on people, or objects."

"Every single one?"

"Every one."

"So he must have a whole file on Neville."

"Haha yes, I suppose you're right. Well you'd better get going, it's late."

"It's eight o'clock."

"Yes, late to start homework."

"True. Thank you for talking to me."

"Anytime Harry. Have a good night."

"Yes you to. Good night."

* * *

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermi-" _Bloody hell. Already she's fallen asleep in her new study. I wonder how many times this will happen, she does get carried away. I should put her to bed, there's school tomorrow and I get up early, I'm sure she does too-she's shown that much already. Alright, where are her night clothes, where, where… ah, here we are. Ok, she's in bed, time to sleep. _

"Erm-ugh… Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Where-I… Where am I?"

"In bed."

"How?"

"I put you there."

"Oh you-you did?"

"Yes. You're in your night clothes as well."

"Oh uh, thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm ready to bed, I assumed that since you were asleep you were as well."

"I-Yes…"

"Alright good night."

"Good night."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Oh uh where are Cortes and Orpheus?"

"Probably in your study."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Um… Can they sleep in here?"

"I thought that you-I…"

"Please?"

"I-Yes, I'll go get them."

"Thank you."

"Here you go."

"Oh hi babies, mummy's here. Time for bed. Come on. Lay down. Come on. Cortes, no. Come back, good boy. Good boy. Lay down here. Right next to mummy and Orpheus."

"Do they even know what you're saying?"

"Of course they do. They're very smart. Crooks was."

"But not all cats are the same."

"True. But they are. I can tell."

"Ah. Good night."

"Severus are we going to sleep-"

"Yes. That's the point."

"No-I-I know. I meant the same way."

"You mean you want me to have-"

"NO! I uh, can you hold me again?"

"Oh…" _Thank gods. _"Yes. If that is what you want."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"For everything."

"…"

"Really. You've been very-Nice and well thank you. I just keep waiting for you to return to the sour professor that I know."

"…"

"I don't mean that as an insult, it's just, you've been so caring that it's just a little unnerving."

"Ah… Well I'm sure that once we are acclimated to one another my full personality will come to the surface. Which is much like my "sour" professor persona that you see."

"I understand. Tomorrow-"

"We can deal with it when it comes. For now though, you must just go about your day as you always have."

"…"

"Be the insufferable know it all that all the teachers expect you to be. You don't want to lose out on anymore schooling."

"No. No. I just-I just don't know if I should act different or-I don't know how am I to act? Will they call me Madam Snape-I don't want that. Mrs. Snape is just fine, but more preferable Hermione is even better. "

"Yes well… I'm sure that will be covered."

"Oh ok…"

"Now, sleep?"

"Yes. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**And that's that. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me forever to write it. I don't know what's gotten into me. Anyways, I hope that are you doing well and have a great day. Happy reading and let me know what you think. –Sevy14**


	21. Monday Part I

**Here's another update. I hope you like it. It's not much, I'll write more soon. Have a grest week. -Sevy14**

**Monday Morning at 6:05am**

_Walking up towards the Great Hall my stomach was in knots. I knew that it was early, hell, it was barely past six, but I knew that if I was going to make it through this day, I would have to make a go of it, get comfortable before anyone else could show up. I am dreading this day, but I'm a Gryffindor. I can do this. Courage Hermione. Courage Hermione. Severus has no idea that I'm up, or where I'm at, I didn't leave a note, I'm quite sure that I will get a scolding for that, strangely, that doesn't bother me a whole bunch. It's so cold down here, why on earth would Salazar Slytherin want to be down here I'll never know… _

"Madam Snape."

"Oh… Um, hello."

"I apologize for startling you."

"It's alright, I-I didn't think anyone was up, let alone in the halls."

"A good assumption, but all we ghosts have are these hallways. That and time."

"..."

"It's apparent that you are shocked that I am speaking to you. While you may be a Gryffindor, you're now the wife of Slytherin's head, I take an interest in all of those that are in my house and their relationships. And you, Madam Snape, are quite interesting to me, considering who you're married to and your previous relationships with Slytherin's."

"Yes."

"I expressed my concern of your well being to Severus, are you feeling better?"

"I am physically. But emotionally, I'm terrified. Feeling slightly cowardly, like the Cowardly Lion… Oh-I suppose you wouldn't know who that is, I uh-"

"Haha. I am aware of the muggle Cowardly Lion. From a book I believe."

"Yes. You know it?" _The Bloody Baron laughed. He laughed! I didn't think that was possible. Not to mention the fact that he's actually nice. Of course, I'm married to Severus, of course he's going to be nice._

"Of course. I'm aware of many facts now that I have nothing but time."

"Oh… So you travel to the muggle world?"

"Oh no. No. The book's in the library. The author, had a brother who was muggleborn, it was given to our library."

"Oh… Interesting. Are many books donated?"

"Yes and no. Depends on the Headmaster."

"Oh. That's interesting. I didn't know that."

"Yes. Well here is the Great Hall, I shall leave you know. Good day Madam Snape."

"Thank you for escorting me sir."

"Your welcome Madam."

_Well that was certainly strange. Different. But pleasant. He's definitely nicer than he appears to be. That's funny, so is Severus, perhaps it's the curse of the SLytherin. _"Haha."

"Something funny Mrs. Snape?"

"HOLY-"

"What was that?"

"Why are you-What-I… WHY DID YOU SCARE ME?!"

"I apologize, that was not my intention."

"…"

"Yes. Well, you were gone when I awoke."

"Yes."

"No note."

"No."

"Madam Snape…"

"_Professor Snape_."

"…"

"What do you want me to say, I'm answering your questions. Sir."

_We're playing a game. Early. Why? _"Watch your tone Mrs. Snape. Next time, I'd appreciate it if you left me a note."

"Why? You don't."

"…"

"What? I'm just stating a fact."

"Yes well, I'd still appreciate it."

"Right. Well. How about you leave notes informing me where you're going and I'll do the same."

"..."

"Great it's a deal." _Oh my gosh I totally know what to get him. A clock like the Weasley's have. That way he'll always know where I'm at. I bet the headmaster can figure out how to get it for me. Yay. I'm so excited._

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"No. Don't go in my head. I just thought of something I can get you. Stay out."

"I'm not. What were you laughing at before I startled you."

"Oh um, I just thought of something about you and the Baron."

"The Baron? Something about us?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"Oh. Haha. Well, he walked-er, escorted me up here."

"How does that have to do with me?"

"We talked."

"Again, how does that have to do with me? And why do you always insist on playing 20 questions?"

"I'm not playing 20 questions. Besides, you ask as many as I do."

"…"

"Anyways, well I just thought that he seemed nice, well pleasant despite appearing otherwise. And I thought that you and him seem the same in that way."

"I'm not nice."

"You've been nice to me."

"I-"

"Since we've been married."

"Yes well…"

"No worries Professor, I won't let tell your secret."

"Thank you. I assure you though, your perception of me might change."

"I'm sure it won't."

"…"

"I _am _the resident know-it-all."

"…"

"We need to talk more about-"

"Later."

"What?"

"Later"

"What later?"

"_We can discuss whatever personal stuff at a later time."_

"_Why are you in my head? Out."_

"_Later. Prying ears."_

"_What?"_

"_You don't want your personal business all over the papers do you?"_

"No. I don't know what you mean by later. But anyways, we need to discuss what to call me. I'd appreciate _not _Madam Snape."

"Yes. I know. You've said as much before."

"Well I wanted to inform you since you've already called me that _once _today."

"…"

**POP!**

"Miss Hermy's wantings somethings tos eat?"

"Oh good morning Clinx, that would be wonderful."

"Masters too?"

"I'll eat when the headmaster does."

"Very wells sirs. Bes back soons with Miss Hermy's food."

**POP!**

"You came looking for me when you couldn't find me? And saw no note? I'm not a dog you know…"

"…"

"I mean I appreciate that you came looking for me, honestly. I just didn't know it was an issue, I apologize."

"It's fine."

"No. It's not. I'm sorry."

"And that's not the only reason why."

"Oh."

"You left your bag."

"My-Oh my. Thank you I've never forgotten my bag before. Ever."

"Preoccupied mind I take it."

"If you only knew sir. If you only knew."

"I'm quite aware, I assure you."

"Right well…"

**POP!**

"Breakfast fors Miss Hermy."

"Thank you Clinx."

"Welcomes Miss."

**POP!**

"Hermione! I-Good morning sir."

"Mr. Longbottom. I'll leave you now Mrs. Snape."

"I-Yes. Thank you for my book bag sir."

"It was no problem. Good day."

"You to sir."

"Hermione you're here."

"Yes Neville, I'm here. Of course, I haven't ever really been gone you know."

"I know, I meant here in, outside of your quarters."

"Oh yeah. Haha. Professor Snape wouldn't even think about letting me miss another day if I wanted to you."

"Haha. No I suppose he wouldn't."

"Yeah."

"So are you ready?"

"For today? No. I'm terrified."

"Haha yeah I can understand."

"Can you?"

"No. But I can say that I do and be there for you when you need to freak out."

"Thanks Nev."

"No problem."

"Where is everyone?"

"Late night. There was an exploding snap tournament up in the tower."

"Oh…"

"…"

"So-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel left out."

"No no it's ok. You didn't, if I were honest with myself, I'd probably be studying and then yell at everyone for being loud."

"True. Haha. You pretty much have no fun."

"NEVILLE!"

"Haha. What?"

"So, hows Professor Snape?"

"What do you mean?"

"How is he?"

"Like-"

"I meant as a person. When he's not teaching."

"Oh. Um, well I'm not exactly sure entirely, he's been nice. Um, kind of quiet actually, he reads a lot, and writes. He has an office so I'm not sure exactly what he's doing, but I'm pretty sure, he does his writing in there. And then he grades and reads out in the living room. Actually, we read a lot."

"We…?"

"We. As in he and I. Haha. I mean, I read all the time."

"YOU DO?!"

"Shut up Neville."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to Nev."

"OH…"

"What? What's-Shoot. I was really hoping they wouldn't show up today."

"Must have heard that you were here, they probably won't talk to us."

"I hope not. I have nothing to say to Lavender or Ron. Prats."

"Hermione!"

"Well they are."

* * *

"Let's sit next to them."

"Lavender, no. Let's not."

"Ronnie I want to sit next to Hermione."

"Well-"

"Do you want to take a nap later or not?"

"I-Yes."

"Then you'll sit next to Hermione with me."

"Fine."

"Good. Glad you agree with me."

"Right."

"Hi Neville. Hi Hermione."

"Lavender."

"How are you Hermione."

"…"

"Well that's good. Ron and I are just fine."

"What do you want Lavender, can't you tell that she obviously has nothing to say to you."

"Neville why don't you go sit with Luna, nobody cares what you have to say."

"I care. And I don't have anything to say to you. Why don't you sit somewhere else, I'd rather sit with Neville."

"I'm hurt. I thought we were such good friends. And to think, I haven't even received an invitation to your wedding at Christmas. Ronnie's gotten his."

"Of course he did. I invited his entire family."

"Well I-"

"And you, Lavender, aren't coming to my wedding, hence why you didn't receive an invitation."

"…"

"I'm glad that's taken care of. You can leave now. Bye."

"What do you mean, I'm not coming to your wedding? Just because I don't have an invitation doesn't mean that I won't come. I'll just be Ronnie's date."

"If Ron wants to bring you as a date, then you two might as well go somewhere else because then Ron is not allowed to come if you're planning on being with him."

"WHAT?! My mum-"

"Your mum agrees with me Ronald Weasley and it is MY wedding and I will allow whoever I want to and if I say that I don't want someone there, then they WON'T be there. Final decision."

"Why you little bitch. How dare you use your wedding as a way to get back at my Ronnie. He's been a good friend to you all these years and you don't even invite his girlfriend. What is-"

"Good friend? GOOD FRIEND?! How DARE you imply that he's been a good friend to me all these years. He's used me, he's played me, he's been an arrogant ass for pretty much the entire time I've known him. A good friend? Not to me, no. To Harry, yes, up until recently. Funny isn't it RON! How you lost the two people that were always there for you, ALWAYS watching your back making sure you didn't mess up and get killed. The people that were always there for you. And I-"

"Mrs. Snape, I think that's quite enough. Come with me please."

"Yes sir" _Shit. Taken out of here by my own husband/Professor. How awkward is this? I can't wait. I'm going to yell at him later. I was just about to really tear into him._

"I find myself wondering what you were thinking Mrs. Snape."

"Later."

"Excuse me?"

"Later. Wouldn't want prying ears to hear your conversation. I have class. See you later."

"…"

"What? You don't want me to be late on my first day back to you? If so, you could write me a note."

"Until later then."

* * *

**That's all for now. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	22. Monday Part II

**Hi there, another day another chapter. At the moment I'm on a roll with this story, so keep reading and enjoy.**

**Breakfast at the Head table:**

"Good morning Severus."

"Albus."

"How are you on this fine morning."

"Wonderful Albus. I skipped all the way here with joy plastered across my face, butterfly's coming out of my arse. It's a beautiful day."

"Severus, was that necessary?"

"Yes. You asked. Truthfully though, I'm tired. When's Christmas again?"

"Your wedding will be here soon enough."

"I wasn't even thinking about that Albus. I was thinking of the fact that the dunderheads will be gone."

"Not all. Some stay for the break."

"Some. And they aren't the ones that like to get in my way."

"Severus, you think all the students get in your way."

"Only if they're Gryffindor's Minerva. Good sport hunting lions, quite profitable."

"Your wife is one of those lions."

"…"

"Speaking of my "prized cub" as you affectionately call her, how is she?"

"I-"

"And it's cute that you already have a pet name for her."

"Minerva…"

"Severus, your wife has such a big heart."

"I'm sure she does."

"No. I say that because she's talking to Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown again. Very forgiving that girl, a good virtue."

"She hasn't made up with those two Poppy. Excuse me."

"Severus, meet me in my office once you're done with speaking with Madam Snape."

_Was it really necessary for those two talk to her today? I swear she's more trouble than she's worth. She's definitely tearing into him. _"Mrs. Snape, I think that's quite enough. Come with me please."

"Yes sir." _Shit. Taken out of her by my own husband/Professor. How awkward is this? I can't wait. I'm going to yell at him later. I was just about to really tear into him._

"I find myself wondering what you were thinking Mrs. Snape."

"Later."

"Excuse me?"

"Later. Wouldn't want prying ears to hear your conversation. I have class. See you later."

"…"

"What? You don't want me to be late on my first day back to you? If so, you could write me a note."

"Until later then."

* * *

_Class is horrible. I'm sitting here, first day back, and I just want to die. Thankfully it's a lab day and I can get all of my work done. I love Professor Filtwick, he's being very nice, which is more than I can say for everyone else. I have to get out of here. I have to get out. _"Sir, I've finished, may I be excused?"

"Yes Madam Snape, you may be."

"Thank you sir."

_Have to get out of here. Have to get out of here. Where to…?_

* * *

"Severus."

"Minerva."

"I've asked you here because I'm curious about Hermione."

"Curious about what?"

"How is she?"

"She's fine I believe."

"You believe?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. I have class soon."

"As do I. Have her and Harry made up?"

"They have somewhat. Letters have been exchanged."

"And who's been behind that?"

"Miss Weasley."

"Ah… Are her and Harry back on a civil level? No more hexes I hope?"

"I wouldn't know, I believe they're members of your house Minerva."

"So they are, but you seem to be in contact with Miss Weasley far more than I."

"…"

"I'm aware of your meetings and letters Severus."

"Why that lemon eating…"

"Severus. Severus. Surely you didn't think Albus would keep that from me?"

"I expect it to stay between us then. I don't like my business being out in the open."

"As I've been aware. You seem to forget that I've known you since you were eleven. I know how you operate."

"…"

"What you did for her was very nice and considerate. I'm proud of you."

"…"

"Don't give me that look Severus. It's alright to receive praise once in awhile."

"You're the second person this morning that has said I was nice. I'd appreciate it if you would cease with that notion, I am not nice."

"Oh Severus, give over will you. I'm just saying that you do have a good heart, when you decide to use it."

"Oh why thank you oh wise one."

"…"

"Is that all? I have first years to terrorize."

"Severus…"

"Good day Minerva."

"Good day Severus."

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

"Clinx."

**POP!**

"Yes Miss Hermy?"

"May I please have a ham sandwhich, and some fruit please?"

"Yes Miss Hermy. I's wills be bringings yous your food soons."

**POP!**

_This sucks. My day has been terrible so far. From Charms, to History of Magic to Ancient Runes, all I get is gossiping whispers, stares, I hate this. Why is it such a big deal. I'm married now-who cares who I'm married to. It shouldn't matter as long as I'm the same person as I was before I got married, before this stupid law. _

**POP!**

"Sandwhich fors Miss Hermy."

"Thank you Clinx."

"Anythings else Clinx can do for Miss Hermy?"

"No thank you. Well actually yes. I have a question for you."

"Clinx will trys to answers Miss Hermy's question."

"Um, ok. What do the elves think of me? I mean, of me being married to Professor Snape?"

"Miss Hermy, Clinx not thinks that's appropriate fors elves to talks abouts. Lives of Master and Miss nots somethings we elves speaks abouts."

"Clinx, you can tell me. It's bad isn't it. They think I should've stayed single or married Crabbe sr. I knew it."

"Miss Hermy, house elves likes Master Miss. Shes bes nice to us alls the times, nevers hits us ors yells at us. Elves like Miss Hermy."

"Oh ok… Well that's good. I-Thank you Clinx. You're a good friend."

"I's Miss Hermy's friend?"

"Of course you are."

"Thanks you Miss Hermy. Miss Hermy a goods mistress."

"Why thank you Clinx. You're a good elf."

"Thank yous Miss Hermy. Is that's alls you bes needings?"

"Yes. Thank you."

**POP!**

_He's a good elf. Not too eager like Dobby-Oh! I have to give him an invitation. I'm sure he's heard and is hurt that I haven't given him one yet. What time is it? Oh my! Twenty minutes until I have class with Professor Vector, and Crabbe. Oh man this really going to suck. He'll probably heckle and be horrid towards me the entire time, I know it's a work day, thank goodness._

**20 Minutes Later**

"Madam Snape?"

"Here and I'd prefer it if you could just call me Mrs. Or Hermione please."

"Alright. I apologize, I didn't know about your preference Mrs. Snape."

"It's alright. Thank you."

"Crabbe?"

"Here."

"Malfoy?"

"Here.

_Gosh roll call is so boring. Pretty much all Slytherin's in here with me. It's funny, I never thought that Crabbe or Goyle could be in this class, but they are, and Malfoy, keeps looking at me. Creeper. I really don't want to meet with him or his mother. Ugh. That'll suck._

"Today you will have a chance to catch up on any assignment that you have yet to complete and you may work on your project if you nothing else to do. There is an exam this week so I advise that you use your time wisely. Now get to work."

"Yes ma'm."

_Ugh. Work day, why is it that all of my classes have something new for me to learn? I just want to be distracted. I-_

"May I sit here?"

"What?"

"Is this seat open, may I sit here?"

"I-Sure." _Why the hell is Crabbe talking to me?_

"I apologize for startling you."

"It's alright." _What are you doing talking to me, won't you get chewed out by Malfoy and crew?_

"Are you doing ok? I mean, after this whole marriage thing?"

"Fine." _What is with all of the questions, and the concern, like you care._

"I-I know that you and I have never really spoken-"

"That's an understatement."

"And-Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy that you didn't marry my father. He would have hurt you and that would have been very sad."

"I… Thank you." _Oh my god. That was unexpected, I must tell Severus about that._

Yes, well, I just wanted to tell you that. Have a good day."

"You to." _That was so weird. _

**30 Minutes Later**

"Professor Vector?"

"Yes Mrs. Snape?"

"I'm finished my assignments and well into the exam review. I'm not feeling too well may please be allowed to go to the infirmary?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hello? Hello is anyone in here?"

"…"

"Good." _I just want to be alone._

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi Myrtle."

"Hello Harry Potters friend. Many rumors going around about you."

"Myrtle, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione?"

"Hehehehe. Oh Hermione. Why are you in here and not in class?"

"Just, well, it was kind of hard to breathe. I needed to get out of class."

"I see. Well you can sit in my bathroom anytime you want."

"Thank you Myrtle, you're a good friend."

"I-I'm not your friend. I'm nobody's friend. Nobody wants to-to be Myrtle's friend."

"Myrtle. You're my friend. I've told you that before."

"I-Hello."

"Myrtle. How are you?"

"Good thank you. Hehe."

"That's wonderful. May I steal Hermione away from you?"

"Yes come back sometime."

"I will. Thank you for letting me use your bathroom Myrtle."

"Hehehehe."

"Sir, did I do something wrong?" _I must have done something. Why else would Dumbledore be here. Doesn't make sense._

"No. No. I was just aware that you were no longer in class, I believe it was because you weren't feeling well?"

"…"

"Ah I see. Perhaps you'd like to walk and talk?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

"No matter. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm ok. This day has just been stressful and taxing. I hate all of the attention."

"Yes. Yes I can imagine you would. Hard to get things done with people always talking behind your back."

"Exactly."

"…"

"I apologize about this morning sir. I didn't mean to explode in front of everyone. I just-well they kind of upset me, well the sight and thought of them upset but I digress, and I just went off. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Although I think your little tirade was an escape for Severus from the questioning of the staff."

"Questioning?"

"Yes some of the staff were questioning him about you, he wanted to escape that conversation."

"Oh… Am I that bad?"

"What? Bad? You? Ha! No no my dear. You're quite the opposite of that. Severus just doesn't like talking about his private life."

"Oh…"

"My dear it's nothing to worry about, it's just the way Severus is. I'm sure that he'll change after awhile, most likely because of your influence."

"I-Oh…"

"Yes. Now I believe you were going to the library."

"Eventually yes sir."

"Well here you are then my dear. I hope that you have better day, now that your classes are done."

"Well they aren't done-they, I have potions."

"Ah… Would you like a pass?"

"Yes sir. That would be nice. I don't think I could handle that quite yet."

"No. No I didn't think you would be able to. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. I will go tomorrow. Oh sir, do you think you'd be able to acquire a clock that shows a persons whereabouts?"

"Like the one Molly Weasley has?"

"Yes."

"Yes I can."

"Do you think you could get me one, I'd like to give one to Severus, so he always knows where I'm at. I have a tendency to disappear and not leave notes."

"Haha. Of course, he'll really appreciate that. Come to my office after dinner."

"He will? I just have no idea what to get him. So, when that idea came to my head I thought it was perfect enough."

"Yes, yes I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Be sure to stop by once you've finished, the password is dum dum."

"Yes sir. Thank you.

"It is no problem my dear. Good day."

"You to sir."

* * *

**Another chapter. On a roll. I hope you like it. I'm trying with the whole description of her whereabouts, I'm reading other stories, I find that I just have a problem describing what's in my head and putting it down on paper for you. I apologize. So stay with me, I'm working on it. Look for more updates soon, I'm trying to get everything out before my muse escapes me once again. Please review, let me know what you think, critiques, anything, I appreciate it all, it makes me a better writer. Have a great day. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	23. Monday Part III

**Hello friends. How are you? I hope that you are well. Here is another update, I know that I'm writing a lot, focusing on this story, sometimes that's the way it goes, and I hope(that if you're a reader of my other stories) you don't lose faith in me on those fics, I promise, I'm working on them, this one is just up in my head bouncing about with ideas. I'm sure you all know how that is. Anyways, I'm way off topic here, I hope that you enjoy what I've written. Have a great day. –Sevy14**

* * *

_How dare she not show up. Who does she think she is, that is not ok, my own wife, skipping out on my class. _"Where were you today?"

"What?" _Shit. Shit. You didn't do anything. Breathe. Breathe._

"Where were you today? I don't think that's a hard question."

"I-I" _What do I say? _"I'm sorry."

"I-What?"

"Why are you sorry? I want to know where you were today?"

"I'm sorry." _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _"Please stop yelling at me… Please."

"I-You weren't in class. Where _were_ you?"

"Oh… I uh, I was in the library. The headmaster was aware that I wasn't in class, he told me it was ok."

"He told you it was ok? HE DID?! You should have been in class."

"I-I know. I just couldn't go. It… I'm sorry."

"It is your class, you are required to be present."

"I-I know. I just couldn't…"

"…"

"I'm sorry sir. Really, I am."

"Yes well, you are to be in potions every day from now on, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes sir I understand."

"Good. Now how come you couldn't find yourself to my classroom?"

"I-Well it, I couldn't deal with people anymore. They were horrid during all of my other classes and breakfast and I-"

"Lunch, did you eat?"

"I-yes. I had a sandwich and fruit."

"Where?"

"In here."

"Hmm."

"Yes well. I uh, I just couldn't deal going to your class today, that would've been too much."

"Right."

"I'll be there tomorrow. I promise, just-just not today."

"Yes, you'll be there tomorrow. So you came back here while you were supposed to be in my class?"

"I-No. I was in the library but then I was tired so I wanted to come back here and take a nap. Sir Nick escorted me."

"You're certainly becoming popular with the ghosts."

"I-well the Baron and Nick are the only ones that I've talked to, and I talk to Nick, he is the ghost to my house. Oh, and Myrtle, but she doesn't really count."

"How does Myrtle, not count?"

"I-Well she's one us."

"One of you?"

"Yes. She's more of a student than a ghost, and besides, I have much more in common with her than the other ghosts so…"

"I see."

"Yup. Anyways, so how was your day?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look. The raised eyebrow is really getting old. And now the two, of course, it's only natural that you ask me and now I ask you."

"We don't need to speak about my day."

"Why not? You're my husband, how come I can't ask you, but you can ask me, that's bullshit."

"I don't really-"

"Actually no. I don't care. Bye."

_And with that she was gone. How come it is so hard for me to just talk. Not like it's a sin. She's my wife, we're not in student/professor mode in here, yet I still resist. _"Ugh." _I hate women, they complicate things so much. I am not cut out for marriage. _"Headmaster's Office."

"Hello?"

"Albus it's Severus, are you free?"

"Yes my boy. Come right through."

"Alright."

**WHOOSH!**

"She hates me."

"She does not hate you Severus."

"Maybe not before or now but she will. I am not fit to be a husband. I'm just not cut out for it."

"What happened?"

"I might have yelled at her."

"Might have?"

"I did yell at her. About not being in class today, it didn't occur to me that my class would be hard for to deal with. Then she asked about my day and I told her it didn't matter."

"Why? She wasn't digging for anything. How come you became defensive?"

"I-I don't know. She-I… I don't share-I, well the war. I'm not, I don't know."

"You need to talk to her, communication is the key to a successful relationship. You must make an effort."

"I know. It's just-You know, can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Ah but Severus, you aren't an old dog. Not by a long shot. You just need to be retrained."

"…"

"Communicate. Apologize."

"I-"

"It's not hard, it's just different."

"ALBUS!"

"Yes Minerva?"

"We have to talk. Open up!"

"I'm a little busy if you could-"

"NOW!"

"Minerva I-"

"ALBUS IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR YOU WILL REGRET IT. NOW OPEN THE BLAST DOOR!"

"Yes dear. Sit tight. What is it dear?"

"Severus. That's what. He-he… Why are you here?!"

"…" _Angry Gryffindor. Not good. Not. Good. _"I-"

"NO. Go talk to your wife."

"MINERVA! That was not appropriate, Severus and I are in the middle of a conversation and-"

"I don't give a bloody damn what you're doing. Saving the world or taking it over, go talk to her. The only reason I'm here is because of you and your stupidity. HOW hard is it to answer simple question Severus? Huh? I thought a man with your mental capacity could answer a simple question. She just wanted to know how your day was, to connect with you."

"I-"

"MINERVA! STOP! Severus, I suggest you go to your wife and speak with her, I'll-I'll talk with Minerva."

"I-Alright."

"Where is she?"

"How hard is-"

"_Minerva_ where. Is Hermione?"

"…"

"Precious please, if you tell, Severus can go talk to her, that's what you want right?"

"Hmmf. Infirmary."

"Thank you dear. Severus, I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes. Good day."

**WHOOSH!**

"Oh! Severus. You're here for Hermione?"

"I-Just to talk to her."

"She's quite upset, she's just in there, bed to the left."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Hermione…?"

"Sniffle."

_Sniffles. I hate them. I caused them. _"Hermione I'm sorry, I apologize for my actions."

"Go away. Sniffle. You're horrid." _Stupid bat._

"We've talked about you calling me stupid. And I'm sorry. I'm not used to being asked questions without suspicion behind them. It's my first nature to question and try to side step."

"It's stupid."

"I-"

"The war is over. I'm not him. I'm. Not. The Dark Lord. I'm Hermione. HERMIONE. Your wife. I'm a student. Not him."

"I know. I know. It's just-"

"I'M NOT EVEN MALE!"

"I KNOW! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY OK! I APOPLOGIZE!"

"…"

"I-Can we please discuss this later? It's time for dinner and we're both hungry-"

"I'm not."

"We're both hungry, stressed from today-"

"Like YOU had a stressful day."

"I-Come along. Dinner. Then we'll talk."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Fine. But if everyone sees that you're not at dinner they'll think that you're still hiding from the world. Since when do you hide from anyone?"

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're doing. Reverse psychology won't work. I'm not hiding. I'm irritated and hurt; by you."

"I, I'm not doing reverse psychology. I would know what your reason is, as would Albus, Minerva, and Poppy, but nobody else would. You didn't come to my class, you have a row with Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown, if you don't go to dinner, and you didn't go to potions today, your fellow students will assume that you're trying not to see someone, Mr. Potter perhaps? Miss Brown will most likely say that you're afraid of her or Mr. Weasley, something to that affect."

"I. Am. NOT. Afraid."

"I'm going to dinner. We will not continue this conversation further after. Should you decide to skip dinner, and return to our quarters later, be sure you are in before curfew. I will be in my office. Good evening."

"Stupid."

"I-Hmmf. Poppy, I'm going to eat. She can do as she likes. Perhaps you can persuade her to eat something?"

"I'll see if I can work some magic. No pun intended."

"Yes of course."

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks. I know it's short. There will be more soon. Enjoy. –Sevy14**


	24. Monday Part IV

**Here's another update for you. I hope you like it. –Sevy14**

_I had been to my second day of class. The rumors were still flying about. I actually went to potions, it was hell. Really. He didn't even call on me once. Not even ONE TIME! I mean, I knew all of the answers, before we got married he would at least call on me once, berate me something, but now, I mean, how-how-_"Ugh." _Ass._

"What?"

"What's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal." _What in Merlin's name is she on about now._

"Well I think that whatever it is it's stupid."

"Excuse me? What is stupid?"

"You and whatever your deal is."

"I don't have a deal."

"You do. Since we got married you haven't called on me once."

_Oh. So this is what she's mad about. _"I didn't know I had to. And you've only been to class once since then."

"Well it would make more sense than yelling at the class when they don't know it and when you don't call on the person that does."

"…"

"I just wanted to let you know that it pisses me off when you do that because it isn't productive."

"Hmmf."

_We were sitting in the living room. I'm not sure if it's occurred to Severus that if you clean up the kitchen, spare rooms, that his quarters would be considerably larger making it harder for me to find him and be an insufferable nuisance. So far in my exploration of his quarters he had at least seven or eight rooms in here, two other bathrooms and another work room, smaller than his lab but a lab none the less. It's mine. Well it will be anyways, after I clean it. That's what I'm going to do this weekend, clean the kitchen, dining room and start with the rest of the rooms. They're disgusting. I wonder why there are so many rooms._ "So I've been thinking. And you're really not going to like this but I have to say it." _That was a random thought, where did that come from?_

_I hate it when she starts off like that. Just is another thought that I don't want to hear, just like in my class. _"What?"

"Well-" _Oh well, I started the topic might as well forge on with it. He's really going to hate me._

_She really wants to talk about this, I don't. Why does she want to, it doesn't make sense, especially with me? _"And if this is about something or someone that was involved with the war, just drop it. That's not a conversation we're having."

"Ok."

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

"Well you can just listen then. You don't have to participate, then it's just me talking."

"…" _Bloody hell._

"So, you know To-Lo-the Dark Lord?"

"…" _I'm going to kill her._

"Don't look at me like that, it's not going to kill me. Well you know how you did stuff that he didn't like sometimes, because you had to for the Order? Well how come he never killed you? I mean, other people died for doing lesser things. Over the course of the time that you served him and the headmaster that cover as a spy doesn't seem like it would have kept you safe for that long. I mean, well, there had to be another reason."

"…"

"Do you agree?"

"…"

"Well I think that he liked you."

"I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to hear what you have to say on this. So either stop talking or move on to another topic."

"I mean, I think he identified with you."

"Hermione…"

"I mean you both had home lives that were less than desirable, right? Well, he didn't really have a home, he lived in a Home, but, I mean, you both didn't have good ones right? And well as far as fathers go, he could identify with you on that right?"

"…"

"I'm not trying to be mean or insensitive it's just that I think he identified with you. You both were brilliant, well you still are, but he's dead, and both wanted to be a part of something bigger right? Or whatever. Basically, I think he liked you."

"Are you done?"

"I-For now."

"Good."

"What happened in class today?"

"Why?"

"Because you're extra grumpy."

"No, I'm not."

"Guess what?"

"…"

"You are. What happened?"

"I have detention to attend, as well as one after dinner and rounds, don't wait up."

"Right. Like that'll stop me from waiting up for you. Don't wait up. Hmmf."

"…"

"Bye." _Ass. Does he really think I won't wait up for him. Of course I am. That idea that I won't is just ridiculous. Stupid. How can I know if someone didn't get him or-or something if I don't wait up and he doesn't come back, then I'd be a horrible wife. A good wife would wait up for him. I don't care if he doesn't like that, he can just deal with it. Stupid._

**Dinner at 5:00pm**

**Gryffindor Table**

"Hermione hi, I've a seat saved for you."

"Thanks Harry."

"No prob. how are things going today?"

"Oh you know, same as yesterday with potions added into the mix."

"Ah, that sounds fun."

"Oh you know it."

"Haha. So uh… I-I talked to Gin."

"Yeah?"

"Or well I tried to. She still didn't want to talk to me."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. She said that she'll talk to me when she's ready. She's just got a lot going on. She said we'll be ok. Just give her time. So I'm going to. As much as she needs."

"Wow Harry. That is so mature of you."

"Yeah Neville and Dean said that I haven't been using my brain, guess when I do I'm a pretty smart kid."

"You are smart Harry. You are."

"Thanks. Not like you but I'll manage."

"Yeah, you will."

"Are you going to eat that roll?"

"No. You can have it. So, have you tried talking to Ron again?"

"Honestly, yes. It didn't go so well."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Because _she _showed up."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I know you two were thick as thieves. I'm sorry that this whole thing hasn't worked out the way you wanted them to."

"I-Yeah it's ok. Life changes right?"

"Yup. Who knows, maybe it's a blessing in disguise."

"Yeah. Yeah! You know what, since this whole things started, I've got all of my work done. Done well on my tests. I think I've really grown as a person, funny, it's been like a week and I've grown so much. Those words seem alien to me."

"You have matured Harry. I'm proud of you and I think that you might actually be growing up. Maybe you'll graduate without the nickname "dunderhead.""

"Wow Hermione, that was sooooooooo funny."

"I know. Harry I-Stop chewing with your mouth closed."

"Mhm"

**Dinner at the Headtable**

"What Hooch?"

"Nothing."

"You keep looking at me. Then at the Gryffindor table. What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop eye balling me. It's terribly distracting."

"How is your wife."

"Fine I'm sure."

"Mhm."

"The sun and moon have come together to create a union between you and your young wife Severus. You must be aware of the caution that mars and the reaction that venus play in your life."

"…" _I swear if she doesn't stop saying those ridiculous sayings to me I'm going to hurt her. Bloody woman._

"Severus don't look so tense. She's just trying to help."

"I don't want her help. I don't want anyone's help. I've survived this long, I'll be fine."

"Ah my boy, but the stars tell me that this new path you are forging is far more treacherous than that which you took to get here."

"Right. Good evening." _Bloody woman. I can't stand the nonsense that comes out of her mouth._

"Good evening my boy. Try to be lenient with your detentions."

"Hmmf." _As if that would ever happen. I'm not Minerva. Lenient, no. No. No. No. I don't think I'll show._

**12:30am**

"I didn't think that Heads were supposed to be doing rounds until 12:30 Severus."

"I told you not to wait up."

"And you thought I would listen to that? What if something happened to you? Huh? And I was just all snug in my little bed sleeping only to wake up in the morning to realize that you had never come back, that something had happened. Do you know how guilty I would feel, do you? Do you!? No you don't. Because you don't think that anybody would care if you just up and disappeared. If you died or-or I don't know. But guess what. People care. I care. The headmaster cares. Professor McGonnagal cares. Remus, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, the Weasley's, hell even Harry cares. So you telling me to just go to bed, not wait up is not going to happen. It won't. So don't you EVER ask me to do that again, because I won't comply. Nope. Not at all. Did you know that I waited up for you at Grimwald? Yes, that's right. I'd wait up until I heard you come in after your meetings, then I would go to sleep. Why? Because what if you didn't come back, I wouldn't want to have to find out in some nasty or horrible way like reading it in the newspaper or word of mouth that would be horrible. Just awful, nobody deserves that. And you need to stop thinking that you don't deserve someone that thinks about you just because it appeared that way when you were growing up and-"

"Cease talking. It's late. I'm tired. You have school tomorrow. I have school tomorrow. And more importantly, I don't want to have this conversation. Time for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hmmf. Fine. But just because you tell me not to care doesn't mean I won't."

"I didn't tell you not to care."

"That's what don't wait up means. So you did. But you're right, it's time for bed. Good night. Orpheus, Cortes, come along babies. Good boys."

"Why-I-how come they sleep in my bed when they have beds in the other room? That was the whole point of them having beds. To sleep in."

"It's late. You're being grumpy. I'm tired and as you said, school in the morning. Good night."

"…"

**And that's that, the end of the night. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize that it took me so long to update but I hope that you liked it. Let me know if you enjoyed what you read. Have a great day. –Sevy14**


	25. The Beginning

**I'm on a roll. I hope that this update is nice. Perhaps there will have been some surprises in this little chappie of mine. Hehe. Have a great night my dears.-Sevy14 **

_The days drug on like that until before I knew it there was only a month before Christmas break and then only a few days until I was to wed Severus again only in front of everyone. Strange, the second time around it all seemed more daunting. I was dreading it more than I had the first time. At least I knew that I wouldn't have a burst appendix and kissing him wouldn't be so weird, awkward, but I did wonder if he would kiss me the same or would it be different. Although, I did not voice that thought to him. In the short month since school had started I had gotten married. A month after that, I lost Ron to a vicious bitch well actually, lost it to what's between her legs, I lost Harry to stupidity, got Harry back, and have finally found some normalcy. Well, my life is as normal as it could be when married to my professor. Of course, things are better now. He's started calling on me in class, after about a week and a half and a good scolding from me. I scolded him that was funny. I'm sure that if anyone had seen that they would have died of laughter. Just sitting in his chair and then I came in it was a bad day for me. I hadn't got a perfect score on my Ancient Runes test and I was mad, not to mention Lavender had been particularly cruel that day. Taunting me like none other in every class-even potions, much to Severus' dismay. Needless to say, I think he realized that I was somewhat of a force to recon with in some aspect, one of my better scolding's. The awkwardness dissipated somewhat between us and he wasn't too annoyed with the cats now, of course when Cortes kind of found himself in his lab he was upset, threatened to put them out, which made me cry, hard. He didn't apologize for that for about two days, even though none of his potions were ruined. He finally apologized after I hadn't spoken to him for two days, didn't even raise my hand in class, and when he called on me, I had just looked at him blank as a check. He was not happy. But, he isn't mad at my babies not anymore, I also have more recently caught him petting Orpheus, but only when he thinks I'm not looking. I'm sure he'll warm up to Cortes soon. I managed to get all of the rooms cleaned out, even the lab, not that he's given me permission to use it, but I will sooner or later, I will. And the extra rooms, in some deep part of my subconscious mind will be used for kids. Our kids. Mine. A nursery, maybe, the thought occurred to me to decorate now so that way, the room wouldn't be gender specific, that there would just be a nursery ready for any kid. But I quickly shoved that thought from my head the minute it entered, it was silly, just a whimsical thought I had. I've been thinking lately of kids, our kids, what they'd be like, they're names, faces, personalities, who would their friends be, their houses once they came to Hogwarts, if they were magical that is. The thought occurred to me that I didn't know how Severus felt about children. I just assumed that he didn't like them, it's not like he's so open about eleven year olds, I just assumed that he didn't like them or want them because he's been around them for so long. Granted a baby is considerable different than a first year but they're also noisier and more needy, two things that I've observed he doesn't like. But then again, the kid would be his, does that really make a difference? Perhaps it would. Perhaps it wouldn't. He might not like kids or he might like them or have no preference of them either way and was just scared about kids or more importantly scared of himself with children. He didn't have a very good childhood, nor a good father, maybe that was it. I don't know. My life has moved so quickly, in a direction that I had no idea it would go in this soon, this fast it's just mind boggling. I've done good putting off the meeting with Narcissa and Draco, excuse after excuse, Severus isn't happy about it but I don't really care, I just don't want to meet with them, why is that so bad. But just like me, he's putting off the meeting with his mother and family at Prince manor. I suppose I can understand I suppose, having your wife, young wife meet with his mother would be daunting. I wonder if he'd ever brought a women home to meet his mother or his dad or… Well did he ever have a girlfriend… Goodness this whole situation is just-_

"What are you thinking about?"

"I-Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Um yeah…?"

"Alright. Well I'll be in my study if you need me."

"Ok…" _Does he know what I was thinking about, was he in my head? I need to go see Madam Pomfrey, I'm not feeling right. _

**Knock. Knock.**

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the infirmary, I'll be back in a bit."

"If you need a pain potion I can give you one."

"I-No. I just need to go see Madam Pomfrey, I'm not feeling well. Thank you though."

"I see."

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"…"

**Infirmary**

"Madam Pomfrey? Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh hello dear. Is everything ok?"

"I-Yes. I haven't been feeling very good lately, I um, I was wondering if you could check me out."

"Of course dear. Lay down here."

"Ok."

"Mmm. Hmmm. Ah, I see. Cough for me dear."

"Cough. Cough."

"Good. Breathe deep. Good now out. Good. I see. Interesting. You can sit up now."

"Am I ok?"

"Yes dear, you're a healthy young woman. Ok. So what's wrong?"

"I've run some tests and well dear, you are pregnant."

"I-What?"

"You're pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"Yes."

"I'm pregnant. Pregnant. I'm… Pregnant. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I-Is this-Have I-How… Pregnant."

"Yes dear. Now I'm going to make a list of things you need to do to prepare alright, don't move."

"I-ok."

"Good sit tight."

"Madam Pomfrey, can you-I, will you get Professor McGonnagal please."

"Yes of course."

"Ok…" _I'm pregnant. Oh. My. God. I'm pregnant. How can I-How-I, I cannot believe this. This is just insane. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want-I can't be-I'm not ready I just… I'm pregnant. Oh my goodness. _

"Hermione is everything ok? Poppy called me said that you had to speak with me, what happened are you, you're so pale. What's wrong?"

"Oh I uh, well I'm uh… I'm pregnant. I-I-you-I'm pregnant professor. I'm not ready. I can't be pregnant. I don't know what to do I can't, we, I… My mums not here to be with me through this and I-I'm pregnant."

"Oh. OH! Oh my. Poppy she's-"

"Yes. She'll be a month and one week this Saturday."

"Oh my. Well that's certainly something. Are you ok Hermione?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes, but are you ok?"

"I'm pregnant. Severus he-I… There has been no talk of children. None. We-I mean, nothing. I don't even know-he doesn't like kids."

"Honey I'm sure that's not true. He's most likely apprehensive about starting that conversation with you. I wouldn't worry about that."

"I-I don't know. He doesn't like first years or second, third, heck, no child that he's come in contact with he likes I don't think."

"Minerva, I'm sure you'll be able to help her with this as well as myself?"

"Yes of course. Is there anything you need me to do now Poppy?"

"Perhaps get her a pass to miss class tomorrow as well as Severus, I have a feeling that this will be something they'll need to adjust to."

"He won't like that, but I'll go speak with Albus about it now."

"Good. Hermione do you mind if she informs the headmaster why you and Severus will be missing school tomorrow."

"No…"

"Wonderful. Here's a list of things you need to do, need to know."

"I-Ok, thank you. I'm going to go now."

"Alright dear would you like to floo? It's past curfew."

"I-No it's fine. I'll walk thank you."

"Well, here you go. Just come see me if you need anything."

"Ok, I will. Good night."

"Good night my dear and congratulations."

"Mhmm." _Wandering through the hallways my mind was in a haze. Pregnant. Me. Just threw me. This whole things is insane. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Severus he'll flip. I know he will, just absolutely flip. I mean I would if-_

"You're out past hours. Curfew even if you are the professors wife. Come along time to go talk to the hubby."

**Knock. Knock.**

_Bloody hell who is it at this hour. _"Filch? What do you want?"

"I have something that belongs to you."

"What?"

"I believe she belongs here with you?"

"Hermione what are you-Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. Catching kiddies is my job. Good evening."

"Good evening. You. Come here."

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you floo? I have to give you detention now. How come it is so hard for you to-"

"I'm pregnant."

"I what?"

"Pregnant. Me. Us. You. I'm going to have a kid. I am pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pre-"

"I got it. Ok. You need to breathe. Just breathe." _Merlin's balls. I impregnated her. I got a girl pregnant. I-my wife is with child. She's carrying my child. My child. I'm going to be a father. I-_

**WHOOSH!**

"Severus my boy why don't you take a seat, no, next to your wife. Good. Now, are you two ok? This is normal, being afraid, the emotions that you're feeling are perfectly normal."

"Especially for you Hermione. You're just in a bit of shock. Minerva can you?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I will take Hermione to Diagon Alley to get everything she needs and perhaps talk about well, anything that you should need to. I promise, this isn't as scary as it seems to be right now."

"I-I think you're wrong professor. This is by far more scary than facing Voldemort. NO! Scarier than Bellatrix, she was far scarier than Voldemort."

"Severus?"

"I'm fine Albus. I'm fine."

"Alright. Now, you two have a late morning alright. Maybe talk about some stuff, get any apprehensions or feelings off your chest."

"Mhmm" "Right."

"Wonderful. Minerva, come along dear, we must leave them now."

"But I-I…"

"Minerva come along, they'll call upon us in the morning."

"Alright. Hermione, if you need anything. Anything just floo me. It is no problem. Severus, same goes for you. We're here for both of you."

"Thank you."

"Good night my dears and I am very happy for the both of you, this journey will be good for both of you-bring you together."

**WHOOSH!**

"I'm sorry." _This is so scary._

"Why are you sorry? This-Pregnancy is natural. I-Don't be sorry."

"I-You don't like kids."

"You're right. I'm not fond of children."

"Is it because of your father?"

"I-I don't know. Yes. No. I'm-A mixture of things." _I'm going to be a father. Me, I didn't think that would be possible, that it would ever happen. I'm going to be a father. _

"Oh… Are you mad that I'm pregnant?"

"No."

"Oh well-"

"Why? Did you think I would be mad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You-you just don't seem to like kids, I mean I've only seen you around first years and up but I mean, you just don't seem like the kid type."

"You're right, I'm not."

"Oh…" _We aren't going to be good parents. We-How am I going to be a good mum, this is, this-_"I'm scared. Terrified."

"Me to."

"_You're scared?! _I didn't know that you were afraid of anything."

"I am."

"Are you scared of anything else?"

"I-Yes."

"Oh. What are you scared of? If-if you want to tell me that is."

"I-I'm afraid of being a father, you know that I did not have a father. I mean, there was a man that lived there but he wasn't my-he wasn't a father. Just a man that lived there, with my mum and I. And he was not good to us, especially to my mum, he was horrid to her."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Um, your father did he-I mean was he-"

"He is not dead."

"What?! Not dead I thought that-that everyone thinks that… How is he not dead?"

"I mean that he's not dead. I've told everyone he was dead, that-I told a few people that I killed him because of what he did to my mother but I didn't and he is not dead."

"Oh… So is he-Where is he-I… I mean, I don't want to pry but I…"

"He's living at Spinners End."

"Is that why you haven't gone back there?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow…" _That's insane. To think that he kept that secret to himself. Why though, if he was so horrid why would he…_ "Um, why?"

"Why what?"

"Well, why would he-you tell everyone he's dead, that you killed him when he wasn't?"

"I-Well… Because he's my father and-and because he protected me."

"How?"

"If I tell you, you are not allowed to tell anyone. I told the only person that knew me the best. My best friend. And don't judge me because of this alright? There is only one other person alive that knows about this and this is the perpetrator."

"I-Yes. I promise. Won't ever leave my lips."

"Good. I-At the time I was living at home with my father. He, as I'm sure you've heard, did not support my wizarding ways, but he allowed me to live as long as I brought home a pay check."

"Oh well… Weren't you doing your apprenticeship then?"

"Yes."

"How did you-How, I thought that you don't get paid as an apprentice."

"You don't."

"Oh… So then how did you get paid."

"My friend helped me."

"Oh…"

"So, one night, Regulas Black found Spinners End, he had brought Lucius with him. Regulas and I did not get along. He-"

"How come?"

"Hermione I…" _Why does that matter that you tell her why, he no longer lives and she won't divulge any information to anyone, she promised._ _She is your wife. She is carrying your child. Trust her. Trust her. _"I-I took his spot."

"…"

"Before me, he was close with Lucius."

"Oh… So when Lucius took you under his wing he-he dropped Regulas?"

"Precisely. So they showed up. Lucius had been dragged along more so than willingly but he was there, as was Regulas. Black forced himself into my home, I was upstairs, working on paper work, hearing the commotion I went downstairs thinking my father was in a drunken stupor again and was just throwing things around the house. What I found was my father bound and gagged, bleeding. Regulas was too, he must have got a few licks in before Black stunned him and then tied him up. Black was upset with me about my closeness with Lucius that I had, and was ranting, I think that he might have been on something or drunk."

"Oh… Did something bad happen to your father?"

"Yes. He crucioed him in front of me. I didn't do anything to stop him. My father didn't allow me to use magic, it was forbidden, to even mention magic, or our world would get me and my mother beaten. Even though I care and cared nothing for my father, it hurt me to see him in that pain, I regret not stepping up and breaking his rule to protect him. At that point, Lucius left. Regulas wanted him to stay, I think it was to show him that he was better than me, that he should be closer with Lucius than I was. I was frozen, paralyzed, I didn't do anything I couldn't. I felt utterly helpless. It seemed as though centuries passed but in reality it must have only been five or ten minutes. Lucius had returned and Regulas had been ranting at me for the entire time he'd been gone, and had crucioed my father two more times. He was in bad shape, I am ashamed of myself for not protecting him. Then, it seemed that time moved even slower as Regulas raised his wand to my father again and as he began to utter the word crucio someone yelled stop, startling both Regulas and myself. Then the voice told Lucius to leave and he did. Both Black and I had our backs to the person and I was so shook up that I didn't recognize who the voice, my head was buzzing what the situation that had happened on a day that was so normal. I-"

"Who was it?"

"Tom."

"Tom? Tom who?"

"Tom Riddle."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Voldemort was in my home. He-Tom-"

"You call him Tom? I thought that-"

"He allowed me and a few certain others to call him by his given name."

"Oh… And you were one of them."

"Yes. I-You were right earlier when you were talking to me. He did identify with me. We did have a lot in common. He stopped Regulas, made him leave. He healed my father back to perfect health, even apologized for Regulas' behavior. Said he would speak with me later and then left."

"He healed him? Apologized? Tom Riddle aka Voldemort? Evil dominator of the world?"

"Yes."

"Why would he do that? Those actions are-they, that's something a nice person would do."

"Your right."

"So why did he do that? He wasn't nice…?"

"The side that the wizarding world saw was only one side. In reality, the Dark Lord, was like everyone else, aside from coming back from the dead and trying to conquering the world. He was searching too-for a place to belong, a family, someone that scared for him, he wanted to have a family, people to respect him for him, he wanted to be more than a number. Can you relate to that?"

"I-yes." _Are we even speaking of the same person? How can we?_

"Yes well, Tom Riddle, as much as he was evil, he was confused, lost, and lonely."

"Oh… So what happened when you talked to him, to Tom?"

"He inquired about my father, how he was doing-sorts of questions like that. He uh-Tom he asked me about my relationship with him, how I felt with him, about him. How our relationship was now that he had gone through that experience. We just talked about my father, my mother-my life."

"So he-he mentored you?"

"Well, yes and no. He got me into a lot of different things, different stress relievers. Sometimes, I like to think I was the only on he talked to, confided in."

"Oh… So you two were close?"

"Yes. As close as he could be to a person."

"I-I think that's nice. Good."

"Did you know that-that by the time the final round came around, when the war finally had it's last battle, he didn't care who won or lost. He cared, but not enough to put everything into it. He was tired and just wanted it all to be over. You know, there's more to the reason why he and I were so close."

"Oh… Are you-Are-Will you tell me?"

"I-I have to tell you. You're carrying my child and you need to know."

"That bad?"

"It's not necessarily bad. It's-well I don't know what you call it. You might call it bad, I've had a quite a few years to get used to it, but when I found out I freaked out-I got scared. I'll be honest."

"What happened? Or what is it?"

"My mother left the wizarding world because she was upset with Tom, with her family, she was depressed. Very very depressed and my father was the first muggle to come upon her and take her in. He loved her in his own way, before me, my understanding is that they were moderately happy, but I uh, was born less than a year after they met and married."

"Oh… Sooo I don't get it."

"My mother was pregnant when she left."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. With me."

"Oh…"

"Tom Riddle, he's my biological father."

"I-What?" _That was not what I expected._ "So you-When I brought up you and him having a lot in common it was, I was dead on."

"Yes. We had a lot in common. Aside from being my father, we were both parseltongued, extremely intelligent, gifted with potions, dark arts and transfiguration and a few other gifts."

"I… I don't really know what to say. I'm a little freaked out but-but you're-you-the reason why you were drawn to the dark side was because it's genetic? Or because you found out about Tom?"

"I joined because I was upset with my life at the time. I joined because of that. I did not know about him being my father for a few years afterwards."

"How many years?"

"A couple."

"So when he was asking questions about your father he was digging? Or-I don't get it. Why did he ask?"

"The reason I got was because he wanted to know what kind of father he was. Was he better than the father that he had-"

"He didn't have one."

"He did. He just wasn't involved in his life because he didn't want him."

"But Tom didn't want you? Otherwise wouldn't you have grown up with him as your dad?"

"No… He did not know that my mum was pregnant when they left. They had a fight, said he'd regret ever treating her the way he did. The reason being that she was with child and he would never allow himself to become close to another female again-well close enough to start a family with her that is."

"So that's why he never really hurt you? I mean he-he couldn't kill you right? You're the last of his line?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes. He was a complicated man, but he became the father he could be when he found out about me."

"He-He didn't know about you until you joined?"

"I think he knew, we just didn't have contact until then."

"Oh… So-"

"And my dark mark is different than the other deatheaters. Mine is more specific, it tracks me to my exact spot, it tells my emotions, it can even sense some of my thoughts."

"So it-it's like a tracking device. He-"

"He wanted to know where I was at all times. Wanted to know if I were in trouble, safe, what was going on in my world. That's a part of the reason why I've never been in serious trouble with the ministry. He somehow protected me, combined with Albus' protection that was a powerful source, from both sides."

"Oh… So he loved you?"

"I'm sure in his own way. But he really didn't have a heart, I don't think. I-You have to know that, about my relation to him-"

"Is that how you always knew where we were. Voldemort was connected to Harry and you-you're able to connect with him to."

"Yes. But that takes work. Even for me. The only other person knows about my relation to Tom is Lucius. Perhaps even Narcissa, depends on Lucius and whether or not he told her."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"So I'm pregnant and um, well… Do you want to take over the world?"

"No!"

"Good. Well, our kid-our… child won't have a hard life."

"Everyone has a hard life."

"Not like you. Not like Tom. We'll be good parents. I'm sure of it."

"You can't be sure of something like that."

"I can. I'm the know it all remember. Besides, you just have to be the father you never had growing up. The father that accepted you for who you were and didn't care that you're different. It's pretty much inevitable that our child our children will be different. I mean, look at the parents. Too smart for our own good, loners, the child will be different than their peers."

"Yes well… No argument there."

"AND you've already shown that you can do some stuff that fathers do. I mean, you were always there watching out for the students here, I mean if it wasn't for you we would be dead. You know it's true so don't shake your head at that."

"Right. Well… I'm-I-I think we should go to bed."

"I'm not really tired, I'm not-I don't even know what I'm feeling."

"Yes I-I understand." _I think. _"So what do you want to do?"

"I-Well you can go to bed if you'd like… I'm going to sit here an think, I think."

"Oh well, I think I'll shower. If you need me I'll-I'll be in there."

"Alright." _Severus left the room, to go shower to, think. And I, I was in here and I don't know what to do. I, I have to tell Molly. I'm flooing her. She has to know. _

**WHOOSH!**

"The Burrow. Molly?"

"…"

_Nothing but the crackling of fire. _"Molly?"

"Hello? Hello, oh hi Hermione, is everything ok?"

"I-I'm sorry it's late, um, do you think you could come through I-I need to talk to you."

"Of course dear. Just a moment."

**WHOOSH!**

"Now, what's wrong honey? Did you and Severus get in fight?"

"I-uh no. It's a, well you see-I'm pregnant."

"Oh my. Oh my. Oh you- Congratulations my dear I am so happy for you. When did you find out."

"About an hour ago, I think. It's been a little hazy since Madam Pomfrey told me. I-Severus and I've talked a little and I'm-well I don't know. I'm pregnant."

"Oh honey you're scared and overwhelmed aren't you? Yes of course you are. Come here. Come here. Come here."

**30 minutes later**

"Hermione I-MOLLY?!"

"Hello Severus. She's sleeping, so keep it down."

"I-of course. How long have you been here?"

"Around forty-five minutes or so."

"Ah, would you like to put her to bed or should I?"

"I can Molly, thank you."

"You are most welcome and congratulations on the news. She's cried for the majority of my time here."

"Oh she's-she's that upset?"

"Yes and no. She's just scared and overwhelmed, she's so young and she never wanted to have kids so young and well-you know the first time is always the scariest."

"Oh. Alright. Well, I can understand I suppose."

"Yes… when you tell your spouse that you're pregnant, this is usually the only time during a women's pregnancy that the two of you are on the same page. After this initial shock wears off, you two are on completely different quidditch pitches."

"Oh..."

"Yes. So, how about you get her to bed and you get yourself some sleep because you'll need it, I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day."

"Alright. Thank you for-for being here for her."

"It is no problem. Good night and tell her that I am here if she needs it."

"Yes of course. Good night."

**WHOOSH!**

_And then there were two. No. Three technically. Bed. I really need to get to bed. This day has just been… A lot. Too much has happened. Here, there she is, her clothes, good, now me. Now me. Us. Lying here together, we're parents. We are parents. This is crazy and I told her about my father, my real father. She was in shock about being pregnant she is going to grill me more later, I know it. I just know it. I need to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll discuss our future children. Tomorrow._

**The end of another update. I hope you enjoy this please let me know. Have a great night. –Sevy14**


	26. Trying to Understand It All

**Hello friends, just a short little chapter here to hold you off just for a little bit. Have a lovely read. **

* * *

"Severus."

"…"

"Severus?"

"…"

"Severus?!"

"Mmrrmmm."

_Bloody hell. _"Severus Snape!"

"Huh What?!"

"You know for a spy you don't seem like you have good reactions."

"I have excellent reactions." _How dare she imply otherwise._

"I called your name three times and shook you before you woke up."

"Well I was sleeping deeply I suppose."

"Yes I'm sure."

"…" _What is she thinking? _"What time is it?"

"6:30."

"6:30?! Why aren't you sleeping?!"

"I can't. My brain wants to think."

"Ah, so since you're brain wants to think, I need to be awake to think with your brain?"

"Yes. This bed is comfy, I don't think I've told you that."

Well I suppose it would be, it had to be comfortable when I was doing spy work, otherwise I'd never get any sleep."

"Right. So… I'm pregnant."

"So you told me."

"What happens if the baby isn't magical?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if-what if the child is muggle or-or a squib."

"What do you mean, I don't follow. What if it is?"

"Well I- I don't care but do you? I mean do you-you care?"

"No."

"Oh." _Thank goodness for that._

"You thought that I would care whether or not my child was magical or not?"

"I-Yes… I think I just assumed, I apologize. That isn't something that should be assumed."

"You're correct, it shouldn't be."

"…"

"Um, would you-would-well I want to meet your mum. We've yet to see her and she-she should know and well-yeah."

"You want to meet my mum? I-"

"Come one. It'll be really fast and-and yes she would like it and-and…"

"I'll take you to meet her."

"Great I'm already dressed."

"…"

"What? I've been up for awhile thinking about it. I-I've been thinking about it too."

"We cannot go now. It is not even seven in the morning Hermione. Lay down and rest awhile longer."

"I'll rest when we come back-neither one of us has classes today so we can go."

"Hermione-"

"Come on. It'll be fine. If you take me now, I'll meet with ferret and his mum whenever you want. No strings attached."

"Fine. But I expect to hear not whining when we meet with Narcissa and Draco. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well allow me to dress and we shall be on our way."

"Great. I'll feed Orpheus and Cortes. Come along babies." _Ew I have to meet with ferret, that will suck._

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Yes well, come along then. We'll go through together. Prince Manor!"

**WHOOSH!**

* * *

**I know it's short. There will be more. Have a good evening.**


	27. Morning Drabble

**Here we are. Another chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"You know, I feel rather silly thinking your mother would be like you are in class. She was lovely."

"So you two had a good talk I take it."

"Yup, it was good. She cannot believe that you didn't tell her about our marriage and-and well yeah."

"Yes I heard, I got an earful from her and my grandparents. I really don't want to hear it again."

"Ok. Well um, I was thinking that maybe we should talk to the headmaster if there's time."

"Hermione, it's nine in the morning and I believe you said something about resting when we returned from our visit to Prince Manor."

"No, I don't think I did."

"You did. How about we wait until after lunch to speak with him."

"Or… He can have lunch down here or a morning tea."

"Hermione I am tired. If you want to meet with the headmaster then do so, I am going to my office. Don't disturb me."

"But I-"

"Don't. Disturb me. Understood?"

"…"

"Very well. I shall be with you again for lunch."

"Fine." _Stupid._

* * *

**Another short chapter. Enjoy. I'm sure that you'll enjoy what happens when you finally have a nice long chapter to enjoy. Good evening.-Sevy14**


	28. Openness

**I apologize for the long, long wait for an update. I've been very busy. Hopefully you enjoy this update. –Sevy14**

* * *

_It'd been three hours since Severus had closed himself up, or rather, turned into his surly self. At first I was mad, mad that he just would suddenly be like that with me, but then as I got to think about it, I realized that it was because he's scared, just like me and that's ok. It's ok. But now, I don't really know what to do. I am supposed to go to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonnagal but I kind of want Severus to come along. I-I don't want to go through this alone, I need to tell him._

**Knock. Knock.**

"Severus?"

"I asked you not to disturb me."

"I know." _This was a mistake._

"What do you want?"

"Never mind, I apologize for disturbing you." _Get away. Get away. Just go lay down and relax._

"Hermione? Hermione? Where did she go?" _How did she get away so fast? I'll never- _"Bloody hell." _I hate that door stop. Why do I even have it? _"Hermione, where-Cortes out of my way blast cat."

_I can hear him coming. I duck, hiding under the warm covers, I don't want him to find me. I feel silly, and I can't figure out why really. I suppose maybe this mood swing is just a part of being pregnant I don't know. It's quiet now. Did he walk past our room? Maybe he thinks that I left or that I-_

"Why are you hiding from me? And why did you choose your hiding place to be under the covers?"

"Oh um, I got cold and it's warm under here…" _That was lame and he knows it. _

"You were hiding from me."

"N-no…"

"…"

"Maybe…"

"…"

"Ok fine. Yes. I was. You didn't want to be disturbed so I left." _Were rather rude about it, I don't know why. Stupid._

_I hate how she always calls me stupid. I'm not stupid. _"Yes well, I was busy doing some work. And I would appreciate it if you would cease in calling me stupid."

"I hate that you always are in my head."

"Yes well… And I apologize for being rude, that was not my intention."

"You've been rude since we got back from your mums."

"…" _She's right and there really wasn't a reason for you to be so. _"I apologize."

"It's ok."

"You wanted to talk?"

"No…"

"You did, otherwise you wouldn't have knocked on my office door."

"Um, well I just-I just…" _Spit it out. _"I am afraid of going through this alone. I-I'm really scared and I'm supposed to go to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonnagal to-to, I actually don't know why, other than it's supposed to do with baby stuff, I just-I just don't want to be alone."

_Sitting down beside her on the bed I see how scared she really is. Although she's trying hard to hide her fear, she wasn't successful. Her hands, shaking, shifting her eyes right and left, and she was very closed off, not open or confidant, sure of herself as usual. My wife, very young, without the guidance of her own mother is terrified about the situation she's in and I am helpless to fix her anxiousness or her fear. _"I-I…" _I don't know how to respond. This is by far something I have no area in dealing with. _

_He's thinking really hard and I know he's trying to be caring, trying to find the emotion to portray, I'm sure but I know he just doesn't know which one or how to express it. We must have sat like this, him beside me on the bed, me, trying to hide my fearfulness when he shifts, drawing me from my thoughts of fear, babies, my parents, his parents; I'm startled when I feel his arm wrap around me and he pulls me to him, my head resting upon his shoulder. _

"I-I know that you are scared. Because you are really young, because you aren't ready, because of me and how I am, and I realize that you have dealt with a lot recently and I am aware how difficult I am to live with, I do."

_While he's talking, he's rubbing my arm and squeezing it. I raise my head to look at him and notice his eyes are glossy and distant. Refocusing my attention to him, I continue listening._

"I just want you to know that I will be here for you, with you, every step of the way. And while my emotions are in check, I am happy, excited, and scared at the prospect of being a father, a husband, this process is new to me just as it is to you and-and even though I am grumpy and irritable, I shall try my best to be patient since your pregnancy is going to be hard for you emotionally and physically." _All the while I'm talking, I am thinking about everything I ever wanted from my mother, my father, and from Tom. I had never been this honest or open with anyone and I could tell she was taken aback by my sudden outburst of openness. She is scared of being alone throughout this whole process and Molly Weasley's words come back to me, we won't be on the same page about this pregnancy because she's told me about it and now she'll experience it while I just watch her go through it. And that kind of scares me. _"Hermione, are-are you ok?"

"I-yes. I'm fine, I think… I just, I don't know I suppose I'm tired."

"Oh…"

"Maybe I will take a nap. Would you want to lay down with me?"

_No, I didn't. _"Sure." _But maybe I need to do more for her, be more available._

"Ok."

_Laying there, I can feel him breathing, it's steady and calm and it seems so strange to me. My heart felt as though it was going to beat out of my chest while his was just calmly beating, thump, thump. Slowly I feel my body relaxe and I turn over, my body facing his outstretched one, and I tentatively put my leg over his and my arm over his stomach, my body being drawn closer to him when he moves his arm to encircle me and pull me close. He's warm and it's nice in a way. Just laying here and we're not talking but we're connecting and I feel warm, safe, for the first time in months, I felt content, with happiness on the hinges of my reality. _"Sigh…"

"Are you alright?"_ Her sigh had startled me, it was so quiet and calm that I had been falling asleep myself. _

"Yes. Just thinking."

"Oh…" _Well that isn't new._

"Yeah…"

* * *

**And that's that. For now. I hope you enjoyed this short update. Hopefully I'll have more time to write, but I'm busy with school, we're in our last month, woohoo, but I shall try to write more for you my friends. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14**


	29. Not Seeing Eye to Eye

**Hello my friends, I apologize for the eternity of waiting that you have had to do for this update, I don't know what has gotten into me, other than a lazy muse that wants to go outside and explore the sunshine than write some more chapters. Alas, here is one for you my dears. In the future there should be more updates, sooner, faster, it is summer, yay for me, and I have been brainstorming so hopefully the words will fall from my fingertips and light my computer screen, giving your eyes wonderful delicious treats to read. You should know that Severus is a little different in this chapter, as is Hermione, and I have given his dinner guest an attitude that I've always thought they've had, hopefully you don't feel as though I've screwed up the story by their behavior here. Have a lovely day and I hope that you enjoy this update. Happy reading and writing. –Sevy14 **

* * *

**4:00pm Saturday**

"What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock, I thought about waking you but I figured that you should sleep since you were tired."

"I'm not tired. I'm pregnant."

"Yes well, I've sent an owl to Narcissa Malfoy-"

"What why?!"

"So that she and Draco may come visit with us."

"…" _No._

"I know that you are not pleased to hear that but she has agreed to meet for dinner tonight."

"I don't have time tonight, I have too much homework."

"That's interesting, I remember you finishing your homework last evening."

"Yes well, in any event, I'm much too busy for meeting with them tonight, perhaps another night."

"They will be here at six sharp."

"Hmmph."

* * *

**Two hours later.**

"Mother do I really need to be here?"

"Draco, why is this so hard for you? Severus is your godfather and-"

"And _she _is my arch nemesis."

"Draco I expect you to be polite and nice to her, she is his wife after all."

"Ew don't remind me."

"Draco! Fix your attitude and your face, I'll not have you looking like sulking boy, you're almost a grown man."

"…"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Cissa how good of you to come. Draco." _Hopefully she's nice to Cissa and at least polite to Draco. _

"Severus."

"Uncle." _And so my hell begins._

"Well dinner is ready so if you'd like to come in and sit at the table, I'll get Hermione." _Merlin please let this night pass smoothly._

"Is she not here?"

"Oh she is not enthusiastic about this evening that is all."

"Oh. Well if it's any consolation neither is Draco."

"Probably because he's a ferret and ferrets don't have feelings you know."

"_Hermione_!"

"What? That's his name."

"No, his name is Draco."

"It's fine uncle."

"No, it isn't. You're family and she should be _polite_. Now, who would like to eat?"

"This smells lovely as usual Clinx has outdone himself." _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

"Yes thank you Cissa. How are things?"

"Oh you know, helping Cartier throw her annual New Years Bash, it is all such a chore while planning the Christmas Ball, I swear I don't know how she got hers off the past few years, it is all such a mess, but thankfully my planning is going fantastic. How are things with you, better I hope?"

"Things are going… Hermione?"

"What?" _Stupid. This whole thing is stupid._

"Well Cissa asked how things are going, I thought that perhaps you would have something to add."

"No." _Why would I want to add anything. This whole meeting is stupid. _"Pass the juice please."

"…"

"Mother it is obvious that whatever you wish to accomplish won't be so, she doesn't want us here." _And I can't blame her I don't want to be here anymore than she wants me to be here…_

"Why Draco?! What I want accomplished? How dare you insinuate that I would want to get something out of this other than meeting with an old friend, _your _godfather, and his wife, is that so hard to believe?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're a Slytherin, of course you have an alterative motive." _Duh!_

"Why!" _I never._

"Hermione, that wasn't nice. I demand you change your tone and attitude towards Cissa this instance."

"I don't feel like it, and you act like I said the worst thing in the world, which I didn't."

"Regardless of what you think, that was rude." _Bloody Gryffendors! If only I could give her detention for that. _"Apologize."

"No."

"Hermione…" _She is trying my last nerve._

"Severus, really it's quite alright, your wife is entitled to her own opinions, it is no matter."

"Cissa, it _does _matter. You are _my friend_, of the very few that I have and since I think I've considerably nice to my wife's _friends _the very least she could do is be nice and courteous towards you."

"Nice? Do you mean this year only or-or the whole of our Hogwarts existence?"

"…"

"Well I-You have been alright this year, but before…" _Well, no need to go into that. He's really mad at me and I feel kind of bad. It's just that things irritate me. Ferret irritates me and well, why would his mum have another reason for being here, she must. _"Besides, is it that bad that I think that about Slytherins for the most part?"

"Hermione-"

"And I am aware that you are the Head of Slytherin, I know…." _He's gonna definitely yell at me when they leave, I'm getting daggers from his eyes._

"Your tone and what you said to her this entire evening has been less the cordial and I would have expected you to at least have been civil and to not judge her, because of who she's related to, and see that she is my oldest friend." _That's living. _

_That's rich! _"Not judge her?! _You _are asking _me _to not _judge _a _Malfoy_?! Have you lost your bloody mind? If I want to judge a Malfoy or any other pureblooded supremest then I will-besides it isn't like she's helped herself out over the years and you know what no-NO! That is stupid that you think that I would just be civil to her like that _just _because she is your friend. That's-that's STUPID! If it had been last year she wouldn't even have spit in the spot I stood in because of my blood so don't you dare tell me not to judge her-I think for once people like them should know what it's like to be judged to the extent they've judged others!"

"Are you done?"

"Hmmph." _Stupid bloody man. He doesn't know anything except how to protect his stupid Slytherins. Merlin forbid that he actually make an attempt to see where I'm coming from. I'm out of here, this is just ridiculous. He is ridiculous._

**BANG! **

_Granger had been holding that in for a long time that was obvious. Why didn't mother or uncle Severus see something like this happening? She hates me, my family. _"Now you know how she really feels about us mother."

"Draco, that comment was not necessary."

"Why? Because it's true?"

"Don't speak to your mother like that Draco."

"I-"

"I said don't." _What is her deal? Why is she so defensive to them? Well Draco perhaps, but Narcissa, what has she ever done to her? _"Cissa, I apologize, I thought that my wife would be mature enough to have a simple dinner."

"Oh Severus it is alright, I suppose I should've seen this coming. I mean, what did I think was going to happen? That she would be happy to see me, Draco? That doesn't make sense, especially with how Draco has treated her over the years."

"Yes but still Cissa, things were different and you are not the way she believes you to be. I only wanted her to see that."

"May I be excused?" _This is boring. _

"Go to your room and think about your actions and how they affect others, I expect an essay in the morning post on it."

"What?! Why? I did nothing."

"Tonight perhaps."

"Mum, that's stupid."

"Draco, go, listen to your mother and write the essay."

"I-"

"Or the rest of your time here before Christmas will be very uneventful for you."

"Why would it be uneventful?"

"Because every minute will be spent in detention and doing homework."

"I-That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Mr. Malfoy, now go."

"I-yes sir. Mum." _This is so bloody stupid. Granger had to bollocks everything up. Now I'm punished for what?! Being the way they raised me. Stupid._

"It is true Severus, while things were different during the war, does that make it better now? To her? To those that were hurt?"

"We were both hurt during the war Cissa."

"True, but to what extent? Compared to your young wife, were we?"

"I-"

"And think about it from her perspective. She's muggleborn, she lost her family didn't she? Because of what? People like me, Lucius, like-like Draco. She has every reason to resent me, to not want anything to do with me."

"But you aren't Lucius Cissa and even towards the end Lucius didn't believe in the cause anymore."

"Severus, my own sister murdered her family. My _sister_. You're right, I'm not him, nor Bella but I am like Remus."

"You-_what_?"

"Like you in school, when you were being picked on by the James and Sirius, Remus didn't really participate-yet he never said anything, stood up to the wrong he saw being done. And now, you know he feels guilt because of what happened to you, what it drove you to, I'm sure he does."

"Remus and you are _nothing _alike Cissa, never say that. He is-"

"We are, and your dislike, your hatred for him is as deep as your wife's appears to be for Draco and my family-for all of us who fought to oppress her and those that are like her."

"I don't know Cissa, she doesn't hate people."

"…"

"Really, she isn't like that, never has been."

"Severus, you speak as though you know her well."

"I've taught her for seven years, worked with her in the Order, and-and married her."

"That is true, but I doubt you truly know her."

"I-"

"Otherwise, you would've foreseen what was to happen when we came for dinner."

"Well I…"

"You had hope that it would just work out because you and I are close."

"Yes. You are my family and I-I want her to get along with you, Draco… But perhaps that is out of the cards."

"For now Severus, perhaps for now, I'm sure it'll improve as time goes on."

"…"

"One must always have hope."

"Hmmph. You sound like the old man."

"Who Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Haha well I'm a firm believer in hope-it got me through the war… Barely. And it's getting me through every day. Hope isn't instantaneous, it takes time, it took me years to learn that."

"Are you sure you're not trying to get a job?"

"Ah, your defenses have gone up. Relax old friend, relax."

For awhile, the two old friends sat and stared into the fire. Flickering and waving to them, the dancing of the flames putting them into a trance like state. The clock struck 8:00, startling the two silent thinkers back into reality.

"I suppose I should go find her. She's probably upset that I didn't follow after her the minute she left."

"Hmm probably."

"Thank you, that is terribly reassuring."

"Well, I've done that with Lucius, ran out when something upset me, when he didn't follow I-I was more upset. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yes… How is Lucius, been to see him recently?"

"This morning. He is… Surviving. He has to."

"That is good. I've wanted to see him but I didn't think he'd want to see me-I'm part of the reason why he's in there. I'm sorry. I tried to limit what I knew about the part he played in the war, but I-"

"It is alright. He was bound to spend time in Azkaban, it was just a matter of time when it happened if he didn't, you know…"

"I am still sorry though, he was the only one that never really hurt me."

"He has forgiven you, he told me today, he understands why you did what you did."

"…"

"Did he tell you about his last meeting with Him?"

"No. He was going to but we didn't have the chance."

"He told Lucius that he knew of your treachery, he knew since he returned but he couldn't bring himself to hurt you. That-that if he won, he would have to because the truth would be revealed about you. He-he told Lucius that of all the things he created, you were his prize and most favorite and he regretted never being able to tell or show you."

"That-that is strangely nice of him… I wonder why he said that."

"He told Lucius he wouldn't hurt you, that was the last thing he promised your mother, the only woman he loved…"

"He-my mother?! She never said anything."

"Oh… Well in any event, Lucius went into battle knowing that He wasn't planning on beating the boy, because he would have to destroy you, he couldn't do that, not to the one thing that showed him light in this world."

"I-I don't know if I can believe this came from His mouth Cissa, it is-it is too fantastical, too nice. He doesn't speak like that."

"That's what I told Luc… He insisted that he wasn't making it up-how could he? He said. I didn't know, but it does seem odd and unlike Him to speak in such a way."

"Yes, quite. Perhaps I shall write a letter to Lucius… The guards though, they'll read it."

"Perhaps I can figure something out…"

"How? Do you have anyone that can help you?"

"I-No… But maybe, maybe my niece will."

"Your niece? You don't-Tonks?"

"Yes. I've never spoken to her though."

"I shall ask her to deliver a letter."

"Yes, I am visiting him tomorrow, it's his birthday you know. I should go and get some good sleep before though."

"Yes, you may floo."

"Thank you for the eventful visit. I-I enjoyed it and your wife, she is a good soul, I can tell… Try not to be too hard on her for tonight."

"…"

"Good night old friend."

"Evening."

**WHOOSH!**

And then there was one. Left to his own thoughts Severus sat contemplating all that had happened this evening and how he was to deal with the onslaught of information gained in the process of having a simple dinner. Standing he turned to go look for his wife but thought better after a minute, she needed to cool down and he didn't know what he thought of the night of her comments so he wrote her a note, posted it on the bedroom door and went to take a bath.

* * *

_Why did he have to be on their side?! He's stupid, I don't even- _"Oof."

"Watch where you going, you shouldn't be-Hermione?"

"I-Professor McGonnagal? I-I.."

"Oh dear what's wrong? Are you alright, the baby is ok? We must get you checked out right away. What were you doing running through the halls, you shouldn't be running in your state."

"Um we got in a fight or well rather I got mad and left. But I'm right, I am. I have every reason to be."

"I'm sure you do dear now come along, we're going to the infirmary."

"No. I'm fine, honest."

"We're going come alone, I don't want to remove points because you weren't listening to your head of house."

"Fine."

**Five minutes later.**

"Poppy, are you here?"

"Yes dear in the back, what can I help you with? Oh my Mrs. Snape what has happened? Nothing serious, let me check. Up on the bed, come on there you go. Hmm hum hmm mmm mmmhmmm of course, right mmhmm…"

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, Professor, really I am."

"Yes, you seem to be alright, a little excited, you need to rest your blood sugar is high."

"Poppy, they got in a fight and she left, we collided in the hallway."

"I have every right to be mad. I do!"

"Why don't you tell us dear, maybe we can help you out."

"Well he-I-he invited the Malfoy's over. I hate them. I hate them you see, Draco has been vile and cruel toward me for as long as I've known him and-and I don't care if they're his friends or family or _whatever _I hate them. She sat and did nothing while her husband murdered people and she raised Draco to-to think like that and that's just as wrong as what her husband has done. It is! I'm sorry I just can't-I can't you see I-"

"Poppy calming drought is in order I believe."

"Yes, I quite agree. Drink up. There you go. Very good. Just relax, breathe."

"Mrs. Snape, it is apparent that perhaps Severus doesn't know exactly how you feel about his friends, is that possible?"

"Yes… How do you tell someone that you despise the people that they consider family? It'd be like me telling Ginny that I hate Ronald-but I don't and-and that's cruel."

"Cruel Hermione or honest, perhaps a little brutal but honest none the less."

"Well I-he'd be mad at me professor."

"And that has bothered you before?

"No but I just… It's just mean. I know that he is very close with them and that-that makes me mad. He just sat there and agreed with her, took her side like-like I was wrong or something, like my outburst was uncalled for and-and stupid, that I don't have a right to hate them to judge them. Who is he or-or them to say I can't judge them? They're actions have spoken louder than words I've every said Professor and I-he… He just took her side over mine."

"Ahh and there Minerva is the crux of the problem."

"Yes quite, so you're really upset with him taking Mrs. Malfoy's side?"

"No…Yes."

"Why? If it is just opinions, why does that matter?"

"Well I-you see I'm his wife, isn't he supposed to be on my side? Isn't that how it works? And-and with anybody but them and I wouldn't have been so mad… Probably."

"Right, now perhaps Minerva you can take Mrs. Snape to see Albus, maybe he can shed some light on the situation?"

"Good idea. Come along dear, we'll take the back door."

"Back door?"

"Yes this way. Poppy I shall return in a minute."

"Of course, come visit again Mrs. Snape."

"Bye Madam Pomfrey."

"Albus are here?"

"Right here dear, oh Mrs. Snape. Watch your step, my rug is feeling moody. Why don't we sit over here on the couch's, I'm sure that'll be more comfortable for you Mrs. Snape."

"I'm not that big."

"Of course not, but plush cushions are always better than hard surfaces. Now what can I help you two with."

"She and Severus got into a fight, at dinner, with the Malfoy's."

"Ah I see…"

"But I must take my leave, Albus if you'll see her back?"

"Of course my dear. Now Mrs. Snape, why did you fight?"

"He agreed with her. That-that my judgment of them was wrong or-I don't even know. I hate them sir. I do. I don't know if I've ever hated anyone or anything more. I hate them."

"Hate? That is strong word, do you really have the time and energy to hate them?"

"I-no… I really dislike them though sir. I mean, she did nothing to help us win. She-ok well I mean she-you know. She raised Draco allowing him to be cruel towards people like me, animals, elves, and-and he just expects me to be nice and civil to her like that isn't just as bad as doing the evil deed. It is-it's worse. Why doesn't he see that? I don't understand…"

"A dilemma I'm sure my dear. But perhaps he doesn't know how you feel?"

"No… Well he does now."

"How come he didn't know your feelings before? I thought you two were being more open with each other."

"We are. I mean how can I tell him that I don't want to see, hear about, or have anything to do with anything Malfoy? That's mean. They're like his friends his closest ones and-and I can't stand the sight of them."

"Perhaps you can find a compromise within yourself, learn to be civil and around them for Severus? Has he not been accommodating to your friends?"

"He has… But they've never done him serious harm or anything-I mean, they never would want him dead, not seriously. I _know _that Draco has meant that I should be dead when he's said to me in the past. They aren't like that. And it's only been these past few months sir he's been horrid to us as long as we've known him."

"Has he?"

"Well for the most part. I mean he has been cruel and mean."

"During the war?"

"Well maybe not so much at headquarters. But still…"

"You are upset he took her side over yours?"

"Yes."

"Because you're his wife and he should be with you?"

"Yes!"

"And he is not and that hurts you?"

"Yes… Why can't he see that it hurts me to see him so friendly with people that have made my life miserable?"

"But hasn't he made your life miserable?"

"Yes and no. He gave me knowledge and-and taught me things, a price to pay."

"I see. You should speak to him."

"I know… I should've told him how I felt, honesty is always the best policy…"

"Very true my dear."

"But he is mad me, I know he is."

"How can you? You aren't even there right now."

"I know it. I'm going to the library. Thank you for speaking with me sir. Good evening."

"Good evening my dear."

* * *

**9:15 pm **

After returning from the library Hermione finds that the living and dining room are empty, as his office, the kitchen and a note on the kitchen table.

_Hermione-_

_I suppose I did not think what affect having Cissa and Draco to dinner would have on you. I did not think that you felt so negatively about them, I shouldn't have assumed that you would view them as I do. I'm sorry it was slightly insensitive of me. I only want for you and them to get along because for me, it would be a great weight lifted off my shoulders knowing that I didn't have to divide and be with my families, separately. I've led the double life and I would feel horrible if I had to speak to Cissa or Draco privately because you would be upset that I was meeting with them. The Malfoy's have been my oldest and most trusted friends since Hogwarts and I understand that now, as my wife you should take precedent over them and I suppose, in retrospect, that was not the case this evening. Again, I apologize. I seem to forget that you don't know them the way I do, and I forget the road that you've dealt with in concern to the Malfoy's, for that, I apologize as well. I understand that you're upset and am willing to speak with you about the events that took place this evening whenever you want. It is with that, that my letter ends and if I shan't see you before I go to bed then good night. _

_-Severus_

His note, while sweet, showed her yet another side of the man she's married to, only reassuring in her head that she knew absolutely nothing about him-making the guilt rise up in the back of her throat, touched with a shot of anger and the bedroom, she doesn't see him nor hears him and is about to bed when she hears a sound down the hallway. Stopping in front of the guest bathroom she knocks,

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"What is it?" _Was that tone absolutely necessary? _"I-uh yes?"

_Hmmph. _"I'm back, I uh, I just wanted to let you know."

"Um thank you. I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay." _Sitting down outside the door for some reason she stares at the plane wood of it and thinks about what she's heard tonight, said, and can't think how she'll talk to him about her feelings towards his friends, his only family until his forced marriage to her. Putting her hands upon her stomach she sighs, realizing that she mustn't be a know it all because she can't figure out how to get through this or how she'll ever survive being married to him-let alone be a parent, she can't even take care of herself. Shifting so that she's laying on her side, she waits until she closes her eyes and thinks about what her life was like when she was just plain Hermione Granger at her primary school, where she was able to sit and do whatever she wanted just like the other kids. _

And this is how Severus finds her when he opens up the door, his wife asleep in the middle of the hallway. "Bloody hell" _She always falls asleep in the strangest of places. Why not just go to the bedroom and lay down? No, that would make sense, Gryffendors don't think logically. Hmmph. _Kneeling, he puts his arms underneath her and lifts her and carries her into their room, placing her upon their bed. Changing her clothes so that she's wearing a nightgown he puts her under the covers in the middle of the bed, making sure to put up the magic walls so that she wouldn't be able to fall off in her sleep. He gathers up Cortes and Orpheus placing them on the bed and the leaves her a note:

_Hermione-_

_You fell asleep in the hallway, why? Regardless of that, I put you to bed, changed you into your nightgown and have left the cats with you. I shall be on the couch until we speak, I do not wish to crowd you and I know that when you read this it shall be day. _

_Good morning,_

_Severus_

Turning, he leaves the room, cleansing it of light to gather himself upon his old, bumpy couch, in disbelief that he put himself here out of respect for her space, since when does the great bat of the dungeons care others and their space? Because, lets be honest, what man wants to sleep on the couch? Closing his eyes, praying to Merlin that sleep will take him fast into the dream world.

* * *

**Well my friends. That's that. I hope you liked the update. Review, let me know what you think and look forward to more reviews. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14 **


	30. Reassuring the Unsure

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THE PLOT IS MY OWN AND I AM MERELY PLAYING AROUND WITH THE WORLD THAT J.K. ROWLING PROVIDED ME. IT'S A MAGICAL PLAYGROUND, COME PLAY WITH ME IN THE SANDBOX OF HARRY POTTER FANFICTION. **

**A/N: Now that's out of the way, thank you for reading and to those of you who reviewed, THANK YOU! It really does mean a lot when you do. As for this story, my muse seems to be thinking of nothing but this particular story which is good unless your own of my other works, then not so much. Anyways, enough of that, I'm glad that you seemed to like how I portrayed Snape, Narcissa, and everyone in the last chapter, I was particularly worried about those two. As for this chapter, my goal is to do better on my descriptions of where they're at and making it easier for you all to know who's talking since some of you have expressed some concern over being able to, sorry about that. So this will be my attempt at that, hopefully it is better you'll have to let me know though. Enough of this though, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know my dears. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

**Friday morning 3:20am**

_I woke up and rolled over to see the time only to find that it's only 3:20am. Why am I up so early? _"Severus? Severus?!" _Ugh where is he? He isn't in bed with me did I make him that mad? Is he even here or did he go sleep elsewhere? I don't even know if heads can leave grounds and spend the night elsewhere if this is their permanent residence. _"Severus?" _Bloody hell! I'll find him. Rolling over I throw the covers off of me and immediately wish that I hadn't, _"Bloody hell. Why does he have to stay in the dungeons it is freezing down here." _Stupid Slytherin! Walking across to the bathroom I use the loo and look in the mirror as I'm washing my hands. I look tired, worn out, but then again it is the middle of the night and I'm tired mentally and physically, I can feel it in my muscles. Drying my hands I leave to go find my dearest husband. Opening our bedroom door I stick my head out and whisper, _"Severus?" _Nothing. Did he leave? I hope I didn't make him that mad, I can't do this on my own... Please let me find you. _"Where are you?" _Looking in the spare room next to ours he isn't there, nor is he in the other one and I don't hear anything coming from his lab so he's not there. Closing his lab door I walk towards his study. Just as I'm passing the living room I hear the sound of a cushion squeak and I turn, entering I find him asleep on the couch. Or well, that was the attempt, his legs are hanging off one end, the throw blanket covering from mid chest to his knees, his head is laying in the most awkward looking position that I think he can't have been sleeping but a small snore rises up out of his throat, confirming that he is in fact asleep. Turning, I got to my "Gryffindor" room as he has taken to calling it and grab my camera. Returning I aim the camera so that I'm getting the full picture and then snap, I take it and a flash goes off. _

"BLOODY HELL!" _What in the- oh it's her._

_I didn't expect him to wake up that fast. _"Good morning." _I smile trying to be innocent but he looks like he's about to kill me. He's sitting up now looking at me and I can see his jaw clenching, he's definitely mad. _"I apologize if I woke you." _I smile, you just looked so funny laying there hehe definitely worth the angry husband. Thank Merlin I can't get detention for this. Uh oh! _"What are you doing?" _Why is he standing up? _

_Like a caged animal, slowly back her into a corner. _"Give me the camera."

_Back away. Back away. No corners. _"No. How come you're out here?"

"Why are you backing away from me Hermione, I just want to give you a hug." _I want to take that camera and smash it into a million pieces._

_Hug? Hmmph yeah right, try take my camera away so I can't develop the amazing picture I took. _"I'm not giving you my camera." _Just get to the Gryffindor room. _

"Hermione give me that camera." _Get closer. Don't startler her. _

"No." _Back away. Almost there. _"I won't tell anyone about the picture, really, it'll go in our photo album."

_Won't tell. Right. _"We don't have a photo album, give it here."

"No." _Safe. _"You can't come in, this is my room." _Yes! _"And I'll buy one the next time I go out." _Which should be today. Then I can finally get all the photos on this developed. _

"I want that camera." _Damn it! I told her I wouldn't ever go in there. _

"Just a second dear." _Shutting the door I turn and look for a place to hide my camera. Grabbing my wand from my pocket I make duplicates and then put them all over the room and hiding the real one behind my books. Turning I open the door to find him leaning against the opposite wall. _

"The camera, I want it."

_Change the topic. _"Why don't we just go back to bed, it's early."

"How about you give me that camera and _then _we go to bed?" _She is not getting out of this one._ "I. Want. That. Camera."

_Hmmph. _"No. Bed. I woke up alone and thought you had left me."

"I just want the damn-what?" _Left her? _

"I thought you'd left me. You weren't in bed and it was just me and the cats." _That's logical to think, it is._

"Why would I leave you? Didn't you see the note I left you?"

_Shutting the door to my beloved Gryffindor room I lean against it and look up at him. _"No, I didn't see a note… Of course, I wasn't looking for one."

"Why would I put you and the cats to bed and then leave you? Why go through that effort when I could've just left you in the hallway if I was leaving you?" _Besides the fact this is utterly ridiculous I would be leaving my home, why would I do that, over a little fight? Absurd! Just absurd thinking, is this what pregnancy does to a person, to women? She's only a month in do they have symptoms this early? This is going to be more of a trial than spying. _

_He has a good point, why would he do that? _"Um I don't know. But you're not leaving?"

"No." _That is just absurd, I am married to a strange lioness. _"I'm not leaving."

_Whew. I don't know why I thought that. _"Okay…" _After that I'm unsure of what to say. So I just look up at him as he's looking down at me. _"I wish I could tell what you're feeling. You're expression is like a frozen lake." _I know he can see right through me, deception is not my thing. _

"Yes well…" _How do I respond to that? Tell her that I don't show emotions, that I can't. Because to do so would've cost me so much in the past that now I am unable to except for anger. She would never understand. _"You're shivering."

"You live in the dungeons." _Stupid Slytherin, why couldn't he just live up in the towers? _"I'm sure there are quarters available in the towers that we could move to." _That would be nice, a view, hell, windows would be nice._

"We're not moving. I'm the Head of Slytherin and I will reside near my students."

"Hmmph. Fine." _That's stupid. _

"Come along."

"Where?"

"To bed, you're cold and I don't want you to get sick in your condition." _A sick _and _pregnant wife would just make my life hell I'm sure._

"I don't have a condition. Sniff. I'm just pregnant." _That's not a condition._

"Regardless, you need to stay warm." _Walking into our room I look down and see how small she looks, and I realize for the first time how thin she actually is. With her baggy school robes and books I'd always assumed that she was slightly chubby, when in reality she's skinny, but not skin and bones-enough though that it was shocking to me. Perhaps is was that it took me a month into our marriage to discover this about her. Looking at her I notice that she does have good size hips, that is a good thing, should make the birthing process easier, I know that. It was horrible to watch Narcissa give birth, she has such narrow hips, never again do I want to go through that. Of course, I suppose it's unavoidable now that Hermione's pregnant._

_Reaching the bed I realize that Severus isn't across from me and I turn to notice him just behind me, staring down at what was my butt only a second before. _"Why are you staring at my butt?"

"What? I was not." _Very sly Severus._

"You were. Anyway, I'm in bed see. I'm getting warm here under the covers."

"Yes. Thank you for that. I'll see you in the morning." _Turning to leave I reach the door in a few steps and she calls out to me, a small voice, reaching out through the darkness._

_Where is he going, he's not sleeping in here? _"Your not staying?"

"I-you want me to stay?"

"Yes." _Why wouldn't I want you to? I got up to look for you. _"If-if you want to that is. I mean if you want to sleep out there you can... I just uh..." _Yeah, that's it. Smooth Hermione. Real smooth._

"Very well. I shall stay." _I close our bedroom door and walk to my side of the bed, only to see the cats have decided that they were going to sleep there. I look up only to see her look down and then shoo the cats down to the edge of the bed and then look up at me, waiting. I get in, _"alright, I am in bed. Good night. And for Merlin's sake, don't wake me before seven." _Damn camera. I will get it._

_Did he not want to sleep in here because he's mad at me? _"Severus?"

"What?" _Bloody hell woman!_

_I think he is mad at me. _"Are you mad at me?"

"Can we not talk about this now, I'm tired and want sleep. You're tired and need sleep. In the morning, we talk." _Why is it that women want to have conversations at the worst times? Must be a gender thing, doesn't make sense. _

"I-can come lay over there with you? It's awfully cold over here."

"I suppose if it'll make you happy." _And if that'll mean you'll shut up so I can go to sleep. _

"Thank you." _Why is he always so warm, how come I can't get that much body heat?_

"Mmm…"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at your friend and at you."

"Tomorrow."

"I-okay. Good night."

"Night."

_Laying there, my head upon his chest I'm not comfortable, I don't like facing this way so I roll over my head no resting on his arm. I lay there for a minute before I turn so that I grab his left arm and pull it over his body as I lay back down and put it on my stomach, making it so that he has to roll on his side and spoon with me. I sigh in contentment and begin to relax, Orpheus and Cortes come up and lay next to me. I lay there thinking about my day and about the child I'm carrying and I feel small and scared all of a sudden. I snuggle myself backwards into him and hug his arm tighter to my body and then close my eyes, allowing myself to drift off into a dreamy state until blackness overruns my body and I know that I'm entering the world of dreams._

_I can hear her breathing, it's steady yet I can sense her discomfort. Trying to relax myself I listen to the steady rhythm of her breathing and start to drift off, faintly I sense her turning over using my arm as a pillow, deeper still I fall into darkness until I sense her turn and she grabs my left hand bringing it over my body I roll so that my body is cupping her, she rests her arm upon mine and I hear her sigh, hopefully in content so that I can finally rest. She isn't moving and I start to fall towards that black hoe again when she stiffens and she warms her way closer to my body, her frizzy hair tickling my chest but that is a minor irritant and that fades away, she's hugging my arm closer to her and I hold her more firmly, hoping to appease her and whatever dilemma she's having. Finally she isn't moving, she's just laying there breathing and I fall fast and long into the pit of darkness, my senses calmed and resting. Finally, I sleep._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 30. It amazes me that I've gone this far with this story and that I have 71 reviews, that was way more than I had ever thought of receiving, thank you. To those of you who are continued readers thank you and I hope that this chapter keeps you hooked and doesn't turn you off completely. Now, I must move on and write more on my other works, no sense in ignoring them even if my muse thinks it's fun to do so, I do not. I hope that you enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing from you all. Have a lovely day and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	31. Authors Note

**A/N: ****Sorry to disappoint you but this is not an update. I wanted to inform you that the next updates for this story might take a little while-hopefully no longer than a week or two at the most BUT it is only because I have brainstormed so much that I have completely worked out what is going to be in the next 3-4 chapters completely and I want to get them almost all completely done before I post anymore so that you may have a wonderful update full of some very exciting and FULL chapters-fully being an understatement. Anyways, that is how it's looking unless for some reason(which could happen) I get a sudden spark of having to get the chapters up and done this weekend, don't expect one for this story. Anyways, have a lovely weekend-perhaps my muse will surprise us all though.**

**-Sevy14**


	32. A Day to Remember pt 1

**Well, how are you doing? I'm up late because my muse can't sleep-good for you hehe. I know that I said I wasn't going to update but this chapter was just too good that I'm going to have to. Luckily for you guys hehe. Anyways, I think you shall enjoy this chapter, lots of goodies for you in here. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

_As usual I awake before she does. Groaning as once again Orpheus and Cortes have found themselves upon my person-why can't they just stay where they're supposed to?! In that blast Gryffindor room that I made for her with _their _beds in it. I should return them, not like they'll ever use them. Hmmph. Rolling I turn see the time, my arm dislocating itself from Hermione's firm grasp, bloody hell! It's only 5:30 in the bloody morning and on a Saturday no less. Returning my hold upon her, Orpheus tries to reassert himself upon my shoulder where he'd been previously perched but I shrug him off receiving a hiss in response, Cortes just moved to sleep on Hermione, how she sleeps through them and their constant changing of positions I'll never know. I sigh irritably as Orpheus tries to regain his spot on my shoulder and shrug him off, earning yet another hiss from him, but he gets the hint and decides just above my pillow is a perfect place, much to my displeasure. Sighing in realization that I won't be able to go back to sleep I remove myself from Hermione and walk to the bathroom. Splashing the cold water on my face I look up into the mirror and see a tired, old man, with a 19 year old wife and a baby on the way I shut the door cursing the Ministry and my apparent bad mood and get into the shower-hoping that the steaming water will scald more than just my skin away but my mood as well. Ten minutes later I'm out, dressed, and in the kitchen making myself some porridge, coffee, with a nice pile of my seventh year advanced potions essays on the table, what a perfect way to start the day I say to myself as I turn to look at the clock and notice that it's only 5:55am and my hot shower hasn't driven away my bad mood I sigh, running my hands through my hair as I sit down to eat and to grade, groaning as I realize that I will probably run out of red ink before the day is up-I hate having to buy more ink especially when it'll just sit throughout Christmas holiday and I'll have too much for next term. I chuckle a little, who am I kidding? I just hate spending money-a Scrooge I am in that aspect... Realizing my mind has wandered from my essays, I take a bite of porridge and begin to read only to notice both cats staring at me, sighing I get up and retrieve their food and put it out for them, receiving no thanks of course. Bloody cats… with the final distraction taken care of I sit down, take a bite, a sip of coffee and begin to read. _

_It's cold. Why is it so cold? Oh yeah, dungeons. Who in their right mind wants to live in the dungeons? He cannot expect me to live her forever-well that won't be happening. My silent rant continues as I yawn and see that I am alone in bed with the fire almost out, only the smoldering coals keep my company this morning. Looking at the clock it reads 7:00am, I wonder how long Severus has been awake and if he's still mad at me, I know he was he can't tell me he wasn't. Rolling over I put my feet on the ground, only to be met with a freezing resistance, ugh, I hate stone floors, why can't this room be carpeted like the tower? The baby's room will have carpet, not just rugs all about like he has, something I'll have to change, one thing at a time though. Walking into the bathroom I start the water for a shower and brush my teeth, I look tired, but who wouldn't be, the past few days have been eventful, it seems the past seven years has been eventful. Getting into the shower I let the water run over my hair, dripping down into my face I close my eyes and allow for it embrace me. I love his shower, it's almost as good as his bath, _"Darn it." _I should've taken a bath. Oh well, my shower done I dry off and get dressed. Grabbing my slippers I walk into the hallway I turn toward the kitchen and the sound of Severus grumbling about something, he's probably doing some marking. Correct I am in my assessment he is tearing up someone's essay and is busy chopping bits and pieces of it out, he doesn't notice that I'm standing in the door way watching him. I smile a little as it's sort of cute to see him going over someone's essay, he takes the time to read and then destroy it-I think he loves seeing how much red he can get on a persons essay, like it's a competition from class to class. _"I hope that isn't my essay you're destroying." _I say with a small smile on my face. He looks up at me startled, his hand stilling as he looks at me, I notice his eyebrows furrow a bit, that makes me somewhat anxious._

"It is not." _When did she get up? _"You are well?"

"Well? Yes, I suppose I am, tired, but I suppose it was just all the… Excitement. Did you eat already?" _I hadn't made it a habit to cook for him much since he's such a picky eater but it doesn't hurt to ask I tell myself._

"Yes I ate just before six."

"6:00?!" _How early did he get up?! _"Oh um… I was wondering if uh-if we could talk. I mean if you're not too busy that is."

"No, I am not, I just finished up advanced potions, I can allow taking a break."

"Oh ok…" _Awkward._

"You wished to talk?"

"Yes, about last night I-"

"No need, it is my fault I apologize for not knowing your reaction to them." _I regret not knowing you well enough to judge just what your reaction would have been actually. _

_That was unexpected, guess he is not mad at me. _"Well I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry I got so upset yesterday, I shouldn't have lost it in front of them, I mean, I wasn't raised in a barn and I do know how to behave when there are guests, I just-I just really dislike them but that doesn't give me an excuse to blow up like that. I should have told you how I felt about them instead of not saying anything and letting my feelings fester, that doesn't help anyone and- and I'm sorry."

"Yes well… apology accepted." _At least I got a mostly sane Gryffindor. _

"Severus?"

"Hm…"

"I uh, wanted to say thank you for being mostly nice to my friends. Really it's been really good and it makes life easier for me, thank you." _Of course I'm sure he'll never be fully nice to them, I don't think it's in his nature._

"You're welcome. I think that I have been rather nice as well."_ Damn right I have. _

"You could be nicer to-"

"If the word Harry or Potter comes out of your mouth I'm going to say a snide remark that you probably won't like."

"…"

"I was just warning you."

"Right… Have you said anything to Clinx or Clicky?"

"About what?"

"You know…"

"No. I don't know. What?"

"Me, being pregnant."

"No. Didn't know I had to." _Why would I do that?_

"What do you mean? They're apart of our family of course they have to know."

"…" _Family? I thought we were two people that kind of get along, live together, sleep together, sort of, and were forced together by the Ministry. Hmmph. I suppose that is a marriage of sorts-in her Gryffindor mind it would be a family. _

"Well?!"

"Well what?" _Bloody hell woman, calm down._

"Are you or are you not going to tell them?"

"Me? I-"

"Please…"

"Fine. Clinx. Clicky."

**POP! POP!**

"Masters calls Clinx and Clicky to helps?"

"No. Hermione and I have something we'd like to share with you… Hermione she's, " _I've never told a house elf something like this, how are they supposed to act? _"she is with child."

"Masters Miss is… Clicky dids you hears?"

"Clicky heards masters Clinx. Clickys very pleased with sirs he's done the innie outtie with his miss."

"Clicky nots supposed tos says that's. Clinx is sorrys for Clickys talkings."

"Oh no, you two are fine. But Clicky, I will need some help possibly later on will you be able to help me?"

"Clicky be helpings Miss Hermy's very much Clicky wills."

"Oh good, I was hoping that you would be able to. Thank you." _They are too cute. _"And of course, I'm sure we'll be needing your help as well Clinx."

"Miss Hermy, Clinx happys to helps all the times. Clinxs job it is to helps."

"Indeed, if that is all Hermione? Yes, then you two may return to whatever it is you were doing."

"Yes master."

**POP! POP!**

"They're so cute, don't you think so?" _I just wish they'd stop calling him master and that he would admonish them for it. We aren't they're masters, merely employers. Hmmph. _"Severus?"

"What?"

"Is the innie-outie-"

"Yes. It is."

"Oh…" _That is awkward. _"Did they-I mean can they-well I… Did they hear us?"

"What?"

"Did they hear us?"

"No. Elves do not listen, it is against their nature to listen to their ma-employers do the "innie-outie" as they call it."

"Oh ok…" _Thank goodness that would be too weird. _"Are you mad that I'm pregnant?"

"No. Why would you think that?" _She can't be having hormones already, Poppy said she was only a month along. Merlin! That means I have eight more to deal with and she isn't even bad yet. Ugh strike me down now._

"Because you seem cross at me, that's all."

"I'm not. I suppose we're both tired."

"And you're sure you're not mad at me?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"You're not irritated or annoyed at all? With anything?"

"At the moment no. Everything is fine, I'm sure we're just tired."

"You're annoyed with me. I can tell. I annoy you. How is this going to work out? You can't even stand to be in the same room as me. You're always annoyed with me because-because I'm just me and-"

"Hermione stop."

"I-"

"Stop."

"…"

"I am not mad at you. I am not annoyed with you, got it?" _I will be in a moment if you keep this up. _"There is nothing wrong with you, if anything, there is something wrong with me. I am trying to be open, I'm sorry if you cannot see that, I shall work harder. I am trying to be patient, you know that I am not patient in general, but I am trying for you. Because you are my wife and are carrying my child, stop worrying about how things will turn out. They will work out just fine because you will be a good mother you practically raised Potter and Mr. Weasley, even Mr. Longbottom. You will be fine so stop doubting yourself. It will all be fine."

"You really think that?"

"I would not have said if I did not think it." _I am never going to survive her pregnancy. What is she-oh no she is not going to, it looks like she is. _"Do you need my kerchief?"

"No, my eyes are just misty because what you said was so nice. I promise I won't cry." _You abhor it, even if you did just say the nicest thing to me in the whole world. _"I'm um-I'm going to go get ready for breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Very well."_ Bloody hell! She kissed me. A little peck on the cheek. What in the name of Merlin… How do I respond to that?! _

_Hehe. I kissed him. It was the least I could do for his words. I don't know why he's so worried about being a dad. He's pretty much raised like a million kids or however many have come through these halls since he started working here-especially my class. He's always been there for us-well maybe not parental wise but protectively he has. He shouldn't worry. _

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_Rising from my chair I leave the kitchen to answer the door. It had better not be the wolf, he has two days before he has to pick up the wolfsbane. _"Draco?"

"Uncle. May I come in?"

"Of course." _Why wouldn't you? _"Is something wrong?"

"No. I wrote that thing for my mum, I was wondering if you could send it out."

"…"

"My falcon is currently running an errand for me."

"I see. Yes I shall send it out for you- but this is the last time am I clear?"

"Yes sir." _You said that last time. _"Um, are you going to be free later to talk? Or will you and Gra-she be busy?"

"I can be free if you need me to be."

"I would like to talk if that is alright."

"It is."

"I shall return later then. Good day uncle."

"Draco." _Such a strange child. But then again, what can you expect when growing up in his home. _"Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Masters called?"

"Deliver this to Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes sirs."

**POP!**

"Severus, who are you talking to?"

"Clinx, I asked him to deliver a letter."

"Oh…" _Interesting, I wonder to who? _"Well I'm ready to go to eat, are you going?"

"Yes I shall accompany you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I've walked there loads of times on my own. Really if you-"

"I'm coming."

"Alright." _Don't have to snap._

The walk there was quiet and without words. Neither Severus or Hermione had much to say so their walk was only met with the scuttling of portraits trying to get a better look at them-it was rare the two were seen together outside of their quarters and the portraits are busy bodies. Upon reaching the Great Hall, Severus allowed her to enter before him not stopping his walk until she reached Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and the Creevey's. Glaring at the students that chanced look up at him he wished her a good breakfast as she did in return and then headed towards the head table, his eyes meeting that of Dumbledore.

"Bloody old man and his stupid twinkling eyes."

"You say something my boy?"

"I was commenting on the butterflies that were showering out of my arse at the sight of seeing all the smiling faces as I walked into the hall."

"Quite right my boy, I especially loved the monarchs-a good touch for this time of year."

"Albus…" _Reaching for the sausage he gets two and sets them on his plate, eggs, toast as well as more fruit and some pumpkin juice. _"Is there a reason why you're staring at me Trelawny?"

"No no. Just your aura calling to me is all-take no heed in my affectionate stare."

"Hmmph." _I can't even really get too mad at her. How she was a Slytherin, I'll never know. _

"Severus, I was wondering how your wife is?"

"Sinistra you would have to ask her."

"Why won't you talk to us about her Severus? Are you not proud to have such an established and _young _wife?"

"My private life is none of your concern that's why Sinistra. Now let me eat in peace." _Bloody women. Just can't leave me alone. Hmmph._

"Yet you talk to Albus about your life, that I'm sure of."

"Sinistra, have you tried not talking to him about your life? It is a futile effort. I find it is much easier to allow him some sort of information, that way he stops nagging me." _Well at least my toast isn't burnt this morning._

"Severus, I noticed that it is 8:30, you and Mrs. Snape are usually here a quarter till, how come you're so late."

"I wouldn't know Minerva." _She slipped me a note, why couldn't she have just told me._

"_Severus, is Hermione still planning on going to Diagon Alley today? Let me know, I plan on inviting Ginerva Weasley and Luna Longbottome along. Molly will be meeting us there."_

_Looking up, Minerva is looking at me like I would know the answer. I just shrug and she sniffs as though a bad smell has entered her nose but I know that's her way of telling me to find out and soon. She's just as impatient as I am. _

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermione is enjoying her breakfast and the small talked when Ginny groans.

"What Gin?"

"Don't look now, but _Won-won _and _Lavender _are coming followed by the fabulous duo."

"The fabulous what? Oh the Patil twins."

"So Ronald I had an awesome time last night, do you think we could hang out again tonight, I mean, I know that you have quidditch but after that?"

"Lavender I have to do my potions assignment sometime and tonight was going to be my only free night." _Not that I mind not doing my homework to spend time with her, always get something out of that. But I can't get away with not getting my homework done or as much since this whole thing with Hermione has happened. _

"But Rooon I wanted to spend time with you all you do is quidditch. Isn't that right girls?"

_Of course her friends would agree. _"I'll see what I can do ok?"

"Hmmph. Fine. Oh look Ronald, it's Snapes whore."

"Lav don't ok." _Please not today. _

"What's wrong Ron? You like her more than me?!"

"No-I-I just want to eat, sorry I said anything."

"Quite right you are. Besides, you don't need to pay attention to her-you have me and I'm all you're ever going to need. Besides, you know that the only reason she gets good grades is because she's screwing him."

_Why that two faced, lying sack of shit, when I get my hands on her I'll make her scream. _"Hermione did you hear that?! Why that little… Lavender you-"

"Ginny stop. It's ok." _And this started out being such a good day too.. _

"No Mione, it's not. But I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"Thanks." _Offering Ginny a small smile I keep eating, knowing that if I pay attention to Lavender then she'll keep going._

"As I was saying Ronald, you have to admit it is pretty weird that she has always had good grades in his class. Maybe she's been screwing for a long time now, makes perfect sense. Nobody could be _that _dedicated to potions-unless they were screwing Snape. Hahaha!"

"Hermione why don't you say something?"

"Harry, if you acknowledge the fire with oxygen then it just breathes more."

"What?"

"That means if I say something it'll only get worse, just as fire only gets worse if there's oxygen it can breathe off of."

"Oh… But the whole hall can hear it, even the teachers are looking."

"All the more reason to be mature and adult about it, nobody say anything ok, please." _Why did Lavender have to turn out to be like this, she was nice at some point._

"But Hermione-"

"Ginny, no."

"Hmmph. Fine."

"Anyways, I have things to do, I'll see you guys later and remember don't say anything."

A chorus of goodbye's and I'll see ya later followed Hermione as she got up and started her walk out of the Great Hall. Heading towards the library she felt her mask of indifference slip but she was determined not to cry so she fought away the tears and only picked up her pace, slowing once she got into the library and sighing as she took her usual place in the back. Home at last she thought.

_I don't know what I need to get for this baby. Professor McGonnagal said something about going to Diagon Alley today and I just don't know what I should be getting really. I mean do I just buy everything now or do I wait? _A popping noise startles her from her musings and she looks over to see Clinx standing beside her.

"Mistress I's is needings to knows if yous are goings to Diagons Alleys with Professor McGonnagals."

"Oh, um yes. I shall be."

"Yes mistress. Clinx is tos tells yous meet ats the Great Hall at 9:30s."

"Alright. Thank you Clinx."

**POP!**

* * *

**Back in the Great Hall:**

"Why Albus, I didn't know that Miss Brown could be so cruel."

"Minerva, young girls can be strange creatures. Surely you remember don't you?"

"Hmph." _I don't think that was necessary. _"Severus, where are you off to?"

"My quarters. Good day." _Bloody chit. How dare she suggest that I would sleep with a student and for grades! Well Hermione is a student but we're married and but that is neither here nor there, I shall give Miss Brown a detention to die fore. _Stopping behind Draco at the Slytherin table, who he had noticed had watched the entire display between the Gryffindors with narrowed eyes as he did he cleared his throat, "Mr. Malfoy, if you are done you then follow me. I believe we have some _things _to discuss." Nodding in agreement Draco picked up a piece of toast and hurried to catch up to his head of house who had started walking towards the exit. Five minutes later and not a word spoken between the two, Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy entered the dungeon quarters becoming instantly Uncle and Draco. Thinking of offering tea Severus decides against it and moves to sit in his chair motioning for Draco to sit down. "Now, what is it that was so urgent you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you about Granger."

"Who?"

"Gra-oh um your wife."

"Ah." _That was unexpected I thought it had to do with his father. _"Go on."

"Well you see, I think that-that my mum wants to make amends for you know everything but it isn't that simple."

"I'm aware that it isn't simple Draco."

"Well I know it's just that-well I- you know I've been horrid to her for the past six years and now that she's married to you I can't be horrid to her."

"You can't because she's my wife?"

"Yes and-and because I really can't find the energy to be mean to someone that I re-re-respect."

"…"

"I mean uncle she's good at _everything. _She beats me at everything, she even got a better grade in Hooch's class and she never left the ground. I still haven't been able to figure that out. I mean she was able to persevere through everything do well in school and not fall apart. She just-she's just so controlled and has herself and her life in order-she-she I don't even know…"

"Continue." _This is definitely something to show Albus. It is nice to know that her isn't who everyone thinks him to be, perhaps I did make a difference in his life._

"I want to say I'm sorry and I want to try and you know be civil with her but-but it's just not how it works with us. I've done too many things to her that it'll never happen. And I'm ashamed of them all because she was the only one that I ever really picked on that was muggleborn because she was the only threat. None of them ever threatened me-it was just her and her perfect ways and how she has the perfect life and has all the friends that love and care about her. Not because she is pretty or because she is rich but because she is who she is-certainly it isn't because of who her father is… Unlike me." _Dropping his head down into his hands, Draco gives a long sigh as though he's been holding that rant in for eternity. _

_Watching my young godson find himself and then lose himself all in one breath was heart wrenching but it made me proud of him in a way that I hadn't been since he mastered his first potion when he was nine. To think, that this was the same Draco Malfoy that was so blinded by the unfortunante cycle that cursed his family and so many pureblooded families astounded me but also displayed that he had matured and grown up, making it perfectly clear that what people see of him on the outside is his exterior wall, just as I've built up over the years towards other houses-well everyone in general. He raises his head and looks at me as if he's asking what he's supposed to do and I look at him and then glance into the fire. _"Draco, if that's how you truly feel then start changing. Changing so that people can see and I'm not saying that you should listen to everything that I say because who am I to judge you, I've been just as cold as you have towards her, you just have to change and over time she'll either accept you or just be civil with you, not caring either way. That's better than pure dislike isn't it?"

"Change? How can I change outwardly?" _I don't understand. _

"Start sticking up for her and those like her. Be sincere when you do it, show people that you're changing that you don't care about your old beliefs that you're trying to learn about different cultures. Start reading about muggles, there are books on them in the library, ask if some of your half-blooded house members need help with something or just a kid in general. It doesn't have to be big, it just has to be enough that people see you taking steps, no matter the size, just steps." _I really should take my own advice._

"Well I could do those things I suppose, it's not like it'll hurt me or anything."

"That is true. Of course, many will think that you're just putting on a front, but just keep at it, you'll be fine."

"But what of my friends, what if they don't like the me that starts emerging?"

"Well then they aren't very good friends if they don't like the real you."

"I… I suppose you're right uncle."

"And perhaps it is that maybe they too are feeling the same way and are just scared to say something, change takes time and change is scary. I'm sure that if you started your change today you may lose a few, but those that would remain would be better friends to you than any before and not to mention, you would probably gain some respect in the long run for changing."

"Yeah."

"…"

"What about father?"

"What about him? You know as well as I do, as well as your mother that his heart wasn't in it at the end of the war. He'd probably be proud that you were changing, showing people that Malfoy's can change and adapt to the new world instead of being stuck in the old. It'd probably make him very proud of you for doing something he never had the courage to do."

"What if he gets mad-you know he can be released you know since he helped the light at the end of the war."

"Those are what if's Draco. Best to remain within your own reality. Why don't you write him a letter telling him how you feel and what you plan on doing."

"I-ok. I can do that."

_As I walk up to my quarters, I can just pick up voices, Severus has someone in there. I'm hesitant to enter because we've never had guests over separately without informing one another. Deciding that it didn't matter since I lived there and I needed to go in and get ready to leave I enter immediately wishing that I didn't have to be in her because it's Draco in here with Severus. I feel a knot form in my stomach whether from anger, irritation, or jealousy at their closeness I don't know but it's there and I only look at Draco as I walk by into our room. Not even sparing a glance at my husband who is watching me. Our quarters are silent once I enter which only fuels my suspicion more as to what they're talking about and that does upset me. But I grab my cloak, my digital camera, disposable camera's, and my 3 rolls of wizarding film and put them in my brown bag. Just before I leave the room, I grab a duffle bag, not knowing how or what I should be needing to carry but it'd be good to have this just in case I think. Walking past my husband and Draco stop only to don my cloak, turning I look at the two of them before I inquire, _"Is there anything you need from Diagon Alley Severus?"

"No. Nothing. You may spend as much as you need today, just charge everything to my account." _She is definitely not pleased with his presence. I shall have to speak with her more on it-perhaps show her the memory._

"Very well, I shall." _Definitely going to the bookstore. I hesitate, but then decide that it's rude not to say anything especially if he's Severus' godson. _"Malfoy, you need anything."

"N-no thank you."

_The looks on their faces once I'd asked him were completely full of shock which did make me smile a bit. _"Alright. Bye then." _Opening the door I step through and out into the hallway only to hear Severus say that'd appreciate me being back by 4:00, 4:30 being the latest, but I just keep walking, not acknowledging him. _

_That was certainly interesting. She's obviously upset with Draco for being her, but apparently more upset with me since she only made eye contact with me once and that was just barely. A shock to hear her ask him if he needed anything but a nice gesture, hopefully it's encouraging to him. Looking at Draco I can tell he's just as bewildered as I am, he looks up seeing me looking at him and he shrugs his shoulders, most likely unsure of what to say. I give the only response I can think of, _"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the little change in character that somebody has-hopefully you can guess who it is I'm hoping that you do. If not, oh well. I tried to make my descriptions of the scenery better, hopefully I did, please let me know. I also made an attempt to make it easier for you to understand who is talking, again, I hope that I was successful in my attempt at that. Well, enough with that, I'll probably start the next chapter here in a little bit, I need to work on another piece, get something up for that but maybe I'll have chapter 33 up in the next 48 hours, never know. Cross your fingers my friends. Happy reading my friends. –Sevy14**


	33. A Day to Remember pt 2

**My friends, how are you doing? I hope this finds you well and that you have enjoyed the previous chapter, I know that I enjoyed writing it. In this chapter, I admit that I had some trouble writing some transition between Hogwarts and the trip to Diagon Alley-I apologize now for the staccato of that part. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know friends. Enough chit chat though. Happy reading.-Sevy14 **

* * *

_Walking up to the Great Hall I was shocked to see Ginny and Luna standing with Professor McGonnagal, smiling I wave and walk up to them. _"Hi Gin, Luna, Professor." _My hand in my pocket I finger the list I've made out of nerves and smile at them._

"We're just waiting on the headmaster Hermione, I don't know why he's late."

"Late my dear? I am never late, I arrive exactly when I mean to."

"Hmmph. If you say Albus, shall we?"

Making their way, the entourage makes simple chit chat about the weather and quidditch, most of the conversation though, Hermione finds her attention drifting to the situation she walked in on just minutes before with Draco and Severus, her brow furrowed it was obvious she was deep in thought as they arrived at the train station. Noticing her friends clouded expression Ginny put an arm around her shoulder and asked, "Hey, everything okay?"

Sighing, "Yeah, just thinking about everything I need to get done and-yeah you know, stressed is all I suppose."

Nodding in agreement even though she couldn't possibly understand what her friend was going through, Ginny just gave her shoulder a small squeeze and stated, "Well you know I'm here if you need anything and I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will take care of Professor Snape if he does anything-she takes care of us, even if you don't live in the tower anymore."

Smiling in response to her friends encouraging words she shrugged and took the seat by the window looking out at the lake. A minute of silence encompasses the compartment when she asks, "So who wants to hear what I put on my list? I'm open for suggestions since I've never shopped for this." Laughing a little she smiled a small smile as looked up at Professor McGonagall and then at Dumbledore who were sitting across from her. Excitedly turning to face Hermione, both Ginny and Luna nodded smiling they waited for her to get her list out of her pocket. "Well, Severus said that I can charge everything to his account so I figured why not get as much as I can now, I even brought a duffel bag so that it would be more comfortable carrying everything back-I just want to get it all done so that way all I have to do is wait for the-the baby to come." She said looking down at her hands, her face reddening under the gaze of the elderly Headmaster. Clearing her throat, "Anyways, here's what I've thought of, let me know if I'm forgetting something. Obviously I want to get books on pregnancy, parenting, you know," laughing she turned to Ginny who was laughing along with her.

"Yeah Hermione, I think we all knew you'd get books, just don't buy the entire store okay? I don't think Professor Snape would be very happy-no matter how bookish he is."

Smiling at the banter of their students Albus and Minerva give each other a knowing glance.

"Anyways, I also need baby clothing, I want all kinds of colors, I'm sure that Severus will be against anything that's not black but I want the baby to wear all the colors, except pink-I don't like pink. And I need to remember bibs, diapers, hats, I burned a lot as a baby and I'm sure that Severus must be a burner as well since he's so pale." Realizing what she said, she turned to the headmaster admonishing, "But don't tell him I said that, I wouldn't want him to be self conscious of that."

Chuckling he responded, "I wouldn't dream of it my dear and I'm glad that you want to bring some color into Severus' life." Chuckling still he looked at Hermione kindly.

Adding to her colleague's kind words Minerva said, "Merlin knows we've been pushing him for years to wear something other than those depressing robes."

Smiling at her professors she nodded and continued, "Yes, well we shall see-this is for the baby. Aside from clothes I need to get a brush, comb, wash clothes, towels, binky's, burping towels as well as my own maternity clothes." Groaning as she said this she looked at Ginny who was smiling widely at the mention of buying Hermione clothes-such a rare opportunity that she was allowed to go on a clothing trip with her elder friend, simply for the fact that Hermione hates shopping for clothes. Smiling at her she says, "Of course, I wouldn't have been able to make the appropriate clothing choices without my personal stylist. What I'm really excited for is furniture shopping. The fact that Severus didn't say anything to me about what he was thinking or what he wanted me worries me but I don't mind, I'm sure he'll be happy with whatever I get-not that I'm going to leave him a choice," she said smiling. "We haven't talked about names though, do you think we should start thinking now?"

Professor McGonagall smiled at her, "I think you should take it one day at a time, if you wish to start now then do so-but enjoy your pregnancy, I know that sounds odd because of the groans that many say about being pregnant, but it truly is an amazing experience, remember to enjoy it."

"I will professor, I will. I just want everything to be perfect."

Speaking up for the first time Luna says in the dreamy voice that she is known for, "Sometimes the perfect moments are the ones made out of the imperfect ones. At least that's what the snorlings have led me to believe."

Smiling at Luna Hermione just nodded and looked out the window. "I'm excited to buy toys too-I think they'll be the most fun because I get to get stuff animals and pillows and everything that is fun that little children like to play with. I am unsure of whether or not I should also get some muggle books and toys-I know that there are some I want to get but I don't know Severus' thoughts on that matter."

"My dear, I'm sure that whatever you get will be fine, as long as you don't clear out his account," Minerva said smiling at her.

Stopping the group got up and left the compartment and headed out into the busy station. Steering them, Minerva led them to an arch, "We need to wait, we're meeting someone here," she said smiling.

"I must take my leave of you, I have business in muggle London, I apologize but I shall meet up with you later," Dumbledore said as he began to walk away.

"Sir wait, do you-I have some film that needs to get developed do you think you could for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Snape."

"Thank you sir, here is some money for it."

"No-no, it is no problem, I can get it for you."

"Thank you sir." _Mentally making a note to have Severus give the headmaster some money for his kindness. _"Professor McGonagall who are we meeting?" _Not liking that she wasn't aware of the plans necessarily for this outing she looked perplexed thinking about the possibilities until a familiar face-or rather familiar hair came into view. _

Excitedly yelling, "Mum!" Ginny shrieked and ran towards the woman who was huffing as she tried to make her way through the throngs of people.

"Hello dear." She said once her daughter reached her, putting her arms around her daughter and squeezing. Mother and daughter walked up to Luna, McGonagall, and Hermione saying hello to her daughters two friends and to their professor. "Shall we, I assume we'll be having a long day and it's already 11:30. Oh this is so exciting, Hermione dear I am so happy that you can allow me to be a part of this."

"Oh Molly, of course I'd want you involved but I didn't know you'd be here-in fact your appearance was a surprise, a very nice one."

Walking, the women gravitate towards Diagon Alley they decide to eat first so they can hash up a plan of action. They decide on a new restaurant called The Unicorn and enter, after being seated they look at the menu and they order. Hermione, deciding she's not very hungry decides to have pumpkin juice and a salad, while Ginny and her mum have beef stew, while Luna says she'll have chowder to cure her corkling mumps, nobody knowing what those are they just nod and smile, whiel Minerva has salad and chicken. During lunch Molly tells of the happenings in her family, Hermione enjoys hearing about the hubbub of the ever busy Weasley clan. After finishing their lunch they get up and head towards Madam Milkins, Hermione wanting to get her clothing shopping out of the way. "I hope this goes fast, I really don't' want to spend the afternoon in here," she says as they enter, her mood dropping slightly at the realization that she'll be getting clothing because she'll be getting fat. Looking through the clothing in the maternity section she sighs, frustrated with the whole situation after not finding anything she really liked after five minutes.

"Mum, Hermione's not enjoying herself at all-can't we find any maternity clothes that are for her?"

Sighing, the elder Weasley responds, "I don't know dear, perhaps we should have her size taken and then have them made in colors she likes so that way she won't have to settle."

"Oh mum, that's a great idea, she has self-confidence issues with the way she looks because she was always teased, I think she'll like that, I'll go over and tell her."

Watching her daughter walk over to Hermione she turned to Luna and Minerva, "You know, I think this might be a good thing for Hermione-a blessing in disguise if you will as well as for Severus. Merlin knows he needs someone with the personality that she has. I just hope that her inner struggles don't get in the way."

Nodding in agreement Minerva responded, "Yes, one can hope that everything will work out for the two. I know that Severus deserves some happiness and that Hermione deserves to have an amazing life without the pressures that marriage can bring out."

"Well I think that Hermione just needs to pull on all of her strengths, not just her academic ones-she just needs to have fun with it. As father says, "You can't have anything if you don't have happiness and cake."

Not really knowing what she meant by her words both Minerva and Molly just nod in agreement watching as Hermione smiled and nodded. Getting up the two girls go over to an assistant and speak with her, being immediately led to a dressing room, only to re-emerge fifteen minutes later, a happy look gracing the features of the young mother. "Thank you for suggesting that idea Mrs. Weasley, it was really kind of you I was getting discouraged with what I saw. Anyways, we've finished here, how about we go look at the baby clothes now."

Nodding to Hermione, they leave and go next door to Madam Milkins baby clothing store they all spread out at Hermione's urging, saying they'll conquer more if they all head to different areas and get some clothing they think are cute. After a half hour the women leave Madam Milkins, each with their arms holding bags of clothing. Stopping just outside the door Minerva shrinks all the bags down so that Hermione can put them in her bag. "Well Hermione," Molly turns looking at her, "Where shall we go next?"

"Well, since we've gotten both my clothes and the baby's clothes out of the way why don't we go do furniture."

As they walked, Luna said that she needed to get some things for her and Neville and Minerva said she would go along with her so that she wouldn't be left alone. As they walked off in the opposite direction, Hermione accompanied by Molly and Ginny Weasley went into the furniture store, immediately going back to the baby section. As they walked, Hermione noticed a crib, rocking chair, bookshelf, dresser, changing table that came in a set that were white and green. "Oh I think I'm in love, this set looks perfect don't you think?"

Not looking in her direction, both Ginny and Molly nodded and agreed that they were indeed perfect. "I think that Severus would appreciate the Slythernness of the green, don't you think dear?" Molly said as she ran her hand over the crib and then the dressing table.

"Most likely, he'd be happy that I didn't get some ghastly brightly colored floral furniture-although on occasions those types of furniture can be quite beautiful."

"I could only imagine the look on Professor Snape's face if you did come back with something that looked like that. I would take a picture, no matter how mad he'd be." Ginny said as she giggled at the thought. "What do you need to get next, anything?"

"Oh um… Severus has this thing about having a comfortable chair in the living room and he's not likely to move it, so probably another sitting chair, maybe a two person couch, oh and lots of pillows and blankets of course."

"Right, since the furniture you've chosen is white and green are you going to continue on with that? I would recommend it if you could-then it would all flow. I'm sure that Severus would appreciate the flow of it all if it all went together."

"Oh right, of course, good thinking Molly. Do-do you think I should go with a white couch and chair then?"

"Perhaps, maybe if you see one that's green and one that matches the green in the furniture it would work."

While Hermione and Molly and been talking, Ginny who'd been wandering around said loudly, forgetting where she was at because of her excitement, "Over here. Look! This will be great. It matches perfectly see?"

True to Ginny's word, the couch and chair that she'd found were white with green trim. "Oh Ginny it's perfect. Absolutely perfect, this is definitely it. Oh but it's so much and the other stuff is already kind of expensive..." Her disappointment plain on her face at the realization of how much she'd spent on clothing and how much the crib set would be.

Seeing her friends crestfallen face Ginny asked, "Mione' didn't you say that he told you to charge everything to his account?"

"Yes…"

"Well then get it. I mean, I'm sure that even the professor would want the most for his child, who cares if it's a little expensive, I mean-it's your first kid Mione."

"Well…"

"And besides, it's perfect and you know it. You never settle for anything less than you're worth, remember?"

Her friends words making her smile she nods and agrees, "You're right. I'm going to get it." She said smiling.

Coming up behind the two girls, Molly said that Hermione needed to go up to the counter to put everything on Severus' account, she'd already talked to the clerk and telling her that they could shrink everything and wrap it so that she can put it in her bag. While she was charging it all onto his account she exclaimed, "I forgot we need baby monitors."

"Miss, I can ring them up for here on you, if you'll just let me know how many you'll be needing."

"Oh um…"

"It's best if you had one in every room dear, even if you don't use them, you never know."

"Oh um, alright… eleven then please. I hope Severus doesn't get too mad at me, we haven't even purchased toys or books yet." _He probably will get mad at me, I'm spending a lot of money, we've never talked about his financial situation and I only have what my parents left me and the odds and end jobs that I do over the summer and tutoring. _"You don't think he'll be mad I'm spending this much do you Molly?"

"I wouldn't worry dear he'll want the best, no matter how much you spend."

"Oh ok…" _I sure hope that he doesn't get mad. _"We've got the pillows and throw's right?"

"Yes dear, see she has them right there."

"Oh. Oh! They're perfect, you mixed the green and white perfectly Molly and the textures are so nice. Thank you. I love the difference in pillows you got, they're so many."

"Yes well, Ginny mentioned something about a reading tree you'd said you had growing up-I don't know what that is but she said that you told her you had lots of pillows underneath yours so I figured you'd probably be doing that as well and would want a lot of pillows and soft blankets."

"You have everything dear?"

"Yes, we just need to shrink all the furniture, pillows and blankets so they'll fit in my bag."

After everything was shrunk and in Hermione's bag they venture out, looking at her watch Hermione sees that it's 1:40pm and they venture towards Tilbrookings Toys. Entering she goes straight towards the stuffed animals and was approached immediately by a clerk.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Oh um yes, I'd like to buy a lot of toys, I um, I'm trying to get all the shopping done I'm about a month pregnant and I want to get a lot out of the way."

"Oh well, just start picking them out and bringing them up to the counter and we'll ring you up on the second register, will you need them shrunk?"

"What? Oh yes, yes I will. And um the two redheads, yes them over there, um they're getting things for me as well."

"Very well, I'll tell them the same, will it all be on one account?"

"Yes." _Severus is going to be so mad when he sees how much I'll have spent by the end of today. _"Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome."

As she looked at the stuffed animals she picked up dragons of each kind, "It'll be good for the baby to know the different types," she justified and then the same with teddy bears, a tiger, she got a male and a female lion, as well as some snakes, "Severus would be very displeased if I came back with lions and no snakes," she said a small smile on her face. As she walked throughout the stuffed toy section she picked out a parrot, one of an owl, falcon, she even found one that looked just like Buckbeak, sighing, she continued, animal after animal she went.

"Hey Mione' you got a lot piled up there, think the professor will mind?"

"Honestly Gin, I don't know. I loved all of my stuffed animals so much, I even have some in storage that I wanted to keep-maybe I'll go and get them so that I can pass them down."

"Aw, that'd be nice."

"Hey, here's a duck, you want me to put this up in the pile?"

"Oh uh yeah, why not, having such a variety will help the baby later on learning their animals."

"True. You're not getting any dolls?"

"Oh no. I never had any growing-it seems like a dainty thing or something, you know?"

"Yeah," _Ginny replied rolling her eyes and smiling at the antique word Hermione used._

"Do you think I should?"

"Well, why don't you wait? Maybe get a doll or two when you know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Hey, should I get this little stuffed broom?"

"Oh that's cute, definitely."

"So what did you guys get?"

"Oh um, well we didn't think there was a whole bunch of stuff you'd like over there, but there was a little tiny potions set. You can't make anything with it, mum asked the clerk, it's just something a small child could play with to pretend you know, she thought the professor would like that."

"Oh yes, that's perfect Gin, thank you."

"Yeah, we got a broom that came with a little quidditch set-now don't worry Mione, they don't actually fly around or anything. What? I know how you are, that'll have to wait. Oh! Mum found a little gardening set, it's cute, I'm sure you'll like it, you know, just in case the kid sees the light of day and not only the library."

"Shut it Ginny." Hermione said smiling, enjoying the banter that she had with her best friend.

"Basically, we got stuff that we thought that would be educational or something. Did you have some toys that you could give the baby along with your stuffed animals?"

"Oh yeah! I have some trucks and trains and stuff, that can come later though I suppose. Are there building blocks and reading blocks or something?"

"Yes, we got building and reading blocks no worries."

"Oh good. Um, I think that should be all for now, somehow I don't see Severus as a man that'll let his child play a whole bunch."

"Never know Mione, you never know."

"True," she said sighing. After ringing up all of the toys and shrinking them, she was glad that she brought her duffle bag because the toys were so many that she was happy that she didn't have to carry them in an uncomfortable shoulder strap. "Well, I'm ready to take a break from shopping, I was thinking about visiting Fred and George."

"Oh I would love to see my boys."

"Yeah I need to get some things." _Need to start formulating my plan to get Lavender and Ron. Maybe they'll help me, that never hurts._

"Ginny!"

"What?"

Walking into their shop, Hermione was warmed at hearing the sound of young children laughing and giggling, she smiled. "Hey Fred," she called after seeing him up at the counter finishing up a sale.

"Oi Hermione good to see you. Mum? Ginny? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing dear, we're just here shopping for Hermione."

"Oh… Why?"

"For the baby Fred, why else would we be shopping for her? We have all the wedding things bought."

"The what?"

"Baby. You didn't know?"

"NO! OI GEORGE GET OUT HERE! MIONE'S GOT AN LOAF IN THE OVEN!" He said yelling to his brother who was in the back doing only Merlin knows what.

"WHAT?!"

"JUST GET OUT HERE! MUM'S HERE!" He said, smiling and giving a slight shrug afterwards to his mum, as if to say 'I don't know what he's thinking.'

"Hermione, dear, you haven't told anyone?" Shock evident in her voice, her hand raised to her chest in shock and horror, obvious that she felt she had ruined something for the young girl.

Noticing right away the matrons feelings she shook her head and smiled meekly. "Oh-uh no…"

"Well I'm sorry honey I just thought that you had told people."

"It's ok Molly, I don't mind if you told your family, I mean, you're family after all so it doesn't matter, as long as they're not mad." Smiling, she hoped that she appeased the woman who looked so sad at ruining a surprise.

George breaks the silence by saying,"Mad that you're knocked up, no way. That just means we can now officially start preparing something for your dear hubby."

Fred jumping in,"Yeah, I can't wait to brainstorm this is gonna be epic." The grin so big on his face, Hermione could've sworn that some of his freckles disappeared due to the large smile.

Laughing at their words and thinking that she needed to warn Severus she responded, "Thanks George, Fred. I would prefer that you didn't do anything to him though, I don't think he could handle it."

"Aw come on Mione' just a little something."

Their mum stepping in as she saw where the conversation had the possibility to go, "George, she said no."

"Okay… Hey Gin what you got there?"

"Oh uh nothing," Ginny said putting one of their products down and walking over. "Hey mum do you need to get anything while we're here?"

"Oh I wanted to look at some earrings. I told your father I would look, he said he wanted to get me some jewelry for Christmas, I told him not to, that it didn't matter if he got me jewelry but he insisted. So I need to go look at some things."

"Oh ok, why don't you head over and Hermione and I will meet you there."

"Well…"

"Mum we'll be fine."

"Mum, George can walk them over when we're done."

"Alright, but Ginny, don't buy anything am I clear?"

"Mum I'm not going-"

"I'm serious Ginerva."

"…" _Well how am I supposed to get back at Ron and Lavender if I don't? Ugh, she wouldn't understand._

"What was that?"

"I said okay, I won't."

The friendly banter between mother and children was nice for Hermione to hear, making her smile at their familiarity with one another. "Bye Molly, we'll be good, I promise."

"Alright dear, be safe."

"We will." She said as the matron walked away. "So Ginny, what were you looking at?"

"Oh a little of this, little of that."

"Mhmm… Well if it has something to do with getting back at a certain red headed brother of yours-"

"Mione' they all have red hair."

"Yes, well a certain brother and his floral named girlfriend-"

"I know, I know, you don't want us to do anything."

"I was going to say that I'm willing to fund you with _my _money. I mean, that way you can't get in trouble right? And besides, your mum can't get mad at you if it's me that has bought the stuff."

"True… I like the way you think."

"But mum will get mad at us if she sees that you two bought something."

"George is right 'Mione."

"Not if they send it to us."

"See George, now we know why she's the brightest witch of her age." He said laughing and giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"You're sooo funny. Um, Gin pick out what you want and then you guys just charge it to my account okay?"

"Deal." "Great." The twins said as.

"Thanks Mione' I owe you."

"No Gin, you don't. You've been a great friend and this is my way of repaying that friendship." _And it would be great to see the school laughing at them for once instead of me and the rumors they've spread. _"But nothing too serious okay? I know he's hurt me a lot this year he was a good friend at one time okay?"

"What? Really? Fine. George, that's everything I want. Perhaps you can throw in some ideas for free?"

"Why of course my fair maiden, we princes shall persevere to help yee out."

"George knock it off."

"Fine. Nobody likes my jokes."

"Oi! That's not true, I do."

"That's because you're his twin Fred." _My brothers are so weird. _"Well great. Thanks for doing this guys, we'll definitely let you know how it all goes."

"Right. It was good seeing you guys, Mione' be sure to congratulate the Snapey-poo for us will you?"

"Of course guys." As they said their goodbyes they left the shop and laughed at nothing it all, just happy to be together in a little girls day outing. "So, you want to go to Honeydukes, my treat?"

"Really?"

"Well Severus' treat actually." She said smiling at her excited friend.

"Let's go, I'm going to need something for my stash when final exams come around."

Laughing, the two girls entered the candy shop and see Luna and Professor McGonagall there already. "Hey Luna," Hermione said happily giving her a hug. "What are you getting?"

"Chocolate, lots of chocolate, I know I've already started craving it, you'll see when you start getting cravings, they'll drive you mad." She said happily as she munched on a chocolate frog. "Oh and some licorice sticks for Neville."

"Oh haha, I was thinking about getting him some licorice snaps, but since you're getting him some-perhaps I won't."

"Oh no do, he'll love being spoiled," the blond girl said laughing, her arm affectionately brushing Hermione's.

"Alright, I told Ginny I'd treat her since she's been so good with the whole Ron situation, you know-if you want something I'll get it for you too."

"Oh I'm fine, thank you. Perhaps we can do something about the rinklings though, they're awful frustrating sometimes I'm surprised you've never seen one, they live in the library."

"Oh… Alright Luna," she said smiling as the girls oddity surfaces once again that day. "Well I need to get some stuff as well, are you going to be here still?"

"Oh I'm sure we will be I think the professors tired." Luna said softly, looking in the direction of their professor who was leaning against the banister on the staircase.

"Alright, well we'll try to hurry up," she said as she moved away from Luna. Moving to the chocolate section, Hermione filled up a bag full of dark chocolate for Severus, knowing that she'd been hard on him as of late and that he must be stressed with her, if not more so than usual. Also getting a bag of chocolate covered almonds, knowing that he preferred those as well… She also picked up chocolate frogs for Harry, thinking it would be a nice surprise for him. Moving to the next isle over, she got a bag of lemon drops for the headmaster hoping that he'll take them, part of her payment to him for getting those pictures developed. Next to the lemon drops, Hermione sees some strawberry bursts and decides that she might as well get something for herself while she was here and then moved down to the southern end of the isle to pick up licorice snaps for Neville. Finding Ginny with her treats they pay and find Professor McGonagall and Luna waiting outside with Molly who had met up with them. "Um professor, I need to get some money out of my account at Grignotts, do you think that would be possible?"

"Yes, since we are here why don't we-oh! Perhaps not Hermione, I see Ms. Skeeter going in, perhaps you can send Severus along or come another time, is that alright?"

"Oh yes, quite, I don't want to run into her and have her print this before I have a chance to tell everyone, that just leaves the bookstore." She said happily walking towards her favorite place. Before entering she looks down at her watch to see that it was nearing 3:00pm, and Severus' wish that she be home at 4:00, 4:30 being the latest, knowing that there was no way it would happen she sighed and then moved on, smiling as she entered through the store. Walking up behind her Minerva McGonagall put her hands on her student's shoulders, "A little overwhelmed by maternity section they have here Hermione?"

Breathing out, "Yes, it's all quite… Overwhelming, yes." _Not sure what to do or where to start. _"Um, I was just going to come in here and buy all the books but there are just so many, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I think between Molly and I here we can get you some good ones, in fact, we can point you in the direction with some of these books."

"Okay, great, thank you really you guys are so helpful I'll never be able to repay you. I'm sure Severus feels the same." Her voice wavering slightly with emotion as she looked at the two older women, grateful for their continuous help and support in the most challenging thing she'd encountered in her short life. Forty minutes later and armful of books later, Hermione walked out with a dozen books on pregnancy ranging from what to eat, exercise, how to's, the don'ts, some pregnancy books for men, health during pregnancy, what to expect, a book on the different sicknesses that can happen during pregnancy(she was pleased with this one because it focused on muggleborns and their experience), as well as a multitude of other. Hermione was happy with the choices she had discovered on parenting books and she was confident that Severus would feel the same, as she tried to be smart about what she was getting. She had also acquired a black and white photo album, a baby photo album, and a simple green one. Deciding to look around she found a couple of cooking books that she thought would be helpful so that she could start cooking in her wanderings about the store, she was pleased with the children's books that Ginny and Luna had found as well as a few that she picked out, happy that she was able to get some good ones. On a table in the store she sees a fine black journal and decides to get it, thinking that perhaps a journal would help with her thoughts throughout pregnancy as well as helping let out some stress so she wouldn't always be down Severus' throat. Next to the journal she sees a book on plants and picks up, "Hey Luna, do you think Neville would like this for Christmas?"

"Oh Hermione, that would be lovely are you sure?"

"Yes, if you think he'll like it and you don't want to get it for him."

"No, no, you go on ahead, I'll owl his grandmother the title so that she won't get it for him."

"Great thank you, Luna, I'm glad that you think he'll like it," Hermione replied smiling, happy she'd gotten a friends gift out of the way. She sees some red ink and nice quills and adds them to her pile of things to get-thinking that Severus could probably use both knowing now that she sees him grading just how hard he is on his "tools of the trade."

"Hey Mione'," Ginny comes up beside her, "Do you think he'll care that you bought him those on his account?"

Laughing a little, "No, I think he'll just be happy to mark up more papers now," she said smiling to her friend.

"Haha you're, right," Ginny agrees, "You ready to head out, I think that it's late enough and that good ol' Professor Snape will have a heart attack with all the things you got."

"True, I'd like to see if they have anything on hold for him."

"Alright, we'll be just outside waiting, Dumbledore is out there talking to McGonagall."

"Great, it'll be just a moment," Hermione said happily. Walking up to the counter her books already piled up there, the clerk beginning to ring up the sale she asks, "Does Severus Snape have any books on lay away?"

"Let me get my assistant to check."

"Alright, thank you," Hermione said, smiling still, thinking of the successful day that they'd had. As the clerk continued to ring up her books she shrunk them and put them in her brown and duffle bag, thankful for space and the extra thought she put into this trip that morning.

"Miss, he does, there are five of them."

"Oh um alright, do you think you could charge them to my account if they haven't been paid for? I'm his wife and-and I'd like to give them to him for Christmas."

"Oh! That'd be wonderful, I'm sure the professor would love that." The clerk said smiling as her assistant ran up the sale for Hermione on the other register so she could use her account.

"Do you think that um, that you could tell him they were bought by someone else or didn't come in-something? Perhaps send him an owl on it, I want it to be a complete surprise," she said her face reddening a little at her admission.

"Of course dear, we can do that, we'll put a note in to do that right away."

"Thank you so much, you have been most helpful." She said, her smile even bigger. The purchases totaled and accounted for, and all of the books shrunken she put them in her bags, thanking the clerks once again she walked out of the store. "Alright, I'm back, I'm sorry I took so long to do this, thank you for being patient with me today."

Professor McGonagall smiled and told her it was no problem. Dumbledore put a hand on her back, handing her the film.

Molly said, "Oh dear, I'm afraid that Ms. Skeeter has seen us, she is coming over here."

Afraid that Skeeter would find out she was pregnant and spread lies and whatever else she wanted about her Hermione began to panic. "No, you can't let her talk to me, she'll ruin me, she'll ruin Severus, it's what she lives for, please don't."

"Now, now my dear, everyone grab hold of this book, there you go. Stay calm, this is a portkey to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. Just as Skeeter reached them, they disappeared with a whoosh.

Arriving back at Hogwarts, the portkey had taken them to Dumbledore's office. Once back, Molly said her goodbye's hugging her daughter, Hermione, and Luna and then she was gone through green flames. "Now Luna, Ginny, it's 5:30pm, dinner is still in session so I suggest you two hurry up and get down to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said, turning he added, "Minerva, why don't you accompany them, I'll take Mrs. Snape down to Severus, I'm sure he's most anxious as to her whereabouts."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall replied, her lips tight at the thought of Severus being anything but nice to Hermione.

Saying bye to Hermione, Luna and Ginny left with Professor McGonagall. "Sir," Hermione asked turning to look back at him, "Do you think he's going to give me detention for being late?"

"No, no, I'm sure he's just worried. It'll be fine my dear, besides, he is probably also just wondering what you got as well, perhaps even a little excited, not that he'd let us know." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling magically at her, his words making her smile. "Are you ready, we can floo."

"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath, grabbing floo powder off the mantle and throwing it in the flames she walked through, Dumbledore following close behind her.

Walking out of the fireplace the first thing she sees is Severus sitting there staring at the fire, brandy in his glass. Startled at the sudden emergence of his wife, his eyes narrow, quickly hiding his surprise, "Where have you been, it's 5:30, you're over an hour later than I asked you to be."

"I-I, well you see I-" _Startled by his tone she stumbled over her words._

"Severus, please, she was just shopping with her friends, Molly and Minerva, you know how women can be when they set their minds out to shop and get everything out of the way, I'm sure that your young wife is no different, in fact we both know how your wife is so I think that you should just see what she got, I'll leave you two now."

_Stupid old man what does he know. _"So…" _She's fidgeting and nervous, perhaps I shouldn't have come across so angry the minute she walked through. But I did tell her what time I wanted her back, I don't care who she was with, it isn't healthy to be up and walking around for so long when you're pregnant. _

"Um… Sorry for being late." _Suddenly becoming nervous under his scrutiny I just stand there, my hands kneading themselves into a worried state of frustration._

"I suppose you have a lot in those bags, are they heavy?"

"The-oh my yes, I have so much to show you, let's look at everything now, I-I hope that you like everything."

"Yes well…How about we look at everything."

_His response bothered me a bit, but I suppose he's just frustrated that I was late coming home. _"Alright, do you uh want to choose a room for the baby, I know we haven't really talked about it all but uh yeah..." _I didn't know what else to say so I just looked at him after my words had died out on my lips._

"The room next to ours to the left is open and I'm sure that we can put a connecting door in so that there would be easier access if you like." _She's right, we haven't really talked about this baby aside from her frustrations and fears-as well as mine. _

"Really?! Oh that would be great. Do you think you can really put a door in so that it would be easy access?"

"Yes!" _Of course I can._

_I think that I offended him a little with my question_, "Well uh, shall we?"

"Actually I can't." _Suddenly, I'm uncomfortable and I have to get out the room, her presence is suffocating. _

_And he leaves, just walked out of the room and I can't figure out why. Sitting the bags down I sit on the couch, confused and suddenly alone. My nerves get the best of me and suddenly the worries reach out and grab me, shaking me ferociously and I start to cry, I can feel the emotions reaching out of me clawing at my eyes the tears fall and I can't stop them. Helpless to stop the relentless flow of tears I lean over and put my face in my lap, crying and I just can't stop, my mind racing with so many thoughts always running back to the fact that my husband, the man who is supposed to support me just dismissed me as though I were nothing to him and I hadn't the faintest clue as to why._

* * *

_In my office I can hear her sobs, the knot of guilt reaching out and grasping my insides and squeezing. It's my fault for those tears and I know she thinks I must hate her, that I want nothing to do with her, and I can't blame her. I just walked out of the room without a reason as to why, she would have no idea, she has every right to cry without abandon. I'm a horrible husband because I fear-because I have fear. I sit there for another minute my head swimming reasons why I should stay in here, hide away from her but my heart knows it's wrong and my head has to agree, it too knows that I cannot allow her to feel this way not when she has done nothing wrong. Getting up I walk out into the hallway, my ears being assaulted by her sobbing. Reaching the living room I look in and my heart sinks further. Her head in her lap, her shopping bags all around her, and her shoulders are shaking so hard she might as well cause an earthquake. I stand for a few more seconds before I make my way across the room to stand beside her and I sit, unsure as to what to do I look at her and then put my arms around her. _"Hermione I'm sorry that-that I did that. I was feeling scared and when I get in a situation where my emotions are involved I-I… My first instinct is to hide away in private until I can control them. I am afraid of being a horrible father, I am afraid that I can't be a good husband to you-be the husband that you deserve, and I am afraid for the future of our child because society is known for not forgiving the sins of the father and displaying their dislike, their distrust on the children that the father has."

_His confession is so heart felt and truthful that it shocks my tears into submission and I can finally breathe. Thankfully. While I'm mad that he just up and walked out, it makes sense, I understand where he's coming from in my own way due to the fact that I'm a muggleborn. Smiling, I look up at him and then suddenly away. _"I need to go to the restroom, I look atrocious. I'll be back in a minute." _I say as I get up from his embrace._

"You look fine, I've seen you looking worse, I assure you."

Offering a small smile I look at him, "I doubt that, I haven't cried that hard in a long time, probably since my parents died and you didn't see me then." _I continue walking, I can feel his eyes upon my back. _

"Hermione, come back, I want to see what you got today." _Hoping that she'll see my sincerity I'm happy to see her turn and look at me._

"Really?"

Nodding, "Yes."

"Lets take everything into the babies room." _I say to Severus, I can't contain my excitement and his eyebrow raises but I can see the sides of his lips turning up in the formation of a small smile-if he'd let it._

_Her excitement is cute, yes I thought cute, and I can't help myself and I feel the beginning of a smile forming on my lips but I fight to restrain it-yet I know that she saw it. _"Very well, I shall meet you in there."

"Great." Walking into the room I'm so excited and I turn to face him. "Put the bags down there please. Oh this so great okay well I have a great idea for what the room itself should look like, you want to see?"

_Inclining my head at her she smiles and turns, it warms me somewhat to see her so excited, but it also pained me for I could not bring myself to feel that same kind of excitement, I could only feel fear. _

"Great. Clinx, Clicky!" _Two loud pops happen and they're standing in front of me. I smile and before they can utter a word I say, _"Will you two please go make the room the way I described to you."

"Yes Miss Hermy."

_They both respond and quickly begin to work._

"NO!"

_Severus screams both elves stopping immediately and I can tell they're both about to be in tears. I start to laugh at him and he just looks at me, his face tense and his eyes burrowing into mine._

"Something funny Mrs. Snape?"

"I-I," _I'm not able to catch my breath but somehow I manage but I can feel the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks in a waterfall_, "I-I didn't mean the pink design_." I giggle a little and look at him_, "I'm sorry, CLinx, Clicky, I meant the other way-of course you two have made me very happy with doing this first, I don't think I've seen Severus look like that in a very long time. I needed that, thank you." _I say smiling and they look happier_, "Let's do the other design, the one with the tree." _And they begin to work away again, covering up the pink and I can see Severus relax visibly, the thought of having so much pink in one place probably would kill him in the long run. _"Severus, do you really think I'd want pink carpet, pink ceiling, and a pink wall with fairies dancing all about?" _I ask, my face still plastered with a smile._

_Looking at her I am not happy, she's laughing at my reaction to all of the pink that was suddenly thrust upon my eyes_, "You're pregnant I do not know what you would think." _That was an honest answer._

_I smile and him and walk over, slowly I reach for his hand and hold it_, "I would _never _allow so much pink in one room, I assure. In fact I think you'll be quite pleased with the amount of pink I acquired today while I shopped." _Smiling still I rub his hand with my thumb and he relaxes slightly. Turning away from him I gasp and I smile, clapping I exclaim, _"Oh Clinx… Clicky… This is-it's-oh my it's wonderful." _At their smile I am so happy and I walk over and hug them, I'm sure shocking them even more than my already uncharacteristic "owner" ways do. _"I don't know how we'll ever repay you for it."

"Clinx and Clicky is just doings what makes Miss Hermy happys. Is thats alls you bes needings?"

"Yes," I breathe and they vanish with a small pop each. "Oh Severus isn't it perfect, for a boy or a girl," I say turning to him. Only to be shocked to see that Severus had fainted.

* * *

**Well my friends that is that. I know it is LOOOOOONG and for that I'm sorry if it took you an eternity to write. I assure you, it took a long time to write as well, but I feel that it is worth it and an appropriate place to leave off before I continue on. Please let me know what you think, I am so excited about this and the next chapter, you really do not know and I hope that you liked the conversations that went on as well as the movement and hopefully(crosses fingers) the better descriptions I gave to their surroundings, I'm working hard on that. Thank you so much for reading and **_**please please **_**review so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you by using your suggestions to not only motivate me to be better but to become a better write through my readers and their experience. Looking forward to hearing from you, happy reading my dears. Good night. –Sevy14**

**PS: I've already started on the next chapter so expect that up either tomorrow sometime or the next day, the latest will be Wednesday. Now, that's really it. Have a lovely evening. –Sevy14**


	34. A Day to Remember pt 3

**Well after chapter 33 I just couldn't help but get this started as quickly as possible so that I can get it up for you. Well enough let us get this show on the road. Happy reading my dears. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Oh my word." _Was all that I could utter at the sight of Severus fainted on floor of the babies room, the sight of what I asked Clinx and Clicky to do for the room must have shocked him or perhaps it's something that happens to him as side affects from the war and my emotions were mixed between humor and horror. _"Severus?" _I said going over to him and kneeling down beside him. I wasn't sure if I should touch him or not but my Gryffindor nature got the best of me, I reached out and touched his shoulder, _"Severus," _I said shaking him a little. I watched as his eyes opened slowly, his eyebrows furrowing, and a low grunt rises out of his throat. _"A-Are you alright?" _I'm sure my soft, concerned tone sickened him._

_I fainted. I can't believe I fainted. Perhaps I'm tired, yes that's it, I'm just tired. I can just hear her talking to me, asking if I'm okay. I don't want her pity. _"Fine." _I grunt at her._

_Worried, _"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_He's embarrassed I can tell so I decide to carry on and act as though nothing had happened. _"So-so do you like it?"

"It was a shock. I admit," _I say to her, taking note that she appears to not linger on my moment of weakness-that grates at my pride to have someone that is merciful in the way she is but I'm thankful that she appears to know how I feel about coddling and pity. Gazing around I see that the elves have turned the once plain room into a stationary scene. An ocean with seabirds flying above ships, a harbor, dock, and a beach-with the sun in the background on one wall with a path walking onto the next wall which is a lush field full of butterflies, bees, birds, rabbits, unicorns and the sun is now at the top of the scene with a stream which makes a run onto the next wall. A lush, forest full of dark and light colors, the sun seeming to shine through creating sun spots and animals all about, a centaur, fox, pixies, birds, and other animals running around on the underbrush with the stream running across the wall and it carries over into a scenic picture of Hogwarts up on a hill with the grounds and the sun setting in the background over the lake. I notice that in separate corners our current octopus and mermaids are painted into it. _

_I can tell he's looking at as he gazes around his face expressionless, I have a feeling I'm going to hate the fact that he never shows and emotion unless I'm crying or something. _"You hate it," _I know that my voice sounds meek, quiet, and I turn from him and I turn and begin to leave the room._

_Her fallen expression once again makes my stomach churn and knot up. Kicking myself I think of course she would think I hate it, I'm an expressionless stone-I might as well be a stone statue with one face. _"Actually, I think that it is a perfect room for a child." _For our child I think. The variety in animals, scenery, seasons even that I'm sure it'll work. _"I especially like the tree you have what exactly is it," _I ask noticing that it is not just painted onto the wall but protruding as well, the nook that it creates would be a good place for someone to lean back on._

"You-you really like it?"

"Yes. It is very nice." _Nice, I can't believe that I said nice. _

"Oh ok good," _I say turning back and walking towards the tree smiling_, "When I was a little girl I had a reading tree. My father built it out of cardboard, pillows, and fabric. It looked something like this, of course, not as lively, Clinx and Clicky really did a wonderful job on it." _Looking at the tree thinking about all the books I read under that magical reading tree. _"Anyways, I just thought that it would be good to have a reading tree since you and I are so academically oriented that it would be helpful. I got lots of pillows to put under here so it's comfortable and fluffy, I assure you, you'll like the reading tree." _I say smiling at him._

"Yes well I'd like to see what you bought." _I turn and pick the bags, placing them in front of her and I step back. _

"Okay, but um, do you think you could do something with the ceiling?"

"Something?" _I say my eyes narrowing at her._

"Um yeah, you know like the Great Hall and how the ceiling is enchanted. Like that," _I say looking up at him, my eyes hopeful._

_Her request threw me off but looking up the ceiling really didn't match the colorful walls and so I did as she asked, enchanting the ceiling to be like that of the Great Hall. Satisfied with it I notice that she's smiling."_

"It's perfect, see, and it even makes the tree cast a shadow-perfect. Okay um, well the furniture is in this bag here," _I say taking the furniture from the bag and place them around the room and I bring them back to their regular size. _"Do-do you like the furniture that I bought?"

"It doesn't have floral-that's a plus," _I say to her,_ "And green, that's surprising how come you didn't choose something else?" _I had expected something quite different, the furniture that she'd bought was nice and not to feminine in fact it was quite neutral. _

_His question threw me off but I didn't really care since he didn't seem to hate it which I was happy for because I knew the price of the set. Smiling I reply, _"I don't like girly girl stuff really, I just wanted something simple and I thought you'd appreciate the Slytherin green that they had. Oh! And Ginny found the best couch and chair to go with it," _I say as I remember them and put them up. Smiling I step back and place the chair next to the crib on the wall, there is room for a square little table to go in between the two. The couch is next to the tree and the chair is next to it, placing a brown little table in the corner and the chair next to it on the next wall. Finally I think I had everything in place. _"Do you like it, or do you want to change anything?" _Suddenly unsure of what I had done._

_Looking around I didn't think it was half bad. The way she had set up the chair and couch, which I noted also had Slytherin green, were placed nicely in a way that complimented her reading tree. The crib, changing table, dresser, and bookshelf all were placed nicely about the four walls, I took in that the bookshelf took up half of the wall which wasn't necessary a great thing for me to notice once I realized that she probably bought enough books to fill that, but then again, I can't complain if our child were to be educated higher than its peers it'd need to start early. All in all, she did a fine job. _"Yes, I think it shall do." _with my response her face breaks out into a smile and she sighs, sitting down into the chair._

"Can I show you all of the books and clothing, oh and the toys now? This is more exciting now then it was shopping." _I'm very excited now that I know he is pleased with what I've done and I sigh again. _

_Realizing that it is just after 6:30 I ask,_ "Have you eaten?" _I have but then again, I'm not pregnant. _"It is important to eat three meals in order to keep your strength up so that you and the baby stay healthy."

"No. But I'm not really that hungry actually I had a big lunch." _I say looking down at my hands._

_Seeing her reaction to my question I know she hasn't ate. _"You need to eat, you're not just caring for yourself but your child."

"I know… It's just that I'm not hungry so I figured-"

"It doesn't matter that you aren't hungry Hermione, you're going to have to eat no arguing come on." _I say as I turn and walk out of the room happy to be away from all of the color. _

_Groaning, I follow him, only to see him pull out some salad and there was soup on the oven, _"Were you waiting to eat with me?" _I ask, worried that perhaps he'd planned a dinner and I'd ruined it with my lateness. I think he sensed my worry because he quickly responded, his face softening,_

"No, but I figured you'd want something light. I've noticed that you aren't eating as much," _she looks down at my last comment, probably embarrassed that I'd noticed or that she'd been caught, _"We'll have to work on that won't we?" _I say as I walk over and raise her head with a hand on her chin. _"Just remember, it's not just you any more."

_Swallowing, I only nod when he cups my chin but it's nice so I smile softly at him and move away to sit at the table. _"Thank you for making this," _I say as I look at the salad and soup he's placed in front of me. _"Did you get some work done today?" _I inquire? _

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." _I think back on today, speaking with Draco and her reaction to seeing him here. Watching her eat a little bit longer, she's finished the salad so I suppose it'll be as good as time as ever to bring it up. Clearing my throat I begin, _"You were upset with me when you discovered Draco here this morning after breakfast."

_I wasn't expecting his question and I started choking, the mouthful of soup I'd just taken in spraying all over the table. _

"Are you alright?" _That was not the response I was looking for._

"Yes. Sorry, you just caught me off guard. I um-well you see-yes. I didn't like that he was here. And I especially didn't like that I didn't know he was going to be here." _I say looking up at him sharply and then taking a bite. _"I understand that he is an important part of your life and has been since he was born-I get it, you're his godfather and the fact that his own father is in Azkaban, that does not mean that I think it's ok for him to just come in here and for you to disregard my feelings. These past four months have tested me like nothing else have in my life and at least sometimes I see the change in you and while that doesn't make up for how you have treated me in the past at least you're making an effort. Draco on the other hand, has not. I despise him because of his ways, and I recognize that he was raised to think like that-but I'm sorry that is no excuse. Look at his own family, Syrius, Andromeda, I mean come on-they didn't believe the pureblooded shit that their families impressed upon them, he could have too. As far as I'm concerned, tradition and following it is just an excuse for purebloods that are to cowardly to change." _I'm sure my ranting was upsetting to Severus since I know he still hates himself for becoming a deatheater but I didn't really care. _"Draco has made my life hell here I'm sorry but the Draco you know, isn't the Draco that I know and as much as I hate to say it, I am not as forgiving as you seem to think that I am. And there isn't a way that I'm going to be okay with Draco just because he's your godson and I'm not going to be okay with him whenever I see him because he hasn't earned my respect and most of all he doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry." _I say and I pick up my salad plate and soup bowl, getting up, I wash it and put it on the dish rack. He hasn't spoken and that in it itself worries me. _"Severus?" _I ask turning but I see that he is only looking at his hands and I'm thankful that he isn't glaring daggers at me._

"I'm aware that Draco has not been the nicest to you over the years but you have to understand that he was under so much stress to be the perfect pureblooded son, he was what you are to your fellow muggleborns, the leader, the one they look to in order how to be, act. It does sadden me that you two can't get along because you yourself have prejudice against him and his family but I cannot deny the truth that if anyone had the right to dislike someone it would be you towards him. I only hope that you see the Draco that I saw this morning before you came in."

"Well I don't know the Malfoy that you saw, but if he changes and he isn't the Lucius clone that he has been the past six years then perhaps I'll give him a chance."

"That is nice of you."

"Well I'm a Gryffindor-I'm all about charity cases you know." _I say smiling a bit hoping to cheer him up._

_At her jest I just look at her and grunt a bit._

"But they are invited to the wedding." _I'm sure he was worried about me denying him that, I wouldn't allow them to come-I'm not heartless._ "You want to see what I got, now that I've ate?" _I ask and I can't help but bring my excitement out of the bubble I had kept it in._

_Seeing the excitement getting ready to burst out of her at the request I sigh and acquiesce, _"Very well, it's 7:15 now, will the showing take awhile?"

"No, no," _I say, _"In fact we can put everything away as I show you, that way we conquer two things with one stone." _I say walking hurriedly into the babies room. _"Well here are all of the toys," _I say dumping the stuffed animals out and turning them into size. His eyes bulge out at the amount and I laugh. _"Don't worry though, there are nets that we got you see they go like this," _I say as I magically attach the mesh nets onto the wall and ceiling, they create a canopy across the wall, _"And then we can just put them all on there and well yeah." _Smiling I start tossing the stuffed animals up there and I'm immediately glad to see Severus bend over to pick up a dragon, the Welsh Greene and put in the crib. He turns and sees me looking at him, _

_Shrugging I look at her and bend down and pick up a bird and a snake, I toss them up on the net just as she's doing. _"While I think you went a little excessive with the stuffed animals the variety is good and in the long run I'm sure that will help the child learn their animals."

_Nodding at him as I bend down to pick up a duck and the Buckbeak look alike, _"Yes I agree, that's mostly why I got so many. I'd like to apologize now, you see I spent a lot today and I don't want you to be mad, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, I have more than enough money, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Severus I don't think you understand, I spent _a lot _today. Way more than I ever would have but Ginny kept saying that I shouldn't get anything less than I deserve."

_Grunting at her admission_, "Now that the toys are put away what else have you gotten."

"Yes I suppose that leaves clothes and books."

"Ah yes and which should we do first?" _I ask._

"Clothes first then books, we have to save the best for last." _Going through the clothing I can tell that he's bothered by all of the color. _"You know I did get some black things, don't worry oh and is there a color you don't see?"

_There is so much color but I suppose I can't have expected anything else from a Gryffindor. _"Pink, no pink. I suppose that makes up for the large amount of color." _I say, but pleased that at least I wouldn't have to see that ghastly color._

"Of course, I'm sure that if the baby is a girl, we'll be getting lots of pink outfits from people. Oh! And Fred and George say congrats and I should warn you that they wanted to do something for you-I tried to dissuade them but you know they are." _I say apologetically. _

_Of course the blast Weasley twins would want to do something-should've been in Slytherin if you ask me. _"Thank you for the warning. I'm interested to see these books you've acquired."

_Smiling happily I open up my brown bag, and I start to pull out books as he starts to enlarge all of the books that are piling out onto the floor. _"Well, I got a lot on pregnancy and parenting because well we're both novices at this and well to be frank we'll need the books I think because I don't want to ask Minerva or Molly like all the time for advice. So there are a lot of those and then there are the a lot of baby books, beginner reading and some little chapter books that could be good-I'm just expecting that the baby will be able to be able to read well-perhaps I have high hopes." _I say, I can feel my face reddening so I look down and begin putting the books away, sorting them as I do. _"Anyways, umm I've been thinking about Christmas and I saw some books that I thought I might like so I made a list of books that I thought I I'd like to read for you."

"Th-thank you." _That was nice, perhaps I should do something like that for her as well. _"There are still books in there, don't we need to put them away?"

"Oh uh, no these are books for Neville and-and some books for you. So don't look okay?" _Damn! I forgot about those. _

_Something for me? _"I see."

"So, well here are some photo albums, the headmaster got all of my film developed for me while he was in muggle London. I did get you something you can have now," _I say as I start to dig around in my brown bag. _"Here are some chocolates, I know I've been difficult and I'm sure it'll only get worse not to mention, exams are coming up so I thought you'd want something. But that's not even the best part."

"Thank you and what do you mean, not the best part?"

"Well you see I was going to wait and give it to you for Christmas but I think that it would better if I give to you now, so here, happy _early _Christmas," _I say to him happily, while I hand him the set of quills and red ink. _"Do you like it?"

"Immensely I was running out earlier when I was marking, thank you, it definitely saved me a trip, one that I wasn't keen on taking."

"Oh good. So uh, um, well that's about it, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath."

"Of course, thank you for the chocolate and quill set, it was very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, if you need anything, I'll be in the bath." _I say as I walk out of the room and into the bathroom, I start to run the water and think about the day and how successful it was._

_Of course she bought me stuff, how could she not? Now I feel as though I need to go buy her something even though I know she didn't mean to make me feel that way. Looking around the room I acknowledge that she's done a good job with this and I feel somewhat guilty that I've only made a door connecting our room to this one and the ceiling, while she has done everything else while she's the pregnant one. I go over to the bookshelf and pull out one of the parenting books, _"Supporting Your Wife During Pregnancy," by Ingrid Holmingsetds _taking it down I sit on the chair, _"Hmmph comfortable," _but not as good as my other chair. I open up the book and begin to read._

_I took a long bath and I definitely cleared my head of some worries, fears, and well general frustrations that I've had since I found out I was pregnant. This whole Draco thing is irritating but I know that Severus really wants me to get along with him and his mum because they've been like his family I suppose I can understand that. Regardless though, Malfoy has been unbearable for the past six years and I know that I won't be able to be the way Severus wants me to be with Draco unless Draco makes some changes to himself and how he acts. Getting out of the tub I sigh and dress myself, looking in the mirror, I look refreshed and I smile feeling happy and content. Walking out of the bathroom and then our room I can't find Severus anywhere, walking into the babies room I stop at the sight of him, he's asleep in the chair with a book and I can't help but smile. I think of leaving him but then I realize that he would be awfully cranky and his neck would be in a crick. Walking up to him I touch his arm gently, _"Severus?"

"Ugh what-I Hermione?"

_Smiling at him_, "Hi, you fell asleep, would you uh like to go to bed?" _while my bath did make me energized I'm not opposed to going to bed early, certainly it would be good since I walked around all day today. _

"That would be suitable," _I'm feeling old, tired is just an understatement. Dressing for bed I look over and see her already in bed with the cats, who are jumping about all over the bed, their fur getting everywhere. I swear I clean the bed everyday and every night those damn cats shed. It can't be healthy. She seems happy though and I suppose that's a plus to a sad wife-definitely not, this is better than when we first got married. _"You look happy."

"Oh, um yes. I am just pleased that you seem okay with everything that I got today, I was very worried." _You have no idea how worried._

_Of course she would be worried, _"Well you need not worry about anything, everything you got was nice." _Of course it would be acceptable, everything you do is top notch. _

"Thank you." _Lately I've been seeing a softer side to Severus, but I also like his rough exterior, I think that the contrast is nice though, hopefully he doesn't lose that now that he's married to lil' ol' me. _

"Mhmm…"

_As the two lay there in bed, their own thoughts dancing across their eyelids about how each parent will be, how they're dealing with the stress, and just thoughts about nothing at all, with Cortes and Orpheus settling down at their owners feet in quiet content. _

"Severus?"

_Every time I get almost asleep she must speak, _"What?"

"I think everything will turn out fine, do you?"

"Yes." _I answer gruffly and I relax into my pillow. I notice that she's laying a bit stiff even though she just proclaimed that she thought it would all work out. I sigh, _"Hermione, come here?"

"Wh-what?" _Confused I look at him._

"Come here. I-I want to hold you." _Admitting it out loud I can tell she's looking at me but I just lay there. _"That is if you would like me to." _I dare not tell her that since she's started sleeping in my arms, my mind rests more and the nightmares don't come as easily._

"I would, thank you." _The thoughtfulness of his requests makes me smile and I can't help but show the happiness on my face, but I can't see his so I have no idea if he knows that I'm smiling. _"Thank you." _His arms around me I relax my body, enjoying his warmth and I feel myself falling asleep. _

_In my arms I can feel her fall asleep, the rising and falling of her body evening out and I begin to relax myself, falling into that dark pit that always imprisons me every night. My last thought before I fall asleep is of my young wife and what her insecurities must be._

* * *

**Well my friends once again, that's that. I so enjoyed writing this chapter and I can't wait to write more. I'm going to try and focus on my other works since I've spent what seems like the last 72 hours on this story, not that my muse is complaining any. I'm not sure when the next update will be. Have a good day and I hope that you are well. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	35. Good Morning

**I'm sitting at the airport right now waiting for my flight to go back to school and I thought, why not work on this story. So here is just a little something something to add to the last two updates. Cheers! –Sevy14**

* * *

"You're awake early." _I wasn't expecting her to be up for another hour or so._

"Yes well, it seems that the early night we had wouldn't allow me the luxury of sleeping in on a Sunday, what time is it?" _I asked realizing that I hadn't checked the clock when I awoke._

_She's most definitely in a good mood, probably a run off from the excitement and her success yesterday. _"It's a quarter till 8:00. are you interested in eating in the Great Hall today?"

"Yes." _I respond excitedly._

"Is there a reason why you're so excited to eat there today, more so than usual?"

"Well," _I say drawing the word out and earning a glance from Severus. Smiling cheekily I continue, _"I have some stuff I'd like to give Harry and Neville-oh and I want to show Colin and Dennis the pictures that I got, which reminds me, I need to go and put them in the photo album." _Turning I begin to walk away when he stops me._

"These pictures you're so excited to show them, how many of them feature their Professor?" _I hope that she is not going to be showing any pictures that she's taken of me since we've gotten married._

"None, I'll take those out and put them in a different album, no worries I got two photo albums." _I smile at him and then turn and disappear into the hallway humming, my hum becoming louder at his response._

"I hope not, for your sake and for that of your Gryffindor's Hermione, I would hate for a sudden rise in detentions because an unfortunate sighting of a picture that you took."

"Whatever." _I yell back, I'm in a playful mood but I know that's not how he will see it and I'm sure I'll either get a stern look or a good talking to, but I don't care, I'm rejuvenated and feeling quite happy, I'm determined not to let anything get to me. Sitting down I pull out the pictures and I begin to put them away in the photo albums, separating out the pictures from my friends to the ones that are of me and Severus. Mostly me though, he's not to keen on having his picture taken but I've got a few. Ten minutes later I can hear him come in behind me._

"How long does it take to put pictures away?"

_He says grumbling to me. _"Not too long, I'm just looking at them now, there are some good ones I want to get a good look at before everyone else." _He just grunts in typical Snape fashion. _"Really, see there are even some good ones of you, like this one." _I say turning my body from it's crouched position on the floor and holding up the book so he can see._

"I don't see what's so good about a picture of me brewing."

"You don't?" _Of course he wouldn't, he wouldn't see the good in him brewing. I sigh, _"It is good because it's a picture of you doing something that makes you happy. You don't look mad, frustrated, you certainly don't look like you're about to pull your hair out because of students that don't respect your craft-you look content."

"If you say so." _I must admit it is a good analysis of me, but I won't admit it. _

"I do and I'm always right you know-because I'm a know-it-all." _I say as I get up, I turn and see him glaring at me._ "What? You're the one who gave me the title, I just thought that I would live up to that title, you can't really complain, it must be nice being married to someone that knows everything." _I just smile and grab a sweater from the closet._

_Her jest was not in the least bit funny but at least she's trying to clear me of my sour mood. It's funny that she notices but doesn't ask what's wrong like usual, perhaps she's trying a new tactic to break it, or maybe she's tired of asking and not receiving an answer, well not a straight one anyways. _"Are you ready to leave madam?" _I say absent mindedly. _

_Madam?! What am I 200? _"Excuse me _professor_ did you ask me something?"

_Bloody hell. _"Are you ready to go _wife_?" _Why can't she just accept that it's perfectly normal to be called madam, especially given my title, not that anyone really recognizes it._

_I hate being called that but it won't ruin my good mood. _"Yes, yes I think I am." _I smile and walk out of our bed room. _"Oh did you feed the cats?"

"Yes."

"Did you refill their water?"

"Yes. The cats are taken care of." _Let's go, I'm starving._

"Thank you, but you don't have to be so grouchy, it's unbecoming."

"Hermione, I've never cared if I was becoming or not-it does not matter to me." _I wish she could see that. _

_Hmmph. _"If you say so."

Walking out of their quarters neither speaks as they begin the walk up to the Great Hall. After making it up the stairs Hermione makes to speak and then stops herself.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" _obviously there's something she'd like to say, she always has something to say. _

"Well it's just that-that I don't want people to hear really."

"Why didn't you say it when we left?"

"I figured you wouldn't appreciate it."

"Well I was just going to say that if you're in a bad mood we can always talk about it, it isn't good to keep it in, keeps the negativity boiling inside of you and we don't want that-could cut your life shorter when you've gotten a second chance." _I say it as brightly as I could but I saw the tension in his mouth grow tighter with every word, his face becoming completely taught by the time I'd finished._

"Of course we wouldn't." _So she wasn't trying a different tactic when she was jesting with me earlier, she merely didn't want to say something to upset me but then thought better because I would most likely know if something was up with her, not like she's terribly good at hiding it when she feels she has to say something. _"I'll have to work on that."

"I-I only meant that if you want or feel comfortable, I'm actually a really good listener, if you can believe that." _I say smiling at him, knowing that he probably thought I wasn't because I talk so much. _"Anyways, I just wanted you to know that what you say to me is in full confidence-always." _I finish with a firm nod. _

_I stop and grab her arm lightly pulling her to the side next to a suit of armor. _"You should know, I'm assigning your final projects on Monday."

"Really?! That is so great! What are we doing?"

"I am not telling you early about what you're doing I'm going to let you know something, it'll be different than the past years."

"We won't have to write a paper?" _I say, my face falling, I was really looking forward to writing my final term paper for him. I had so many ideas built up about what I could write about._

_Sighing at her enthusiasm which is sometimes draining, it was hard for me to believe that at one time, I would have been just as enthusiastic about getting assignments from my professors. _"No. You will still have to do that, I couldn't be merciful upon my toughest class at the end of the year now could I? That just doesn't seem right." _I say with a small smile, I'm not sure if she notices. _"But the difference is that this year you'll be doing it with partners."

"Oh…" _Damn. I hate working in groups because everyone always leave me to do all the work. _"Okay."

_I can tell she's disappointed and I know it's because she's like I was as student. Academically a loner, in her own world, and not used to working with people because they leave the work to her and then take all the credit. _"I suggest that you be open to who your partner will be, I've had the partners made since this summer and I apologize if you're upset about who it is."

_His words make me worry and I can't help but get a feeling in my stomach that I won't like my partner._ "Severus, don't get me wrong, I actually enjoy your class and for the most part a lot of the other students, but if you tell me that Blaise Zabini or Draco Malfoy is my partner then I will hex you so bad in your sleep that you'll have a continual dream-nightmare if you will that Neville was still in your class and it will be never ending." _I could tell that my tone was unappreciated but I didn't care, and I know he didn't like that I had used his name instead of his title but damn it I was in wife mode and not student mode._

"Draco was chosen as your partner in august and I'm going to pretend that you didn't use my title." _I say as sternly as I could, her threat still resonating in my mind. While I've heard many threats in my life I had a feeling that she wouldn't mind following through with it, if not creating a different one or just becoming so incredibly difficult that even I couldn't handle it. _"Would you like to know my reasoning?"

"I'd like to know your reasoning behind wanting to be stuck in a nightmare for eternity, yes."

_Sighing I look at her and she's pissed, I know this. _"Draco is the only other one your class that can come close to your academic ability. He knows his potions and better yet for you, he works hard for his grades-something I'm sure you didn't know-"

"I actually don't care is more like it."

"And with you being pregnant now, would you like to have a partner that you know is competent and won't mess up your final project? Surely you realize that if you do the type of project that I know you want to do, the brewing process will take you deep into the term and you won't be allowed to class on brewing days because it isn't safe."

"I-no! I want to brew."

"It might not be something you'll be able to do-I'm sorry, I can't risk your health or the baby's." _I say looking down at her._

_I hate how his logic makes sense but I won't admit it, not to him. _"Whatever, may I go eat _professor_?" _my anger coming out more with every word._

_My eyes narrowing at her tone but I disregard it, _"You may. I shall see you after you eat."

"Probably not." _And I walk away, stopping when I realize that I shouldn't be that mad I turn around after about 20 steps. _"I realize your logic but I'm still pissed you about this. If he says one thing. ONE thing, I'll make him wish he'd never met me. " _And then I turn and storm into the Great Hall plastering my face with a smile and holding the photo album and candy to my chest._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, have a good day my friends. –Sevy14**


	36. Library Musings

**Here is an update for you guys. I apologize for not being able to update a whole bunch, I don't have my computer at the moment so I must go to the library and type these up which is slow coming at times. Anyways though, I am working on it and hopefully in the future I will have my computer back and internet. (Crosses fingers.) I know it's different and most definitely NOT what you were expecting but I hope that you like it. Just another twist to add to the story. Well enjoy my friends. –Sevy14**

* * *

**10:30am Sunday morning**

Walking up behind his old friend in one of the corners of the library, Draco Malfoy says as he sets his heavy book bag down on the table, "Crabbe, how did you do on your arithmacy exam?"

"Oh hey Malfoy. I did okay, my marks are slipping a little bit, just stressed that's all," Crabbe responds looking up at Draco from across the table and then back down at his potions assignment.

Clearing his throat a bit as he pulls out a book, parchment, quill and ink, "Better not let them slip to far or your father will find out-"

"Yeah, and I don't want that."

"Too true. Too true." Was the only response that Crabbe received. The two sat there for a bit both doing homework until Draco looked up at Crabbe and then back down again. This happened two more times before he decided to say what was on his mind. "Do you think that –that my father would be upset if I called a truce with Snape's wife?"

"Hermione? I don't know, your father seemed to change toward the end of the war." Crabbe said as he looked up and watched his friend.

Draco noticed the odd look on Crabbe's face as he responded. "I don't know everything is so different, so complicated than I ever thought it was. You know?"

"I know what you mean. I used to think my father was right, that he could do no wrong-well except how he treated my mum, but that's neither her nor there now." Clearing his throat and refocusing his eyes Crabbe looked at his long time friend and gave him a small smile. "You know, I really don't think she's that bad-I for one am happy father didn't get his hands on her. But don't let him know that, I surely wouldn't return after Christmas hols if he knew I felt that way."

Nodding slightly at his friends admittance Draco sat there looking at the blank parchment before him and then he started to write, dipping his quill in ink. As he wrote he paused and looked back up at Crabbe, "I think… I think it's time we separate ourselves from our fathers. I-or well not separate but make our names."

Startled at Draco's voiced though Crabbe looked up with eyes wide. "I-I don't know if I can do that. My father he-well he-you know…" Looking down with a frown.

"Crabbe, I think that you can step away, maybe Dumbledore can help, you never know." Draco said reassuringly, and hey, you know mum will always help you."

"I don't know Draco," he said looking back up and then just ask quickly he whispered, "Best not to discuss this here though." With a look around he we went back to his work as though nothing had been said. Following suite Draco did the same, but every once in awhile he looked up at his old friend, a frown on his face and determination gleaming in his gray eyes.

* * *

**And that's that for this most interesting and unexpected chapter. Until next time my friends, let me know what you think and I can't wait to hear from you. Your updates are helpful and really do keep me going. Have a lovely night. –Sevy14 **


	37. A Talk to Remember

**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy the update my dears.**

_He had been sitting at the kitchen table putting to use his new quills and ink. I frown thinking that one shouldn't be so happy about receiving supplies to mark up our parchment but then again, it is Severus and when he's in Professor mode he's the same Professor Snape he was during the war. I'm sure he knew that I was standing behind him just staring, part of me wondered why he had yet to say anything but then again perhaps he's gotten used to me and pays me no heed, knowing that when I decide to say something I will. Or perhaps his observance level has gone down since he hasn't had to use it much except for in class since the end of the war. Sighing that it was time I finally stop being a creeper and say something I walk over to his side. I stand there for a minute waiting for him to acknowledge me but he didn't. Sighing I say, _"Severus?" _Noticing that his hand stilled made me feel a little better, I really didn't like being ignored. _

_Why she had been standing behind me for an eternity I couldn't fathom but I didn't have time to ponder on the strangeness that was my wife. It's funny how the term "wife" has become a word that I associate with her and not an ounce of loathing-most of the time anyway. I can sense her moving towards me and she stops at my side, waiting for me acknowledge her presence but I just wait. A few minutes go by and her infamous Gryffindor impatience is seeping out of her pours, I can feel it raining down upon my skin, she speaks, I respond. _"Yes?"

"Are you busy?" _Of course he's busy, that was a rather pointless question. _

'_Am I busy?' She can see that I'm busy. What was the point of that question? _"Yes."

_His response wasn't maddening but it wasn't much to go off of. _"Well okay…" _Perhaps I should have been more upfront with my question instead of asking him if he was busy. Severus Snape as always busy-didn't believe in "silly dilly-dallying." _

_Her response and the quiet that ate up the room after was somewhat unnerving. It was as though she was determined not to say anything else but still she stood by my side. The feeling of worry began to creep up my spine, the tingling sensation turning my bone to ice as it rose. _"Why?"

"Do you promise not to be mad at me?" _That wasn't what I meant to say. Shoot! _

'_Mad?' That also doesn't make any sense perhaps she had too much sleep last night. The worry turning into wariness as I slid a look over at her person, she's nervous, wringing her hands and she was breathing somewhat unsteadily, although she's gotten better with hiding her emotions vocally, her body is another question. _"Why would I get mad at you?"

_I was starting to feel my nerves. They weren't sitting at the bottom of my stomach anymore but squeezing my heart tightly, it was starting to get hard to breathe and I could feel the heat rising on my face as the butterfly's swarmed within my stomach. _"I sent off the last of the invitations." _I keep telling myself to breathe calmly, well as calmly as one can in this situation. I know he is going to be mad at me-how could he not?_

_I was on full alert. But quietly and steadily I respond, _"That is good."

"Yup." _Blast! Why did I say that? Why? Surely he knows something is up now. _

_Looking up at her I see flushed cheeks and her eyes are somewhat wide-a sign that I learned from watching her as a student and during the war that she was trying to keep it together, but losing horribly. I still my quill and turn to face her fully, breathing deeply knowing that whatever is going on I probably won't like it since she hasn't acted this way towards me for a long time, something I was very thankful for._"I repeat, why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I might of, accidentally sent one to spinnersend." _That just came out. I didn't mean to say it like that. Oh man, he is going to be so mad. So, so mad! I'm sorry Gryffindor, I just got everyone detention, I just know it. _

_I thought she'd said 'Spinners End,' but then again I couldn't be sure because she hurried the last of her words out at a pace that even I with my hearing couldn't catch. Clearing my throat a bit I uncross my legs and sit up straighter; I say, _"I'm sorry I didn't catch the end of what you were saying."

_I can't repeat it. If he didn't catch it maybe it's for the better. Yes it's definitely better this way. He's gone somewhat on the defensive, I can tell by how he's stiffened a bit and his eyes are narrowed but his cheeks have yet to get that tick nor is the vain in his throat bursting-yet. _"…"

_My own impatience getting the better of me I bite out harder than I intend to, _"Feel free to repeat it."

_I can do this. I'm a Gryffindor. He doesn't scare me. He doesn't scare me. I am not scared. _"I might have sent one to..." _Who am I kidding, in this situation, he terrifies me. I glance at the doorway considering making a run for it but I know that I'm within reach of his long arms and that he is most likely in better shape than me, not to mention those long legs, surely he'd catch me. Then he'd be mad that we didn't finish the conversation, demand that we did, then scold me about running while I was pregnant, which I don't know why everyone's making a big deal out of that, it's good to stay healthy while one's pregnant. I close my eyes and breathe, trying to center myself, but the calm won't come. I open them and look just above his head I can't bear to see his eyes when I say it. _"To-to Spinners End." _I feel a tear creep out, I hadn't been aware that my tear ducts had been activated, but it was just one fear. I feel slightly guilty though about sending one to his father without speaking to him about it. I'm sure I'll get a good talking to when he's done being infuriated with me. _

_Her admission stunned me. While subconsciously I knew that's what she said but I had hoped that I was just hearing things. But I'm not Umbridge, I don't hear things. My stomach had dropped and I got an instant headache. All I could get out was, _"Indeed." _Getting up I walk out of the kitchen without a look back, pick up the floo powder and say, _"Dumbledore's office." _Stepping through the flames my mind was racing, whether it was anger that was making my blood boil or pure shock I couldn't be sure, all I was sure of was that I needed to speak to Albus, and speak to him immediately. _

_

* * *

_

**Again, another short update, I know, I know. At the moment though my muse is doing 100yd sprints instead of running miles. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to see what you think. Have a lovely day my dears. -Sevy14**

* * *


	38. The Headmasters Office

**You didn't think I'd really leave you hanging with just that itty bitty chapter now did you? I couldn't do that to you all. Well, I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Albus we have to talk. It's an emergency." _I was in full panic mode. I hadn't felt this way since I was a child. That was over 20 years ago. I chuckle to myself, what am I going to do? _"Albus stop staring at me with a bowl of lemon drops in front of you, really, you aren't a child anymore, that much candy isn't healthy."

"Severus my boy, there is always time for candy. I do have an appointment with Minerva now though so perhaps you can come back in a bit?"

"Not an option. Cancel with her, although she might cancel with you." _I move to sit down stopping suddenly with a jerk, _"Why is your sock on the chair?"

"Oh that's where it is, I've been looking for it everywhere. Thank you."

_I say you're welcome as I hand the blast sock back wondering how he became one of the most powerful wizards of all time. My thoughts are interrupted by his floo and Minerva telling him that she'd speak with him later, something had come up. I only grunt, knowing full well what came up. I look up to see the old man smiling, _"What Albus?"

"Well it seems that you have become somewhat of a seer. Should I tell Trelawny that her job is in danger?"

_I scowl at him, _"No."

Chuckling a bit, "What is it you wished to speak to me about since now we won't be interrupted, surely not bad?"

_I sigh and run a hand through my hair. _"She sent an invitation to him."

"Him? Who is this him Severus?"

"You know, _him_."

"Who Lucius? Well it makes sense, he's to be released in two weeks time. He was your friend and you are his sons godfather, what's so wrong with her sending one to Lucius?"

"No, not Lucius old man, _him!_"

"Not Lucius? I don't follow then. Vincent Crabbe? If that is who then yes, it is somewhat of a concern."

_I think he's just playing games with me now. _"No. Not Crabbe. Not Lucius. Not _any _of the deatheaters."

"I'm sorry I'm not following you, Remus? It is to be expected she'd give one to him, I was under the impression that I was a few weeks ago though, or maybe she just sent him the invitation. Is that who? Or is it Ronald, you know she won't leave him out, you have to expect that-"

"No. Not that blast pet of yours but Tobias. My _father_!" _I say it, panting after I'd bit it out. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead as the reality set in hard._

"Step-father Severus."

_I just glare at him. _

"If you didn't want her to send one to him, why didn't you just say so?"

"I-we-she…" _I trail off, I need to breathe, to gain control of my rampant emotions. I hate emotions. _"She was doing everything, said she didn't want my help-I just pay for everything. I had no idea she'd send one to _him_."

"You are mad?"

"Yes…No…I don't know what I am." _I say looking down at my hands. Feeling like that lost boy I once was coming to Albus for help. _

"You are scared then. That's it isn't it?"

"I-" _I couldn't lie to myself. _"Somewhat yes."

"Very good Severus. Very good."

_The old man is smiling. How can this be good? I just look at him, I'm sure I look petulant._

"Now Severus, didn't you say once that you wouldn't mind seeing him before he dies, he is getting up there, what is he, in his 50's or 60's now?"

"He's 74, he'll be 75 the day of our wedding." _I realize that for the first time now. I'm remarrying Hermione on my father's birthday. I shudder slightly at this revelation._

"75 is quite old for a muggle is it not?"

"It's getting up there, yes Albus."

"Well then perhaps this will be good."

"I fail to see how this can be good," _I say, my frustration coming across blatantly. _

"You need to make up with him. You made it through the war and time changes people. Some for the better and some for the worse, but you'll never know if it was for the better if you don't go find out."

"I don't believe that. Time changes nothing."

"No? Take a look at yourself. When you were a young boy you were full of spite, hate, anger, and sadness. As a young man you were regretful, angry, and scared. Now, as barely a middle aged wizard you have begun to show love, happiness, sorrow, and remorse. You are more balanced, becoming more approachable to _all _students, not just to your house. Severus, time changes everyone. Even Tom Riddle wasn't always evil-it was time that changed him, just as Grindewalde was changed throughout time."

_I can only grunt. His words ring true in my ears and I hate it. I hate how he's always right. _"Perhaps your words have some merit."

"Severus, now you're just being difficult. Why don't you go see him? It'll be just about dinner time, why don't you take Hermione with you, I'm sure she'd love to meet him."

"No." _I won't go see him. I won't. _"You have no reason to other than fear of what _could _happen. Besides, the war is over. Who is going to kill him to get to you? Regulas is dead and Crabbe is detained."

_Detained? Don't bring up that weasel Regulas. _"Albus, I don't want to go see him and I especially don't want to go see him with Hermione." _I look up to see him throw some floo powder into the fireplace and call out Minerva's name. _"Albus no!" _But it's too late, he's already told her to come to his office and bring along Hermione since she's there with him. _"I hate you sometimes, you know that right?" _The old man only smiles._

"You'll see Severus, this can be turned into something good-all situations can. You of all people should know that."

_I look up from his too happy face to the fireplace, an angry Minerva coming through shooting me daggers with a very scared Hermione following close behind her, staying tight to her. The women really is like a mother lioness to those in her house. I groan slightly and receive a sharper look from Minerva. _"You can sit here if you'd like," _I say standing so that they may sit. If there is one thing that Tobias Snape taught me it was manners. _

"Is there a reason why you called us here Albus?"

_Minerva just ignores me and my obvious good manners. I huff and walk over to the window to stare out of it. I can hear Albus asking them if everything was alright and if they'd like some lemon drops, they didn't. It was sunny out, but it was cold, the Weeping Willow stood frozen. My attention refocuses to the situation when I hear my name. Turning, _"I'm sorry did you say something, I didn't hear you. I was…" _I just trail off, looking from Hermione, to Minerva, and lastly to a still smiling Albus. Damn that candy._

"I was just telling Minerva and Hermione of your idea."

"My idea?" _What bloody idea?_

"About visiting Spinners End with your wife this evening."

_Cheery as ever he throws out that it was my idea. I only scowl at the old man. _"Why would I want to go there?"

"Because-"

"And Albus, we both know that it was _your _idea and not mine." _I move so that I am now across from Hermione, but she only shrinks further into Minerva. The look on his face is still cheery but his eyes are steel. I know that look and I hate it. I hate it with a passion. _"Albus-"

"I insist. Families don't keep secrets my boy."

_Grunting and giving him another scowl, _"Mine did." _Was all I said._

"Which one? The Snape family or the Riddle family?"

_His question innocent enough, but I know him, a thinly veiled threat. Neither Minerva nor Hermione can see his face now, it is all steel. I can feel him probing in my head and I close my eyes, not to block him out but to-to I don't even know why. I sigh, looking at him and then to Hermione. _"Fine. We'll go." _I say, already knowing I will hate myself for this later. _

"That is a wonderful decision Severus. Clinx!"

**POP!**

"Sirs calls for Clinx?"

"Can you do Severus and Hermione the favor of bringing their cloaks to them?"

"Yes sirs. Anythings else?"

_I speak up for the first time since we've entered the Headmasters office. _"Clinx." _I whisper, _"Come here." _Bending down and whispering so that only he can hear. _"And the photo album in our room please." _I look up to see Severus staring at me with a raised eyebrow and cocked jaw. I am so going to get it later._

"Yes Miss Hermy."

**POP! **

_I wish I knew what she had told Clinx, but I'll find out soon enough. Within moments he'd returned with our cloaks and-Blast! That damn photo album. _"Is that really a necessity for this trip?" _I say critically._

_I won't let him intimidate me. Not now after I am getting the chance to meet the man that helped raise my husband. I look up, jutting my chin out a bit and walk towards him, my head lifting higher to match his height as I get closer, _"Yes. It is."

"Very good you two. Severus, you may apparate yourself and Hermione straight to Spinners End from here."

_Blast that old man, I'd hoped that wouldn't be the case. _"Fine." _Holding my wand up in the air I look at her and then pull her to me, waiting as she wraps her arms around me. _"Spinners End" _And then the pull in my belly button and the office disappeared as did that bloody smiling face of Albus'._

* * *

**Another chapter done, and a little longer too. Well that's about it for now, perhaps more tonight, I'm not sure about how the next few chapters will go. Have a great night though everyone and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	39. Nerves

**Here is another update. My computer or rather the internet on my computer is not cooperating again, I just got it back from the tech. guys. I am thourghouly frustrated now and wish I had the funds to buy myself a new computer. Alas, I cannot but still one can dream right? Well I'm glad that those of you who revied enjoyed the past two stories. It appears that at the moment this story is all I can really focus on because I seem to update it two or three times a week. Enough dilly dallying though, here's chapter 39. Enjoy. -Sevy14**

**~oOo~**

"Severus, I'm sorry."

_I grunt. Of course she is. But I know that she did this out of good will, she only does things out of good will. _"It's fine." _Really I think I might be sick. We're standing in front of my childhood home, it looks the same the last time I saw it twenty some odd years ago. The fact that it didn't bother me much was somewhat disconcerning. _

_I couldn't believe I was actually here. Even as my husband, Severus is not forthcoming with facts or trivia about his past and I practically have to pry it from him, usually ending with both of us mad at one another. I look up and down the street, the other houses aren't as run down as Spinners End but they are by no means at their best. Returning my attention to the home in front of me I'm shocked at the realization that it is the largest house on the street, with a good size yard and from the looks a decent backyard as well. Rising up behind the house were two large trees, the tips of their branches draping over the roof of the house. But the house was something else entirely. Not what I had expected entirely. I knew that it would be dark, somewhat forboding, but the oldness of the architecture gave me the impression that one point, Spinners End had been a nice, bright home to live in-then again, I also didn't know the Snape's, just Severus. The paint was a blueish grey, peeling all over and faded so that even the paint underneeth the overhangs and porch were faded. I sigh and look up at Severus, his jaw set in a permenant tick; I know I'll never hear the end of it for this. Making a mental note to sleep in the Gryffindor room for the next few days I sigh and look up at him again, only this time he's looking at me with a strange look on his face. _"What?" _I inquire. _

"I cannot tell you how Tobias will react to me or to you and most definitely to this whole situation. It would just be best if you didn't get your hopes up about this. Tobias and I have not been on speaking terms for quite some time." _I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't nervous, anxious, and scared; but thankful for my years as a spy Hermione saw none of this other than the definate irritation that was radiating off my body._

"Why do you call your father by his first name?" _I didn't mean to sound rude, but I suppose it was somewhat of a rude question and I knew that I had already put him at the end of his rope, _  
_now I was just burning the frayed edges even further. Quickly I add, _"I was-was just wondering that's all, not a big deal really. You know in case he-he is upset that you don't call him dad or father…" _I trail off as the look in his eyes goes even colder and I just swallow and look down. Subconciously I start to rub my stomach, I caught myself and stopped but I'm sure he saw since he was still glaring a hole into the top of my head. I sigh a bit and stand there, waiting for him to make the first move. _

_She'd started to rub her stomach a bit, often when she thought I wasn't looking, I think this is the first time when she did it when she new I was looking directly at her. That action soothed my nerves somewhat but not enough to ride over my feelings. Her sigh brings me back into reality and I too look ahead. _"Well then," _I say bending down to open the black steel gate, I motion for her to fall in front of me and she does, _"Let's get this over with. I have some Gryffindor papers to mark." _They will be receiving some bad marks due to this but I could give two shits at the moment. I was only briefly aware that my comment had made my wife stop and turn to glare at me before continuing on reaching the steps we both hesitate, I curse myself for my obvious weakness and come to rest my feet behind her, and there we stand. Neither moving to ring the bell or knock._

"Severus, don't you think you should knock or something? Or can we just enter?" _Suddenly I was very nervous about meeting the father of my husband. It occurred to me that Severus didn't have to meet my dad or my mum; but I shake those thoughts from my head and try to relax, it didn't work. _"I'm scared Severus." _I hate that I feel this way and I hate myself more for expressing it to him._

"Yes well…" _I didn't know how to respond because I was scared as well. _"You're the reason why we're here so best get a grip on that fear and find some of that Gryffindor courage." _I say this a bit harshly to her, but before she can respond I've leaned forward and rung the bell. Instantly I hear the familiar bell tolls that announced a guest and from the inside I could hear shuffling, my heart dropping into my stomach as the shuffling got closer and closer until the locks on the door were heard turning slowly and then the doorknob to pull the door open just as slowly, creaking like an ancient tomb. There before us stood Tobias Snape, my father, turned step-father, turned to man I did everything I could to not think about. I just looked at him, my throat dry, I felt like a child all over again as I looked at him. Weatherd with age he didn't stand as tall as I remembered but then I had grown, his face was pale and balmy, his hair had begun to whiten making him looked distinguished-if he had anything to be distinguished about. On slightly aware of Hermione at my side I just stared and she began to fidget, niether my father or I saying a word, just looking at one another, we'd yet to break eye-contact. Just as I heard an intake of breath from Hermione to say something he stepped back,_

"Why don't you and your wife come in son, it'd be rude to leave you standing on the step."

* * *

**Yes I know a horrible spot to leave off. I'm sure it seems abrupt and that you don't like it. Sorry. A little note, I am unsure as to how I will be able to play the Tobias and Severus situation off, as well as how the two will interact together. Tobias Snape is somewhat of a thorn in my side, I'm having issues deciding how he should be, but I'm sure as I write it'll come to me. I really do hope that you like this and the past few chapters since they are somewhat different than the chapters before them but I promise, in the end, it'll all come together; most likely sooner rather than later. Well that's enough of that. Enjoy and remember to let me know what you think. Have a great weekend. -Sevy14**

* * *


	40. True Feelings Are Revealed

**I couldn't leave you with that update. To be honest, it ate away at me that I didn't continue it further so lucky for you here's another chapter. Yay. Somewhat of a clarification for you all, because I know you'll catch up on it. Severus and sometimes Hermione, will go back and forth when referring to Tobias Snape. From Severus' point of view this is because he is unsure as to what he should call him because of their relationship. As for Hermione, she is basing everything in this situation off of Severus, which isn't much help so really, she's just feeling her way in the dark hoping she doesn't offend the elder Snape. Well enjoy and please let me know what you think. –Sevy14**

* * *

_The suddenness of my fathers request threw me off guard and I was aware that I had a shocked look on my face but I nodded, _"After you Hermione." _I could breathe the tension in the air and my nerves fell away a bit as I crossed the threshold. It looked just the same; that made me feel better, why I couldn't not figure though. We stood there awkwardly before my father turned to look at me, or rather glance up and down and then he spoke:_

"Well don't stand there boy, you know where to hang that cloak of yours."

_As he finished his face hardened a bit as he looked at me and but I was pleased to see that his face softened somewhat when he turned to look over Hermione. Taking the cloak from her shoulders I open the closet door and hang them next to my father's coat, the same coat he had when I was a child. Like a stone he was, never changing, just living through the times. I turn my attention back to Hermione and Tobias, we stood there awkwardly, father was never good at this sort of thing, nor was mother-or me for that matter. I didn't exactly know where to go from there so I joined them in their awkward silence. It surprised me, although I can't figure out why, that Hermione broke the silence first._

"So Mr. Snape, I can call you that right?" _I waited, unsure of how to go on, was that title even right or did he prefer to be called Tobias. I looked up at Severus who was looking at me somewhat shocked and then back to his father noticing him nod, a small jerk, just like my husband uses on his students to acknowledge them. Taking a deep breath I continue on, _"I-I sent you an invitation to our wedding, did-did you by chance receive it?" _I had not mentioned to Severus how I had sent the letter to his father, but I did remember that his father was somewhat sensitive to the differences between the wizarding world and the muggle. _

"I received it and I must say, I was quite surprised first upon receiving _anything _that was in regards to my son, second because it was about him getting married, and third, that it was in my mail box and did not come in the way you people deliver mail."

_He was not exactly condescending when he spoke but I understood his voiced thought and I smiled a bit at him. _"I figured that you would prefer to receive mail that way over the wizarding way."

"I'm surprised you went to all that trouble to first invite the estranged father to your fiancé and second to send it the muggle way, as you say."

_His answer surprised me, I suppose it was logical for him to assume that I knew of their differences, which I suppose I knew they didn't talk but the specifics I was in the dark. I laugh softly, breaking the tension Severus' father cocks his head to the right and raises an eyebrow. _"I do not mean to laugh at you sir. It's just that, well… You see I grew up in this world, the world where humans were at the top of the food chain, I'm muggleborn. And uh… Well you see, we're already married," _at my revelation that we were already wed both eyebrows rose that it seemed like they were going to disappear into the suddenly emerging wrinkles on his forehead and his withering grey hair. Quickly realizing that he had no idea about the Ministry's idiotic Marriage Law I hurry on. _"The Ministry thought that it would be best for the wizarding world if there were a Marriage Law. Long story short, they're idiots or as Severus refers to them, dunderheads," _I say this all with a smile. I turn my head slightly to gaze upon Severus' he looks uncomfortable and his father looks the same, although less tense. _"Right, moving on, I'm sure you're wondering a few things. Since Severus has lost his tongue for a minute, I'm Hermione Snape, you're daughter-in-law." _I stick my hand out expectantly and am pleasantly surprised when he takes it and shakes it, his grip firm like my husbands. I am also surprised that Severus said nothing in defense to my slight jab at his muteness. _"Now that we've met properly, I know that I look young, and I am. I'm nineteen." _At my revelation Tobias Snape moves to speak, his eyes narrowing as they turn upon Severus, but I beat out his words with my own. _"I had to choose either Severus, or another vile man who we shall not speak of. Your son was not pleased with this but he did it and-" _I stop, my side hurting a bit and I reach out with my left arm to grasp Severus' right. _

_Hermione startled me when she grabbed my arm. I looked over and she was clutching her side. Immediately my panic mode was right back up at full force. _"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I-" _I think it's just a cramp, I've been hungry randomly and I didn't really eat dinner, well not a dinner that I should have ate and I haven't been drinking many fluids, I always filled full if I drink too much of anything. Thankfully Severus hasn't caught on to that, but I have a feeling that is about to change. _"I think I just need to sit. Sir is there a place where I can rest?"

"Of course, the kitchen Severus."

"Kitchen? Father there isn't a comfortable chair in there, it's obvious she needs comfort." _What is that man thinking?_ "The living room"

_The instant bicker that rises out of Severus' throat doesn't help and I bite out at him, _"The kitchen is fine _dear_, "_I emphasize the "dear" and then start to walk in the direction his father had gone. _"It's fine Severus, really. I think I'm just thirsty or hungry. I don't know. I'll be fine really." _It was then that I realized I hadn't taken my vitamin potions that Madam Pomfrey had been giving me and I groan, I'm sure that's what it was. The baby wasn't getting sufficient nourishment. _

All three enter the kitchen, Tobias Snape already with a glass of water in hand and standing behind a pulled out chair, Severus following closely behind.

_I take a seat, thanking Mr. Snape for the water and down it in one go. I smile sheepishly as Severus pulls his chair up next to mine and bends a little so he can look me in the eyes. _"I'll be fine, I promise." _I say as reassuringly as possible, then I smile at him, putting my left hand upon his right cheek, _"Besides, it's not like my appendix is about to burst or anything." _My small jest earns a glare and straightened up Severus. I turn to his father, _"Mr. Snape, thank you for the water again, would you please sit with us, there is much we have to discuss." _I think it's somewhat silly that I am taking the lead in this venture but then again, perhaps Severus is more like his father then he'd like to think. It is clear that he carries some of the same mannerisms as Tobias does, even though he isn't his biological father. I am roused from my thoughts with a pitcher of water set in front of me and Severus reaching out to take my glass from me and fill it, only to hand it back to me with the gesture that I drink it. _"I'm fine, thank you. I don't want to drown myself."

_Her answer does not appease me and from the looks of it, nor my father. _"Drink." _The tone in my voice left nothing up discussion and she took the glass although a bit of a petulant look graced her features before she drunk from it again. _"To-father I apologize for my wife's youthful thought that she's fine. It is clear that she is not." _The last bit I say pointedly and looking at her. My only response is the slight flush that rises to her cheeks. _

"I understand Severus. Oftentimes young people think they're okay when they're not."

_I was shocked at the exchange between father and son. Severus addressing me with the same fatherly way that Tobias had just done to him, it was obvious that Tobias was alluding to something in their past, I longed to know what it was. _"Yes well, now that we've established I'm fine we can-"

"We have not Hermione." _I say giving my wife a look. I reach into the inner part of my robes, feeling around within the pockets until I find what I'm looking for. Pulling out a vile I hand it to her. _"Drink this and then another glass of water."

"I-no. Severus, I'm not thirsty anymore and I feel like I'm swollen with water."

"That may be but you'll want another glass of water after you drink that. Now come on, drink up."

"I don't know what it is Severus, I won't drink your concoction." _Hoping to upset him a bit so he takes it back I can only hold my breath but I am disappointed. I just receive another glare and then suddenly Severus takes the vile from me, opens it, grabs my chin tilting my head backwards, and pouring it down my throat, closing my mouth and pinching my nose until I have to swallow and come up for air coughing. I swat at him. _"What-ugh, what was that?" _I wasn't necessarily mad but more irritated with him. I wasn't a child and I don't like being treated as one. Suddenly the lasting taste comes lingering up to assault my taste buds and I gag only to be handed water from Tobias Snape. Downing the water I hand it back signaling for another and down that one as well. _"Severus Tobias Snape. What in the bloody hell was that?!" _I say, my displeasure rampant throughout my face and voice, even my fists are clenched together. _

"Vitamens, some calcium, other nutrients, herbs mixed in there to help you maintain enough nutrients, and healing potion."

"All in one?" _I exclaim. _"Severus that was disgusting, wrong, and I am _never _drinking that again." _As I declare this I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. I realize then that his father has no idea what's going on. _"Mr. Snape-" _He interjects,_

"Tobias. You may call me Tobias. I can't expect the woman that's carrying my grandchild to call me such a formal name, can I?"

_Frankly I was shocked and I felt my mouth drop open in a most unlady-like fashion but I didn't care. Not really anyways. _"How did you now?"

"The way anyone knows a woman is pregnant. You're glowing, even in your anger."

"Oh." _Was the only response that I could muster. Could everyone tell that I was pregnant? I didn't tell many people and I didn't want the whole world to know. Suddenly I felt very tired, the feeling was so powerful that I almost felt like laying my head down there, closing my eyes, and sleeping. I turn to look at Severus, but then turn back to his father. _"Tobias, I'm sorry I-I am suddenly very tired. Is there a chance that we could continue this conversation at a later date and time? I'm really very sorry." _I felt horrible. It seemed that just as father and son got comfortable with one another I had to ruin that comfortableness with my pregnancy issues. I had a feeling deep down inside I was going to hate being pregnant. I look up at Severus and back to Tobias, _"Really, I'm sorry." _I hear a sigh and swivel my head to look at Severus. One hand is pinching the bridge of his nose and then he moves to rub temples. He looks up at his father and says,_

"You must excuse her father. Hermione feels the urge to apologize for what seems like everything. Even if it is something that she can't control, she must apologize."

_Immediately I open my mouth to respond but I realize that Severus was jesting with me a bit and I smile at him instead of speaking, hoping to communicate with him that I was pleased he relaxed enough to say that. _"Yes well, I'm still sorry so you'll have to deal with that."

"Hermione, you and my son may come back anytime you wish. These doors," Tobias Snape looked into the eyes of his son, "have always been open to you, and they always shall." It appears that he is done speaking but then he goes on, "And you must learn Hermione, that Snape's are really quite horrible at expressing their emotions with those closest to them, most often leading to hurt feelings, misunderstandings, and most regrettably, estrangements from one another." With that said, Tobias Snape rose, as did Severus and Hermione. Walking them to the door he gathered their cloaks from the closet and then opened the door, allowing them step through before he bid them good evening and shut the door, locking it. The couple stood there for a minute before Hermione turned to Severus,

"Will you hold me, I feel as though I'm about to fall into a coma." _Looking up at him with a pleading expression gracing my face._

_I sighed as I looked down at her small form, shivering in the fading light of the evening. I bend down to pick her up, feeling her arms wrap around me I look down at her, _"I thought I told you not to expect this kind of treatment," _I think, that it's funny, carrying her doesn't bother me the way it did on our wedding night. I sigh myself, thinking how strange it was that few months can change one's view on a certain situation or person. _"Hermione, when we get back we should stop in the infirmary to get you checked out and then talk about your food and liquid intake, I don't think it's quite enough." _I was only met with silence and I look down to see her asleep, her head resting upon my shoulder. I apparate away to the gates of Hogwarts, only feeling completely safe as I pass before the ancient guardians onto school grounds; safe I think. A feeling I haven't had in over three decades. _

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. More definitely coming soon. Have a lovely weekend. –Sevy14**


	41. A Fireside Talk

**Again I update. I cannot seem to get this story out of my head. This chapter is mostly about Hermione and what she's thinking. Well enjoy my dears. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I awoke to the still darkness. Gratefully I feel Orpheus and Cortes on my person, I'm not in the Infirmy, I hate sleeping in there. I turn my head and see that Severus is not with me. I frown and move to get up, feeling how my body doesn't want to move, aching as I put my feet down on the floor. Walking out into the hallway I hear the fire crackling and I can see light coming from the room. Coming to stand just inside the doorway I see Severus sitting on the couch my photo album on his lap. _"If you have burned any of those pictures I am going to be so mad at you." _I say, startling him from his thoughts. _

"When did you wake up?" _I hadn't known she was there. _"And no, I have yet to burn any of them, all though the thought crossed my mind."

"Good." _I say as I move to sit next to him, looking down I see what he's looking at but he shuts the book quickly. _"Fine, we won't look together, even if I have seen all those pictures." _He's looking at me now and I look back, his dark eyes devouring me, I hate how I always fall into them; perhaps that's why he's so good with occlumacy, his eyes naturally make people have contact with them. _"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you?" _I didn't really feel like talking about it, I hoped she got the hint._

_He doesn't want to talk about it. Hmmph. Well that's too bad. _"Because the bed is cold."

"Well put some more wood on the fire, it'll warm the room." _And in turn you._

"The room is fine Severus, the bed is cold." _I didn't think that was a hard concept to grasp, apparently it was. _"Are you still mad at me?" _I say this, shifting my eyes from his to look at the fire. Adjusting myself so that my body is leaning toward him I rest my head upon his shoulder. _

"I was never mad." _Was I?_

"I think you were. But your not now apparently." _He doesn't move when I touch him. Whether it's from his own awkwardness or because he's just being stubborn I don't know. _"I think tonight went better than expected don't you?"

"…"

_I receive nothing in response from him. Yawning I know that I'm drawing close to falling asleep again, now that I'm warm I say, _"In any event, your dad misses you, that was apparent enough. But I know you don't want to talk about it." _I stand and walk towards the door and then turn looking at him, I can feel my mouth frowning down a bit and my eyebrows are furrowed together, _"You never want to talk to me about anything." _And then I turn and walk out of the room, leaving him to his own devices and thoughts. Crawling back into the bed I turn to face the smoldering fire and try to relax my body, smiling a bit as Cortes comes up to my hand upon the pillow nudging it with his nose. I lift it to pet him a bit, loving the feeling of his warm, soft fur vibrating at my touch. Softly Orpheus rests his body against my stomach and I look down a bit, his eyes reflecting back the light of the fire at me, I pet him a bit too and then count down from ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and imagine myself falling into a dark abyss, my body relaxing and brain turning off. The last sensation I have is the feeling of the bed dipping as Severus gets in beside me._

* * *

**And that's that. I know it's short but I like it ends here. Hope you're doing well. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	42. Questioning Thoughts

**Of course I couldn't do a chapter with only Hermione's POV and not Severus' so here you go. Enjoy my friends. –Sevy14 **

**A/N: I own nothing. **

* * *

_Minerva always said that Hermione was good at making her friends feel guilty; intentionally or not, she did it effectively and often. I had never really understood that for I hadn't ever seen it or experienced it until now. Her words, _"You never want to talk to me about anything." _Have made me feel extremely guilty, grunting I open the photo album to the page I was staring at when she came in. It's the picture Remus gave us. In reality, it is a good picture and she does look beautiful, perhaps I should tell her. I feel as though I have opened up a lot to her but it never seems to be enough. I chuckle a bit, I suppose this is how she feels in my class with my marking. What makes me so uncomfortable, is it her continuous openness? Or is it that she is constantly nice to me? Is it that she seems to understand me, to know when to drop a topic or avoid one altogether? Perhaps it's her proximity. I've never done well with people being close to me and now, now I have her, this young woman that isn't afraid of me, isn't afraid to get close-to get bitten. Sometimes I think she tries to get me to snap at her but I know why that is. Because anger and irritation are the only emotions I express. She knows this. Swallowing I look down once more at the picture and then close the book. It is late and I should rest, I have a feeling we'll be venturing back over to Spinners End tomorrow, not to mention the eventual talk we will have. I rise, dowsing the fire before leaving the room. Entering our bedroom she looks so small laying on the bed, I don't know if I'm going to get used to her presence; it still unnerves me a bit to sleep next to someone-rather, someone that isn't trying to kill me. Sitting down on the bed I sigh and then lay back, noticing that Cortes has moved to rest just above my head, why? I think to myself, can they not sleep in their own room, their own beds, away from me. I turn so that I face her and I hesitate but then reach out. It is okay I think to hold her she's my wife, mother to my child, it is okay. I close my eyes openly aware that I enjoy holding her I don't have nightmares when she's in my arms. I smile a bit at the irony. Who would have thought that being married to a Gryffindor, the infamous know-it-all, best friend to Harry Potter, would be the reason why I'm sleeping better than I have in twenty-five years, what would be the odds of it. I listen to her breathing, softly her breathe trickles out of her and I can feel myself lulled closer to the world of sleep with every rise and fall of her body. Finally I feel sleep reaching out to me and I acquiesce to its touch, allowing it to take me in and hold me. _

Standing disillusioned in the corner of the room Albus Dumbledore smiled a soft smile as he observed the silent exchange between husband and wife. Chuckling to himself he said quietly, "It is as I told you my boy. All situations can be turned into good ones." Winking quietly out of the chamber to finally go to sleep himself happy that his young protégé finally appeared to be easing up, even if it was when he thought he was the only one awake or alone and in time, he'll be that way with his young wife and perhaps, just perhaps, he'll allow himself to be happy. Was the last thought that Dumbledore had before he too closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**And that's that. What did you think? Throwing Dumbledore in there was a bit creepy I know, but I percieve the headmaster as checking in on his professors, especially Snape at all times of the day and night, regardless of whether they're aware of it or not. Anyways, have a great day my friends. Until next time, happy reading. –Sevy14**


	43. 4:30am

**Hi guys. Here's a small update. I have a final to study for SO I'm a little swamped hence the short updates on this piece BUT they're updates. Anyways, hope that you like it, let me know, and remember, happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

_As day break rolled around the both Hermione and Severus lay upon the bed, tangled up in one another, each with a cat upon their person. Being the first to wake, I just laid there, allowing the previous days events to replay in my head, time and time again. With the fire crackling amongst the withering coals I lay there, warm in the arms of Severus, husband, a man that for the life of me, I cannot figure out. Sensing that I was awake, Orpheus crawls up my body to perch atop my head, the purring emitting from his body making my head vibrate softly, the warmth that he gave off making me drowsy. The sudden movement that Severus makes startles me and I look up, disturbing Orpheus. Blinking in the dark I could make out the reflection of light in Severus' eyes as he looked back at me. Softly I say,_ "Hi." _He just clears his throat in response and I close my eyes, breathing deeply. He doesn't move though, but I can feel his eyes upon my face and I become self-conscious. _"Severus, do I really have buckteeth like a rabbit?"

_Her question startled me from my thoughts. In shock I gaze down at her a bit-buckteeth like a rabbit?_ "No. Why would you have rabbit's teeth when you're human?" _Perhaps she is really dreaming, like sleep walking. My mind tells me otherwise. _

_I can tell from his tone that I'd surprised him with my question. Which wasn't my intention but alas, what else could I expect with a question out of the blue like that one._ "You said that you saw no difference, when Malfoy made me have really long teeth like a rabbit. Do I have rabbit's teeth?" _I couldn't figure out why I was so worried about this? And this morning too,_ "I just-I just don't want the baby to have rabbit's teeth if everyone will make fun of them like people did to me after that." _I know that my child will have rough times, but I want it to be harmless, nothing like the torment that I or Severus went through by our peers._ "I-You know how damaging childhood bullies can be-those scars never fade, no matter how much time passes." _I say looking up into his eyes. I can tell in the faint light that his jaw is set and his mouth is taught. I hadn't met to upset him-but I did apparently._ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just-I… I don't know, I was thinking."

_When is she never thinking?_ "It's fine." _I say, my voice controlled. I know that she asked because I had helped make that emotional scar, I had said that I didn't see any difference that was cruel of me-I know it. And what's worse is I feel horrible for being the bully when for so long I was the bullied; I'd continued the cycle. The fact that she brought it up makes my chest hurt somewhat, the feeling I'm experiencing it is shame. I feel shameful for my actions. _"For what it's worse," _I start, shifting my body, effectively shoving Cortes off of my pillow, and drawing her closer to me, _"I never thought that. It was a role I had to play-not that that is any excuse but I-I never thought you had buckteeth. I saw a difference and I'm sorry I said something like that to you." _She had no idea how sorry I was for having to behave in that manner. The guilt and shame from my years as an oppressive professor have made me feel horrible about all the students I turned away from potions-all the potential potion masters shunned and in fear due to my teaching methods-no matter the reason behind them. _

_I breathe deeply, smelling him in. It occurs to me that he always smells of herbs and I smile. My face upon his chest, I'm sure he felt it. _

"Something amusing by my apology?" _Is she laughing at my apology? I don't apologize why is she laughing. _

"No I-well it's just that, you always smell of herbs." _I say not moving my head to look up at him. _

_I smell? _"Oh I-um…" _How does one respond to that accordingly? _"I apologize I can find some way to change that." _I think. _

"No I-I like it. It's calming, that's all I was insinuating." _I say this, looking up at him smiling a bit. I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I'm thankful for the near dark that we're laying in. _

_She likes my smell? _"Are you sure it isn't just your pregnancy and you're not going to throw up on me?"

_I frown and look up at him again, _"No. I'm not even at the stage where I start throwing up." _I don't think. I mean, I know that I could have morning sickness but I don't think I'm there. _"And not everything I think or feel is in relation to my being pregnant you know." _I'm sure that came across a bit harsh._

"Yes, I'm sure." _Her tone not amusing but I suppose I deserve it. Reaching over her I pick up Orpheus with my hand to look at the clock. Blast! It's only four-thirty. _"It's 4:30am, would you like to get up or try and sleep more?"

"What? I thought it was seven or eight." _That early? What is going on with my body? Aside from being pregnant._

"No. It's 4:30," _I say sighing. I really do hate repeating myself. Orpheus is glaring at me now because I picked him up. I just stare back, the smell of jasmine in her hair wafts up to my nose as she shifts her body, turning so that her back is to me. I can feel her tiny hands working to fix the blanket, her pillow, finally her hand wraps itself around my wrist and pulls it forward and around her waist, stopping and laying to rest there on her stomach._

"I'm going to sleep more." _I say this. My hand holding his underneath the blanket as I snuggle myself further back into him. _"Are you or are you getting up?" _I say this, but I can feel myself falling further towards sleep._

_She's almost asleep and I really don't have another choice since she's decided to hold onto my arm and steal my body's warmth. I humph. _"I'm staying." _I spread my hand over her stomach, relishing that my child is somewhere in her womb growing. For the first time I realize that I'm not just scared, apprehensive or nervous, but excited too. I count down from ten and think of myself falling as I do so, my consciousness throwing itself into a light sleep._

* * *

**Well I hope that you liked the tiny update. Enjoy and let me know friends. –Sevy14**


	44. Monday Morning Mood

**It's been a long time, how are you all doing? Well I hope. Here is a longer update for you all, I hope that you like it. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

**Monday Morning:**

_I awoke to find Severus missing from the bed. No note was left and the cats were both curled up where his body must have been. Reaching out I feel the pillow, it's cold. I look over and see that it's 7:00. Groaning I get up knowing that I have a full day ahead of me. As I brush my hair I'm somewhat frustrated with Severus, he is always so sneaky, so-so Slytherin, about everything and I cannot figure him out. I go to change, bored with the school uniform I've been wearing for more than half a decade I wish I could wear something else to school. I don some purple socks, they're fluffy on the inside, my excuse to wear them I think smiling to myself. Buttoning up my shirt I realize my breasts have gotten bigger, frowning at that I realize then that my skirt seems a bit tight at the wais. I frown at that, even if it's baby weight, it is still weight. My logical side says it's okay to gain weight, after all, it's what pregnant women do. But my teenage-female side says that I'm fat now, that everyone will mock me and laugh at my weight gain. While never really distraught about my weight since I've always been thin I just don't know how to handle this sudden onslaught of weight and I grunt at it with frustration. Shaking my head I try to toss the thoughts from my mind and walk into the bathroom, loving how the floor is heated. After brushing my teeth I wash my face, noticing that it's gained weight as well. This puts me into a mood for some reason and I know that no matter what happens I wont' be out of it. I walk quickly out of the bathroom as the clock on my wrist says that it's 7:55am and that I should be in Potions right about now. Normally I'd go the regular way, taking the hallway to class but I don't have time so I use the door to Severus' office, and walk through that passage way and into his classroom. Already there, Severus glares at me as I enter from his office and I glare back, _"What?!" _I say, hoping he'd get the hint that my mood is foul. The only Gryffindor in the room because my fellow housemates always wait until the last minute to enter Potions I look over at the Slytherins who are all staring at me, _"Why are you staring at me, never seen a muggleborn before?!" _I say, my tone scathingly harsh and they all have the common sense to look away towards the front of the classroom at Severus. I just sit down with a huff feeling fat, ugly, and pissed off at my husband who is now glaring daggers at me as I've just bitched out his house. _

"Madam Snape desist in your current mood, and lose that tongue, neither are welcome in this class." _I say to Hermione. She's in a mood, something that I'm dreading but I will not have her disrupting my class nor chewing students out for no reason just because she's in a bad mood. _"And furthermore, if you would use the_ correct _door to enter the classroom the next time you decide to come to class that would be most wise of you." _She just looks at me. _

_Stupid arse! _"Don't call me Madam Snape!" _I practically hiss at him. He hides the shock well but I can tell that it's there, the shock is in his eyes and he just blinks at me a minute before his mouth goes taught. _

"I am going to pretend as though you didn't respond to me Ms. Snape." _I say, choosing to not start an argument in front of the whole class. _"Miss Brown, is there a reason why you are a minute late?" _She stutters something out unintelligible, _"I didn't think so. Report to detention with Filch tonight at 7:00pm and I suggest that you wear something warm. Get your writing utensils. You have until the end of the period to write about the assigned reading in detail. Move!" _Inwardly I smirk at the haste with which the class moves. Sometimes it feels nice to be feared as a Professor. As I scan the classroom I groan quietly, _"Ms. Snape, did you not hear my instruction?"

_Glaring at him I clear my throat. Why does he bloody care? He knows I already know the assigned information. I've known it for years. _"I did. Here is my parchment with a summary on the assigned reading. You didn't specify what we're supposed to do when we're done. Sir." _I just continue to glare at him._

_She would write a summary over the weekend. I resist the temptation pinch the bridge of my nose. _"Then you may leave. Your assignment is to write a report about the next chapter, focusing on a single aspect of the chapter and whether not it has been influential and what are its draw backs." _She just glares at me, standing she drops her summary off on my desk and leaves using my office door as her exit. I can tell it's going to be one of those days, I sigh, praying to Merlin that she is in a better mood this evening. _

* * *

**That's all I can write for now. I hope to update more later. Have a good week. Until next time, happy reading my friends. –Sevy14**


	45. As Monday Drawls On

**

* * *

**

Well, here is another update. I am enjoying my week long break from school. And luckily for you, I have not only this chapter planned out but the next five as well. So hopefully I can get those done and up as soon as possible. Have a great day and happy reading. –Sevy14

* * *

**Monday Morning Continued:**

**Hermione's POV:**

_My day hadn't gotten any better. After storming out of Potions after storming in I'd ate some cereal which didn't taste good and I set off for my next class, math. Ugh. I didn't feel like going but I had to. That class was boring, full of lecture and useless whispering from my classmates that weren't paying attention. Next, I had Transfiguration, it was okay, certainly the most exciting of my day thus far but I still would have rather been doing something or learning something I didn't know. After it was lunch, hoping that I would have a better meal than my breakfast I headed to the Great Hall. It was a wonder to me that I still felt swallowed up by the masses at Hogwarts as I walk through the halls. Completely surrounded by underclassmen and some seventh years we all crowded ourselves into the entrance of the Great Hall and through to our respective tables. It was somewhat amusing that the tables at the height of meal time looked like troughs where animals ate on farms. I snorted to myself at the thought and got a weird look from a first year Hufflepuff that was scurrying by. Finally reaching my seat I sat down across from Neville and Luna._

"Hey 'Mione."

"Neville, Luna." _I sad with a nod as I reached over to pick up the green beans and put a spoonful on my plate, followed by carrots and corn. _

"What are you eating? Have you stopped liking anything that's good?"

_A voice says to my left and I look up to see Harry looking shocked at the amount of healthy food on my plate and lack of anything "good." I smile at him, _"Hi Harry and no," _I say drawing the 'no' out in a slow, friendly matter, _"I have not stopped liking good food but I have to eat healthy. " _I say and then stop. I hadn't really said anything to him about being pregnant and I didn't feel as though the Great Hall was the place to do so. _"I'm just warming myself up, the good food will be like my dessert, had a horrible breakfast since I woke up late." _I say giving him a small smile as I sip some pumpkin juice._

_Snorting, _"Woke up late? Bad breakfast? Maybe that's because you bitched out Snape's class before we even got there."

_I just stare at him and shrug taking a bite of my beans. _

"Or perhaps it's because you're not eating for just you anymore."

_I choke on the beans and he hits my back to help me clear my throat. Embarrassed my face is red and I look up at him to see an apologetic look upon his face, followed by a sloppy, goofy grin. Looking up further still I see that Severus is looking at me with a quizzical look, but it passes and he's back to his normal, stern face framed with his dark hair. And then his eyes are away sweeping the Great Hall, probably looking for someone to award detention to. I whisper, _"Thanks for that Harry."

_He shrugs, _"No problem. Neville said something."

_At this confession he looks over at Neville who has his classic "oops I'm sorry" face on and I just give him a smile, _"It's okay. I just didn't know how to tell you, I know how-" _Interrupted suddenly by a voice to my right,_

"Because she knew it might disgust you a bit?"

_Ginny's arrived and I smile at her before giving her an admonishing look, which she ignores and digs in to the helping of food that she's slopped onto her plate. We're eating fine, talking about our day and our weekends. It was turning into a good lunch, I definitely felt happier although I didn't eat much, suppose I still need to come to terms with getting bigger. I did end up eating some ham that Harry insisted I have and some biscuits. Laughing and talking away merrily our lunch is interrupted by a loud screeching like voice cutting through our end of the table. I groan. Lavender has decided to make her presence known. As she gossips, obviously talking about me I just get disgusted and push my plate away. After ten minutes of her sickening gossip Harry leans out across the table,_

"Lavender, shut up. Your voice is making me sick!"

_Those that heard snicker at her expense and her face goes beat red, much to her displeasure. In turn Ron says something back and then it starts, the bickering. Suddenly my good lunch hour has turned sour and I just get sick. Finishing my pumpkin juice I gather my things and stand. Embarrassed by my friends that are bickering, for my house that has once again made a scene in the Great Hall with everyone looking-including the Head Table, I say bye to Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, not receiving a response from Ginny and Harry who are busy fighting. _

"Hey, wait up Hermione, Luna and I will walk with you-okay?"

"That's fine Neville. Thanks Luna." _I say as I walk down the center of the Great Hall and out the door. Happily I come out the other side of the fantastic doors my emotions not flowing down my face I turn and see Neville and Luna right behind me. _

"Hey, hey, wait Hermione." _I know she's upset. _"Come over here and talk to us. No. Don't walk away 'Mione, we know you're upset. Come on. We just want to talk."

_Relenting I turn and follow them to an alcove about forty feet from the doors to the Great Hall. I sit down and look at them. Waiting for what, I don't know. _

"You okay?"

_Neville asks and I'm tempted to say yes but I don't. I look at him for a minute before responding. _"Honestly no. I'm just so frustrated with everything."

"What do you mean everything? Father says that if you don't know everything how can everything be a problem?"

_Luna's odd saying made me smile a bit, although it must have looked like a sad smile. _"This morning I realized that my face is fatter, that my skirt is a bit tighter-"

"But 'Mione, that's normal for pregnancy. I mean, Luna's definitely gotten bigger, she's not fat though and you certainly aren't fat."

_Sighing, it sounded so depressed in my ears, _"I know… It's just, I don't know… I'm sad that my mum and dad aren't here to be with me through this, I'm feeling so lost-and-and just lost, bewildered. I hate this feeling. I hate feeling like I just don't know. I'm scared as to what's to happen. For me. For Severus. For this kid-for-for everything. I just feel like my whole life is up in the air. I don't know what I'm going to do after I graduate, being married, pregnant it changes everything and I-I-I," _I dissolve into tears and Neville embraces me and I just sit and cry on his shoulder, as suddenly as they come though they leave and I'm just left sniffling. _"Thanks Nev."

"No problem 'Mione, that's what's family for. You know that."

_He smiles and I smile back. A squeeze of my hand and I squeeze back, Luna's silent strength is there. Although strange, she truly is a good friend. _"I feel _sheltered_," _I say whispering to them. Looking down at my hands and then back up _"I feel bad that I'm having these feelings, I just-I guess there's been so much change in my life that I'm hanging in suspension. But it's fine. I'll be fine."

"Of course you'll be fine. You're Hermione Gran-Snape." _Smiling at his mistake, _"You'll be fine, you'll see. And besides 'Mione. You got Snape. Who is a bit scary but I mean, if anyone knows how to make something okay, it's him. Right?"

_I just look at him. He nudges me again,_

"Right?"

"Right." _I say. My spirits lifted a bit at Neville's pep talk. _"Well, I suppose we should get to class. Ancient Runes can't wait you know."

* * *

**Back in the Great Hall: Head Table**

"Minerva is it impossible for you to keep that blast girl and that blundering idiot out of Mrs. Snape's hair? It seems that every time she's in public they make themselves more an a thorn in her side, not able to control your Gryffindors?" _It if weren't so obvious that I was retaliating on Hermione's behalf I would hex those two into oblivion. I can't handle their stupidity any longer. _

"Severus, that is completely inappropriate for you to say and I am offended by your words."

"Hmmph." _Offended. _

"Now now Severus, Minerva is not capable of knowing what will happen every time those three come in contact, just as you aren't capable of knowing every time one of your Slytherin's come into contact with a member of another house. It's just how it is. It's how children are."

"Albus, they aren't children. They're young adults that will be let loose into the world in less than 10 months. They're inability to act as adults is sickening." _Minerva just humphs to my right and I ignore it. _

* * *

**Argument between Ron and Harry:**

"What is your problem? Can you just leave 'Mione alone?! You've already done enough making her life hell this year. Just give it a rest!"

"Harry don't talk to my girlfriend like that. You have no right-"

"No right?! No right?! Your girlfriend has no right to say the things she's been saying about 'Mione and you let her because you just want to get laid. It's disgusting! I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Yeah whatever Harry. Don't talk to my girl like that again."

"Ron just stop Lavender from saying stuff about 'Mione and I won't. Then it'll be good. Okay just tell her to drop it. 'Mione hasn't done anything to her so leave it alone." _Turning and walking away Harry catches a glimpse of black robes at the Head Table and makes eye contact with Professor Snape. Not a word is said but a look is shared, but he didn't know what it meant. He hoped it meant something good. _

* * *

**Slytherin Table:**

"Those three really fell apart. It's a bit sad." _I would never have thought that the wonder duo would have fallen a part but it's happened. _"Don't you agree Zabini?"

"Sad? I don't see it as sad. Friends fall a part all the time Draco. It was just unexpected is all."

_Unexpected, sad, same thing. _"If you say so. Say, did you finish your History of Magic assignment?"

"Nah. I didn't feel like doing it, you?"

"Yeah. Mum said that if I didn't keep my grades up she'd make sure I wouldn't get the newest broom when it came out."

"Man that sucks-couldn't you just buy it?"

"Well yeah but I'd rather that mum bought it so I could spend my money on something else." _I say laughing a bit as I take a bite of my ham._

"True true. So you heard from your father lately?"

"No… Mum hasn't written either."

"Oh I'm sorry mate. It'll work out-I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe when your father gets out we can finally get married, won't that be exciting Draco?"

_Ugh. _"Pansy, we're not getting married. Forget it."

"But Drakie-poo-"

"Draco shut her up!"

_I just stand as the bickering starts up. Pansy scolding Blaise for saying that about her. I head off to my next class, Crabbe and Goyle following behind. I smirk-at least some things will never change._

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear back from you. Have a lovely evening.-Sevy14**


	46. A Silent Treatment Is Stopped Finally

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Harry, can-can I talk to you real fast?" _It's been so long since I've wanted to talk to him this seems awkward._

_She wants to talk to. Yes! She wants to talk to me. _"Sure Ginny, what's up?"

"I don't think we should fight with Ron or Lavender anymore."

_It's not about us. _"What? Why not?"

"Well it upsets 'Mione, I mean, didn't you see her leave?"

"No."

"Yeah me either." _I feel bad that I was so mad with Ron about him being okay with what he was saying to Lavender that I hadn't even seen my best friend leave. That's horrible._

_They were standing in the hallway, just to the right of the doors to the Great Hall. Hidden by the shadows I watched the two "star-crossed lovers" talk about my wife who had stormed out of the Great Hall less than fifteen minutes ago obviously upset. And neither one had seen her leave, they were so engrossed in arguing with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown. _

"Well, I don't feel like just sitting back and letting Lavender say whatever she wants about Hermione, Gin. I mean, I feel like it makes me a bad friend you know? I'm not sticking up for her. And we both know I've already made that mistake once this year and now I'm just getting back into her good graces."

"Harry, I know what you mean but I think it still upsets her. I agree with you about sticking up for her but it upsets her when we say stuff, even though my stupid brother totally deserves someone to light into him. I just… I just don't want to make her upset. You know stress isn't good for someone's that's _expecting. _So I think we should just-just leave it alone somehow… I don't know." _This whole thing is just so messed up. Stupid Ron. Stupid Lav-Lav. Gosh they just make me so mad._

_The exchange between the two wasn't amusing to me like I thought it might be but rather a surprising exchange. Hermione would be surprised by the exchange if she knew about it but I think I shall keep this to myself. It might come in handy in the future. _

_This is awkward, I wish I'd brought this up when there were others around. _"So uh do you know what you're getting Hermione and the Professor for Christmas and for their wedding?"

"Honestly Gin, I have no idea. I've never had to get anyone anything for being pregnant, or for a wedding. Especially someone like the Professor. You?"

"No. I haven't a clue. Still trying to figure it out. I'll probably end up getting something that will be beneficial for being parents-I mean, it's gotta be a hard thing being those two knowing their expecting when, well, neither is like mum…"

"Yeah…"

_As their conversation comes to an end I find that they leave me wondering what I'm going to do for Hermione for Christmas and for our wedding. Does she want another present or perhaps she'd just want more for Christmas. Perhaps I should just get her Christmas presents and void getting her a wedding gift… Again. I turn and leave, making my way down to the dungeons dreading my class of first years that are about to make me have a headache with their brewing. This day just hasn't gotten any better, why does Merlin hate me? I think to myself. _

* * *

**That's that for this chapter. Until next time. –Sevy14**


	47. Surprises at Dinner

**I'm feeling writing "happy" so yay for you guyes. I hope you're enjoying the updates. -Sevy14**

**I own nothing.**

***Note: Cho, Lavender, Patil Twins bashing. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV: **

**3:20pm**

_The day had been long. It had been stressful. I still felt fat, ugly, lost, basically I felt as though my life was over and I was going nowhere. Just a pregnant statistic with a husband that was grumpy, who never had fun, today was just a horrible day all around. Thankfully though my classes were done and I was relaxing in my Gryffindor room. I won't knock Severus on his designing of the room-it truly reminded me of the tower, I really missed living there and the homey feeling of the common room but it just seemed so weird being back there after spending a lot of my time here in the dungeon-in the enemies territory as Seamus calls it. _

**4:00pm**

_My afternoon detention was horrible. Just like my afternoon classes-well actually all of my classes were bad today. Starting off with Hermione's outburst and attitude. Entering my quarters I take a look at the couch to see if she's laying there reading like some days. When she's not I look in the kitchen, then in the bathroom, our room, our bathroom, finally I walk up to the door to her Gryffindor room. _

**Knock. Knock.**

_No answer. _"Hermione? Are you in there?"

**Knock. Knock.**

_I hear Severus knock and inquire if I'm here. After not answering the first time I rise and walk across the room to the door, open it, and look up at him. I look at him for minute before I step back and turn walking back to my desk and sit down, returning to my work. When I don't hear him follow I turn my head and look at him. _"You can come in you know." _I say, noting that it sounded a bit snooty, testy, snobbish-just not like my normal cheerful, happy, warm personality. _

_Her tone was irritating but I didn't say anything about it as I entered the room and sat down in the maroon armchair and looked at her. Following me into the room Orpheus and Cortes jump onto the bed and settle down, looking at Hermione and I before resting their heads down and closing their eyes. The sound of their purring is the only sound that is heard._

_I'm just waiting for Severus to say something but he isn't saying a thing. I'm sure he can tell that I'm still in a horrible mood and I'm hoping that perhaps he'll just get up and leave me alone, but that hope is short lived._

"What happened this morning wasn't okay. As your Professor and as your husband I don't appreciate nor will I put with it. You acted as a first year, well below your age and your maturity. The next time I'll have to award you a detention and loss of house points. Am I clear?"

_I don't say anything. Just continue reading my Ancient Runes book. Or rather, just looking at it, he startles me when he clears my throat but I don't say anything still._

"Was there a reason why you are in a foul mood or is it just one of those things that happens sometimes with females?" _Her silence only works to irritate me further and I feel no remorse in my question._

_I glare at him. And think to answer him, telling him about how I feel but then I'm tired and I really don't want to get into it and I sigh. _"Oh… It was nothing. I'm sorry for acting like such a brat." _I look over at him and give him a small, shy smile, and then look back down at my book. He's quiet and I think that he won't say anything and leave it as is. I look up, only to be greeted by his stern gaze, his face a mask of quizzical indifference and I quickly look away. _

"I see." _I can't tell if she feels as though that response will subdue my questioning or if that's truly how it is. I look at her again, her body isn't submissive, but rather a mix between shyness and someone trying to hide. I suppose it isn't fair for her being married to someone that has such a unique ability to read the body movements of others. _

"I'm fat." _I whisper to him. Looking over out of the corner of my eyes it's somewhat funny to see his eyebrows ride up to his hairline practically. _

"I fail to see how you are fat Hermione." _Where did that come from? _

"You don't? How do you not see? My face has gotten bigger. My skirt is more snug-how come you don't see that I'm fatter now, you see _everything_." _I say to him. _

_Ah so this is a female thing… _"I-I hadn't noticed." _I didn't know how to handle this, I've never had this conversation with a woman before. Woman? Well she is… My eyes re-focus and she's looking at me and then back down, her hands are being wrung. _"You're not fat. You can't tell that you have put on some weight-if you have." _I add quickly at the panicked look that graces her face._

"Well I am. I'm alone too. I feel alone. I-I think it's because my mum and dad aren't here to be with me through this… I think." _I say looking at him and he just looks back, his face as impenetrable as always. Sighing, _"I-I don't get you. I can't ever tell what you're thinking and that makes me feel unsure, uncomfortable perhaps," _I give him an apologetic look, it isn't really his fault he's like that, _"and-and I just am really afraid for the future because I'm like a statistic now." _Except I'm married and pregnant, instead of just pregnant,_ "I don't know if that makes sense. I-I don't know. I am sorry about his morning though that was inexcusable." _He just looks at me and then looks back towards the bed and the cats. _"Severus I-I don't you feel what I'm feeling, to some extent? It's like you are detached from our situation. Like you aren't-aren't..." _I fall silent as I feel the tightening of my throat and the rise of a sob coming up through my vocal chords, my eyes are stinging with the up and coming blow out of tears that I know will happen. I sniff a bit attempting to keep them at bay but I feel one sneak out and I just put my head down on my text book. _

_She's crying now. I feel horrible-she always makes me feel horrible for being the way I am. My lifestyle for much of my life now wreaking havoc in my personal life with her-a young woman that is just distraught, what do I do? I don't even know. I look at her and I can tell she's trying to not be loud as she cries. Trying to not-not make me upset with her for crying. _"I'm scared too Hermione." _She has a hiccup or something of that sort I don't even know what it could be called. Her crying halts a bit. _"I'm scared all the time about this situation."

"You're scared?" _Scared…_

"Yes. I just-just have a very hard time expressing how I feel. For so long I was never able to express my feelings or else something bad could happen. I know it isn't fair to you, but that's just how it is-how I am."

_I whisper, _"I know…" _Sighing I sit up and look at him. _"I just, just have a worry complex which is really bad and over-reactive-ask anyone."

_I just nod and look at her. _"In any event, don't lash out at me… If you have a question or-or want to talk I'll do my best to answer or to listen."

_He looks so sincere that it was endearing and I couldn't help but smile a bit at him. I sniffle loudly and then wipe my face with my sleeve, and try to wipe away the tears. _

"You really shouldn't use your sleeve you know." _I couldn't help myself I think. That action made her look so young-she is young though. I know. Sometimes my brain drives me up a wall._

"My mother used to say that to me. I don't have a kerchief though so-"

"You can use mine next time."

"Okay." _I say to him giving him a thankful and bashful smile. _"Oh. It's time for dinner."

"It is. Would you like to go eat?"

"Yes. Let me just go clean up."

"Very well, I shall be waiting."

**20 minutes later:**

_Severus and Hermione enter the Great Hall. Separating when he left her with her friends at the Gryffindor table, exchanging polite goodbyes. _

"Hey guys." _I say cheerily. _

"Hey 'Mione, how are you doing?"

"Fine Harry, thanks for asking. How was Quidditch this afternoon?"

"It was good until Lavender showed up with her cronies."

"Harry!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Gin, sorry 'Mione. We're looking real good this year, I think we have a definite shot at winning the cup."

"Oh well that's good," _I say after giving him and Ginny a queer look. The two were actually sitting next to each other and I observed were touching each other at random moments when they thought nobody was looking. _"Something that you two want to share with the rest of us," _I say to them. They both had the common decency to look away, down, at each other, and then back up at me. Harry answered first,_

"Uh no… What would I have to share? Or uh, we, what would we have to share?"

_I smirk at them, Ginny just rolls her eyes and responds, _"Yeah, Harry and I are going to work it out. Sheesh you can't even let it rest for a minute can you 'Mione."

_I shook my head. _"Nope." _Smiling I look at them one more time before digging into my food. _"Hey, this is nice squash, Harry, you should really try this." _I take some off of mine plate and put it on his. Looking up at his face I just laugh. His is full of disgust, shock that I'd ask. _

"'Mione that's just gross, take it back." _Ew. Who likes squash?_

_Laughing, _"Harry it won't hurt you, try it, it's good I promise."

"It's not funny 'Mione. Squash is gross."

"Well isn't someone a baby." _I say in a laughing manner. Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Ginny all laughing along with me at Harry's reaction to squash._

**Slytherin Table**

_The laughter between the Gryffindor's echoed throughout the Hall and it was nice for once to see that there wasn't fighting going on. It was frankly nice to hear happiness instead of arguing that has been interrupting my eating hours as of late. _

"Oi Malfoy?"

_I sigh, _"What Crabbe?"

"You uh… You talk to your father lately?"

"No. Mother hasn't written yet, nor has he. I have no idea what's going on with him or with mum." _Frankly, it's rather irritating, I hate being kept in the dark. _

"Will you go to his hearing if he's allowed to have one?"

"Yes, if I can. I'm not sure if mum will let me though." _And then the talk continues back up again, Goyle arguing with Crabbe about what tasted better than something else… The same conversation as always. _

**Back at the Gryffindor Table:**

"Well I think I'm going to go back and work on my homework. Thanks for dinner guys, it was fun after my day."

"No problem 'Mione." _Well I'm glad that she at least appears to be happy as of now._

_Walking back to my quarters I was in good spirits. Dinner was good and tasty. Harry was funny and I was really happy to see that he and Ginny were finally going to be working it out. Hopefully it won't be awkward at Christmas nor at my wedding with them. That leaves only Ron, but I can handle him, those two would be harder to deal with. Up ahead I hear voices and think nothing of it until I hear my name being mentioned and then giggling. As I come around the bend I see Lavender, Cho, and the Patil twins laughing and giggling to themselves-I noted that Ron was nowhere in sight. Somewhere deep down this made me happy. They see me and I groan, but keep walking, refusing to be cowed by their pettiness or their stupid behavior. As I walk past them they stop and stare, each with looks on their faces of mirth and malicious intent. But I didn't even look at them, I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. It did occur to me that they were awfully close to the Slytherin stairwell, why I couldn't fathom but I let it roll off my shoulders. As I continue walking I hear them talking about me still, frustrated, I don't want to give them a foot but the tears are building up until finally and something in me snaps. Just as I'm about to reach the stairwell I turn, _"You know, why don't you go make yourself useful and do something that actually makes you look like a respectable person and not like a vile, or-"

"Shut up you deatheaters whore!"

_They say this laughing. I was so hurt. Obviously! I was NO whore. Especially not a deatheaters. Severus wasn't really a deatheater, he-he was a spy for the Order! How dare they. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to respond Lavender says,_

"Why don't you just go do everyone a favor and just admit you've been snogging and screwing your way to getting good grades and into favor with the professors. Everyone would be glad that you finally were truthful about it."

_She mutters "whore" under her breath and I feel like I'm about to lose it. _"I worked hard for my grades. I studied until I couldn't study any more and then studied more. I never-"

"Seriously, I don't even know why you're still in school. You're married to a professor. Snape! Obviously you want even high scores if that's possible and-"

"I think the time for you to cease talking has come."

_My heart rate sped up at the intruding voice from the shadows, and Lavender and her cronies all jumped and turned to face the newcomer. I was shocked to see Malfoy and Zabini step out from the shadows. My voice seemed to be stuck in my throat so I didn't even attempt to speak, my shock still strong and pulsing through my system._

"Malfoy you have no right to speak to me that way. You-"

"You should leave." _Malfoy says as he moves to stand mere inches from her. From his intimidating height it must have been somewhat scary to be face to face with him-even for Lavender. As she opens her mouth to respond he says, _"Now…" _Drawing out the 'Now' in a low intimidating voice and they do leave._

"I'm going to tell Ronnikens and you'll be sorry."

_Lavender yells as the girls they run away. Malfoy and Zabini turn and look at me before walking towards me. Inwardly I shrink away from them, they stop suddenly though and I realize that wasn't inwardly I must have done it in reality. _"I-I had it. Thank you though." _I say as I turn to head down the stairs and to my quarters. _

"Let us walk you. We have to talk to the Professor anyways."

_Zabini says and they fall in step next to me, one on either side and I feel a bit cornered but I don't say anything, just nod and keep walking down the stairs. _

* * *

**Well I hoped you like this chapter. I'm doing well tonight with my writing and I feel like it just keeps flowing out of me, luckily for you guys. I hope you have a good evening.-Sevy14 **


	48. Monday Night Closure

**Once again, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Sevy14**

* * *

_Reaching my quarters I was so close to bursting that the tears were leaking out in a fast manner. It was horrible and I felt like a baby but I was just so upset. I'm not a deatheaters whore! The stupid bint! Opening the door I blow in through the entryway, I note that Malfoy and Zabini follow, but I don't stop and I rush into the living room where Severus is sitting in the chair reading. I see him look up and I just burst into tears and he starts but I run past him into our room and into the bathroom. _

_Back in the living room I'm in shock at Hermione's entrance into our quarters and past me. I eye Draco and Blaise and they both throw their hands up in a silent comment saying they had nothing to do with her current state. _"Sit." _They do, in a hurried manner and I look at them. _"Explain… That." _I say to them pointing in the direction that Hermione had gone. Draco starts,_

"Well Blaise and I were coming back from dinner and we heard arguing in the hallway just before the Slytherin stairwell. We rounded the corner and saw Gra-her," _I say pointing towards the direction that Severus' wife went, _"Lavender, Cho, and the Patil twins in an altercation. They were saying some mean things to her."

_Blaise steps in and speaks,_

"Yeah! Like-like they called her a "deatheaters whore," sir."

_I nod at the two boys as they fall silent, _"Is that all?" _Draco responds,_

"No, then I stepped in and basically told them to sod off sir-although I didn't use that language of course but they left afterwards."

_Looking between the two boys I won't deny I was in shock. They stood up for Hermione but I didn't tell them that, I just looked at them for a minute or so. _"So what do you hear about Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lavender and her friends?"

"Well, I think they're all about rumors and what not, nothing more than that sir."

_Blaise responds and from the looks between the two of them that's about all I'm going to get from them-at least for now. _"I would appreciate it if you heard anything, that you inform me." _They both nod in concurrence. _"Good. Now is that the only reason why you're here?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV from the Bathroom**

_After getting out of the shower my head hurt from crying and I just felt drained. My body was tired and I was hungry but I didn't feel like going out there to face Severus. I knew he'd ask questions and I didn't feel like talking about it. I felt somewhat embarrassed, definitely angry, vengeful, and downright frustrated with the whole situation. I dress for bed, putting on some shorts and one of Severus' black undershirts, the smell of herbs still making their presence known on the clean garment. I smiled at the smell and moved to the bed to lay down. Lighting the fire with my wand I relaxed there, enjoying the comfort and warmth that the soft blankets and pillows felt upon my skin. I reach over to the nightstand and find a dreamless sleep drought in Severus' drawer and take it, making a face at the taste. Laying my head down I feel the arms of sleep reaching out for me and I succumb, hoping that my troubles for today will dissipate and be gone when I awake in the morning._

* * *

**Back in the living room:**

"Uncle," _I don't want to be rude but I don't know how to ask, _"What do I, or we… What do we get you and Her- her, for the wedding and for Christmas? I know that I don't know her well enough to get her something for one event let alone two, I'm sure that Zabini is the same." _This is just a weird awkward situation. I don't even know what to call her. I've called her Granger for so long that I can't-weird._

_Looking at the boys there is a distinct sense of being lost coming from them, Blaise nodding in agreement with Draco in truth, I'm not sure what to say to them since I don't even really know myself. _"I shall let you know as the date gets closer. But you know she likes books so that might help…" _They both snicker a bit and I raise my eyebrow at them, they stop. Smiling still though Blaise responds,_

"Everyone knows she likes books."

_I smile at them a bit-that's true. Anyone that knew anything about her knew that. They get up to leave after this, _"Thank you for sticking up for her, I'm sure that'll be known throughout the school by tomorrow-if not already." _They just nod, Draco holds the eye contact longer, I know he's gotten the hint that it might help him in his quest to be seen differently. Blaise, while with his fair share of run-ins with other houses was saved from embarrassment unlike many of the other Slytherin families because his family stayed neutral and for the most part, he's been kind to everyone. For the most part. _"Oh and Blaise, remember to pass the wedding invitation on to your mother-it'd be rude if she weren't invited as well."

"Yes sir. Good evening."

"Good evening you two." _The door shuts behind them and I raise the wards. The cats meow but I don't know about what. Why anyone would want an animal is beyond me. Turning I go in search of Hermione for the second time of the night but I find her in bed already, apparently asleep. I notice one of my potions on my bedside table and I sigh. Well at least she's asleep and will be knocked out all night. As I gather up the vile I look down and see that she's left her clothes on the floor along with a wet towel. It was somewhat amusing to me to see that there was a trail of clothes to the bathroom, and then a towel outside of my dresser and then again just to the side of the bed. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling like she wanted to be neat or clean like usual. I gather up her clothes and put them in the hamper, take the towels and hang them back up, picking up the wash clothe and put it back on it's hanger. Returning to the room I magic a wall up around the bed, just in case she doesn't fall, but it's only because she's pregnant I think to myself. That nagging feeling in the back of my head picks up I relent admitting to myself that I'd put up a magic wall when she fell asleep even before she was pregnant so I suppose it's because I-I care… Because I care. Admitting it to myself wasn't so hard, I don't know if I'd ever be able to say it to her but I felt lighter knowing that I'd admitted to myself that I did in fact care about her. Leaving the room I head to my study, a night of marking looming before me. I trip over a bag in the hallway, how I'd missed it before I didn't know. Bending down I pick it up and see that it's stuff that goes in the baby's room. The baby's room… I stop and stare down at the bag in realization that I had just thought 'the baby's room,' that was the first time I'd done so. I shake it off, too much emotional thought from myself, from Hermione for the day _and _the night. I put it in the baby's room and go mark._

**Three hours later at 11:00pm**

_My night successful, I had graded all of my essays, gotten through all of my tests except for the easiest ones-my Advanced Potions class which I had intend on doing in the next couple of days I felt as though I'd accomplished a lot. Had gotten my mind of off the events of the day and I was ready for bed. Following me into the room Cortes meowed as he wound himself in and out of my feet as I undressed. He wasn't so bad, but so needy at times-I just don't get neediness. Getting into bed I look over at Hermione. Completely past out, Orpheus asleep on her head I get up again and go to her dresser where her camera rests. I walk to the foot of our bed and take a picture. Orpheus blinks and glares at me for disturbing him with the bright flash but I don't care-two can play this game I think. I set it back on her dresser and get back into bed. Cortes now jumps up and places himself between Hermione and I. I look at him, he looks back, _"Move!" _He doesn't and I sigh. Fine. Bloody cat. I lay there and close my eyes. Listening to Hermione's steady breathing I slowly fall asleep._

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this and ALL the chapters I've put up today. It feels SO good to be putting up some chapters. Have a lovely evening and a great week. Happy reading friends. –Sevy14**


	49. Tuesday Happenings

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**8:00am Tuesday, Azkaban:**

_Just seeing him was disheartening. But he was alive and that's what mattered to me. Not his pride or his fortune, just that he and Draco were alive. The guard took of his bonds and I stood to hug him but was instructed not to-I sat back down and he too sat. I stared at him for a second before reaching over and brushing the hair from his face. He looked up at me from his downcast gaze,_

"Narcissa, I thought I told you never to come here."

"You did Lucius, you did. But were you really under the hallucination that I would listen?" _He grunts, _"Besides, you say that every time I come to see you."

"Yes well I'd like it if you could listen to me for once in your life."

_He hasn't changed. I smile at his stubbornness and he doesn't smile back. I look around the room, it was dark, bleak, a forlorn place, I hated Azkaban, and I hated it that Lucius was here. It was always so cold, I rub my arms and I sigh, but he is here. _"I saw Severus the other day." _He looks up._

"And how is Severus doing? Getting fat off his freedom?"

_Giving him an admonishing look he looks away with a strong exhale, a look of embarrassment graces his features briefly. _"No, he was quite interested to hear about you, how you were doing," _at this he snorts, I reach out and take his hand, _"You know he cares for you very deeply. I wish you wouldn't say such things about him, even to me."

"I didn't say anything."

"You did, with your body language my dear." _He just looks at me before sniffing and I raise an eyebrow, he raises one back-I smirk, I love our little game._ "Now, let's talk of other things-better things. I shan't want this visit to be just us fighting." _He raises his eyebrows at me completely and I smile. _"Severus has invited us to his wedding."

"He's already married Narcissa."

_I roll my eyes at Lucius and his brass statement. _"Well I know that. He's having another one. And, since Severus wishes for us to be there, his wife has been gracious enough to allow us to attend." _He just looks at me. _"Even with our past… Differences." _I say finishing with a smile at him. He gives me a sneering look,_

"Of course, _we _won't be _we _if _I _am _in here._ So I suppose you can tell me about the wedding on the visit after it occurs." _Stupid woman. I love her but she just doesn't think sometimes. _"Besides you can't think that I'd really be welcome at _that _wedding do you?"

_He would react this way, but I'm prepared and Lucius' mood swings don't bother me a bit, I've been his wife for long enough that they just roll off my shoulder. _"You have hearing tomorrow…" _He looks up at me quickly, his face a mask of pale shock, and I'm shocked a bit by his reaction, _"You-you didn't know?"

"No. I did not." _Why did my lawyer decide I didn't need to know that I had a hearing tomorrow. _"When was this decided?"

"Last week Lucius, I-I thought you knew so I didn't mention it in the letter." _How come he didn't know, that's very suspicious. _

_I shall have to speak with my lawyer about this. _"This hearing, it's about my release then I take it?"

"Yes, it is about your release and it looks somewhat promising."

"I see." _Well that is good. _"I'd like to be out of this place. It is a rotting hole on the face of the earth."

_I just gaze at him he's becoming more somber, more-more sad with every passing day it seemed. _"Oh! You'll be pleased to know that Draco is doing very well."

_The boy is doing well… At least my sacrifice has done something for him. _"That is good, very good. He must keep his grades up my dear. He must stay focused."

"Yes Lucius." _I say to him smiling a bit. _"Do-do you have any concerns about Severus and his wife?" _He sharply looks up at me and I can read that he does, but I wonder if he will express them with me or not. I wait and he looks at me looking at him. I open my mouth to say something but he begins to speak._

"She despises me Cissa. Of course I have concerns about their union. I fail to see how she would be okay with Severus and I continuing on in our friendship if I should be released. And I cannot blame her for that, because she's right."

_I nod and squeeze his hand. I wish that the wizarding world could see this side of Lucius. Could see that he was remorseful for what had happened, for his role, but I fear that may never be because my husband was so proud-so-so prideful about who he was, about his family name… It was a cycle that I tried to break with Draco but I'm not sure if I did something that worried me to no end. _"I know Luc, I know. I think it's a positive sign that she has no qualms with you coming to the wedding… That has to say something about her and her character doesn't it?" _He just looks down and takes my left hand in his hands and massages it. I smile at his affectionate motion and I place my right hand on top of his hands and they still. _"Lucius I-"

"Time's up. Let's go Malfoy!"

_I look at him, fearful as always when it was time for him to go. But Lucius just puts his face into a stern one and stands. Not showing any emotion, only his fingers lasting mere moments more upon fingertips but then just as fast as they were there, they were gone and he to was gone. Out the door, chains clinking and rattling as he was led away. It took everything within me not to cry. I couldn't. I had to be strong. I had to. _

* * *

**Lunchtime in the Great Hall**

_Eating my meal as peaceful as possible with the loud shrieking and yelling of irritating voices of the students I just wanted to be done with my food as fast as possible and then retreat to the quiet sanctuary of my dungeons. As I'm taking a sip of my pumpkin juice a loud screech catches my ears and I instantly recognize it as the golden eagle that Narcissa had given Lucius. I look up in time to see it drop a letter down and I catch it wondering why I have a letter and from which of the elder Malfoy's have written me. My question is answered though when the eagle drops a letter down in front of Draco-Narcissa. Lucius wouldn't write his son, not from prison. I open the letter and read it, slowly scanning the lines._

_**Severus, **_

_**My old friend, I trust that this letter finds you in good spirits. I write you just after my visit with Lucius. You'll be happy to know that prison has not yet been able to break him fully. There are moments where the old, sneering, conceited, prideful man that I love is still there. I write you because there will be a hearing for Lucius' release on Thursday of this week. It is my wish that you will be able to attend and that you may escort Draco to the hearing as well. I have written a letter to Draco as well as to Headmaster Dumbledore asking for permission for him to leave school grounds on Thursday and spend Friday and the weekend at home here with us should his father be released. Before I continue, your wife, while obviously not fond of any of us, especially Lucius-a fact that neither myself nor Lucius deny, is invited to come to the hearing, but I do not expect her to be there nor do I expect for you to say something to her about it, especially since the topic is about Lucius' release and I'm sure she'll not have a positive point of view on this. **_

_**I must cut this letter short and make preparations for the hearing. I do hope to see you there and I'll get my answer if I have to come get Draco and escort him to the hearing or if you do. I wish you a lovely day.**_

_**Love as always,**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

_Folding up the letter I am chance a glance over at Draco and he is looking at me. The look in his eyes is unreadable but he gets up to leave and I do as well. Taking the side door I catch up with him just outside of the Great Hall. _"Mr. Malfoy, where are you off to so fast at this hour?" _He just looks at me and then away straight ahead. _

"The dungeons sir."

"I see…" _I speed up, allowing for my long legs to put room between us. Just as I'm disappearing into the darkness I say, _"You know where to find me should you need me Draco." _I hear a soft "See you soon uncle." And then it's silent. I reach my office door without incident and I slip in. Years of sneaking around the castle has left me with habits that I'm sure will never really cease to fade away from my character. Sitting down I stare at the fire whiskey on the end table but I don't reach for it-not during the day. Just as I lean my head back a knock at the door echo's throughout my quarters, Draco's arrived. I stand and move about the living room. Past the black leather couch and into the breezeway, opening the door to his impatiently waiting form,_

"Uncle."

_He says slipping in past me without waiting for an invite. Sometimes his idea of entitlement astounds me but I let it slide and shut the door turning to follow after him. Already seated on the couch he's staring intently into the fired. _"Are you upset?" _I thought that he'd be somewhat pleased with his father's possible return if not overjoyed. He looks up at me and then away._

"No…" _A sigh. _"Yes…" _What am I feeling? _"What if it just makes things harder because he didn't spend that much time in prison? What if it makes it that much harder for me to re-build my name? I-I mean, I'm not a poster boy or anything for the light but with father out it'll be much harder to show that I've changed… I-I mean it's father, you know his reputation, he's earned it… Even if he felt different towards the end of the war. You know!"

_He says obviously frustrated, flustered, basically he's confused. _"But are you at least somewhat happy he could come home?" _He looks up at me as if shocked by my question, I just raise an eyebrow at him._

"Of course I am. I-I hate that he's in Azkaban Uncle. I hate it. But-but I… I don't know." _I just don't know anymore._

"Perhaps then, you should just focus on the fact that there is a possible release in his future, that might be good."

"Yeah…"

_He sits there and I watch him intently. Slouching against the back against the couch he stares at the fire, his face concentrated and intently focused, on what I do not know. I don't speak though, I just sit there with him, thinking that if he needs to speak or needs my advice he'll ask, that's how he operates, it's how all Malfoy's operate. He sits up and I look up at him, making eye contact. He opens his mouth as if to speak but then shuts it again and looks back at the fire, furrowing his brow. _"Hm?"

"Well I-I how do you think that Grang-your wife will feel about this?" _Probably bad._

_I look up at him. That's a valid point. _"I'm not sure, she probably won't look at it in a positive light but with her, one can never tell."

"Oh…" _Well that wasn't what I expected._

_I sigh. _"I probably should talk to her about it." _I look at him and he looks at me, _"You know, she wasn't too pleased with the idea that I would want your father to be my best man." _He chuckles a bit and nods, I'm somewhat surprised but I don't question it. _

"Are you going to ask her to come to the hearing?" _Would she come? Is that even appropriate?_

_I look sharply at him. Am I? Would she even consider it? _"I'm not sure. I suppose I'll mention the hearing but-but I don't think I'll ask her to come. I don't' know if she would, if she would even think it was right for her to be there." _He nods. _"In any event, I will be going with you to the hearing, inform your mother when you write her back."

"Yes sir." _I best go do that now, I rise and begin to walk to the door. But I turn and look at him, _"Thanks Uncle."

"It is no problem. Good day Draco." _He leaves, the door shutting with a click. _

* * *

**7:00pm **

_I'm just getting back from dinner, and I was happy that for once, my dining experience was enjoyable. Lavender and her friends were quiet, perhaps they'll stay that way. I sigh with content at that fact that I've had a good night so far. I enter our quarters humming but I halt it suddenly when I see Severus leaning against the mantle staring down at the fire. Something was off. _"Severus, is everything okay?" _He turns and looks at me before sighing and hands me a piece of parchment, a letter I see. I look at him but he's back is already turned to me and he's staring back down at the fire. So I open the letter and begin to read. _

_**Severus, **_

_**My old friend, I trust that this letter finds you in good spirits. I write you just after my visit with Lucius. You'll be happy to know that prison has not yet been able to break him fully. There are moments where the old, sneering, conceited, prideful man that I love is still there. I write you because there will be a hearing for Lucius' release on Thursday of this week. It is my wish that you will be able to attend and that you may escort Draco to the hearing as well. I have written a letter to Draco as well as to Headmaster Dumbledore asking for permission for him to leave school grounds on Thursday and spend Friday and the weekend at home here with us should his father be released. Before I continue, your wife, while obviously not fond of any of us, especially Lucius-a fact that neither myself nor Lucius deny, is invited to come to the hearing, but I do not expect her to be there nor do I expect for you to say something to her about it, especially since the topic is about Lucius' release and I'm sure she'll not have a positive point of view on this. **_

_**I must cut this letter short and make preparations for the hearing. I do hope to see you there and I'll get my answer if I have to come get Draco and escort him to the hearing or if you do. I wish you a lovely day.**_

_**Love as always,**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

"I see…" _was all I could say. I look up and he's turned, looking at me. Briefly I wonder if he's been scrutinizing me while I read. Blankly I look at him before saying, _"I'm not sure what you want me to say." _He sighs and moves around the coffee table and sits in his chair. I rotate my body to face him, curling my feet up underneath me on the couch. _

_Of course she'd say something like that. I don't even know what I want her to say. I look at her looking at me. Bewilderment and concern flashing across her features, yet her normally bright and shining eyes are dulled with intense focus, I saw those eyes during the war when she was concentrating. _"I-well I'm not sure. How do you feel about this I guess is what I'm wondering?"

"How do I feel?" _About the possibility of Lucius Malfoy being released… How does he think I'd feel? _"Well… I don't like him." _I say, thinking I sound a bit petulant when I say it, I shrug and look at him, _"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Certainly not happy or excited, I suppose it's good for his family and-and for you…?" _This I say with a slowed enthusiasm, I'm not sure what he's feeling or thinking since he's a statue, but I can only imagine that he's happy with this possibility. He nods and I raise my eyebrows and shrug back. _"Was that what you were looking for in a response?"

"No." _She looks confused. _"Yes." _More confusion. _"Truthfully, I don't know. I intend on going to the hearing. You are right that I am excited about this possibility. My position here at Hogwarts and the view of the public has made me hold off in writing him and it'd be nice to have my friend back." _Shock._

_He'd been open with me. _"I can understand that. This doesn't mean though that just because he's done time I think he's a changed man or that I think he is something he's not."

"What does that mean?" _I didn't think I liked where this was going but I suppose it would be helpful to get this out of the way since I'm sure sooner or later we'd have this conversation._

"Well… Lucius Malfoy has been a persecutor of anything _not _Pureblood. I think he's a vile, horrible, cruel man, and truth be told-I'd rather he stayed and rotted in Azkaban." _He just looks at me, shocked at my answer I suppose. _"I understand he's your friend, but he's never shown to me that he actually has an ounce of respect for anyone that wasn't a pureblood or-or you. I have no reason why I should respect him-he's one of the few people in this world where the saying, "Respect your elders," a rule I normally follow will never apply because I can find nothing to respect in him." _I look away at that admission. I would really hate for Severus to hate me for what I truly think of his friend. He clears his throat but I don't look at him. _"And further more I say," _my hands animated and flying in the air, _"He tried to bring back Voldemort by giving Ginny his diary." _I turn and look at him, his face unsettled with the mention of his "Lord." _"She was eleven Severus. _Eleven. _What kind of man would do that to a little, innocent, scared girl?!" _I just shake my head and look at the fire._

"You don't know him." _I say quietly and she looks at me. _"You just know the man that he had to portray himself as-just like me."

_I look at him from the corner of my eyes. _"Did you try to open the Chamber of Secrets by killing a little girl?" _I turn my head an face him fully and he looks at me evenly. _"NO! You didn't. YOU tried to SAVE us-me! All of us students. Not because it was your job, but because you actually _care _about others that are your _precious _blood type."

"Hermione, don't yell at me." _I'm trying to stay calm, of course she'd feel this way, be this upset. She has every right. _"I know all of these facts," _and then some, _"I was there." _She just huffs and turns her back obviously upset. _

"You can't expect me to feel safe if-if that _man _is coming and going from here." _Stupid._

_I am not stupid. _"What do you mean you can't feel safe? And who says he would be coming and going?"

"I-He's your friend! Of course he'd come to see you. He tried to kill Ginny when she was eleven. I mean how can you want _that-that _man around me when he is a murderer and-and who knows what else!" _I'm completely agitated at this point. Why can't Severus see how much I am threatened by him, why can't he see?!_

"Hermione! He _won't _hurt you. He-"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT?! HE'S KILLED HOW MANY MUGGLEBORNS, TORTURED HOW MANY? RUINED SO MANY LIVES!" _I was breathing heavily and I had stood up. _

_She was on the defensive now and I regretted even telling her about it. I had to stay calm but I felt as though my insides were going to explode. _"Hermione I-"

"You know what?! No. You obviously can't even see where I'm coming from. I-I-I JUST DON'T EVEN KNOW!" _I say and turn and storm out of the room. Throwing myself onto the bed in my Gryffindor room I burst into tears for the second night in a row and just sob. _

_She was obviously upset and I wasn't sure if everything she had just screamed at me was everything she was feeling or if there was something deeper. Sighing I stand and walk out of the living room. I hear her sobbing in her room and I knock on the door. _"Hermione?" _Nothing just indignant sobs answer me. _"I-I'm sorry that I've upset you, that wasn't my intention with showing you the letter…" _I wait a minute and all that answers me is sobbing. The heavy breathing and hiccupping that answer me frustrating and make me hurt, I hate crying. Not because it shows weakness, like everyone thinks, but because it makes me feel horrible when I make a student cry. Sadly it's all I ever seem to do-even my own wife. I knock again, _"Just so you are informed, I am going to the hearing." _With crying being the only response I get again, I sigh and lean my head against the door. _"Well, I… Good night then. I'm sorry I've upset you." _I couldn't think of anything else to say and I turned and walked into my bedroom. Stopping in the center of the room I look towards the bathroom but decide I'd rather just take a potion and sleep off the night's argument I undress and take a vile out of my bedside table drawer and down it in one go. Resting my head up on the pillow I feel sleep pulling at me and I drop my eyelids, the dark engulfing my sight and I sleep. _

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope that the portrayal of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was good enough for you guys. I find that they, especially Mrs. Malfoy are somewhat hard to portray in this situation. Have a good night. –Sevy14**


	50. Morning Surprises

**Once again, I have another chapter for you. Have a great night and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

**Thursday Morning: Day of the Hearing**

_I awoke at 6:00am this morning. Groaning as I sit up and rub my eyes. Hermione had yet to say a word to me and had gotten out of Advanced Potions and the Head's meeting and patrolling with which she was paired with me. While I was getting somewhat irritated with her immature behavior I was just letting her ride it out, knowing that she would come to me when she was ready. After showering I went out to the kitchen, thinking it was a bit too quiet even for this hour I look over to see that it's 6:40am, I'd taken a long shower. I walk back down the hallway and open the door to Hermione's Gryffindor room and both of the cats sprint out and down the hallway. Looking in she's sleeping soundly on the bed. I think to wake her but I don't, she hasn't spoken to me and she might not appreciate me waking her up. This is my new challenge-being considerate of her space… At least I think that this is the challenge. I shrug and then shut the door silently and walk back to the kitchen where both cats are waiting by their food bowls. I sigh and look at them, Cortes meows and bend over, pouring their food into their bowls. Neither giving me a second look they begin to eat, once again I don't receive a thank you-of course they're animals can't expect anything from them. I grab some milk from the ice box and some cold cereal and pour it in the bowl. I grind at the cereal and the sound is loud in my head. I'm done with my meal after five minutes of eating and I down my pumpkin juice. I stand, almost tripping over the blast cats as they lay in wait for any dropped milk, and move to the sink where I turn the sink on and begin to wash the bowl. Afterwards I look at the clock and it reads 6:55am. I sigh and go and light the fire in the front room, I'm sure that Hermione would at least appreciate having a warm living room when she awakes, of course, that's just what I tell myself, what she really wants I have no idea at the moment since we haven't spoken in more than twenty-four hours. There's a knock on the door and rise, opening the door Draco's standing there and I stand back, allowing him entrance. As he walks in front of me into the living room I notice that he's a bit on edge, one would only noticed if they knew him. _"Have you eaten?" _He nods,_

"Yes uncle." _I'm not really sure what to expect from today, nor am I sure how to feel-how to act._

_I nod. _"Very good." _He sits in one of the armchairs and stares at the fire. I look at the boy who is obviously in a state of confusion, I don't blame him. I'm feeling a sense of confusion as well. If released, what does that mean for my family? Family?! When did I… I suppose that is a valid question, and perhaps Albus is right, I should be thinking more on 'family' terms and not Hermione and I terms. _"I'm going to inform Hermione of our departure, I'll be right back."

"Alright." _This won't be good._

_Walking back to wake Hermione I had a knot forming in my stomach. A part of me wanted to just leave, only leaving a note but I figured I'd rather avoid that argument and so I brave the cold shoulder that I've been offered as of late and I lean over across the bed and I touch her shoulder and shake her a bit, _"Hermione," _I whisper. Nothing though. _"Hermione."

"Ugh… I-What?!" _I look up at Severus through groggy eyes. _"Why-why are you in here?! Get out!" _I say shaking his hand off my shoulder and sitting up quickly. Regretting it though as the blood flow makes my rush into a dizzying fashion and I raise my hand up to my temple caressing it and I look at him, _"What?"

_I want to comment on her tone but it isn't worth it I think sighing. _"I wanted to inform you that Draco and I are leaving for the hearing now, it starts at 8:15am. I'll be gone for tonight, perhaps even for dinner."

_I just look at him. What does he want me to say. _"Okay…" _He just looks at me and sighs. _

"Well I… Have a good day ."

"Mhmm." _He turns and leaves. I just sit there staring at the spot where he had just been standing, what do I do?_

_I enter the living room and Draco stands._

"You're alive."

_He says in a light tone, although I note that it's forced. _"She makes me feel helpless." _I say to him and he nods,_

"Women, eh?" _I feel bad for Uncle Severus, Granger's a hard bird to knock. _

_I just look at Draco, he did not say what I think he said. But he did and he shrugs his shoulders. Grabbing some floo powder I throw it into the fire and we step through. _

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

_Still sitting there I suddenly hop out of the bed and hurry across the room, down the hall and into the living room. I reach up and take a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, _"Professor McGonnagal." _I say and the fire flames green and I step through. I was so happy that I had permission to come through into her personal quarters. _"Professor. Professor." _I say loudly in her living room, thinking it'd be a bit rude to walk around her personal quarters. _"Professor can you hear me?"

"Oh Hermione, hello dear is there something I can help you with? Something wrong?"

"I-I" _I didn't know what to say. I'd been so upset with Severus that I'd put off thinking about the hearing and what I was going to do. I sigh and run my hands through my messy hair. _"I'd like to go to the hearing. A-and Severus already left and-and I…" _I just fall silent and look at her. She nods._

"Very well. I shall take you down to meet Severus. Go shower and be ready. What time does it start?"

_I look over at the mantle and see that the time is 7:25am. _"It starts at 8:15."

"Alright my dear. I shall be down to get you at 7:50am."

"Okay thank you. I'm sorry to make you have to go out of your day."

"No no my dear. This might be good for you and Severus. Go shower, go."

"Okay thanks." _I say and smile at her before turning and disappearing through a flash of green flames. _

**7:50am**

_Twenty-five minutes later I find myself showered, dressed, in a midnight blue dressrobe, with black wedges. I don my cloak and make sure that the cats are fed when Headmaster Dumbledore comes through the flames. _"Oh! Hello sir. I wasn't expecting you." _Unsure all of a sudden I look at her and then down and back up again. _Does this look alright? I haven't ever been to a hearing for a release before." _I say somewhat bashfully._

"You look great. Now, Professor McGonnagal had to take care of something here so I offered to escort you to the hearing."

_I smile. _"Thank you sir. I'm a bit nervous." _He smiles and nods._

"Yes, that is perfectly understandable. Now come here, we're going to apparate there, it's faster."

_He says smiling. Feeling a bit awkward I get close to him and we touch and then the pulling in my belly button tells me we're apparating and I close my eyes. After the feeling stops I open them and we're there. I look over at him and he's smiling. I nod, signaling I'm ready and he begins walking. I follow him, my stomach throwing up all over itself internally. I feel as though I might be sick but I won't. holding my head up high we walk past the guards, inwardly I think it's kind of cool getting a free entry pass because I'm with Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world. After we pass the security check point he turns and winks at me, I smile. We go up the large stone steps and then I hear the familiar voice of Narcissa Malfoy and I feel like backing out-but it's too late. And then all of a sudden, it _is _too late because Headmaster Dumbledore calls out to Severus._

"Severus my boy, here is another member to add to your party."

_The icky bile rides up my throat when Severus turns and looks at me, his eyebrows don't shoot up in surprise but his eyes show the surprise clear as day. I look down bashfully at my feet and clasp my hands behind my back. The thought crosses my mind that I must look like a small child and then I think, compared to the Headmaster, I am just a small child. A hand on the small of my back makes me look up and over at the Headmaster and he winks at me and pushes on my back a bit and move forward a bit. I walk towards Severus, Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco, who I am pleased to see has yet to close his mouth in shock at my appearance. I turn half way to them and wave at the headmaster who waves back and then turns and disappears around the corner. I sigh, turn, look at Severus. When I reach them I look up at him and then take his hand, _"He's your friend. Even if I don't like him, I should at least support you and your care for him." _He looks down at me and I swallow, _"Besides, I know I'd ask you to do the same for me if I were in this situation." _I just stand there and look from him to the Malfoy's. It seemed like an eternity, especially with the silence that was between us, but the clerk calls Mr. Malfoy's case number and the Malfoy's turn and look at the clerk. I look at Severus and then I look at them. I lean up on my tip toes and whisper, _"Are we going to go in?" _He just looks at me and I look back at him. A small smile graces my features. _"Did you really think I'd let you come alone? I may be stubborn but I know that I need to support you and your friendship since it means so much to you-even if I don't want to." _He looks at me and nods._

"We'll talk later."

"Okay," _I whisper quietly. As I look around I faintly hear him murmur,_

"Thank you for coming."

_I turn my head to look back at him but it's as though nothing has been said. He motions for us to follow the Malfoy's into the courtroom and once again, my stomach does flips and I'm nervous-although I don't know why, it isn't like Severus is on trial here. Out of the corner of my though I see a brightly dressed woman, and I groan a bit, Severus looks down at me,_

"What?"

"Skeeter." _I say and nod my head in her direction. _"She's trouble. We don't have a good relationship." _I've failed to mention to Severus that I have a bit of blackmail on her. I pray to God, to Merlin, to whomever is listening that she doesn't approach us. _

"It's fine. Sit here."

_He says and I realize where we're at. Just behind the defendants table. More accurately directly behind the man, Lucius Malfoy himself, and I had never been in more of a squeamish state than I was now. I felt a hand gently squeeze my own and I look over at Severus, but just as fast as the pressure's there-it's gone. But I appreciate it and lean my head on his shoulder. My only response from him is a sniff, I just smile to myself. _

* * *

**My muse seems to be infatuated with this story as of now. I really hope that you enjoy the chapters that I've been putting up. Have a lovely week and I hope to hear from you. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	51. Courtroom Trials

**

* * *

**

Hello friends. Here is yet another update for you. This one came a bit slowly, I apologize for that. Well enjoy. –Sevy14

* * *

_The hearing seemed to last an eternity. It was necessarily boring, but it was filled with much that I already knew so I zoned out for a good portion of it, for that, I was sure. A couple of times I caught Skeeter looking at me, this dismayed me a bit but I tried to shake it off, hopefully she'd keep her trap and her quill quiet-or at least baring that, keep my name out of her article. I sighed as I looked forward, searching the eyes of the court for any sign of finality but I was unable to read anything. A pressure upon my leg made me look down, Severus had his hand there, I continued to stare at it a moment longer before he squeezed gently one more time and I raised my eyes to meet his. Looking into his depths I had no clue as to what I was supposed to be seeing, the ability to read his eyes has escaped me, I narrow my eyebrows at him and he looks back before raising an eyebrow and looking away, back up towards the front of the courtroom, the pressure from his hand resting upon my thigh dissipates with its removal. Minutes continued to pass me by, but to me they seemed to last an eternity, I felt like snorting at the cliché thought. The movement to my side made me look over only to find Severus glaring at me, I raised my eyebrow, and he did as well. It was then that I realized that perhaps I hadn't snorted in my head but rather out loud. I shrugged and made a face at him before look straight ahead. Mere moments later, my prayers were answered. Or so I'd thought. _

"This court is now at recess and will re-convene when a verdict has been reached."

_I sighed and leaned back, happy to be able to be free of the confines of the court, I was extremely bored. Severus, and the Malfoy's stand, I follow suite and turn to make my way out of the courtroom but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn, glancing first the hand on my shoulder, then follow the arm up into the steady gaze of Severus' eyes. _"Yeah?"

"We're not done here, you know that right?"

_I look at him,_ "Well, yes, I thought that we're to be leaving the courtroom though." _I say looking up at him. His eyes penetrate me and I feel like shrinking back under his gaze, yet I do not back down, I'm unsure as to what he expects me to do so I continue to look at him. _

_Sighing, _"I'm not sure what we'll do. But we are here to support them," _I say nodding my head in the direction of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. As I finish speaking though the look on her face changes from one of irritation to a look that I can't quite place. Is it anger, or disbelief, something, I don't know. _"What does that face mean?"

"You think I'm here for them?" _I was incredulous. _"I-You… You believe that?" _He looks at me and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in a fashion that I have seen many times before. _"I-I you aren't serious is all, right? I mean, _you _are here for them but I most certainly am not." _I shake my head no at the thought, reinforcing my thought with my expression. ._

"Hermione, can you… You just cooperate with me for now. I know you're not _here _for them but you are _here_…" _I say in an exasperated tone. She looks away, towards the prosecuting table where Kingsley is standing. I follow her gaze, he's in an intense conversation with the prosecutor, about what, I'm not sure. I don't comment though, not wanting to speculate because speculation is not a good thing. _

_Whispering, _"What do you think they're discussing? It seems a bit heated." _Severus just nods, not saying a word. Drawing his attention back to me he looks for a moment, _

"Just relax, I know that you're bored but please… Relax."

_I look at him, perhaps a slight bit of desperation plastered on my face but I let it go when his gaze becomes more stern, _"Okay." _I say, moving to sit back down on the wooden bench. _

"Oh and Hermione?"

_I look up at him sharply, not sure what he is about to say, _"Yeah?"

"No snorting, it's inappropriate." _Very._

_I just nod at him and then look away, spacing out, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time._

_I return my attention fully to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Wife, and son gathering close to the divider between the defendants chair and our bench. I observe them quietly for a couple of minutes. Narcissa touching him affectionately on the arm, Lucius giving her looks, and Draco attempting to look manly, to look like the appropriate son-but failing in that notion, and only being able to appear as a scared young man. Not that I fault him for that feeling. It must be a scary thought to have for him. If his father isn't released, he won't get another release hearing for at least five years, this means that Draco must jump right in to the family business, something that he is not prepared for. I raise my eyes to Lucius' to find him gazing at me, a quizzical look upon his face, I look back a moment before speaking, _"Lucius, you look well." _My throat is a bit taught at speaking to my old friend, especially when I was a part of the reason he is in this spot, something that I feel horrible for. _

"I suppose so. The thought that I have a chance at being released has lifted my spirits somewhat."

_He nods to me at the end of his response and I look back, a nod is my only response. A moment passes between us before Lucius speaks again, but not before signaling for me to stand closer, I do and lean in._

"I was very much surprised to turn around and see four people sitting behind me instead of three."

_His eyebrows are raised a bit from their normal position on his face. I look at him a small smile on my face. _"You to?" _He looks at me. The smile upon my lips becoming a bit broader but it still couldn't be considered a big or open smile. _"She wasn't coming. I left Hogwarts with only your son. Albus brought her, she came of her own accord." _As I suspected his eyebrows rose considerably and I nodded, _"Indeed."

"That is unexpected."

_Nodding, _"It is, she is full of surprises." _Our conversation halts as two aurors lumber past, both sparing no glance towards us, but I noticed them take a longer than necessarily look at Hermione before moving on. I look over at Narcissa who had sat down when I stepped forward to speak with Lucius. _"Is she alright?" _He looks over my shoulder at Narcissa, his eyes change to a lighter shade but then revert back to their dark grey. _

"Yes, she will be alright, this is a stressful process." _A pause, _"No matter how many times one goes through it."

_Nodding in agreement I start to speak but the announcement of the council stops me and the two of us share a look. Nodding I step back to the bench and sit down in between Narcissa and Hermione, who I noticed was now fidgeting. I sighed at her impatience, but I suppose we'll be out of her soon enough. I let me thoughts fall silent as the verdict is read._

"On the charges for imprisonment, the council finds that Lucius Malfoy is to be sent back to Azkaban for the remainder of the week."

_Here a gasp and sob escapes Narcissa's lips as she reached out for support upon my hand and Draco's. The court asks for silence and Lucius' verdict continues to be read. _

"Mr. Malfoy is to be released on Saturday morning after a full search of Malfoy lands has secured any and all objects associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have been taken from the home as well as any objects that might contain dark magic of sorts."

_At this Narcissa exclaims yet another gasp and then dissolves into a fit of tears. Releasing my hand and turning to bury her face into Draco's shoulder. _

"This does not extend to family heirlooms. At the time of his release, Lucius Malfoy will be awarded his wand returned as well as have any money that has been frozen to be unfrozen. The probation period will last for one year, where the court will re-convene and discuss the actions of a one, Mr. Malfoy over the past year. Barring that there has been no illegal activity on his part then his probation period will cease, if the court finds that Lucius Malfoy has taken part in any illegal activities then he will be sent back to Azkaban for an undetermined time until he serves time for his action. It is at this point that the court is-"

_I was getting ready to stand and lead Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione out of the courtroom ahead of the reporters when Kingsley stands and interrupts. _

"If I may speak?"

_I was not sure what move Kingsley was attempting to make. He'd been arguing with the prosecutor who had in turn left towards the room where the council had gone to, I will admit that I was worried about this development. Steadying my heartbeat I sit back and sigh, placing a hand upon Narcissa's own and squeeze it, showing her my support. A sharp exhale of breath from my right makes me glance over and down at Hermione, only to see her eyes look away from the placement of my hand upon Narcissa's and up into my eyes. Her face darkens a bit and then she looks away up at Kingsley. I let it go though and focus back on Kingsley._

"It is with great respect that I interrupt you sir. But with all due respect I believe that there is a way for Lucius Malfoy to be released today."

"Is that so Mr. Kingsley?"

"Yes sir. As you know, as we _all_ know, Lucius Malfoy has done many a bad thing to those of magical and non-magical decent while he was under the rule of Lord Voldemort."

_Pausing while many in the courtroom gasp at his usage of Voldemort's name he continues on, _

"His neice, Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromdeda Tonks nee Black has offered her services as his probation officer. This would entail a daily check up on Mr. Malfoy's part as well as surprise visits from her. It is with this new tactic that the Auror Department would recommend that Lucius Malfoy be released today, the recommendation of the council and their decision of the year long probation meets the term of the Auror Department gives those released from Azkaban to prove their worth to the Wizarding society."

_The courtroom was deathly silent as Kingsley moved to walk to the back of the courtroom. I looked around, amazed myself at Kingsley's statement but I found it somewhat fair as well as somewhat suspicious. I chanced a look at Severus but of course there was no facial response indicating that he heard what Kingsley had said. Lucius Malfoy himself still sat ramrod straight, I sighed and looked to my right where a couldn't help a slight groan escape my lips, Skeeter was righting feverishly, no doubt wrecking someone else's life or setting up for a giant, lie-filled story for tomorrow's paper. The slight murmuring of the council brings me back to into focus and I gaze up at them. After a minute or two more of murmuring more between them they look up, the head councilmen stands and the court is brought back to attention._

"With the recent developments brought to our attention by Head Auror Kingsley, the court has decided to continue on with the verdict of keeping Mr. Lucius Malfoy under the one year probation period. The council though, will respect the judgment of Head Auror Kingsley and the expertise of Auror Nymphadora Tonks and will grant the immediate release of Lucius Malfoy."

_After the announcement everything seemed to go so fast. I stood when Severus stood, Mrs. Malfoy had jumped up as soon as they'd adjourned the court and rushed over to Mr. Malfoy, hugging him tightly, even before his shackles had been removed. Briefly I wondered if anyone was here for Severus aside from the Headmaster during his trial but I shake that thought away, saving it for some other conversation that will probably never take place since Severus would never answer that question. Mr. Malfoy and his attorney shook hands before the aurors returned his wand and his cane to him. I stood there awkwardly unsure as to what I was supposed to do so I just stood there, waiting for direction from Severus, I was very uncomfortable. Rita Skeeter made her way over to Mr. Malfoy and was questioning him and his family. I took special care to notice Draco standing to the side of his mother, not really in the limelight but rather attempting to avoid it. I was drawn out of my thoughts by the pressure of Severus' hand upon my shoulder. I look up and he motions for me to walk out of the courtroom. I do, as fast as I could in the crowded space._

"You were uncomfortable, I apologize. It did not occur to me that you might be uncomfortable with the onslaught of reporters after a hearing ends."

_I look up at him a moment as we come to a stop just across the hall from the wide courtroom doors. _"It wasn't that really, I-I was just thinking some things. That's all. But thank you, it was getting a bit stuffy in there."

"Mmhmm…" _She looks away back into the courtroom and the dramatic mess that is being played out in there._

"Are we going back to Hogwarts now?" _I look up at him, perhaps a bit too hopefully because his face was one of confusion before it shifted back into it's normal evasive look._

"No… I'm sure we'll head back to the manor. I assume that is where Lucius will want to go." _Her face pales and I can't imagine why. _

"The-the manor?"

_I nod, _"Yes, Malfoy manor."

"Oh… Um do you think you could take me back to Hogwarts?" _He looks at me and I look back, we're playing this game again. I'm getting tired of this game I think sighing to myself. _"I'm just very uncomfortable with the manor. You-you know from the war." _I say, looking away down the hallway. _

_I hadn't thought that she'd not come to the manor because of-well I felt guilty. How could I not see this coming?! _"Well I suppose…" _She just nods at me and sighs. _"Let's see what they are planning on doing once they get out from under all those blast reporters."

"Okay," _I say quietly to him. Finally after another eternity passed the familiar platinum blonde hair emerges from the throng in the courtroom and I sigh in relief. The Malfoy's come to stand before us. The awkward silence stretched out for at least two minutes. I couldn't help but stare at Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't sure what the look upon my face was but I knew that it mustn't have been a kind one because Severus cleared his throat and squeezed my shoulder. Diverting my eyes from the molten steel that are Mr. Malfoy's to the deep dark pool of black that are Severus' eyes. _"What?"

_I shake my head at her and turn my attention to Lucius. _"What are your plans? We-" _I paused, _"I assumed, that you'd be returning the manner." _He nods at me, catching my slip and glances over at Hermione, who I notice is once again is staring at him, at least her face isn't one of hatred._

"Yes that was the plan…"

_I look at him, waiting for him to continue and he glances again at Hermione before looking at me. _

"Of course, I see no reason why we can't go out for something to eat. It would give the elves the night off of course for cooking which I'm sure they'd appreciate."

_Lucius gives me a forced, tight smile and I nod at him in acknowledgment. To my right though, I felt Hermione bristle at the mentioning of house elves but she doesn't say a word, for that I was happy for. _"Very well, shall we meet La Luna's Café?" _I remember that Lucius had a particular liking for their steak sandwich a taste he picked up when he travelled to America just after he graduated from Hogwarts. _

_Nodding, _"We shall see you there. I would of course, like to change into something more comfortable, perhaps meet at 2:30pm in front of the café?"

"Yes that works," _I respond to Lucius, nodding to him. It gives us two hours before we're to meet them. Time for him to spend with his family and time for me to spend with Hermione, or rather, time for me to prepare her for eating with them and perhaps time to get some things that need to be discussed out of the way. I nod my head to the three of them and turn with Hermione, noticing that she spares no motion towards them in our farewell but I let it slide, knowing I can only expect so much from her towards their family and her just being here was enough for the moment. _

* * *

**Well, I hope you like what I've written for this chapter. I hope that I can update again soon. Currently my muse seems to be running back and from between this story and another one of my stories. Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	52. Mysterious Woman

**Here is another chapter for you. Hopefully it's enjoyable. A reminder, and not a surprise to anyone, I do not own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling. Hope you have a great week. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Why do you think he did that?" _I asked Severus as we were walking down the large marble steps of the Ministry. Looking up at his face it remained expressionless, no surprise there._

"Why did _who _do what, Hermione?" _I glance down at Hermione from the corner of my eye and notice that she is looking up at me. She looks frustrated that I don't know what or rather who she is referring to. She sighs deeply, as though she's exasperated,_

_How come he didn't know what I was talking about-what else could I have been talking about? _"Kingsley. Why did he do that during the hearing?"

_Sighing, _"I don't know Hermione." _How could I know that? _

_Looking back over at him he seems to be grumpy, or perhaps just tired. I let it go, for now, and focus on keeping stride with him. Sometimes Severus forgets that it isn't just him walking but me as well and I have to practically jog to keep up. Must be lost in his own world, must be because of the hearing, perhaps he's remembering his hearing. I don't know. _"You're mad I came." _It was more of a statement than a question, quickly my glance over at him was cut off by looking away when he averted his eyes from forwards to me. For some reason, I'd hoped that he wouldn't answer, of course, why wouldn't he? I snort to myself due to the thought that of course he'll respond to that, it's stupid to pose the statement and not think he'll reply. _

_Her voice caught me off guard and I look over at her only to see that she turns her eyes away. Briefly I wonder where it came from but I dismiss that thought. She must feel this way because I haven't said a word to her since we left the ministry. I realize then that she's practically jogging and I slow down my pace. Walking a bit further I look back down at her. She's a bit stiff, rigid like as she walks and I sigh. _"Would you like to sit down?"

_His voice draws me from my thoughts, almost startling me due to the roughness that it creates with the smooth buzzing that the murmuring of passer bys create. _"What?"

"This bench, would you like to sit, rest your feet?" _She looks at the bench and then back at me. _

"Yes, I suppose I would. Thank you." _I sit down but Severus remains standing, I'm not sure why really. To me, it seems a bit weird for me to be sitting but him to remain upright. _"Aren't you going to sit down too?"

"Well I…" _I drift off, my thought not concrete and I look down the sidewalk to my left and then my right and then back at her. She's looking at m with a look upon her features, is it hope, or wonder, or curiosity, I can't be sure. I nod to her and take my seat beside her, not speaking, only watching as people pass by. Minutes tick by and we don't exchange words, I hear her sigh but do not look over at her. _"You are a mystery to me, Hermione. A complete mystery." _I can feel her head turn and her eyes bore into the side of my head, I don't look though, I continue to watch people walk by._

_What does that mean? A mystery? _"What do you mean, a mystery?" _I didn't think I'd done anything mysterious._

_This time I do look at her. _"You came to the hearing today, even though I know that you would rather see Lucius rot in jail. I am not ignorant of your feelings towards his family and particularly towards him. Yet the gesture of your presence there, of your own accord I might add, means more not only on a social level, but to me, and it sets an impression with him and his family. It was quite diplomatic of you." _I rest for a moment and she opens her mouth to retort but I beat her to it. _"It is a mystery to me because I do not know many that would extend that sort of kindness to an obvious enemy. I-I just don't understand you-you're a mystery."

_I didn't know what to say or rather, how do I take that? _"Oh… Okay." _I say lamely and look at him. _"I'm sorry?" _I add on, not sure exactly what I'm supposed to say. He looks over at me and then down, but picks his head back up again and is scanning the sidewalk. Inwardly I sigh at this, perhaps he'll never be free of his old way of living because it is so ingrained into him. _

"I-I did not mean it in disrespectful way, I was just commenting that you are a mystery to me…" _I trail off, not knowing what more to say to her exactly because I didn't know what I was trying to say. _

"Oh… Well I-Why is _she _here?" _I say, my voice displaying obvious distaste at the woman coming towards Severus and I. _

_Looking over and then up in the direction that Hermione was looking towards I see the woman of her distaste hastily heading in our direction. Hermione, I could feel had completely stiffened up and I noticed when I glanced back down at her that her face or rather, her cheeks had turned a shade of pink. _"I'm sure that it's nothing." _I attempt to say in a soothing way, noting in my head that I don't actually know how to be soothing or sound soothing._

"I'm sure that it won't be nothing Severus, it never is with her." _Stupid bint._

"Why, Professor Snape, Madame Snape how lovely it is to see you here enjoying the fresh air. It was also… Curious to see you, Madame, at the hearing of Lucius Malfoy, do you have any words you'd like to say on the matter?"

_The absolute nerve. _"Ms. Skeeter, to be perfectly frank, your presence here is neither wanted nor needed. Do you think it would be possible for you to return back where you came from? I'm merely attempting to have a calm midday with my husband, one that does not include reporters." _She stares at me stonily and I stare back._

"Madam Snape, my readers want to know how-"

"The fact that you would leave us be would show how much you value the privacy of people that _do _read your column, it would be a shame if you had a review that was less than flattering coming from a dear friend of ours." _I pause and then start, looking at Severus, _"Don't you think Harry would just love to write a letter to Ms. Skeeter's editor?" _The sweetness of my voice was sickening and I could see the barest hint of a sparkle in Severus' eye. I turn my attention back to Skeeter and give her bright, over the top smile. _

"Humph."

_I am rewarded for my disgusting display of "politeness" with her harrumph and the sight of her turning and stomping away in obvious frustration or anger. Either way, I was satisfied and I sit back, crossing my arms over my chest with a small smile on my face. Only vaguely aware of Severus' eyes on me, _"I think it's going to be lovely day today, don't you?"

"Indeed." _A mysterious woman indeed._

_His response only made me smile larger. Boldly I rested my head upon his shoulder and watched the feet and colored clothing walk by. _

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this. I know it is quite short and perhaps a bit scattered, I apologize. I'm having a bit of writers block with this and in all honesty, all of my stories right now. Which is quite upsetting because I know that this story is just getting going, especially with the release of Lucius from Azkaban. **

****I have done this for my other story, "Yes Tom" but I wanted to do this for this story as well. If you have any questions, on anything that is relevant to my story that you've been wondering about since you began reading the story, shoot me a review or an email. The next chapter that I do, if i have enough questions I will be including the answer at the top of the chapter. So please, if you have ANYTHING you want to know about ANYTHING to do with this story, let me know and I will answer them to the best of my ability.****

**Anyways, I hope that I can update again soon. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14**


	53. Hermione Has Some Fun With Ferret

**Well, here it is, an update. I know it's been a LONG time and I apologize. My muse has been off wondering and I've been super busy. Hope you all are doing well and that you had a great holiday. –Sevy14**

***I own nothing. **

* * *

_It was nearing the time for us to meet with the Malfoy's at La Luna's and I was not looking forward to it. Still sitting on the bench we hadn't spoke in a long while and I longed to know what he was thinking. Finally though he started and stood, I looked up at him and he offered me his hand. I stood without taking it though brushing the front of my coat out to straighten it I look up at him. _"Ready?" _He nods and begins to walk. _"Severus." _Stopping a few feet in front of me he turns to look at me. _"C-Can I hold your arm?" _I was hesitant to ask because he doesn't strike me as a man that is keen on public displays but he relented after a moment of thought and offered his arm, I took it and smiled at him, I only recieved a sight quirk of the mouth in response. _

"This is going to be awkward." _I say without looking up at him._

"Perhaps."

_Perhaps? _"What do you mean "Perhaps?" of course it'll be awkward. ME? Mr. Malfoy. Ferret! It'll be horridly awkward, I don't know why I didn't just go back to the school." _I was regretting coming. I didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with them. _

_I sigh at her and the nerves and impending irritation that she was showing. _"It'll be fine. I assure you." _After a moments pause, _"And don't refer to Draco as "Ferret," please."

"Hmmph," _and only roll my eyes at him. We arrive and walk into the café. There weren't many patrons, I was thankful for that. This whole thing will be very interesting. Perhaps I should just make this horrible for everyone else since I really do not like Lucius Malfoy. Ah yes, yes I know what I'll ask when the awkward silence settles over us. _"Are they here?"

_I look down at her, _"Hermione, I do not know, I just arrived, as did you." _She only looks up with a slight glare. _"Yes, they're here," _I say after glancing around,_ "Over in the corner by the window."

_We walk towards them, Ferret looks just as pleased to be here as I do. As we come to stand at the edge of the table Lucius stands and looks at us, _

"Hello."

_He says a bit awkwardly. Severus returns the pleasantry with one of his own, and I ignore Mr. Malfoy entirely and seat myself in the corner. Sitting there I stare at Mrs. Malfoy, she looks as though she's terrified of how this whole lunch will go, I smirk a bit and think, of course she is terrified, just think how dinner went. A pressure on my arm grabs my attention and I look up and over at Severus,_

"What would you like to drink?"

_I shrug and he glares. I sigh, _"Water then." _Ferret looks uncomfortable and like he'd rather be anywhere than here-probably on the pitch right now. Again a pressure and again I look at Severus,_

"Narcissa asked you a question."

_I raise an eyebrow at him, _"Oh." _And I look at her. _

"Madam Snape-"

"Don't call me that please. Just Mrs. Snape will do." _She looks slightly affronted _"It makes me sound older than I am, that's all." _She nods a bit. _

"Mrs. Snape," _inwardly I smirk, _"What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

_Starting off with a safe route of conversational context, I sigh a bit though. This topic always makes me sad. _"Well… My dream was that I was going to travel Europe, go visit North and South America, as well as China and some of the small islands-perhaps India over the course of the summer." _I pause a bit and allow that to sink in. _"And then in the fall go to university somewhere until I completed all that I wanted to complete, then I was thinking of going and mastering in whatever I felt like becoming a mistress in and then getting a job, somewhere." _She nods her head, waiting for me to continue but I don't. I just sit there and look from her to Mr. Malfoy and to Severus. Finally, the Ferret speaks,_

"So… If you aren't doing that then what are you doing? Because I can't see why wouldn't do that if that is your dream."

_I look down a bit, willing the tears to go away. Taking a few deep breaths I look at Severus and then up at the Malfoy's sitting across from us. _"Well, I'm married now Malfoy… I can't just up and leave for three months and then go away to school until Christmas and then leave again and do this for however many years. And then leave for mastery in whatever subject or subjects I choose. That doesn't seem very fair." _Ferret just shrugs and looks at me, swirling the ice in his drink with a straw. _"Oh, and I'll be having a baby so that cuts into traveling, school, and becoming a master in something-don't you think?!" _At this he stops and stares, open mouth and I smirk and lean back into my chair. _

"Wh-what?"

_He stammers out. I suppose I shouldn't be smirking openly and I readjust my face. _"Oh you-you didn't know?" _I say looking over at Severus. I lean over to him and whisper in mock shock, _"You didn't tell them?" _He just glares at me. I sit back up and shrug, _"Gryffendors aren't known for their tact." _Malfoy scoffs and says,_

"Among other things."

_I look sharply up at him and her smirks back. _"How about you come at me with a response that is representative of your status in our class," _I pause, _"Behind me, in second place, like it has been since our first year." _His smirk turns into a blank face and he leans back in his chair, arms crossed. _

"Hermione."

_I look over at Severus, _"What?" _I say innocently. _

"Don't try to act innocent, I can see the laughter in your eyes, you aren't sneaky." _Something that Gryffendors aren't known for either._

_I look at him for a second. _"Severus," _He looks over, _"I am sneaky." _He raises an eyebrow at me, _"Well, at least I was when I was eleven raiding your stores for the supplies for polyjuice potions."

"Yes, yes you were very sneaky Hermione. Any other incidents that I should know about?"

_I raise my finger to my mouth and pretend to be thinking hard, staring up at the ceiling. After tapping my finger on my chin a few times I shake my head, _"Nope. None that I can think to inform you of." _He glares. _"So where's our waiter, I'm starved."

* * *

**I know, I know, please don't kill me. It is short BUT it is an update after an eternity of silence. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you had a great holiday. –Sevy14**


	54. Hermione Continues Her Fun

Lucius called our waiter over as soon as I mentioned I was starved. More so because he was feeling very awkward with me there and it was quite obvious that I was making them uncomfortable, I took a small piece of pride with that feeling. Malfoy was still staring at me and it was getting irritating, but I behaved while our waiter was there. I listened as everyone ordered, a mischievous feeling took over my body and I had to contain the slight giggle that was building in my stomach. Lucius ordered some sort of creamy soup, Narcissa got the same, weird I thought, Malfoy got fish and chips, humph, typical Brit., and Severus got some sort of sandwich, I'm not really sure, and then it was my turn.

"And for you Miss?"

"It's Mrs. Actually," _I start out and receive an apologetic retort from the waiter and slight nudge from Severus' foot. _"I'll have a grilled cheese please." _The waiter took on a puzzled look and shifted his weight from left to right._

"Um, we don't serve that here, is there something else you'd like?"

_I look at him, ignoring everyone else, _"No." _The waiter makes to open his mouth, _"Why don't you serve that here? It's perfectly good. You must get patrons that ask for it," _I make a contemplative face, _"Well, younger ones anyways." _The poor man is incredibly uncomfortable and I'm fighting the urge to giggle, and doing quite well I think to myself._

"Um I'm sorry, I've never had anyone ask for that, is there anything else that you'd like?"

_I look at him, narrowing my eyes a bit, _"I see… I suppose it's because not many mud-muggleborns come in here then. It is very clear now." _My left thigh is suddenly met with Severus' large hand and he squeezes it a bit, but I ignore him. The poor waiter, I almost feel bad for him._

"Uh, well I wouldn't know uh…"

_He's sweating bullets, and yes, somewhere deep inside of me, I'm enjoying this. _"Well that's just terrible, you really should think of expanding the menu that you have to _all _bloo-types of people that might want to venture in here and have a bite." _I sit back and look out the window for a minute. The waiter is shifting back and forth, his reflection is quite humorous and the urge to giggle is too much, I do, and turn back to the waiter, _"I suppose then it's out of the question that you have a philly cheese steak?" _The waiters face drops and he shakes his head,_

"N-no, um how about something off of our menu, I'm sure that there-"

"Your menu is unappealing to me." _I say looking at him. _"Is there something you can do?" _He looks back towards the back of the café and then to me again, shaking his head from left to right,_

"I-I don't think there is, um, I can go check if you'd like?"

"Well," _I look at his nametag, then I realize I never thought they'd have nametags here in the Wizarding world; learn something new everyday, _"William," _he nods in my direction,_

"Yes Mrs…?"

"Yes, yes, how about a hot chocolate?" _He sighs and is relieved,_

"That," _he says a bit triumphantly, _"We do have."

_I nod and stare at him and he looks back at me. _

"Was there anything else that you wanted?"

_I lean my head to the right pretending to think, _"Aside from a grilled cheese sandwhich and a philly cheese steak… um….?" _The silence travels on for a minute or so and now I'm just toying with the man, _"I'll have the roast beef, with mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and brussel sprouts, with cheese melted on top of the brussel sprouts." _He looks at me oddly and then writes it down. _"Owe and some more water please." _I say politely. He nods, takes our menus, and then is off. I look around the table and Mrs. Malfoy is openly staring at me, her mouth isn't ajar but it's humorous, Malfoy is staring as well, and Mr. Malfoy has a strange, contemplative look on his face, his eyes, unreadable. I don't look over at Severus right away, but out the window. I start a bit when he speaks,_

"Was that _absolutely _necessary?"

"What?" _I say, drawing out the noun and raising my eyebrows to make a questioning face._

"What? Hermione you did that on purpose, you knew full well they didn't have those here."

"How am I supposed to know that they only serve to a… _particular _cliental?" _I say with a shrug and a glace at Mr. Malfoy's direction. Severus only narrows his eyes at me,_

"You're being difficult, I would appreciate it if you would stop."

_I smirk, _"I'm having fun."

"I bet."

_He mutters underneath his breath. I give him a big toothy smile, _"And just think, I'm only going to get more fun as the years drag on." _He groans,_

"Don't remind me…"

_I shrug and respond, _"At least I'm not needy like that," _I say pointing to a girl on the other side of the café. She's practically all over her date, or whatever he is. _

"He looks like he's suffocating," _Malfoy says in a low voice. I only nod and turn to Severus,_

"It could be much worse, besides, I'm sure I'm not like this with all of your friends." _I say with a small, innocent smile painted onto my face._

_He looks at me for a minute. _"These _are _my friends. And are the _only _ones I consider friends."

_I make a face, _"Oh… Sorry, then it'll be interesting when you decide we're to get together with them." _He only looks at me, _"Well I think it's going considerably better than dinner, don't you Mrs. Malfoy?" _She looks to me and nods,_

"Actually Severus, at least there hasn't been any _words _said to offend either party."

_He nods and looks at me, I open my mouth to respond, _"Well, that's only because Mr. Malfoy hasn't really spoken. We'll see though, I have a feeling that we'll butt heads." _Draco snorts and his mother looks affronted, his father annoyed, Severus irritated and I just giggle at everyone, _"Truly though, I'm having more fun than I anticipated." _Just then a flash goes off and we all look quickly to our left and I groan. Skeeter! My hand instantly goes to Severus' arm and he looks at me, but quickly back at her._

"So Lucius," _She says in a horridly pretentious way, _"How does it feel to be out and about after being locked up in Azkaban, my readers are dying to know, and, with such _lovely _company." _She says giving me a smug smirk and cheekily toothy grin._

_Instantly I'm sickened by her ensemble of polka dotted, lima bean colored top that is just a bit too tight, that doesn't leave enough to imagination. Frankly, I was not in the mood to deal with her so before Mr. Malfoy could speak I do, _"Rita, it's a pleasure to see you again," _I say in a voice that is itself, just as sickening as her outfit. She turns her attention to me, her face a mask of confusion._

"I uh-yes, yes it is nice to see you again Miss Gra-Pardon me, Mrs. Snape."

_As she starts to turn her attention back to Mr. Malfoy I push my chair back, _"I believe the last time we met that we had made an agreement, one that you are breaking at this moment." _She smirks,_

"Oh that… Well it is easily fixed. I got registered with the Ministry so our little _agreement _doesn't bother me anymore."

_She titters with excitement like she's got the best of me. _"I see…" _Nodding in a manner of understanding she too nods, _"Out of curiosity, did you also inform the Ministry of your little escapade with Carrows brothers?"

"I-I-what?!"

_She looks shock, a hand is brought to her bulging chest. _"Yes, you know how you spend a month with them two months before the final battle. And then you went and stayed with at Greyback's for a week." _Her face pales, _"Now, now, did you really think I'd leave such an agreement up for chance when you can easily fix it?" _She begins to shake her head a bit, _"You know, since I haven't said anything I could be in trouble, and now that I think about it, I'm sure your readers would love to know what exactly you were doing with the Carrows and Greyback, I know I am." _She begins to back away and I move quickly forward grabbing her arm and pulling her back to my side. She struggles a bit, but it is of no avail. I chuckle, _"I'm quite strong from the war, so you can stop." _She does. _"Now, I'd like to see your notepad."

"My-my notepad?"

"Did I stutter Rita?" _I say nicely with a face to kill._

"N-no."

_She hands it to me and I take the top page and rip it off, she's got quite a story there so far, _"I told you, that I wasn't ever to be mentioned in your writing without a nice little preview and by the looks of it, this will never do." _She nods quickly. _"How about, you write about the trial today, _only_ the trial and that's it." _Again, she nods, I release her and return to my seat, the paper still in my hand. _"And the film, that picture better not show up _anywhere, _or else I'll have to show the pictures of you with the Carrows that I have. _Understood?_"

_Shaking her head in the affirmative. _"Yes. I understand."

"Great," _I say with a cheery smile, _"I knew you would, you're very smart." _She nods and backs away and turns to leave. _"Oh, and Rita, whatever you wrote about me and Severus at the trial today, I would burn it if I were you." _She nods and leaves the café quickly. I look up at Severus, _"What?"

"What was that?"

_He asks in somewhat disbelief. _"I have a reputation to maintain." _He only quirks his eyebrow at me. _

"A _reputation_? That is _not _what that was about."

"You're right." _And that is all I say. I turn to look out the window, obviously not delivering any more information on the manner. _

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that. It's as much that is coming out for this story tonight, but, two updates in less than twenty four hours is good, especially since I've been SO bad lately. Thank you for all of your reviews. Have a good night. –Sevy14**


	55. Not an update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	56. Frustrations, Revelations, & Irritations

**It has been an eternity and I apologize whole-heartedly for that. After my authors note that I left you all my computer died and I had no way to upload anything. I hope to be updating way more, more often, and writing daily. For those of you that are still with this story, thank you for not giving up, I have not given up on it. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

Looking out the window smiling to myself, the table was in silent shock until Ferret decides to break it.

"Uh Granger you know that was very Slytherin thing to do, right?"

Turning to look at him, I sigh. "And you know my name isn't Granger anymore, right?" My eyebrows raised I stare at him for a moment before returning to gaze out the window. The silence sits around us and then the waiter arrives with our food. We all dig in, perhaps a bit too brashly but it's to make up for conversation. After a few minutes I put my fork down and push my plate away and drink some water. Looking from me and then to my plate Severus face stiffens, "What?"

"You're not eating."

I sigh. "I know. I'm not hungry."

His eyebrows stiffen and burrow. "What do you mean you're not hungry? You were starving just a minute ago."

"I know." I say exasperatedly, but I'm not now, and besides, it smells like garbage." I look out the window.

"Garbage, Hermione? You ordered this… And it doesn't smell like garbage."

"I'm aware I ordered it, and it does. I can't help it okay. I'm pregnant." I'm getting frustrated that he doesn't seem to be getting it and I huff a bit and cross my arms, willing the tears not to rise up over something as stupid as this food.

"Very well." He says and returns to eating.

I take this time to look at the Malfoys. Both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are eating daintily, as though something within them may break if they eat like normal people. Malfoy is eating less so. I can hear the crunching and grinding of his food as he chews. They're odd people. All of a sudden things I need to take care of rush into my mind put my elbows on the table and gaze at Mrs. Malfoy. She looks up and then at Lucius and back at me.

"Is there something you'd like to say Mrs. Snape?"

I sigh, "Yes. But you can finish eating." She nods but then halts,

"No, you can ask, it's quite alright to have conversation during dinner."

In my head it sounds as though she's informing me in some snobbish way that of course the Malfoys converse over dinner, but I let that irritation roll off.

"Fine. At the wedding," Severus stiffens and Lucius looks at me hard, "Andromeda will be there…" I pause for a minute, her face pales. "Will that be an issue, for either one of you?" Neither of them answer right away and I take it that my question caught them off guard. "Okay well, you can answer later. I just thought I'd tell you."

Beside me Severus stiff body relaxes, he obviously was expecting something much worse. As everyone finishes their food, Ferret asks if he can have dessert and his father looks a bit embarrassed and looks at Severus and I. Shrugging, "I don't mind." He orders himself chocolate ice cream. For some reason I found it odd he ate chocolate ice cream. Thought he'd be a vanilla kind of guy. Weird. Turning to look at me Severus, pauses and then asks,

"We're all dying to know what that exchange with Rita was about."

"Oh…" I say and smirk at him. "Nothing." When it's obvious that answer does not sit well with him I just say, "You have some things you can't or won't tell me and I have mine. It's okay. I promise."

He sighs, probably out of irritation, "Hermione, Skeeter can be very dangerous, not just with her pen. She was in Slytherin, and not for how she writes."

Narrowing my eyes at him, "I am aware of that." He makes to say something, "And I'll have you know that I am more than perfectly capable of handling myself when it comes to hairy situations. I've been in quite a few for someone my age." Obviously upset with him he swallows, but it isn't out of embarrassment, perhaps preparation?

"Hermione, I know. But that does not mean that you shouldn't be alone in a situation with someone like her. I know you think that you are capable of handling situations, and you are in many cases, but there are some people, some cases that you'd be better off not handling and-"

"Just because I am a "little girl" does not mean that I cannot take care of myself Severus." I'm fully upset right now and I can feel the heat on my cheeks. His mouth opens, "No. Don't! I'll have you know that I was a major reason for keeping not only Harry and Ron safe, but many of the kids at Hogwarts, it wasn't just you. Do you really think that I spent all my time following them around-no! I spent a lot of time making sure other kids at Hogwarts were safe, including Slytherins! How dare you say that I cannot take care of myself. I can. I have. And I am more than able to deal with any situation that comes my way. I assure you, I've been fully prepared thanks to… People." I say, my steam leaving my system. And I huff hard, my hair fanning up from the expelled air. "Besides, you don't even know the relationship between Skeeter and I. Leave it be. If I need help, I'll ask. It's what I've always done." I look over at Lucius Malfoy and his eyebrows are raised a hair, shock evident on Mrs. Malfoy's face as well. Ferret, more used to my outbursts at people is still eating his ice cream, his face more quizzical and amused. "I have to use the restroom." As I depart I hear Lucius say something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

"She sure is a spitfire, isn't she?"

"Lucius, that is not helpful to the situation."

"I'm aware old friend." He says, rather amusedly.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Draco?" I sigh.

"You do know that she hates it when people doubt that she can do something… That's like one of her biggest issues-bigger than house elf freedom. " Taking a bite of ice cream, "And you know how into that she is."

"Draco don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

"Yes father."

"Draco, I am aware of that. I just-She's pregnant. She can't do what she used to. Which is why you'll be doing all of the brewing for your final group project."

"WHAT?"

"I won't risk her or the baby. Get over it. You're more than ready."

"Seriously uncle that's just-just unfair."

I look at him, not feeling sorry one bit. He's been ready for this project for nearly as long as Hermione has been. Okay maybe not, but at least a year or two. The silence once again engulfs us and I look aimlessly at the wall just behind Lucius' head. Breaking the silence Narcissa speaks.

"I think I'll go check on her."

"Thank you Cissa." I say, worrying and thinking it was obvious I was worrying about her in front of everyone. "I have no idea how she'll act, but I apologize ahead of time."

"No, no, it's fine."

She departs and it's just the men. We sit awkwardly waiting for them to return. "So Draco, have you spoken to your father about what we talked about earlier?"

He looks at me puzzled, "What stuff?"

I merely look at him.

"Oh… That. Uh, no." He says, his face gets that sheepish look he used to have when he was embarrassed or hiding something.

"Well now you have to, he's dying to know I'm sure."

"Uncle really?" He totally set me up for this.

"Yes Draco, I'm very curious to know what you two have been speaking about… In my absence."

"I-well… I wanted to-well…" I pause and look at him. His eyes steel and I feel like a little kid. "You'll be mad at me."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. You have no way of knowing until you divulge what you've been contemplating."

That's true I guess. "Well I, I want to be different."

"Different?"

Ugh. "Yeah-"

"Don't say "yeah" you sound uneducated."

"Yes father. I don't want to be what the world thinks I am." I look at him out of the corner of my eye. His face doesn't change nor do his eyes. Not even a flicker. "What I mean is, I don't really care about blood father." Again, nothing. "I mean, I know it's important to you, but-but you almost died and, well so did I and mum really almost got it. You know and-and during the battle, everyone's blood looked the same. And Granger or well… What am I supposed to call her Uncle?"

I smirk at his awkwardness. "Hermione is fine. I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

I don't think she'd be. "Okay well, her," I say, " has always been better than me. I've never beaten her in anything and well, maybe that whole blood thing isn't really accurate… Anymore? All I know is, I can change, I'm young enough, and have time to change and make people see that I'm not who I was before and-and, Father," I say somewhat frustrated with the lack of response, "I have time to help our name become what it was before, so do you… I mean it'll be harder for you but we can do it and-and that's it. That's what we've been talking about." He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. "Are you angry?" I can't discern his emotion. Looking at Uncle Severus he just looks amused which is irritating.

"No son, I am not angry with you."

He continues to look at me. "Well that's a relief, I thought you'd be fuming."

A slight smirk. "I'm glad you have a mission in life… One that won't cost you or burden you."

At that he got a faraway look in his eyes and I got the impression he wasn't thinking about me. The silence dragged on again until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So what do you think they're talking about in there?"

* * *

**Well, that's the update. I hope you liked it. Once again, I apologize for how long it took. Please review and let me know what you think. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	57. Bathroom Tears & Revelations

In The Bathroom:

I rush into the bathroom, relieved to find it empty. Walking to the last stall, I close its top and sit down feeling one giant ball of frustration. My throat was tight, I didn't want to cry but even the effort to hold back the tears seemed to only push them to the forefront. Seconds pass as I hold my breath, willing, wishing, praying, and hoping for the threat of tears to dissipate into oblivion. But it doesn't and they stream out, wetting my cheeks, rolling down the curves of my face. I reach over and tear some toilet paper off of the roll, sniffing at my frustration with Severus and at my stupid tears. They're all going to think I'm a baby. Sitting there in there, the silence tormented by my sniffling and falling tears I hear the floor outside the door creak and I stop. A hiccup rolls out form between my lips as the door opens. Leaning forward a fraction of an inch I look in the mirror, it's Mrs. Malfoy. I frown,

"Obviously he sent you in to check on me? God forbid I be away from him without him knowing my every move." I say, scoffing, and then blowing my nose.

She reaches my stall and observes the wall adjacent from me before leaning back against it. Something I felt to be quite uncharacteristic of her, a Malfoy. She looks a me for a minute before she raises her arms and rubs her hands upon her upper arms she breaks the silence,

"No, he did not. I came in here of my own accord." I just look at her, a sniffle escapes, and I brush at my snot with the toilet paper. "Believe it or not, I do know how you feel-in more ways than one probably."

I snort. "Sure you do."

Tilting her head to the left. "You don't think so?" I shake my head at her. "When Lucius and I first married, Merlins' beard, when were just dating, I couldn't do anything without him knowing about it. I'd go shopping with Nadia Parkinson and one of his "friends" would show up and follow us around. It never failed." She paused and her face wrinkled up a bit before she continued on, "I really hated being followed by those goons."

"Well that must have sucked but Severus hasn't had anyone follow me." I don't think. "He wouldn't trust anyone to do that, he'd rather do it himself." I say smirking. "But that doesn't mean you know how I feel. Aside from being pregnant, I'm quite sure you know how that feels since you had Ferret and all." I finish and look down at my hands, twiddling the tattered toilet paper and then blowing my nose again.

Looking up I see that she's standing now, her arms crossed, and her face contemplative. "What you have to remember is that he wants to protect you, keep you safe, and to you, what he feels and perceives as good intentions is really suffocating and more than frustrating."

I only shrug at her words and look down once again at the toilet paper before grabbing a little bit more. "I suppose."

"Not to mention, I'm sure that to you it seems perfectly logical as well as rational for you to have some secrets while Severus has so many… After all, that must be terribly frustrating, yet there isn't anything you can do about it because they're his stories to tell."

"Yeah. It's just… Well… I can take care of myself. I know that I'm pregnant and can't go running about saving the world and all but, I can handle myself. I don't need a protector and I don't need someone telling me I can't do something when I can." I let out a frustrated sigh. The exhaled air rises up attacking my hair making it fly high above its resting place upon my forehead. "I mean, he makes me very, very angry sometimes. But its like he doesn't know better." I look up, "Do you understand what I mean?"

She smiles, it's prettier than I thought it'd be. Of course it'd be a pretty smile. She's Mrs. Malfoy, she's bound to have a beautiful smile. Her mouth framed in a smile, her lips part, "I understand. You just have to remember he means well."

"Well sometimes its like I'm dealing with Ronald or Harry-" I stop short. Shocked that I even let those words out of my mouth. "But don't EVER tell anyone I said that. He would absolutely murder me." I pause, "It did not come out right." Looking at her face she's still smiling, "I mean, its like I have to keep reminding him that I'm capable of thinking and doing tasks on my own and I don't need a hand to hold. It's just irritating because it's not like he doesn't know me, or my habits. He's just-just being dumb." I laugh a little at that, "Of course, he'd be upset if he knew I'd said that. Please don't repeat that either."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before her quiet, calm voice breaks the silence, "I suppose we'd better get back. Between Severus and Lucius they'd send a search party of a 100 people to find us if we're gone any longer."

Nodding I stand and move out of the stall and to the sink. Running the water I bend over and fill my hands, splashing the water across my face. It's cooling touch, icy upon my forehead and cheeks-but welcome. "Alright." I say as I stand and dry my face with my wand.

We walk out of the bathroom to find Mr. Malfoy, Ferret, and Severus in silence. It's obvious from across the room that they weren't talking, merely observing the surrounding room and its inhabitants while maintaining their nonchalance and casualty. Reaching them Severus looks at me but doesn't say anything, at least not right away. I sit and turn my head to look out the window I can feel their eyes upon me.

"So Granger," I look at him, tired of reminding him, "it'd be weird to call you anything else… Especially since we're not friends and all." I shrug and nod at his reasoning. He looks and then continues on, "You two were gone long-anything eventful take place?"

Obviously attempting to break the awkward silence I turn and glare at him. "No." And then look back out the window.

"Alright, sorry I asked." He says, sitting back and crossing his arms before he too, looks out the window.

Minutes tick by and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy make small talk with Severus, but I tune them out, no longer caring about the niceties of life. I was over this whole lunch.

"Severus, I think its time for us to make our leave. I fear that I am tired and that your wife has had all that she can of her… Lunch."

Lucius Malfoy says, and I look over at him, not really glaring but, annoyed enough that I'm sure I looked like a brat on some level. "I'm tired." I say looking at Severus.

"Very well. Lucius, Draco, good day and welcome home."

"Thank you old friend. Do take time to drop by."

"Your welcome and I shall. Cissa, you're as radiant as ever. Until next time."

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Do take care old friend."

With that they were gone. Their robes swishing back and forth amongst the chairs and open walking space of the restaurant and then out the door and out of my life… For the day. "Can we go home now, I want to take a nap."

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair as I vocalize my feelings. "Yes, yes we may. Do you still wish to go shopping elsewhere?"

I pause, remembering if I want to-that or attempt to care. I'm quite tired suddenly. "No. Just nap time."

"Very well. Come along."

Well, I know this chapter was a bit slow moving, but the following shall be faster paced. Give me a chapter or two to really get rolling again with this story. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you liked, disliked, and/or want me to improve on. –Happy reading, Sevy14


	58. Getting Home: The Snapes

Here is a smidgen of an update for you all. Please enjoy. –Sevy14

* * *

Severus & Hermione:

Leaving the quaint little café we head to the apparation point, located just down the road. In silence we walked. As the clicking of Severus' shoes followed us I glanced in the windows of the shops we were passing. I was conscious of the sidelong glances Severus awarded me. As we were one shop away from the apparation point he made as though he were to speak, stopping short I look over at him. His face, I noticed, was frozen in thought, rapid thought I could tell, it wasn't until I realized he wasn't going to say anything that I acknowledged my held breath. I look at him for a second longer before gesturing,

"Shall we?" He nods and we reach the apparation point. Taking me into his arm, I can feel him hold me close, as I clasp my hands around his body. With a sudden rushing sound I feel my body begin to move through space and time, the forces of earth dragging both Severus and I through the air engulfed us, and we sped through the atmosphere. But it was only minutes, perhaps even seconds until we reached Hogwarts.

"You feel well?" He inquires as he releases me and we turn to walk through the great gates protecting Hogwarts grounds.

I nod, "Of course," taking a quick breath I respond, "Why wouldn't I be?" I cannot tell if my response irks him or not, his face a measurement of stone, but I shrug it off as we walk and he does not respond. Around us the grounds were alive, I could practically feel the hum of the earth as it vibrated with life, the song of birds filled the air, the chirping of animals in the Forbidden Forest followed us up the great hill towards Hogwarts great walls, but it was peaceful and I felt at ease.

* * *

I know it's a short one, I apologize, but I do hope that you have enjoyed it, even in its briefness, please let me know. Happy reading! –Sevy14


	59. Getting Home: The Malfoys

Here's yet another update. Enjoy! –Sevy14

* * *

The Malfoys:

Leaving the café was nice. I was ready to go home, especially since it hasn't been the same since father went to Azkaban. That and I'm not at school, right now anyways, that's always a perk. We walk through the throngs of people crowding the cobbled streets. Moving out of fathers' way once the rapping of his cane comes to attention of those in front of us. They clear a path for us like lemmings leaping off of a cliff. I smirk at their movement, I suppose it doesn't ever get old to see those unknown to my father scuttle into the safety of storefront crevices at his mere presence. Although, I'm sure father probably wishes he could just be a shadow right now, invisible to those around us. We reach the apparation point at the southern end of the street. I breathe a sigh of relief happy to have escaped the probable shopping escapade my mother could've embarked upon. Father apparates away, and mother takes my hand and then holds me close to her, and the sense of my stomach churning and churning and turning inside out rises up with the boil cascading up my throat, but I relax and soon, we're home in front of the great white columns. Waiting for us is father, he turns at our arrival and we enter, a house elf taking our cloaks as we pass through the foyer.

"I'm going to go out flying." I say as I brush past my parents and near the stairs. Three feet from the bottom of the stairs father calls out,

"Come to the study Draco, we have much to discuss."

Turning I look at him, puzzled a bit. Mother too is confused, her mouth turned down in a slight frown, a slender finger worrying an escaped lock of hair on her shoulder. I return my attention to father, "But I want to go flying, I need to practice father."

His nostrils flare and I don't move, but I'd be lying if I denied that I wasn't on high alert. I love my father, but I am wary of him, and especially of his temper. "You can fly after. Come along." His words echo in the loud space and he turns, his shoes clicking in tune with his cane as he heads down the hallway towards his study.

I look at mother who is just as confused as I. Staring down at the floor for a minute I take a breath and look up to see that mother no longer looks confused, but contemplative.

"You'll be fine honey, I'm sure it's nothing."

Her words are not really encouraging, but they also do not leave me filled with dread. "Yes, well, I'm not sure." She only nods and then walks forward until she's reached me. Leaning in, she kisses my forehead and then walks past me and up the stairs, her shoes daintily clashing with the marble floor. I in turn, gather myself and walk in the direction of fathers' office, unaware of the conversation that awaits me. I can only imagine.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for its shortness, look for more soon. Have a great week. Happy reading. –Sevy14


	60. Snape Quarters

**It's been awhile, I know. But here it is, an update for you all. I hope you all have a lovely week.-Sevy14

* * *

**

**Hermione and Severus's Quarters:**

The walk through the halls had been quiet, for a second I almost forgot it was a school, that it was Hogwarts. Entering our quarters the tiredness I had felt so suddenly had dimmed and I was more weary than anything. I watched as Severus crossed the room, his long strides easily carrying him to the other side of the room where he picked up a journal from the table and then was back in his chair within a few strides. His movements were graceful yet purposeful. I sit on the couch and look into the fire. The popping of the fire and the heat radiating out of the fireplace drew me in and I was lost in it. I'm not sure how long we sat in silence but his voice called me back from my thoughts.

"I thought you were tired."

I look over. "I was,-am." His eyes bore into mine but they weren't hard, just questioning.

"I see."

Was the only response that I got. I sigh, "What are you thinking?" He looks up again, his eyebrows furrowed.

He responds, his voice a measure of curiousness. "I thought you were tired."

I frown. "Hm." We stare at one another for a moment, "No I mean-I-What are you thinking about?" He cocks his head and I sigh in frustration. "I can't tell what you're thinking, ever... Your face it doesn't-I can't tell." His face doesn't move, but his eyes, the focus within them lightens and I'm even more confused at what his thoughts are. "I just want to be able to tell... I want to know what my husband is feeling, thinking. That's all."

Bringing a hand to rest just below his chin, "I see."

Sighing, "I know. I know that it's hard for you after, well after your life. I just, it bothers me I can't read you-that I don't know you and you know me so well."

I think I see his mouth go taught and he closes the Potions journal in hand. "Hermione I-I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you and I'm-I have been trying. It's just that after so many years-"

"Old habits are hard to break, I know." I say and cast my gaze down at my hands. Taking a breath I sigh and then rise up off of the couch. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. Please awake me for supper." I walk past him and out of the room quickly, before he can respond. Sometimes I feel so closed off from the world because he's so hard to read and talk to. Laying down upon the bed I sigh and curl up into a ball, clutching a pillow close to me for comfort, for something to hold on to. Exhaustion grips me and I fall into sleep, unaware of the presence in the door watching me.

**Severus Snape's POV**

She doesn't mean to but she makes me feel bad. In all my years after being a student at Hogwarts I never thought that I'd "feel bad" about something unrelated to the war, to death, torture, about my past. But here I am, lost in a world that doesn't understand me, with people that I cannot talk to because they would never understand, and with a wife that I cannot pollute with my darkness. I won't!

"Bollocks." I say allowed and throw the journal to the couch and rise up. Following the path that Hermione took I walk into our room and see her there. Laying upon the bed in a ball, clutching my pillow. I lean against the doorframe and observe her. She's fallen into sleep quite fast and her breathing is even. A sound at my feet causes me to look down. Orpheus is there and bend over, picking the cat up and carrying him to the bed and put him down upon it. Looking me up and down for a moment, the cat stalks up to Hermione's head and readily plops down between her head and the headboard. Giving me another once over before he too rests his head and drifts into a snooze-like state, his purr quietly rising up from his tiny body. I turn and leave the room. Returning to my Potions Journal I allow the newest inventions to riddle my brain.

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update again soon. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	61. Note From Author

**I have been out of it for some while. Especially with this story. I know that it's been in limbo, as have my other stories and I apologize for that. I will try to update more, to get my muse back into writing Fanfiction. So please give me some time, but I am trying, I am NOT abandoning any of pieces and especially not this one. In order to get back into it, I will take some time re-reading what I've written in hopes that I can connect happenings in earlier chapters to that of the later and the soon to come. I hope to have an idea as to what I want to happen in the next chapter so look for another update in the next 24 hours or so. **

**Thank you and please, happy reading and writing to all authors and observers. -Sevy14**


	62. Lucius & Draco: A Meeting in the Study

**Tonight found me sitting at my computer screen, staring into the blank abyss that is a blank word document. I clicked back and forth a few times between this piece and the blank document before I could even get going. So if it seems rusty, I apologize, but it has been rough getting back into this-forcing my muse to write. Please bear with me though, I am working on it. I assure you. Thank you for staying with me. Enjoy! -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

Reaching the door to my father's study I would be lying if I weren't apprehensive, cautious, nervous-perhaps a bit scared. His study had always been an intimidating place and even after all I've been through, after all I've seen, it still is. A scary place. As a young child it was somewhere I wasn't to go, ever.

But I did.

And I was punished.

Although, I'm not sure their punishments ever really had much behind them, at least mother's anyways. Lost in thought I don't realize that I'd shifted my weight forward and the doorknob turned, the heavy door creaking a bit, stirring me from my reverie.

"Draco."

Taking a deep breath I exhale and then open the door fully and step into my father's office. "Father." Walking to stand just before the chairs sitting in front of his desk I look at him. He seems very different from the last time I saw him. His appearance is weaker, yet his eyes, they're-they're different. Not as wild perhaps, broken wasn't the word really but just... Different. Of course, I suppose Azkaban will do that to a person.

"Sit." I do, and fold my hands in my lap and stares at me for a moment before resting back into his chair and I realized how quiet it was in here. No portraits snickering or chatting. Not a sound, except for my heartbeat drumming against my chest so loud that I almost thought _he _could hear it. He couldn't though, he can't hear my heart. I've figured out how I feel about this meeting with father, nervously-scared is my feeling. "How is school?"

I balk at him, obviously shocked at his question. I'd assumed that I was going to be scolded or something. About what though I don't know. "Uh school is fine..." I say, still staring at him.

He nods. "Good. Good." He brings his hands to his rest in a steeple between his body and my hands grip the arms of the strong oak chair I was sitting in. "And how are you getting along with Severus' new wife?"

At first I make to shrug but stop at his look. He always did hate that, said it was some muggle action and I was not to do it. Sighing, "Father," I pause as he cocks his head, "We _don't _get along." I put bluntly.

A silent frown crosses his face complimented by pursed lips. Even in his estranged form from his former self my father is elegant, regal, yet terrifying-even to me. "But she is married to Severus, surely you have made to extend a hand of friendliness towards her because of her marriage to your godfather?"

"Father, I'm a Malfoy-"

A smirk, "I'm well aware of that, _son_." He says, adding a raised eyebrow to top it off.

I shiver a bit. "Yes, yes well I know you_ know _that but-she-I..." My voice trails off and he just waits, staring. "Father we don't get along. I think she's just now coming to warm up to Severus and that's just because, well you know." I end lamely.

His smirk only becomes more pronounce, "No I don't know, as you so... Elegantly put it."

Taking a deep breath I exhale and release my hands from the chair arms, "Father, there is NO way that _she _and I will just get along. It just won't happen." He just nods and I stare at him, wondering what he wants. A bird fluttering past the window draws my attention and I suddenly I just want to go fly, to escape on my broom. "Why?" I ask after a moment.

"No reason, just curious." I stare at him, my belief in his answer obviously lacking. "Well you two are to be working together in potions, it's only natural for me to assume that you may be getting along better due to the marriage."

Well that answer wasn't quite like my father but I let it go. I have no desire to get into it with him. Especially not about Granger. "Yeah well-"

"Yes Draco, 'Yes.' You were not raised to speak in that manner were you?" His voice had grown stern and gaze sharp.

Hastily I move to correct my misstep. "Oh, no, no sir I was not raised to speak that way."

"Good, then don't."

"Yes sir." I respond and look at him, unsure of where he wants this conversation to go. I want to go out and fly.

"Is flying all you care about?"

Startled by his question I look at him, wide eyed. "No..." He only raises an eyebrow. "Predominantly it is, yes."

Only nodding answers my response. Followed by a sigh. A weary one and he looks old, very old suddenly and I feel a pang of guilt at my behavior, although I'm aware I've done nothing bad-nothing to feel guilty about. But there is just so much unsaid between my father and I. So much I don't know about him. So much he doesn't know about me... I think.

"Well, it's all that you wish to be doing at the moment, go. Go fly Draco." He says as he rises up from his chair. Still he towers over me, or perhaps it's his persona but he still seems like a giant to me.

Standing with him, "Thank you father." I make to leave but am stopped by his voice.

"Don't be scared of taking the path unbeaten, Draco." I turn. "Know that I am always behind you, no matter what."

Locking eyes I nod, gulp back whatever feeling was coursing through my veins. The only thought I had was, does he mean that figuratively or literally. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice told me both and it was probably right. Nodding, "Yes sir, thank you." He nods and then turns his back to me to look at his many volumes. It is my cue that I am free to go. I do, hastily making my way out the door, letting it shut with a soft click and quickly walking down the marble hallway.

* * *

**That's all I have for now, thank you for reading and sticking with me. Have a great weekend. –Sevy14**


	63. What Has Gotten Into Severus Snape?

**At the moment the ideas are rolling in so I'm just going to keep trucking along. Let's hope this keeps up and I can get back on a normal writing routine. Please enjoy. -Sevy14

* * *

**

**Thursday Evening, 7:00pm**

I awoke to silence. Still it bothered me how quiet it was after living in the tower for so long, or spending time at the Burrow. Stretching I feel my back crack in random spots and I smile a content smile. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed I touch down on the floor, quickly bringing my feet up at its chilliness. "I really wish he'd agree to move somewhere warmer." I snort. Like that'll ever happen. Touching down again, I stand and walk to the loo and use it. Feeling refreshed a few seconds later I exit the bathroom only to be startled by Severus standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, waiting. I bring a hand to my chest and exhale my inhale. "Severus."

His stance relaxes, somewhat, "Hermione."

I stare at him. He came in here and was waiting for me so I assumed he'd say something. He didn't. "Is there something you need?" The thought occurred to me suddenly that he may want to use the restroom and I step forward and to the side, "The loo perhaps?"

His eyes squint a little in question, "No."

Was his short response. Alright. "Okay well then what?" More than a little perplexed by his behavior.

"I have invited a guest over for dinner."

My mouth drops. I'm quite sure I look like Neville in potions. "W-what?" A guest? Severus...? "Are you feeling alright?"

He makes a face. "Of course I am."

His response makes it sound as though I'd ask a perfectly absurd question. I huff a bit, well excuse me for asking. It's not like you ever invite people over. Suddenly, "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

He counters, "Which one?"

"Ferret? His father? Mother? Doesn't matter, not interested really." I say, perhaps a bit petulantly.

He smirks a bit, that's irritating. "No, not a Malfoy. I've asked Lupin to come."

Okay so this time I had to lean against the doorframe of the bathroom, shock completely apparent. "Why-you-why... What?" Oh well that was articulate of you Hermione. This time my only response is a chuckle. A down right, chuckle from Severus Snape. I take a step towards him and peer up at his face. It isn't flushed but then again, he could-he could hold it well, I'm not judge that's for sure. "Are you drunk?"

The chuckle stops. "No."

I'm irritated and done with his non-informative one-line answers. "Well then why did you invite him over? Are you Harry in disguise?" A pause, "Or something?"

"Potter can't brew that potion." The 'without you' wasn't said, but I knew it was there. So I just nod. "I figured it would be... Nice." He says.

The word sounds extremely strange coming from him and I didn't know what to think. Nodding, "Oh alright, well yes. Nice is good." It all seems a bit odd, suspicious like he's up to something, but I don't think I'd ever be able to determine what.

"Good. He'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"What? So soon?" I say shocked.

"Hermione, it's 7:00pm. It's quite late for dinner."

My shock deepening further. Seven? "Why didn't you wake me?" I didn't know I'd fallen asleep until I woke up, I acknowledge. "I'm so far behind on homework now that I've slept the day away. Ugh! Severus!" I blow air out my mouth, my bangs rising forcefully but falling gently.

He sighs a bit, "I know you're ahead and it's Thursday. It's not like you're going to be behind after the weekend now is it?"

I just look at him bullishly.

"I didn't think so." He says a bit smugly. "In any event, I'm going to go wait for the wolf to get here." Turning and walking to the door he stops though as I inquire,

"Why did you invite Remus here?" He doesn't move, like a statue. Great! I think. "It's not like you're fond of him or anything."

"He'll be here soon, if you're ready for him to arrive you're more than welcome to join me by the fire." Was all the response I get as he turns and walks out of the room.

I grunt. "Bloody man."

He says from the hallway, "I heard that."

"Good." I wanted you to hear that, I think to myself. I stand there for a moment longer before I too head out to wait for Remus' appearance by the fire.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well as the one before. Please give me feedback of any sort or feel free to ask any questions, I would love to answer them. Thank you and happy reading. -Sevy14**


	64. Dinner

**I hope you enjoy this! -Sevy14**

* * *

The two sat in silence in the living room until a knock is heard. Rising Severus goes to the door and lets Remus in. The two men walk into the living room.

"Remus, it's great to see you." I say and move around the couch to hug him. I notice at the displeasure of Severus, who clears his throat. We release each other and then move apart.

"It is great to see you as well Hermione, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, having bouts of tiredness but I'm sure that's normal," I say looking down. "Would you like to sit-or, well, when is dinner being served?" I ask looking over at Severus. "He surprised me with inviting you to dinner." Remus raises his eyebrows but says nothing. He knows Severus well and is aware that a response to that would most likely not bode well on some level or another.

"We can eat whenever, shall we?" Severus says motioning to the table. As we move to sit down the table is filled with food.

"Oh Severus, this looks wonderful, thank you." I say, rising up and kissing him on the cheek. I hadn't thought of my action until after. I probably embarrassed him. I smile a bit at him and sit down. He just looks at me for a moment.

Clearing his throat he moves away, "Wo-Lupin I wasn't sure what you liked to eat but I assumed you weren't a vegetarian so spaghetti with salad and french bread worked for you."

A nod, "Quite Severus, this looks delicious. Thank you for inviting me over, it is very kind of you."

"Yes. Yes. Hermione may I?"

I nod, "Please."He loads spaghetti on my plate, more than I would and I look at him, he acts as though he doesn't notice. "So Remus how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Well little Teddy has been quite busy. He's decided that running through the ass wasn't enough but climbing up on the furniture and jumping head first off is more fun. So I've been on what can only be called suicide watch."

I look at him, "Really? Is-is that normal?" I realized what I said and then stammered, "I didn't mean to imply that he wasn't-"

"Hermione," he says, "It's alright I know you didn't mean it that way. I am not sure if it is not. All I know is that it's terrifying." It was quiet for a moment and then he continued, "Of course, I'm sure your child won't find jumping off of bookshelves fun."

Severus grunted, but kept on eating.

Glancing over at her husbond she nodded and finished chewing her food, "Well, even if our child does, we'll have you to turn to in how to deal with it. Won't we, Severus?"

Cutting a meatball more forcefully than necessary Severus looks at her. "Of course."

Shrugging a bit, "What else is happening in your life? How is Tonks?"

Just as Remus was going to respond a loud gong sound went off and I jumped, my fork dropping out of my hand on the floor. "What is that?"

Pushing back his chair as he rises quickly Severus apologizes, "I apologize there is something in my House that I must attend to. Please finish dinner, and Remus if you would stay."

A nod, "Of course, until you return."

"Hermione, please just relax, I assure you it won't be something that I haven't seen before." Putting his hand on her shoulder as he walked past.

"Severus-"

"Hermione I'm sure it will be fine, Severus has been doing this for a long time." Remus says reassuringly.

Sitting down, "I know I just..."

A nod, "Why don't we finish dinner and then you can tell me all about what you've done in preparing for the baby, I'd love to hear all about it."

Smiling, "Alright."

* * *

**Have a great week and happy reading. -Sevy14**


	65. Happy Plot Bunnies

**To my readers, **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, those of you that have. I really appreciate it and your comments have helped me to deal with the demise of my plot bunnies over the past few months. But good news, my plot bunnies are coming back to me, slowly, but they're returning. I'm incredibly pleased with their hiatus finally being up because I've missed FanFiction so much. I look forward to writing more and more and continuing this story further. So thank you for sticking with me and I can't wait to light up your inboxes once again with updates. Happy reading all.**

**-Sevy14**


	66. Simple Conversation

**Well, I've been in the writing mood and I thought it would be appropriate to FINALLY give you all an update after you've been so patient with me. For that I thank you! But enough of that, enjoy! -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

Severus had hurried out and I was a bit dismayed, I always thought it was interesting to watch Severus and Remus interact. With their complicated past and with such personalities, I always found it a bit amazing that they had worked together within The Order for so long without any huge blow ups. Of course, I don't know everything, but still... Remus and I returned to our food and we ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sound was the fire in the background, the cats soft content purring, and our utensils across our dinnerware.

"Remus, we went to his fathers house." I put my fork down and look at him.

Pausing, "You did?" A frown, "I didn't know that he-I mean, that Severus was in contact with his father... I mean, he told everyone he had passed on."

I nod. "Yes, well..." I say before taking a bite of my food and looking down sheepishly.

A look of understanding graces Remus' features. "You set up the meeting then? How did Severus take that? Not too terribly I hope."

"Well, ugh, I just kind of sent an invitation there, I mean, it's his father. So... It was the right thing to do." I nod, as if confirming my feelings to myself, more than to Remus. "Telling Severus was interesting, basically, he just left, to the Headmasters and I went to find-"

Interrupting, "Did Minerva help quell your emotions? I'm assuming that Severus was irritable and stubborn." He pauses, "He normally is."

Sipping my drink I nod. "Yes, she made me feel better and then the Headmaster basically twisted Severus' arm so that we would go. Once we got there it was awkward and then I got scared." Another sip, "But then we were there, it was too late, as Severus said, it was my fault we were there so we rang the bell."

A curious tone, "How did his father look, well?"

I shrug, unsure, "I thought he looked, elderly. I don't know how old he is, seventy's maybe, so for an elderly man he looked okay. We weren't there very long. I got really tired and then asked Severus to take me back home." It was silent a moment as we both took a bite, Remus looked thoughtful. He swallowed,

"Was he still cryptic like Severus, or more open conversationally?"

I took another bite, chewed, swallowed, and then took a sip of my drink. "Well, with me I felt he was rather open, most likely more open than he would normally ever be, and I felt he was quite... Cheerful? If that's the word," I say with a slight grin. "But, with Severus he was... Cautious, distant but wanting, I guess. He told him, it was directed at me, but it was really for him that we were always welcome basically. So I don't know, I suppose that's just another thing I'll end up learning to cope with." I sigh and sit back, full, my plate still quite covered in food. Severus won't be pleased that I didn't eat more.

"Ah, well, people change and I'm happy that he was nice to you. Tobias Snape wasn't always the nicest of men." Taking note of her empty plate I finish off the last morsels of food on my plate and sit back, taking a drink and watch her. "Would you like to move to the living room?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely."

The pair stand and move across the quarters to the living room. Both cats look sharply at Remus, eyeing him warily as he sits in the other sitting chair before rising slowly, almost sulkily until they are curled respectively upon Hermione's feet and lap.

"So how is your pregnancy treating you, not too much of a challenge with school?" I ask.

I let some air escape, "Oh it's going alright. Some days I feel more tired than others but I don't want to say anything, Severus would probably put me in a bubble or something." I giggle to myself as the thought of the Bubble Boy movie I once saw, Remus wouldn't understand so I hoped he'd let my giggles be.

Nodding, "Well, I'm glad that you are doing well. Being pregnant is a tiring time as well as a happy one. How do you manage those bouts of tiredness with your academic drive?"

I shrug, "Oh you know me Remus, once I get on something, I just go and go and go. I've done well with not over-stretching myself. If I feel tired, I try to stop for awhile, but I'm ahead in most of my classes...," Remus gives me a look, sheepishly, "Ok, in all of my classes, so it's not that bad." Quieting fora moment, "Although, Severus banned me from the last part of Potions basically. Says that Malfoy, he's my partner, ugh, will have to do the brewing for our project. I don't like that at all, I'm quite peeved about it, but I can't do anything about it."

Chuckling, "Hermione, Mr. Malfoy is a very competent brewer, I'm sure your grade will not suffer."

Huffing and my hair billowing up dramatically, "I know... It's just that I'll be missing out on the most important part of the project and Malfoy gets to do it all! He'll be able to say that he did the most work and will brag and be all Malfoy-ish. Which is just irritating." I say with a sigh as, rest my head upon my right hand.

"Hermione, this is off topic, and I apologize, but why did you decide to go to Lucius' trial? It is no secret how you feel about him."

The heat of the fire upon my face was too warm, but I didn't care. "I wasn't originally going to go. But then I started thinking how Severus has been so nice, or well his version of nice to my friends and been very supportive of me. Not to mention, those are his friends and Lucius is his best friend, really, as his wife isn't it like the right thing to do? It shows that I support Severus. Which is what I told him because I don't support the Malfoy's in the least bit."

Nodding, "Well, that is very mature of you my dear. I'm proud of you and your ability to put aside your personal issues with that family and support Severus, I'm sure that meant a lot to him."

I nod. "Yeah..." The conversation grew still again and then I remembered the nursery. "Would you like to see the baby's room?"

"Of course, I would love too."

* * *

I was happy to leave the dinner. Being around the Wolf makes my stomach clench up with tension and I always have a headache afterwards. Walking into the common room of my house I am greeted by ashen faces of my first and second years. "What is going on in here?" I snap. They don't move, but I hear sounds coming from the girls dormitory. I grunt, probably Pansy. She's always starting something. I take to the stairs and in seconds find myself in the girls hallway, a full on duel taking place.

"Ms. Parkinson! Ms. Baldwin! Put down your wands this instant!" I snap.

Instantly they do and both open their mouths to speak.

"DON'T EVEN! My office, now!" Both move past me, slowly and I'm dreading this. It will be over something inanely stupid, just like it always is. Why am I still doing this job, I contemplate. To the girls within the hallway, "This incident is over with. If you are going to act in such a Gryffindor-like behavior, then I suggest transferring out of this dorm and into one better suited towards this display, it shall not be tolerated!" Each girl nods, looking around at one another, "Am I clear?"

A chorus of "Yes sir." Answers me.

"Good. If I have to return I will take house points."

* * *

Standing, I lead Remus out of our living room and to the nursery. I open the door and step back, allowing Remus room to step through the threshold and into the room. He is quiet as he looks about, taking in the colorfully decorated room. I stand back, watching him, but Remus was calm and serene as he turned, taking in every aspect of the room. "So what do you think?"

"Hermione, this is a wonderful room, just..." Wow.

"Severus says that he likes it, I hope he truly does and wasn't just saying that to make me happy." I notice Remus withhold a smirk.

"I'm quite sure Severus would do much more for you, than you are aware. Of course, I also don't know how anyone couldn't like this room. You've really outdone yourself with what you did." Turning again, taking in the beautiful room. "I particularly like this tree... What is it?"

"Oh..." I breathe out, "It's my reading tree. Or well, the baby's reading tree. My father built me one and would read to me when I was younger, and then I would read to myself underneath it as I grew older. I hope that both I, and Severus, will read to our child when we have the baby. Of course, we'll see what happens when the time comes." I move across the room and sit in the green armchair, my feet suddenly tired.

"Hermione, this room will give your child great stimulation, and will help to educate them." Looking at her, still quite small in appearance, but mature.

"Remus, would you like to move back out to the living room?"

"Yes, shall we." Standing back as she stood and led the way back out of the room, careful to shut the door after we leave.

As we enter the living room Headmaster Dumbledore is standing in front of the fire, waiting. "Ah, Remus, Miss Snape doing well I trust?"

"Hello Headmaster, I didn't hear you knock or floo through." What is the Headmaster doing here?

A smile, "No my dear, I don't think you would have. How are you feeling, a bit tired?"

I look at him, confused, wondering how he knew of my tiredness. "Yes, my feet are tired. Although I am not sure why. Both you and Remus are welcome to sit." I motion for them to take seats, I sit in Severus' chair, feeling he'd like that better than the Headmaster or Remus within his chair.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you go and ready yourself for bed, I must speak with Remus about something and I know that Severus would not like it if we left you here alone."

I nod. Not disagreeing with the Headmaster in the least. "Yes, I think that may a good idea. Perhaps a short soak will ease my aching bones. Please tell Severus to inform me if he returns before I rejoin you."

Nodding, "Of course."

* * *

**Well, the story is moving along now. The ideas are floating about much more abundantly than before and that pleases me greatly. The next week is quite busy for me, but I'm brainstorming and writing whenever I can. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you have a great day. -Sevy14**


	67. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


	68. Bath Time Thoughts and Kitchen Drabble

**I felt that since I was working to get back into writing consistently and getting my muse back to work, no matter what, that I'd start with this story. Of all my pieces I've done the most work and have really created a story here. With that said, I would love to hear any critiques that you have about this story so that I may make it a better piece for you. I realize it may move a little slowly, I apologize if that bothers some of you, or maybe all of you. I will though, be getting to my other pieces for those of you that read those as well. I'd like to thank you once again for sticking with me and I hope that I can get on a roll here and really move forward with this piece. Have a great evening and happy reading!**

**-Sevy14**

* * *

Leaving Remus and the Headmaster sitting in the living room I quietly shut our bedroom door and cross the floor to the bathroom, cringing at the coldness of the stone floor. I turn the knob and hot water starts to run. Reaching across to the other side of the tub I pick up the bubble bath bottle and dump some into the water. I watch for a moment as the suds start to turn into furious bubbles and then I stand, taking off my layers of clothes, one after another and then I step in. The hotness of the bath feeling perfect between my toes and I curl them in approval. I start to lean back but stop and sit up, pulling my hair-thing off my wrist I put my hair into a bun and then lean back, sighing in perfect content at the bubbly goodness that is my bath. I sit up and lean forward as the water reaches it's peak and I turn off the faucet and then lean back. I can feel the wisps of hair that escaped my messily erected bun clinging to my face due to the tender touch of the steam rising up off of the water.

As I soak my mind wanders I think back through the past few weeks, my mind finally coming to rest on my short experience at Spinners End with Severus' father. What happened between them, I mean really happened. I know what Severus told me when I probed and probed, but why not speak to him again? Was it just easier not to-to avoid him? To try and forget he'd ever existed. Would he have ever spoken or seen him again if he hadn't married me? It occurred to me that Severus probably wouldn't have gone back to see his father, nor would he probably not bother to speak with him through post.

"How sad..." I say aloud. My voice sounding loud and dominating in the quiet space. He didn't seem like a bad man to me, rather an elderly man that is... Lonely. I settle with lonely, because he probably is. If Severus is a product of his environment like I think he is, then his father is most likely a brooding man as well, a not-so-nice type of a man, a man that lived a hard adult life and a hard childhood. It was a cycle. I look down, my belly hidden by the bubbles and I raise my hands to my stomach. "Well, I won't let it continue, I promise." I whisper to my child. Quietly within myself I vow that I wouldn't let Severus continue the cycle regardless of his brooding nature, that stubborn attitude, I'll do whatever it takes to change it, even if it means moving a mountain. With that thought resolute, I sit up and stand, and lean down to release the bubbly water to the control of the drain. As the tub begins to drain, I quickly turn the shower on to rinse any remaining bubbles off and then step out.

After exiting the bathroom I don some pajamas and my slippers. Opening our bedroom door I listen for a moment but I don't hear anything. Frowning at the silence I quietly step into the hallway and walk towards the living room entrance. Turning the corner I don't see anyone, which is odd. I'm sure neither Remus nor the Headmaster would leave. A clank from the kitchen and a curse draws my attention. Walking to the kitchen I see Severus clearing the table, "Severus?" I say and move forward to sit in a chair.

"Hermione I didn't hear you come in." He says, turning to look at me for a moment, my plate in his hand.

Shrugging, "Yes, well, you were clanking plates and what-not, is everything alright?" I ask, leaning forward to rest my head upon my palms, my fingers splayed out across my cheeks.

Still leaning against the counter he looks at me, or rather, he's studying me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I wipe my hands over my face, but feel nothing, so I just look at him, questioningly.

"No." Is his gruff answer. "Hermione-I-You..."

Pursing my eyebrows and lips together I look at him, confused. I sigh.

"You didn't eat anything."

"Yes I did." I say a rather indignantly.

Looking down at the plate in his hand he looks back up, "No, you didn't."

"I-"

"Need to eat more is what you need to do." I just look at him and he puts my food on a pan and then places it in the oven. "Luckily for you I'm here to take care of you."

"Severus," I say somewhat breathy, "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to take care of myself. I'm not an invalid." Now I'm rather irritated and my voice expresses that, as do my crossed arms over my chest.

"No need to huff, you're not eating and there is-"

"Another person in me, I KNOW!" I say and then add a huff on the end just to spite him.

He just looks at me, as if to say, 'Well that was mature.'

"You don't have to tell me. I know, okay... I know." I start to stand.

"Sit. Eat." He motions and I look at him.

I start to move away from the table.

"Hermione, do not make me MAKE you sit there..." He looks at me, a Professor Snape-esque glare on his face.

"Don't order me around."

"I'm not. I'm advising you to sit down of your own free accord so I don't have to make you. There's a difference." He moves to take my food from the oven.

Giggling, "You look funny with oven mitts on." He turns and looks at me over his shoulder. "Uh. Look, see, I'm sitting. No need to get all bossy." I giggle again, "I'm supposed to be the bossy one. I'm the wife."

Setting the now warm food in front of me, and placing utensils next to my hand he looks on. "You don't strike me as one to follow traditional stereotypes within the family." Raising a cup of what I can only assume to be alcohol by the content he takes a sip.

I look at him. "So I think I'm going to ask Harry to be our baby's godfather." I take a bite and look up at him innocently.

"Blech!" Choking on his drink he spits it back out into the glass. His eyes bulging.

Smiling, "Okay, maybe I just wanted to say that..." He glares. "Your tone was Professor Snape-ish... I didn't appreciate it." I return his glare with a shrug."

Still glaring, "I AM Professor Snape."

Swallowing my food, "No, not to me. You're Severus, my husband. Not the Professor... Not anymore." I take another bite, realizing I feel much more hungry now. I'm sure Severus notices as well.

"Hermione, that wasn't okay."

"Hmm?" I respond with a raised eyebrow as I chew.

"Harry Potter as the godfather to my child, to even suggest it isn't okay, not even to joke." Having poured himself another glass after he'd ruined his previous one he looked at me warily before taking a sip.

"You need to lighten up." My response met with another glare. "Fine," I say, setting my fork down. "Then we should make something clear," he nods, swirling the liquid around in his glass and then raising his eyes to mine, "No Malfoy will be the godparent to any child I have." Taking another bite, or well, biting my food off of my fork rather forcefully, as if that finalizes my point.

"Yes well, I assumed you would not be alright with Lucius having that role." He says and I look at him.

"What?" I'm sure I look dumb. I feel dumb after he says that. "You weren't even going to ask me about the possibility?"

A slight shake of his head, "No. I know that you would be against that idea."

I feel my face redden a bit, "Oh well, I apologize for assuming."

He just nods, taking a sip of his drink. "It's logical for you to assume that I would ask or want that."

"Do you?"

Sighing he sets his drink down, "Hermione, it doesn't matter what I want. You would be uncomfortable with the prospect of him being in any way a part of our child's life. There was and is no point for me to entertain the thought because of that simple fact."

Sighing, "Okay well... Let's not talk about it anymore tonight." I feel bad. He doesn't have any other friends that are young like him and could be a suitable god parent. One that I would be fine with. It must hurt him to know that.

He downs the rest of his drink, "That is fine."

He rises from the chair, I hadn't realized he'd even sat down. "Here." I say and pick my plate up and raise toward his general direction. "I'm done."

Looking at the plate he isn't terribly pleased, I haven't eaten everything. "I suppose this will do, for now." Taking it he turns and puts the rest in a container and then back into the icebox. The plate to the sink where it is immediately washed with quick efficiency.

I sit, my chin rested upon my right hand. His movements quick, sure, and never more than necessary. "Are you tired?"

Setting the dishrag down, "Not very, why?"

Nodding, I rise, "Can we talk?"

He raises his eyebrow, but nods and opens his hands as if to say, 'Of course.'

"Alright, well, um, can we speak in the living room?" I pause, "It's more comfortable in there."

"Why don't we speak in the bedroom."

I look at him. "What?"

"You're ready for bed. I too will get ready and we can speak in the bedroom... In bed." He says the final part quietly, as if embarrassed.

"Alright." I nod. "That's fine."

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for now. I will continue to work more on this. Thank you for reading and I hope that you are doing well. Happy reading and happy writing. -Sevy14**


End file.
